Her Protector
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: Dean Ambrose just wanted to keep CJ Jericho safe. From what, she didn't know and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know. Not even his teammates knew what the deal was, but that didn't matter to him. He was going to protect her. Ambrose/OC/Rollins
1. Infatuation

It was an unhealthy infatuation. That much was easily seen by anybody within a ten mile radius of Dean Ambrose. Every other thought in his head was that pertaining to CJ Jericho. The blonde was just like her father; lively, outspoken, outgoing, and talented. The narcissist named her after him for a reason. She had inherited his bright eyes and smile, too, and Dean loved seeing that smile. Regardless of how fake it was when she flashed it. She wasn't as full of herself as he was, but she had her moments. Even in those moments where the only figure in her world was herself, she was the only thing that mattered in his world.

Nobody understood why Dean Ambrose was so infatuated with CJ. They weren't even sure that they wanted to know what went through his head. Not even his teammates knew what his deal was since he hated people like her. People who acted like they were hot shit just because their father was a big name in the business. Dean didn't even know why he felt the need to be near her, but he always knew where she was. He always knew because he was always right around the corner, just in case she needed protecting. He was always in the hotel room right next door. Just in case.

CJ didn't understand what Dean's deal was. She didn't know how to deal with the dishwater blonde's infatuation. She couldn't fathom why he would be interested in her, of all people. There were plenty of beautiful women around the WWE, do she didn't understand why he chose her. She didn't know what was so special about her to the Shield member that he kept such close tabs on her.

But he saw something in her that nobody else saw. Something that those other women didn't have. He saw the hurt she felt every time she looked at her phone, expecting a message from her father, but had no messages. He saw the way she pretended to be happy when she was talking about her personal life. The self-proclaimed "queen of the world" felt like she was alone in the world. But she didn't know that she wasn't alone. She was never alone. She had her shield nearby at all times.

Dean Ambrose was her shield.

He protected her from dangers that she wouldn't know ever existed in the people they worked with. The Authority, The Wyatts, Randy Orton and Batista. They all wanted something from the blonde. He didn't know what it was, he didn't care. All he knew was that they would hurt her if he wasn't there to keep them off her back. He didn't want her to hurt any more than she already was.

* * *

Catering was one of those places where you could stand anywhere and not look stupid, so he liked being in catering. He also liked it when CJ was near the Bella twins and Natalya. They thought that his little infatuation was cute and tried to make CJ feel better about it.

"You look good, Ambrose." Natalya pointed out and he nodded with a smile, his mouth full.

"Oh, thank you." His response was sweet and simple, since he was there for CJ.

"You look great, like, you look like you've leaned out."

"You were totally checking him out, Nattie." Brie teased as Nikki sat down beside CJ, who stood up.

"I've got to go get ready for my match."

"Actually, CJ, can I talk to you in private?" Dean asked in hopes of her saying yes. He didn't know what he was going to say to her if she agreed, but it meant that he was with her.

"Sure. I actually need to ask you a couple things."

"He's totally going to ask you out, CJ." Nikki called and CJ shook her head as she and Dean walked out of catering together. She followed him outside the arena, hating how cold it was.

"CJ, I-"

"Why are you always following me around, Dean? I'm sure you have better things to do than be right around the corner all day, every day."

"CJ, there are things that go on around here that you don't know about. Things that will hurt you. I'm just trying to protect you from those things." Dean tried to explain, but the blonde only looked more confused.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have said anything. Go get ready for your match."

"Dean-"

"CJ. Forget I said anything, and go get ready for your match." There was something in his tone, she wasn't sure if it was fury or desperation, but she nodded and headed back inside. She was confused before, now she was just scared. She looked at every thing and every person she passed, checking for the possibility of an ulterior motive before ducking into the Diva's locker room.

Dean had watched her scurry from the doorway, not entering the building until she was in her locker room. He knew he had scared her and, as much as he hated it, she needed to feel scared. She needed to feel the need for his protection, so that way she wouldn't question why he did what he did. She would probably question how he knew, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

* * *

_"The Liontamer! The Liontamer!"_ Cole exclaimed and Dean smirked from where he watched the match between AJ and CJ with Seth and Roman. AJ tried getting out of the submission hold, but CJ had that knee in perfect position at the top of the champ's spinal column.

_"AJ Lee submits to The Liontamer. We have a new number one contender." _JBL said cooly and the two Shield members looked to where Dean was still smirking in appreciation of CJ's in-ring talent.

"She's good." Roman commented and Dean nodded.

"The best this company has to offer." Was all the dishwater blonde said before they all left to head upstairs for their match.

"Why her, Dean?" Seth asked and Dean only shrugged as they walked.

"She's hot."

"That's not-" The large hand on the two toned man's shoulder silenced him as he looked up at Roman. Both men knew that their teammate wouldn't give up the real reason why he was keeping tabs on the blonde, but Seth always pushed for the answer. The two-toned man has his own reason for caring about Dean's infatuation with CJ, and dreaded what could happen to his favorite diva in Dean's hands.


	2. Seth

"Come out and celebrate with us CJ!" Natalya practically begged, but the blonde shook her head. "You made the champ tap. That deserves a drink."

"Maybe some other time. I need some sleep." The second generation star excused herself before making her way out to her rental car. She inwardly cursed her luck when the Shield was loading up their car beside hers.

"Hi CJ." Seth greeted and she gave a wave, pushing the button on the key that opened the trunk.

"Hi, Seth. How've you been?"

"Pretty good, and you?"

"I'd be a lot better if your teammate wasn't everywhere I looked." CJ laughed and Seth sighed as he leaned against her trunk. "Do you know why he watches me like this?"

"I can't figure it out. He says it's because you're hot, but I think it's more than that. I know it's more than that. I saw you leave the arena with him earlier, what happened?"

"He said that he was trying to protect me, but he didn't say from what." CJ said softly, glancing over to where Dean was watching them closely from the backseat.

"I'll try to figure it out for you, CJ."

"Don't waste your time, Seth. I appreciate you checking on me, but I don't need protection. I'll text you later."

From where Dean was sitting, it looked like Seth was whispering something in her ear. But he wasn't saying anything. Seth kissed her cheek and nipped her earlobe, making the blonde bite her lip. Dean noticed the way that Seth's hand had moved to rest on her hip and had resorted to squeezing his phone in his hand to keep his anger in check. But when she finally pushed him away with a smile Dean felt himself relax a bit.

"I will text you, Seth. I've got a couple phone calls to make before I even think about anything like that."

"Alright. Drive safe, CJ."

"You, too." She called as she headed for the driver's side of her car and Seth went around to the passenger's side of his. She waited until they had pulled out to unlock her phone and scroll through her contacts looking for one name in particular.

"Hey Regal, it's CJ Jericho. I know it's late, but I was just calling to ask you a couple questions about Dean Ambrose. So if you could call me back, I'd totally appreciate it. I hope you enjoy your night. Bye."

She was only a bit frustrated at Regal for not answering when she knew that he wasn't doing anything. But she wasn't going to blow up his phone until he answered. She had better things to do.

_'Busy tonight?'_ She texted Seth before starting her car up. She knew that even if he was busy he would drop everything to spend the night with her, and that's what she needed.

_'Not anymore. What's your room number?'_

_'712.' _She sent her reply with a smirk and started her rental.

* * *

CJ and Seth were friends with benefits. Dean knew this. Of course they wanted that fact to be kept secret, but he knew. It was hard not to hear the unmistakable sound of the bed rocking against the wall, or the way CJ moaned his best friend's name as if it were a mantra. As much as Dean wanted CJ, even though it killed him to hear his best friend satisfying her most intimate needs, he let it happen. Seth wouldn't hurt CJ.

Dean noticed the way that Seth looked at CJ. Kind of like she was the reason the world kept turning, even though it was common knowledge she wasn't. The way his eyes seemed to sparkle when he got to talk about the second generation star, really made Dean tick. The way that he would stare after her whenever she walked by sold him on the fact that CJ meant more to him than just a fuck buddy, yet he wanted to constantly ask why Dean was infatuated. As far as Dean was concerned; until Seth could grow a pair and make CJ his, what Dean saw in her was none of his business. But Seth was lucky that he hadn't hurt CJ because the moment he did, Dean would be waiting to make sure that he didn't do it again.

There was no way in hell he'd let anybody get away with causing CJ any sort of pain. Best friend or not, Seth would have it coming to him. CJ was somebody who didn't deserve to be hurt more than she already was on a daily basis. He knew what it was like to go through life without having a parent to give that thumbs up of approval. The only difference was that he knew that the only reason she went to the WWE was to please her father, but in the end she only ended up pleasing her father's best friends.

He didn't know how it felt to fight for somebody's attention and not receive it, because he didn't do anything for anybody. Everything he did, he did for himself. Most of the things CJ did, she did to please Chris. But because he was so busy with other things, he often overlooked his oldest daughter until somebody brought her up to him on social media. Then he had great things to say, almost gloating that he had taught her everything she knew.

Dean knew that was a lie.

He knew that everything CJ learned was taught to her by Edge and Christian or something she saw her dad do on TV and mimicked to perfection. He knew that she spent hours watching her father's old matches to fully understand what it was that made her father great. But it paid off. CJ was the carbon copy of her father, although nobody pointed out the influence of Edge and Christian that was more than obvious. In all actuality Chris didn't teach CJ a damn thing personally, and her Lionsaults looked prettier than his in Dean's opinion.

"Man, stop sulking." Roman said as he left the bathroom and Dean looked up at him. "At least they stopped."

"For now."

* * *

CJ woke up to Seth smiling at her. Chocolate brown eyes shining in the morning light with a happiness that she loved seeing in him. It always made her happy to see how happy her friends were. It almost made her feel better about the fact that her father wanted almost nothing to do with her. Almost. As far as she was concerned, nothing could take away from the fact that she was truly alone in the world.

Natalya and the Bella Twins were great friends; supportive, friendly, and always made her feel included. Natalya understood the need to fill the shoes of the legendary relatives who paved the way for the younger generation. But the difference was that Natalya was loved by her family. Seth was all of those things that the girls were, with the added benefit of amazing sex. Sex was one thing, the care he showed her was another thing, but it was just him being a gentleman in her opinion. Nothing special.

"You're overthinking something." Seth murmured, watching her face carefully for any signs of discomfort. "Was I too rough last night?"

"No. Last night was wonderful and just what I needed. Rough is good, Seth. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that, handsome."

"Alright." He conceded as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek, stroking the soft skin with her thumb. The distance between them began to close rapidly as their mouths met in a heated kiss, Seth rolling onto his back and pulling CJ so that she straddled him in one rapid motion. His hands slid down her body to the ass that he often fantasized about in his down time, one finger probing her entrance while her hands tangled themselves in his hair and a whimper escaped her lips.

When their mouths parted for air, he meant to make her beg for his attention. But her phone ringing robbed him of that opportunity; especially when she removed her mouth from his neck to check the caller ID, then pulled away from him to answer the phone.

"Seriously, CJ?"

"It's important. I'm sorry." She whispered before she went into the bathroom, leaving the fully erect and turned on Seth alone in bed.

"Of course. What could more important than a naked man in your bed?" He asked himself, willing away his erection so he could collect his things and get ready for the gym.


	3. Regal

As instructed, once she got a day off she was on a flight to Tampa. She would have preferred heading up to Syracuse to see Adam, Beth, and little Lyric; but Regal needed to have this conversation with her face-to-face, and she wanted the information he had to give her on Ambrose. She wanted to better understand him with hope that it would shed some light on why he was infatuated with her. She also needed to be as far away from Seth as she possibly could. He was acting all pissy and she knew it was her fault, so she didn't want to deal with it. Things were easier when she just ran from her problems until she felt like she was ready to deal with the consequences.

"Ah, Christopher, right on time." Regal greeted and CJ grimaced at the use of her first name.

"CJ, please. I appreciate the formality, but you know I hate my name."

"It's definitely unique for a woman, but you play it off well." He complimented and CJ shrugged as she shook his hand. "So, you want to know about Ambrose?"

"I just want to know why he might be so...infatuated with me." She explained as Regal led her to his office and he nodded in understanding.

"Has he said anything to you about this?"

"I asked him about it and all he said was that he was trying to protect me." CJ didn't miss the look that crossed the older man's face as she sat down. That face screamed 'oh shit', and that told her that Regal said something to Ambrose about her.

"I never took him as the 'knight in shining armor' type." Regal mused, propping his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together to make a bridge.

"Me neither. What could I possibly need protecting from, Regal?" CJ asked and the Brit looked away from her knowing eyes momentarily.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, flower. But, lets not forget why you came. I can only really tell you what I know about him, but I doubt that'll do much to assist you in figuring out his infatuation." Regal stated, trying his best to doge the topic of the backstage dangers. He feared that she would be stubborn(another trait inherited from Chris) and push for answers. But instead the young woman only leaned back in her chair, crossing one denim clad leg over the other and clasping her hands together. Her full attention was on him, and he was briefly reminded of her father. Always eager to learn more.

"I'm all ears."

And so Regal started explaining everything he had learned about Ambrose to CJ, just like he had done when Ambrose came to him wanting to know more about her three months prior. He made sure to avoid telling her about the fact that Ambrose knew her life story; from her bad relationship with her father to her tendency to isolate herself due to an inferiority complex that pushes her to make herself feel superior. But Regal didn't leave out any pieces about Ambrose's story, either, and he could have sworn that CJ took notes of certain things.

"Don't exploit any of this, Christopher." He warned once he finished and CJ stood to shake his hand. "I know how you Jerichos can be."

"I just wanted understand him better, Regal. I have no intent to exploit his personal life. Thank you for your time, Regal."

"All you have to do is call, flower." Regal called as she left his office, waiting until the door shut behind her to pick up the phone on his desk.

_"Hello?" _Due to how groggy Ambrose sounded, he had just woken up and was probably hungover.

"Dean, how dense are you?"

_"Wha-"_

"Why would you tell her that shes in danger? The last thing she needs is paranoia on top of everything else that goes through her head."

_"She deserves to know." Dean argued and Regal sighed loudly. "If she's in danger, shouldn't she know that all the big names are gunning for her? Not to mention Lesnar's return, and-"_

"Dean, relax. She doesn't need to know more than she already does. We don't even know the full picture, so the best you can do is remain vigilant. Alright?"

_"But-"_

"Alright?" Regal asked again, informing Dean that he didn't have a choice but to agree with him. The sigh on the other end told him that Dean caught on, and didn't like it.

_"Alright. Does she know that I know everything?"_

"No, and you'll keep it that way." Regal decided not to mention that CJ knew everything about him now, explaining why to Ambrose would take too much time. "Get some rest and be safe in the ring."

Once he had hung up on the younger man, Regal leaned back in his chair and heaved a deep sigh. He was officially in the middle of two highly complicated people who could very well get violent, since neither liked to back down from a fight. He knew that CJ would gladly stand toe-to-toe with Dean and he knew that Dean would never hit a woman, but what if she provoked him to a point of no return? The Englishmen was certain that any bloodshed between the two would be on his hands, as well as if something happened because Dean was unable to protect her. CJ couldn't exactly protect herself if she didn't know who she needed to watch. But she was a grown woman and would be fine in he end.

"I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

**A/N: I'm updating this now because I already had the chapter written, and my day is going to be consumed with getting things ready for the WrestleMaina party my roommate and I are throwing tomorrow and probably won't have time to update later on tonight. So I hope you all enjoy this update, and please review. A big thank you to **_Artistic Lullaby_** for reviewing. I really appreciate it. **


	4. Copy-Cat

Dean couldn't help but grit his teeth at the sight before him. CJ talking to Randy Orton in what seemed to be a very friendly conversation. Too friendly for his liking. The Viper was standing way too close for it to just be a casual conversation, and Dean knew that he wasn't the only person who noticed. Seth had abandoned the idea of eating his salad in favor of squeezing his fork, and Batista was on the other side of the room watching with a smirk. That concerned Dean.

"Are you going to go protect her from Orton?" Seth asked through grit teeth and Dean shook his head. "Why not?"

"That's none of your business. If it bothers you, why don't you do something?" Dean asked, looking away from CJ and Randy for the first time to see that Seth's knuckles were white with how tightly he gripped the fork in his hand. What he wasn't expecting was for Seth to set his fork down as he stood up.

"I will."

"What did you jut start?" Roman asked as the two watched their teammate approach CJ and Randy. CJ looked surprised to see Seth, and Randy looked pissed that Seth was interfering with his conversation. The two Shield members were too far away to hear what was being said, but they knew that Seth was being cool about it. Whatever he said worked, because CJ gave Randy's arm a pat before letting Seth guide her away and out of catering. Dean, out of instinct alone, got up to follow the two and ensure that Seth didn't say anything hurtful to CJ in his agitated state of mind. Roman, who hated the idea of eavesdropping, followed Dean out solely because he felt weird eating alone.

"You hate him, CJ. So you wanna tell me the truth now?" Seth's tone made Dean's once straight face settle into a small frown. His friend was directing his anger at the wrong person.

"You're not my boyfriend, Seth, and you're definitely not my father. So you really have no right to demand anything from me, junior."

"Junior? Seriously? You're only two months older than me, CJ, and you're right, I'm not your father. I wouldn't want to be a parent to a copy-cat at her very best, either." Seth crossed the line with that comment, and the look Dean and Roman exchanged told each other that they were intervening before Seth damaged his friendship with CJ beyond repair. So the two rounded the hallway in time to see that Seth had CJ pinned to the wall and was more than likely preventing her from smacking him for his comment. Seth hadn't noticed them, and he certainly didn't notice CJ's leg move until her knee had made contact with his groin.

Dean and Roman quickly stepped in, Roman holding Seth up while Dean pulled CJ in the opposite direction. He knew that Seth didn't mean what he said, but he wasn't about to try to convince CJ of that fact. He just led her to the back door of the arena and watched as she sat down on the ground. Not really knowing how to comfort another person, Dean only sat down beside her so that she didn't feel alone. He kept his gaze locked firmly on the parking lot in front of them that was littered with various buses and cars that the talent used. Even when she sniffled quietly and he saw her wipe at her eyes in his peripheral vision, he didn't look down at her.

"Seth's wrong, y'know." Dean spoke quietly, not sure if bringing up the cause of her tears in any form would make the problem worse.

"What?"

"He's wrong, about you being a copy-cat. If anything you'd be a perfecter, since you do everything you picked up from dad better than he ever did."

"You really think so?" CJ asked, blue eyes still watery with unshed tears. She didn't understand why Dean wasn't looking at her, but she wasn't going to question it and make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, like, your moves look prettier and so fuckin' fluid, y'know?" She only nodded, looking away from him and following his gaze.

"Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she lightly nudged his arm with her head as Dean only nodded.

"Did you really call Seth 'junior'?"

"It slipped out." CJ admitted with a small laugh and Dean smirked.

"So, she smiles. I thought that the 'queen of the world' was too glorious to smile." He teased, gently nudging her with his elbow and she bit her lip.

"Even the queen of the world smiles when she has a good reason. Calling a man over half a foot taller than you 'junior' is a good enough reason."

"I'd have to agree. You ready to go inside?" Dean asked as he stood, offering a hand out to her. He was surprised when she actually took his extended hand and allowed him to help her up rather than push herself off the ground.

"I am. Thanks for making me feel better, Dean."

"It's no big deal." He didn't realize that he was still holding her small hand in his until she cleared her throat, then he instantly released her hand and scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I see you have a match tonight." She observed, noticing that he was in his ring gear.

"I do. Just dealing out some justice here and there, prepping for the rumble. Do you have a match?" He asked

"I'm joining commentary during AJ's match Naomi. I get my title shot at the rumble."

"That's cool. Congrats."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go find Brie." CJ said as she started to head in the opposite direction. Dean took one glance down the hall and, despite Roman and Seth waiting for him, seeing Batista in CJ's path made him need to go with her.

"Why don't we go together? I need to find Seth and Roman anyways."

"Oh, alright. That's cool."

It didn't take them long to find Natalya and the Bellas, and Dean couldn't help but be disappointed that it didn't take longer. But, he did have a match to prepare for and figure out how he was going to deal with Seth without hitting him. CJ already caused the younger man enough pain for about a week, so Dean wasn't sure how to top a knee in the family jewels. Just thinking about it had him in pain.

* * *

Comfortably seated in the office chair beside JBL, CJ propped her feet on the table. After sharing words with AJ and having a staring contest with Tamina, she was more than ready to deal with Michael Cole. JBL was fine, and she had grown used to Jerry being a pervert, but Cole always asked questions about her father. Questions that CJ hated answering, but had no problem pulling satisfying answers that painted the picture of a happy relationship out of thin air.

"So, CJ, how prepared are you for your title match against AJ Lee?" Cole asked and the blonde shrugged, twirling a piece of hair around her index finger. She kept her eyes on the action in the ring, not wanting to miss a second of AJ in action while she prayed for the champ to get some kind of injury to easily exploit at the Royal Rumble.

"I'd say that I'm as prepared as I'll ever be. AJ is good at coming out of nowhere and with Tamina it'll basically be a handicap match, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"What kind of question is that, Michael? You have the daughter of a six time world champ at commentary, and you ask a stupid question like that? Of course she's prepared." JBL scolded and CJ smirked, seeing Tamina get jumped on by the other Funkadactyl.

"Somebody should really check on her. I think Cameron actually doing something sent Tamina into shock." CJ commented, taking her feet off the table to get a better look at Tamina all laid out. Of course, Cameron heard CJ's comment and glared down the Canadian, but CJ wasn't in any position to care. Instead of saying anything, she just pointed up at where AJ had Naomi in the Black Widow. "It's been fun, you guys. I've got more important things to do."

* * *

"Hey, Chrissie, what's up?" Adam had always been a listening ear for CJ, and she was always grateful that he'd take the time out of his day to talk to her when he most likely had better things to do.

"I told you how I spent all off my off days avoiding Seth because he'd been pissy, right?" CJ asked, looking around the parking lot for The Shield as she made her way to her rental.

"Yes, ma'am. Because you got him all hot and bothered but Regal called so you abandoned him for an important phone call, right?"

"Yeah, well, today I was talking to Randy and-"

"Oh, bad news bears!" CJ heard Beth call and furrowed her brows.

"Am I on speaker?"

"Get over it and continue." Adam ordered and CJ could hear the smile in his tone.

"So Seth pulled me away and demanded to know why I was avoiding him and I tried blowing him off and he called BS, so then I pulled the 'you're not my dad' card, and he called me a copy-cat at best." CJ left out calling Seth 'junior' and him pinning her to the wall because she didn't want to risk Adam making a backstage appearance to put Seth in his place.

"What did you do after that?"

"I rammed my knee into his package and then cried a little." CJ admitted, leaning her head back when Adam and Beth erupted into laughter. "I wasn't crying over kneeing him."

"I know, but the way you worded it was so stereotypically Canadian." Adam breathed once he had composed himself. "But you're not a copy-cat, Ceej, was your stalker there?"

"He comforted me. It was awkward but I definitely appreciated it."

"Good. I know you're in your rental, so you drive to the hotel and get some rest. I better see you soon, CJ."

"You will. I promise, Addy."

"Good. Love you, kid."

"Love you too. Love you, Beth.

"And I love you, Chrissie." Beth called into the phone before CJ hung up and set her phone in the cup holder.

"Do you always make phone calls in your dark, unlocked, rental car?" She heard the unmistakable voice of Dave Bautista and turned to see him leaning into her car, leaning against the door.

* * *

**A/N: Insomnia is a bitch, but I managed to get creative with it. Muchos gracias to **_ArtisticLullaby, LivHardy, **and** princessofdarkness2016_** for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate it a lot!**


	5. Dave

"Do you always put yourself in places where you're not welcome?" CJ shot right back, not in the mood for him as he sat down in the passenger's seat and shut the door.

"Do you always flirt with Randy Orton?" Dave asked, making himself comfortable and CJ's eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't flirting with him. Get the fuck out of my car."

"So, he wouldn't be the least bit bothered if I did something right now." Dave reached out to stroke her cheek, not missing the way CJ's nose scrunched up in distaste. Her obvious discomfort only brought a smirk to the man's face, and that only concerned CJ.

"He most likely wouldn't, but I sure as hell would be. Don't make me a pawn in your games." Her request was simple enough, but Dave wasn't backing off. Even when she pushed his hand away from her face, he only shifted closer.

"I get what I want, Chris. And I want those titles. I'm going to win the Royal Rumble, and then I'm going to kick Orton's ass at WrestleMania. If I have to use you to get to him, I fucking will."

"First of all, its CJ you ignorant assclown. Secondly, leave me out of this. Third, get the fuck out of my car, you're making me uncomfortable."

"What if I told you that you don't scare me, girl?"

"Then I'd tell you that I wasn't intending on scaring you. Just get the hell out of my car so I can rest up. Unlike you, I have a title match at the Royal Rumble."

"One you won't be winning." Dave said confidently before he opened the door and exited the rental, slamming the door shut behind him. CJ didn't know why he was here weeks before his scheduled return, but she did know that she didn't like it. Especially since he'd officially made her a target.

None of this information sat well with CJ, and she didn't like the fact that Dave implied that he'd do something to mess with her title match. She didn't like that Dave thought that she was flirting with Randy, because they were only talking about the Super Bowl playoffs. She definitely wasn't a fan of not having Seth to turn to for great sex and a listening ear, since there was no way she'd let him in after saying what he said to her.

"Some protector Ambrose is." CJ muttered, resting her forehead on the steering wheel and taking a couple deep breaths before finally putting the key in the ignition. Giving the key a turn, a loud groan sounded from the blonde when the engine didn't catch. "Fuck me sideways."

"I'd love to, your highness, but can you pop the hood so I can look at your car?"

She turned her head to see Dean standing by her door, Seth and Roman standing behind him. She was a bit aggravated that Seth was there, but complied with Dean's request and stepped out of the car to see what it was.

"What's the verdict, mechanic Ambrose?" CJ asked, looking to the dishwater blonde as he investigated the car.

"Well, it's a car." Dean mumbled, not looking up from the engine.

"Such great observation. I'm just going to call the rental car service and-"

"We can drive you back to the hotel." Seth offered and CJ shook her head.

"I'd rather walk than be anywhere near you right now."

"You can't just walk in the dark, and the rental car place isn't even open this late." Roman argued and CJ shook her head again.

"Then I will sleep in my car. Pretty sure I could fight off a druggie if I had to. I appreciate whatever help you have offered, but I am respectfully declining."

"Because you don't want to share air with me?" Seth asked, frowning when she nodded.

"Actually, yes. You guys can all go and get some sleep, I'll be fine." The guys weren't dealing with her independent streak, and instead of getting in her car, Roman carefully picked her up while Dean grabbed her bags and phone. Seth grabbed her keys and locked up the car before he followed Dean to their rental. "You guys are assholes."

"We're gentlemen." Dean corrected as Roman set her in the passenger's seat and climbed into the back. "Deal with it."

* * *

CJ wasn't at all surprised when she found herself having a difficult time sleeping. Every time she closed her eyes; a different scenario of Dave somehow interfering with her her match played out in her head, each one more painful than than the one before it. Getting speared, a Batista Bomb, hit by a chair, etc.. It was a night where she would have called Seth and invited him to fuck her senseless so she could get some sleep and feel secure in his arms. But, sadly, she couldn't. So CJ did the one thing that she knew would keep her nerves at bay. She took her putter and the golf ball that were in her suitcase, grabbing two cups from atop the mini fridge before heading out to the hallway.

The sound of glass clinking repeatedly in the hall spurred Dean out of his bed and to the doorway. Regal didn't tell him that CJ was into golf, but he could see in the way she was shaking that told him something was bothering her badly, and the fact that she didn't notice him leaning in the doorway told him that whatever it was had her out of sorts. CJ was typically alert and had her ears open, but she was trying so desperately to get over whatever was on her mind that she put all of her focus into that and not her surroundings.

"Your highness, it's two in the morning."

"Just CJ will do, Mr. Ambrose, and I'm aware of that. I can't sleep."

"Alright, CJ. What's on your mind?"

"Zeb Colter questioning my citizenship." She lied with a smirk, hearing Dean chuckle as he made his way to stand behind her.

"He's questioned mine, too, but that doesn't explain why you're shaking. I'm certain you can take that old man." Dean spoke with a smirk, cautiously placing his hands over hers. He felt her tense under his touch, but she relaxed almost instantly. "I've never done anything remotely close to golf before."

"Putting is easy. Kind of like a pendulum. Just loosen up and flow with me." Dean did as she instructed, keeping his hands on hers as their arms swayed together.

"Why were you shaking? Was it Batista earlier?"

"You saw him?"

"I saw him get out of your car. Do I need to beat him up?"

"You'd lose your job and you know it." CJ laughed and Dean smiled, subtly sniffing at her hair since it was there and he was curious. He wasn't disappointed, either. Coconut and mint. He wasn't sure how the two managed to be combined in one soap, since he'd never heard of anything like that, but it suited her. Dean couldn't help but envy Seth for all the times the younger man got to wake up and smell such a lovely scent. "Ambrose?"

"Huh?"

"You've been oddly quiet, and I need to go get the ball."

"Sorry, I was thinking. You can go get it."

"You're going to have to let me go, Dean." CJ whispered, unsure of where Dean was mentally. He didn't seem like a spacey guy; unstable and just plain...off, maybe, but never spacey.

"Oh, sorry."

"Do you just want to go in my room and talk?" She offered as she walked over to the elevator to retrieve her ball and the second cup.

"Ah, not if you don't want to. I don't really have anything to talk about, so..." Dean trailed off, handing her the other cup and watching as her eyes closely scrutinized his face.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely positive. Are you doing alright, now?" He asked, noticing that she didn't hold eye contact while she thought. Instead, she looked over to the right and bit her lip while she considered what it was she was feeling, and what she wanted to say.

"Honestly, no. But you're right next door so I think I'll be alright in the end." CJ spoke with a small smile, poking his chest gently. She didn't peg him as a guy who slept in a shirt, but it fit him well and she wasn't complaining. He looked good in black.

"If you say so. Get some sleep, your highness."

"I'll try, Mr. Ambrose." There was something about the way she winked at him that made Dean wish that he had taken her up on that offer to talk. It'd been a while since he'd gotten any, and it sounded like she was good in bed. But he had to admit that there was a time and place for everything; and with Batista breathing down her neck and her upcoming title shot, it wasn't the time nor the place for him to explore the possibilities of a sexual relationship with the woman he was trying to protect. Not yet.

* * *

**Thanks a million to**_ AshleighxAwsome, angelsdee327, ArtisticLullaby, and LivHardy_** for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it. Can I just throw out there how fucking awesome Cesaro is!? I'm still in awe over how he lifted Big Show like that. Oh my gosh. The Shield killed it out there and I loved the masks. I just love them and Seth without sleeves- gah. I feel bad for my neighbors because there were about fifteen people in my apartment chanting yes haha. **


	6. Spear

"The Walls of Jericho on Tamina! CJ has The Walls locked in!" CJ could faintly hear Cole's shouting over the roar of the crowd. Hearing them cheer never got old to her; even if she wasn't sure that they were cheering because they liked her, or because Tamina was getting it handed to her. Either way, they were cheering about something she was doing so she didn't care which direction it was going.

CJ hated using The Walls because she never got to see her opponent's hand come down on the mat whenever they submitted. There was something about watching somebody tap the canvas, whether slowly or rapidly, that made CJ feel powerful. It showed her that she was excellence personified, and she loved every second of it. The sound of every tap made her heart swell with pride, especially when she was putting down somebody to prove a point. Her point of the night was aimed at AJ, letting the Diva's Champion know that she would be sharing a fate similar to her bodyguard. AJ was going to tap out at the Royal Rumble and there would be a new champion. A better champion. A true champion.

Once the ref finally managed to get CJ to release the hold on Tamina it finally dawned on her that the music playing wasn't her theme(her fathers that The Authority wanted her to use), but instead it was Batista's. He was standing in the corner furthest away in as athletic a stance he could get in skinny jeans, just waiting for her to turn around. He knew that she hadn't done anything to deserve what was to come, but she was going to learn how to speak to her elders and he would be teaching her that lesson in the form of a spear on international television. But not just any spear; a full force, running sprint, spear that a grown man could barely take so the 125lb woman that was about to be the recipient of this volatile maneuver probably wouldn't be walking out of the arena tonight without assistance.

CJ could hear Jerry shouting at her to get out of the ring, but stubborn was her middle name and she couldn't back down from what she knew was a challenge. So, she did what everybody in the arena was praying she wouldn't do.

She turned around.

But she had barely taken two steps before what she assumed would be the force of a golf cart at top speed rammed her directly in her midsection, taking her off her feet, and slamming her to the mat. Her head hit the canvas hard and the last thing she saw before blacking out was Dave's satisfied smirk as he stood over her.

* * *

Dean, Seth, and Roman were waiting by the audience entrance when CJ got speared. They heard the crowd in a frenzy over something, and then all the noise was reduced to being almost inaudible through the doors. That was a rare occurrence at a WWE live event, and The Shield was puzzled.

"What match was before ours?" Seth asked, looking between his taller teammates and Dean scratched the back of his head in consideration.

"Tamina versus CJ." One of their security guards informed and Dean's eyes widened.

"You sure? I could've sworn that I heard Batista's music." Seth stated and Dean nodded in agreement. The security guard didn't have time to prove himself, because Special Op started and he had to open the door for the three men.

Even from the top of the stairs, Dean could see CJ being wheeled out on a stretcher by EMTs and the ringside doctor. He could feel the worry build up inside of him as he made his way down the stairs, but his eyes stayed cold as ever while he tried his best to avoid the hands of the WWE Universe. He hated being touched by strangers against his will, he didn't really like touching in general unless he initiated the contact or was in a match, but he dealt with being touched on a nightly basis. He liked that The Shield made a unique entrance, but he would've preferred being given his own little bubble to protect himself and that's where the jacket came into play. The jacket that he carelessly discarded onto the floor with with United States title once he hopped over the barricade, the jacket that he would sometimes envision CJ wearing when he had nothing else to think about.

"Are you going to be able to focus, man?" Roman asked, looking to see Dean bouncing on his toes.

"I'm focused." The dishwater blonde assured as he watched the ramp area carefully as the stretcher she was on disappeared from his view.

* * *

There was obvious favoritism in the WWE. That much was made clear to CJ when she was made the victim of a spear from a man twice her size for no damn reason and had three ribs broken, which caused her title match to be moved to a later date, and all Batista got was a slap on the wrist. She hated Hunter before, and now all she wanted was to punch him in his stupidly oversized beak.

"CJ you look upset, as you should, but it's what's best-"

"For business. Yeah, I figured you'd say that." CJ cut off Stephanie with a pained smile before sliding off of the exam table.

"You shouldn't be moving so soon, Chris-" Hunter tried to stop her, but CJ only slapped his hands away and continued to walk.

"I'm fine. I'm taped up, and now I need to get changed." She called as she limped out of the trainer's office, Hunter and Stephanie following close behind. "And it's CJ."

"CJ. I can understand that you're upset, but there's no need to cause further damage to yourself because you're in a rage." Stephanie was trying her best to calm down the pissed off Canadian, but CJ wasn't having any of her fake sympathetic tone.

"I want Batista suspended for what he did to me. He had no right to put his hands on me and you both know it."

"You're right. But, we're not suspending Dave." Hunter stated, easily mirroring CJ's glare as they all stopped in front of the Diva's locker room.

"The obvious favoritism here makes me sick."

"It's not favoritism, CJ." Hunter corrected as he opened the door to the locker room for her. "It's what's best for business."

"Why don't we give you a little security service?" Stephanie suggested, looking up at Hunter before looking down at CJ. "Just so we can guarantee that you heal up without any incidents and get your title shot as soon as humanly possible."

"I don't need bodyguards, Stephanie. I appreciate the offer, but no." CJ stated before entering the locker room, slamming the door shut and heading over to her bag. She knew that there was no way she'd get back into her jeans in her extremely sore state, so she opted to just remove her shoe covers and just pull on sweatpants. She'd call Brie or Nattie at the hotel and ask them to help her get her ring gear off later.

"Hey, CJ, Seth Rollins is asking for you." Alicia informed as she entered the locker room and CJ sighed, but picked up her bag and made her best effort to look like she wasn't in pain while carrying it out.

"You're not changing?" Seth asked right off the bat and she shook her head.

"Don't pretend to care, Seth. What do you want?"

"I want to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean it, but I was just so pissed off and jealous and you calling me junior certainly didn't help and-"

"That doesn't make up for that low blow, Rollins." She interrupted and Seth sighed. "Don't you sigh at me. You know almost everything about me, Seth, and you said what was probably the worst thing you could ever say to me. I can understand you being upset, but that's no reason to say what you said. I accept your apology, but I don't forgive you just yet."

"I can respect that. I really am sorry, CJ."

"I know. I've got to go get some sleep, I'll see you around."

"Do you want help with your bag?" He asked and CJ shook her head. It may have been painful to carry, but shingles around Seth was painfully awkward and she wanted to be away from him.

"Uh, no I've got it. But thank you."

"CJ, you don't have it. Let me." He requested, taking her bag off of her shoulder before she could deny him. "I can carry you, too."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't. Being honest, everything hurts." She admitted, looking away from his concerned gaze and heading for the back door. He was quick to follow, keeping pace with her as they walked through the parking lot.

"If it's any consolation, it looked hella cool in the replay." He chuckled and she grinned.

"At least it was entertaining. I blacked out so I'm not sure how anything went down after I got hit."

"Babe..." Seth trailed off, using the pet name purely out of habit, and CJ didn't say anything about it. She may have been upset with him, but hearing somebody call her anything but her name made her happy. "We saw you get carted backstage on a stretcher but we didn't know you blacked out."

"Yeah, well, that's the job. Shit happens." CJ muttered, popping the trunk and Seth set her bag down.

"How long are you out?"

"Indefinitely. No title match at the Rumble." Seth knew in her tone that she was fighting the urge to cry. She had worked so hard, and it was basically being taken away from her because Batista was a dick. So he did what he knew she needed and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"You'll get your match and you'll be the champ. It'll happen, CJ." Seth whispered, gently caressing her back. CJ felt her resolve breaking around Seth's gentle whispers, the man slowly but surely warming her into forgiveness solely because he was being a sweetheart. She wasn't going to tell him that, but that was definitely the case.

* * *

**Immature Lexi here called in sick because I'm still not fully over The Undertaker losing to Lesnar, so I wrote a chapter. That's technically productive...right? Anyways, thank you to **_angelsdee327, ILoveAnime89, and ArtisticLullaby_** for reviewing the last chapter. **


	7. Unsure

Dean was watching Batista carefully. Dave sat at the opposite end of the bar, nursing a gin and tonic that's the dishwater blonde had anonymously ordered for him. It wasn't spiked or anything, since Dean wasn't trying to kill the guy. Just scare him a little.

Regal had verbally ripped Dean a new asshole over the phone because of what happened to CJ. It really wasn't Dean's fault, because he couldn't have eyes everywhere, but Regal had made him believe that it was. Dean didn't like being the reason that CJ got hurt, and her career would be set back a few weeks because of it only made him feel worse. She looked so excited about the title shot, not in the face but her eyes told the story, and it was postponed because he was the shittiest shield in history. Regal told him so.

Slapping a twenty on the counter, Dean hurried out of the bar once he realized that Dave was leaving. He pulled his hood up over his baseball hat to help conceal his identity as he walked up behind Dave and slipped a note into his pocket. One that he knew would bother The Animal once he had read it. But he only knew this because Regal had told him what needed to be in it.

Dean hated his dependence on Regal when it came to the CJ situation. He knew nothing but names to watch out for, while Regal knew everything that had to do it with. Sure the old Englishman said that he didn't know much other than what he had told Dean, but Dean knew that Regal had made a career out of being a manipulator. Dean knew that as much as he owed Regal, his mentor couldn't be trusted. And that bothered him.

Another thing that bothered him was Seth being so forward with CJ and practically forcing her to let him take care of her. Seth had proved that if he was pissed off enough, he would hurt CJ with his words and that bothered Dean. Seth may have been one of his best friends, but CJ was special to Dean and, in the end, he knew that she would be an exception to the classic "bros before hoes" rule.

Dean didn't understand what he felt for CJ, but he knew that it made him uncomfortable. He knew everything about her, yet barely knew her, and he just wanted to be near her to smell that unique shampoo and see those bright eyes. The eyes that were so bright and blue they reminded him of the ocean on a sunny day in August, especially when she was happy about something and they seemed to sparkle. Those eyes were always the first thing he noticed whenever he saw her, and then he checked out her body. She was built like Natalya, but just a tad slimmer, and her chest was a tad smaller but her ass was on point, and Dean loved it when she wore jeans.

Another thing he liked about CJ was that she wasn't a flashy dresser. Rarely wore a dress unless it was to party with the girls or a red carpet event where she had to dress up, instead of the others who wore a tight dress and insanely high heels whenever possible. CJ stuck to the classic jeans, a tshirt, and matching pair of sneakers combo, and her shirts were typically retro WWE/F tshirts that she had managed to get her hands on and liked to subtly show off. One time she had stunned the whole roster with a Red Rooster tshirt, and he had been interested ever since.

His body had been on autopilot while his mind wandered to CJ, and he was blissfully unaware of the fact that his mind had wandered until he had stopped in front of his door. He briefly glanced to her door while he fished in his pocket for his room key, smirking to himself until the image of her getting speared recycled through his mind as he unlocked the door. He regretted watching the replay with Seth and Roman because not only did he see her hit the mat, but he heard her body crash to the mat. The sound of her body hitting the unforgiving canvas paired with the way her eyes shut tight when Dave connected, the way her head hit the mat and, most importantly, the way she laid there almost lifelessly after her eyes had closed.

Over and over and over again.

Dean knew then that he wasn't getting much sleep that night.

* * *

CJ wasn't sure how it happened, but she and Seth were laying in her bed together. She knew that she had mentioned something about having trouble breathing and Seth just invited himself in to take care of her to the best of his ability for the night, since the Bellas and Natalya had a Total Divas thing to do and he didn't want her to be alone. He knew that she wouldn't say anything, but he could tell that she was afraid to be alone without being able to breathe regularly.

"Doin' okay?" Seth asked for what seemed like the tenth time that night, and CJ shrugged to the best of her ability.

"Been better." She mumbled into his shirt, inwardly happy that Seth was so forward with her. She really didn't want to be alone, and he was a huge comfort in terms of security. Although the chances of Dave hunting her down and making things worse were slim to none, CJ couldn't help but fear the worst out of The Animal.

"I'm gonna take care of you tonight, CJ. Have you thought about heading up to Syracuse to be with your family?"

"Best just had the baby last month."

"So?" He didn't understand what Beth having the baby had to do with anything.

"I don't want Adam to feel like he has to take care of me, too. My ribs are broken, I'm not." CJ reasoned and Seth nodded, lightly caressing her back.

"I never said you were. Get some sleep, alright?"

"Alright. Good night, Seth."

"Night, CJ." He murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of her head before letting his eyes fall shut. He was trying to get over the fact that he hadn't heard from Ambrose in a while. But Dean was a big boy, he could handle himself.

At least Seth hoped that Dean could handle himself.

* * *

**Today was a pretty productive personal day for me, when usually I just sleep haha.**

**Raw was wow. I'm so happy for Paige in making her debut and especially happy that AJ isn't the champ anymore. Words cannot describe the things I feel for the changes in what The Shield attire. The masks will definitely take some warming up to, though. **

**Big thank yous go out to **_angelsdee237 and ChelleLew _**for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it. **


	8. Breakfast

CJ woke up alone in bed, and that was surprising for her. She expected Seth to be right in her face and ready to smother her some more. But, despite the soreness of her torso, she liked that he wasn't there. Last night had been somewhat awkward for her, and she just wanted to figure out what she needed to do without him breathing down her neck.

Her phone vibrated on the nightstand and she reached for it, not wanting to try sitting up just yet. Twenty missed calls and six voicemails. She was more than certain that they were wall from Adam, but was stunned to see that her father was responsible for three of those calls, two were from Regal, one was from an unknown number, and the rest were Adam. She dialed her voicemail and put the phone on speaker, not entirely certain that she was what was to come.

_"Chrissie, it's Adam. You're okay, right? Call me back ASAP, Beth and I are worried."_

_"Junior, what in the hell did you do to piss off Batista!? How stupid could you be that you would pick a fight with him, of all people? Call me back, kid." _She couldn't say that she was surprised to hear that her father would assume that she picked the fight, and not even bother to ask how she was. So she just deleted that message. She'd call him when she got around to it.

_"Chrissie, what the hell? I want you coming home to Syracuse. No excuses. I'm calling that dickhead Hunter and getting you the time off to recover, and I'll cover your flight. Call me back and I'll send you the details."_

The next message was a bunch of heavy breathing, until one word was uttered that made her blood run cold.

_"Run."_

"What the hell?" CJ whispered, ending her voicemail adventure before she could listen to the last message. She knew then that she needed to be in Syracuse and away from all the craziness that was the WWE for a while. But first, she had to call Adam and get her flight information. Then she would go down to the hotel restaurant for some people watching.

* * *

When CJ saw Dean in the hotel restaurant all she could pay attention to was how miserably tired he looked. She didn't like seeing him like that, and made a beeline to where he was sitting in the hotel dining area. It was a nice little table; visible, yet secluded from the rest of the room. It was very private, and she liked private. Obviously, Dean did too.

"Good morning, Sir Ambrose." She greeted with a smile as she sat down beside him, having to ease herself into the chair.

"Your highness." Dean greeted simply, watching her carefully to make sure she was alright. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having the 'queen of the world' joining me for breakfast?"

"You looked lonely, so I thought I'd give you some company. I can leave, if-"

"Please don't." Those two words would have seemed normal had they come from anybody else, but CJ didn't like hearing them come from Ambrose. It seemed so out of character for a guy like him; a brash, arrogant, eccentric, just strong guy in general. She didn't like it at all.

"Is everything alright Dean?" CJ asked, bringing a hand up to rest on his arm. She was surprised when he tensed up, but didn't bother to move her hand. He was going to have to get used to her touching him if the whole 'protector' thing was going to work out.

"I had a long night." Was all he mumbled, trying to maximize his time alone with CJ before Seth came around and invited himself to the party.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. But I want you to know that I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from Batista. This wouldn't have happened if-"

"Dean, it's not your fault. You can't have eyes everywhere, as much as you'd like to. I don't blame you, if anything I blame myself for turning around." CJ interrupted, smiling up at him as she gave his bicep a gentle squeeze.

"CJ, no. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control. Anybody would've turned."

"Glad somebody thinks so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing important." She dismissed, removing her hand from his arm to take a sip of his orange juice. He took that as a sign to not press further, and instead looked around the area for Seth.

"Where's Seth?" Dean asked, realizing that Seth wasn't anywhere in sight like he had expected. "I would've thought that he wouldn't let you out of his sight after he pushed himself into your room last night."

"I dunno. I woke up and he was gone. I'm not surprised to see that he had more important things to do than smother me."

"He left you alone after he forced you to let him in? What a dick."

"Isn't he one of your best friends?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have left you alone when you're hurt like this. I know that you can take care of yourself, but I would've stuck around."

"You also have a different interest in me than Seth does."

"I wouldn't go that far. Sure, I'm protective, but I'd bang you too."

"You're an interesting one, Dean Ambrose."

"So I've been told. Are you going to the show tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll probably be bored out of my mind and trying my hardest to avoid Dave, but-"

"Hang out with me. Well, I guess it's more of an us because I'll be with the guys, but I'd prefer it if you were where I could see you, if that's alright with you?" Again, CJ looked away from him while she considered her options, looking straight ahead. If Dean didn't know any better he would've thought that she was staring down Summer Rae, who was enjoying her breakfast with Fandango directly in CJ's line of sight.

"I dunno, Dean."

"It's up to you. I just want you to be safe, CJ."

"I know. I've figured that out. I'd bang you, too, if you were wondering." CJ stated nonchalantly, pulling her phone out of her pocket to look through her twitter notifications. It seemed like everybody was asking about the spear she suffered and her title shot at the Rumble, and she could only sigh. Dean, who was shamelessly reading over her shoulder, locked her phone and set it down on the table.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get your match."

"That's what Seth said. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm not getting it when I deserve to have it."

"You can't let it bother you."

"Says the US Champ. You got your title shot and proved yourself, at this rate I'll never get that opportunity."

"Shut your whore mouth."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not a whore. Worrying about shit like that isn't going to get you anywhere, CJ, and you know it. Everybody knows that you're the shit in that ring, and anybody who questions it is dumber than shit."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

* * *

CJ had decided to stick to The Shield during the show and was forced to sit in The Shield's locker room while they had their match. There wasn't a monitor in the room so she had no clue what was going on, but she didn't mind the isolation. Much to her surprise, Roman didn't mind her hanging around and things weren't awkward between her and Seth.

As much fun as she had around the company, she needed to be surrounded by family. Things were getting weird and after the conversation she had with her father, she needed a one-on-one conversation with Adam. He would know how to deal with the target on her back, and she definitely needed his guidance with getting closer to Dean. He was hot and cold and, as much as CJ loved puzzles, she wanted to figure out her protector.

A knock sounded on the locker room door and she slowly stood to answer it. She was surprised to see Paul Heyman, but he wasn't a threat to her so she didn't mind speaking with him.

"Miss Jericho, I'm glad I found you."

"Mr. Heyman?"

"Just Paul, my dear. Would you mind going on a little walk with me? I have a proposition for you."

"Uh..." CJ knew that Dean would probably be worried if they came back to an empty locker room, and she knew that Seth would probably be upset about it. But it was a short walk and she was sure that she'd beat them back. "Sure."

When the guys came back to the locker room, CJ was nowhere in sight. Both Seth and Roman looked to Dean, who only kicked the lone bench in the room before storming out in search of the blonde. Of course, Dean thought that Dave had gotten to her and she had left against her will so he was in a frenzy. The superstars and divas in the halls were used to him speed walking while in search of CJ, so they only pointed him in the right direction rather than ask what he was looking for.

When CJ saw Dean rush towards her, she mentally scolded herself for not watching monitors to check their match progression. She had just finished her talk with Paul a few moments ago, so she was alone when he grasped her forearms and scanned her body for injuries.

"Dean, I'm alright."

"Where the hell were you?"

"Talking to Paul Heyman." CJ said, almost meekly. She'd never seen him so panicky before and it worried her. She wasn't scared of him, but him panicking was cause for concern.

"Was Lesnar nearby?"

"No. I didn't seem him at all. Is he somebody I should-"

"Don't worry about it." Dean cut her off as he released her. "Sorry if I-"

"It's fine. I'm fine. I shouldn't have-"

"You're a grown woman and can make your own decisions. Don't apologize to me. Just leave a note or something next time, your highness."

"Whatever you like, Sir Ambrose."

"How are you getting to the airport? I know you had your rental picked up this morning."

"I was going to catch a cab."

"I don't trust cabbies. You can ride with me and the guys."

"Alrighty then."

* * *

_**I really love having the WWE Network so I have more things to do when I'm bored at work. Worth the money, one hundred percent. **_

_**Thank you to **ChelleLew, AshleighxAwsome, angelsdee327, and ArtisticLullaby** for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it guys. **_


	9. Family Bonding

Laid up in bed is where Adam and Beth said that CJ belonged for her first night back and, as much as she hated it, she complied. Adam had carried her out of the airport, and then up to the bedroom she had claimed as hers in the Syracuse house. The memory foam mattress was heaven beneath her body, and being around people who genuinely wanted her around made her feel a lot better.

As Ambrose requested, she texted him to let him know that she was secure in Adam's house. For proof, and more for her own little chuckle, she even sent him a panorama picture of the room and selfie of her sitting up in bed with Adam after he brought her a glass of water and some pain killers. His response was simple:

_'Glad you made it in one piece'_

What followed made it better. A picture of him and Cesaro in the backseat of a car, but Cesaro was asleep and using Dean's shoulder as a pillow.

_'As you can see... I'm a pillow lol'_

_'Fighting injustice by day...pillow by night? Haha'_ CJ replied with a small smile, welcoming Shine onto the bed with her. As always, the Australian Shepard snuggled up close and CJ kissed her muzzle. Before Adam and Beth got together, he would always refer to CJ and Shine as "his little girls" and CJ always had a special bond with Shine. She loved all of the dogs, but she and Shine shared one common factor. They were both abandoned and saved by Adam.

_'Just call me the pillow of justice lol'_

_'I prefer sir ambrose tbh :)'_

_'Yea... I do too'_ CJ didn't get why, but knowing that he liked her little nickname for him made her happy. Their sudden camaraderie was weird to her, but that didn't mean it was unwelcome. If Ambrose was going to be her protector, it would be easier to be some kind of friends. He hadn't officially dubbed himself as her protector, and she didn't know if he ever would, but she liked calling him her protector. It had a ring to it.

"Hey, Chrissie." Adam greeted softly, knocking on the door lightly before entering the room. "How are you doing?"

"The pain meds kicked in and I've got my BFF beside me. I think I'll be comfortable." She assured as she watched him walk towards her and sit on the bed. He scratched Shine behind the ears and kissed her head before looking at CJ.

"That's good, but what about mentally? All the shit going on that you've told me about has got to have you paranoid, kiddo."

"Yeah, it's some pretty scary shit, I have to admit that. But Ambrose-"

"The stalker?" Adam interrupted and CJ shrugged.

"Ehh... More like self appointed protector. We're kind of friends now, too, I guess." She corrected and Adam nodded, gesturing with his hand for her to continue. "He's making it all easier. He won't tell me who to look out for, because he doesn't want me to be overly paranoid, but he's cool about it. He's actually a pretty cool guy."

"Well, as long as he doesn't try to hurt you he's fine in my book. I tore Dave a new one over the phone Monday night, and Hunter right after."

"I appreciate it, but I hate that I don't get my title match on Sunday."

"I do, too. I would've flown to Pittsburgh for the Rumble to support you."

"Why isn't my dad supportive like you, Adam?" She hadn't meant to ask that out loud, but it was out there now and the sad smile Adam showed was enough to tell her that he didn't know.

"Because he obviously doesn't know what a wonderful little thing you grew up to be. I may not be the person who made you but as far as I'm concerned you're my kid, Chrissie, not his. Okay?" At a loss for words, CJ only nodded and Adam gave her head a gentle pat before he wiped away the tears that she wasn't aware were rolling down her cheeks. "No tears, kiddo."

"I can't help it."

"I know. You've always been an emotional one. Get some sleep okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight."

"G'night, kiddo." Adam murmured as he stood up from his seat on the bed and leaned over to kiss CJ's forehead. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

"How's Seth?" Beth asked as she and CJ painted in Lyric's room together the next afternoon and the shorter blonde shrugged. "Are you two still...?"

"I'm not sure." CJ sighed and Beth looked over at her, waiting on her to continue. "Like; I'm still really sore over the copy-cat comment, but he's being so sweet these days and I don't know how to feel anymore. I know he wants more than what we had going on, I can see it in his eyes, but I don't want a relationship."

"Why not? You'd be the perfect girlfriend: cuddly, cute, and badass."

"I can barely take care of myself, and my life is problem after problem. If I were to be in a relationship, it'd have to be with somebody who understands how my brain processes and wouldn't have a problem with me always expecting the worst." CJ explained, and it was then that she realized that she may end up single forever because of all the mental and emotional baggage she carried.

"I know why you do it, and I can understand. But you can't let that hold you back, Ceej."

"With as many times as I've been screwed over, that's hard to do. I can't just let all of it go, Beth."

"I know, honey. But I know that you'll find that guy to cut you loose. Maybe that protector of yours could be the one?" Beth suggested with a playful wink and CJ smiled as she went back to painting. "I appreciate you helping me with this. It can't be easy, but-"

"It's not a big deal, and I'm not in that much pain. You and Adam took me in like the saints you are for the next few weeks, it's the least I could do."

"I know Adam sees you as a daughter and I've come to see you as my daughter, too. Having you around is always a blast and never a burden, and you're always welcome. This is your home, too, Chrissie."

CJ only nodded and continued focusing on the wall in front of her. Adam, who had laid the baby down five minutes prior, watched the two interact from the doorway. Neither blonde had noticed him standing there while they chatted and he decided to get to his bookcase sketch that he had been working on. They all worked in a peaceful quiet until Beth turned around for something and caught sight of Adam working in the corner. She only smiled before going back to painting and Adam grinned, seeing CJ check her phone and then smile. It was just any old smile, no, it was the smile. The smile that reached her eyes and made them sparkle. The smile that Adam hadn't seen in almost a year. The smile that was real. He could only wonder who it was from.

Whoever it was, they were alright in his book.

* * *

"Paul Heyman wants you to be a Heyman girl?" Adam asked from where he sat with CJ in the living room while Beth was upstairs putting Lyric to sleep. "What did you say?"

"I told him that I'd think about it, and have an answer for him by the time I returned."

"Why didn't you say 'yes' right off the bat?"

"I wanted your opinion first." CJ mumbled from where she laid beside Tundra on the large dog bed.

"Do you know what this is going to do for your career? Having Paul Heyman is going to further legitimize you and your career. He can take you places that being a Jericho alone cannot. I wish I had been a Heyman guy, but this is something you need to capitalize on, Chrissie." Adam rambled from his seat on the couch and CJ nodded as Tundra shifted to lay closer to her while Shine sauntered up to sandwich CJ in.

"Alright. Thanks Adam."

Not a problem. Congrats on being scouted by Paul-fucking-Heyman. That's big. No, that's huge. Let's drink to that."

"Can't, pain meds." CJ declined and Adam nodded in understanding. "But tomorrow I won't take any so we can drink to that."

"I can live with that. How's being in the sandwich down there?"

"Comfortable. All I need is Branny and I'd be set. You should take my picture and I'll make it my new twitter header." Adam nodded and effortlessly caught her phone just as she got a text message from "Sir Ambrose"

_'Its boring without having you to look for...' _Due to not being a totally nosy person, Adam denied the urge to read the full text and instead pulled up the camera and took the picture for her.

"You got a text from Ambrose."

"Can you read it to me?"

"Your trust in me is absolutely mind blowing from time to time." Adam laughed and CJ smiled as she watched him unlock her phone. "'Its boring without having you to look for and I almost want you to come back early even though things here are getting really fucking weird.' I am not a fan of his language."

"You swear like a sailor, Adam. Can you reply and tell him to be careful? Throw in that I'll be back just before Elimination Chamber, too."

"How's this? 'I totes miss you a bunch and be safe baby boo because I need my sexy protector in one piece. I'll be back before Elimination Chamber my sexy love machine.' And there's a winky face." For effect, Adam winked down at CJ and she shook her head with a smile.

"I don't use the word 'totes', I have never called a man 'baby boo', and as sexy as Ambrose is, I've never called him that to his face. And 'love machine'? Are we in the seventies? I haven't even slept with him."

* * *

When Dean got the text from CJ he couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He knew that the text wasn't from her directly, because she didn't say things like that. The text that followed cleared things up.

_'I asked Adam to text for me and he warped everything lol. But I want you to be careful out there, Dean. All three of you need to be careful. I will be back the Monday before elimination chamber though.'_

_'Sooo...you don't miss me?'_

_'I do miss you'_

_'I miss you too'_ He felt vulnerable sending a text like that. Sure it was CJ and she could probably relate, but that didn't change the fact that talking about feelings wasn't his thing. He was glad that she was having fun in Syracuse, though. She'd need some happy times to look back on when she came back.

Everything had changed so much while she was gone and the complexion of the WWE was much darker. Definitely not as safe as it used to be and he almost didn't want her to come back because everything was changing. She wouldn't be safe. At least not by herself.

There was no way he'd let CJ out of his sight. He could figure out how to get them to share a hotel room, since he didn't exactly trust Roman after the rumble. He and CJ would be practically joined at the hip if she would let him have his way, but he didn't think she'd mind with the way things were going.

* * *

**Although I don't understand the purpose of the masks, because it's not like they wrestle in them, they're growing on me ever so slowly. **

**Thanks to**_ ChelleLew and angelsdee327_** for reviewing the last chapter! **


	10. Return

Upon hearing that CJ was cleared for in-ring competition early, she and Dean had completely different reactions. She was ecstatic, but he definitely wasn't. She was bound to get hurt again, and he didn't want her to leave again while she healed. He didn't want to watch her leave,  
and he damn sure didn't want to watch her get hurt again. He liked her too much.

Way too much.

From the moment he spotted CJ walk into the arena he had been right beside her. He didn't want to be near Seth and Roman at the moment, with all the "dissension" rumors that had started after TLC getting stronger. He knew his teammates would be upset that he wasn't with them because The Wyatt Family had decided to target The Shield, but CJ's safety trumped his teammates worry. Being around her gave him peace of mind, something that used to be hard for him to come by.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Dean asked casually as they walked around backstage. They were both in their gear already and he liked walking around with CJ.

"Seth wanted to go out to eat so we could talk things out. I agreed, but I think that he just wants to sleep with me."

"If that was the case, would you do it?"

"Sadly, yes. It's been close to a month and I'm feeling all the pent up sexual frustration." CJ admitted with a sigh, not noticing the way Dean clenched his jaw and the way his eyes darkened at the knowledge that he'd have to go through another night of listening to Seth sleep with CJ and imagining that it was him making her cry out in pleasure instead of the two-toned man. But there was a light at the end of that dark tunnel, and that was the knowledge that it would be the last time Dean had to suffer silently because CJ had agreed to sharing a double with Dean starting the next night. He'd sleep easier knowing that she was in the other bed instead of the next room, and she'd sleep easier because having the presence of somebody she enjoyed in the room was better than nobody at all.

"You could've said something and I would've taken care of it." Dean mumbled and CJ stopped walking to look up at him.

"Really?"

"I told you that I'd bang you." Dean reminded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I thought you were joking."

"I don't joke about sex often, your highness. I take that shit seriously."

"I'd bang you, too, Sir Ambrose." CJ informed with a smirk, poking his chest before she ventured on down the hall.

"So, what are the chances of getting tomorrow night's double changed into a single?" Dean asked with a smirk of his own, following behind the shorter blonde.

"Highly unlikely, considering that tons of people will be in town for the Chamber event. But nobody said we had to sleep in separate beds."

"So, hypothetically, if I wanted to snuggle with you..." He trailed off, looking down to see her adjust her top.

"Then I'd let it happen. Hypothetically, of course, because I'm a cuddler and a spooner. Not a snuggler because I hate the word snuggle." Even as she spoke, her nose scrunched up once she said snuggle. Dean thought that the way she scrunched her nose was adorable, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Noted."

* * *

Dean watched her match from gorilla, biting his knuckle the whole time from where he stood between Seth and Roman. She was pulling off a lot of high risk maneuvers in this tag team match, but the plus side was that she was teaming with Natalya and fighting the Bellas. Three people who understood how hurt she was and wouldn't intentionally make it worse. That put his mind at ease.

"What's that kick called again?" Seth asked quietly, looking between Dean and Roman. "CJ is the only person I've see do it."

"Enzuigiri." Dean mumbled, not taking his eyes off the monitor. "What I would give for an hour of in-ring time with her."

"All you'd probably have to do is ask." Roman commented and Dean nodded. "She'd put on a clinic, but-"

"Woah. You think she'd beat me?" The dishwater blonde asked, looking around Seth to his Samoan teammate.

"Guys, this isn't-" Seth tried to intercept, but Roman gently pushed him aside.

"I don't think she'd beat you. I know she would."

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Dean asked, stepping do that he stood toe-to-toe with Roman.

"Dean-"

You act like you're hard to beat." Roman said with a smirk, his pale grey eyes meeting the cold blue eyes of Dean.

"Roman-"

"I bet I could beat you. Who's still champion out of the three of us? That's right, me."

"Dean-"

"Is everything okay, guys?" CJ asked, coming between the three and pushing Dean back a couple steps.

"Everything is fine." Seth assured, looking between his two best friends. "Right?"

"I'm good." Roman assured, smirking down at Dean. Dean only narrowed his eyes, which sparked a concerned look from CJ.

"We're fuckin' peachy." He muttered, looking down at CJ. "Locker room?"

"Uh, yeah. You guys weren't busy, right?" She asked as Dean gently pulled her away and he shook his head.

"Not at all. You doin' okay in the ribs?"

"I've been better and I've been worse." CJ dismissed with a confident smile. "Winning was a big deal uplift for me, so there's that. Can I ask you something, Dean?"

"Anything, darlin'."

"What's the big deal about the Wyatt Family? Like, I was here when they debuted and stuff, but why does it seem like they run shit around here?" She asked as Dean stopped in front of the Divas locker room and he shrugged, releasing her wrist and turning to face her.

"They're backwater hillbillies who spent too much time in the sun. They're fucking creepy and, because of that, nobody wants to stand up to them alone. Nobody has been able to put Bray Wyatt down until he called out The Shield." The way Dean spoke with such disgust made her worry. The look in his eyes told CJ that there was more to it, but she wasn't going to pry. He was upset enough and she didn't want to make him more upset.

"Why does the Wyatt family have a problem with you guys? Or is it the other way around? I haven't been around, so..."

"I don't know. Bray Wyatt speaks in these fucking riddles and I just don't understand. I don't think I want to understand. We'll just take 'em out like we do to everybody else. Any other questions?"

"What was going on between you and Roman?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, your highness. Get changed, I'll be out here."

"Thank you, Dean." He wasn't sure what she was thanking him for, the walk or the Q and A, but he did like the soft smile on her face. It was one he hadn't seen before, but he knew that he wanted to see it again.

"Any time, your highness."

* * *

Seated across from Seth at a diner close to the hotel, CJ found herself looking everywhere but at the man sitting across from her. It didn't feel right for her to be with Seth in what felt like a date situation, and she really didn't want the internet thinking that she and Seth were an item. She didn't date, and she was certain that she never would.

Seth didn't know what her problem was with him, but he wanted to. He had apologized and been trying his best to make things right between them, and she was absolutely normal in the car(well, normal for her), so he just didn't get it. He had feelings for CJ that he didn't want to deny any longer. Especially with the new sleeping arrangements coming into play, he didn't want her getting into a sexual relationship with his best friend and realizing that Dean was better. Seth didn't want Dean to steal CJ from him and, in his honest opinion, she was out of Dean's league.

"So, CJ, how have you been feeling?"

"Well, uh, better I guess. Still pretty sore but I'm functioning better."

"Syracuse did you some good, then." He commented with a smile and she smiled back, stirring her straw around her glass of sprite.

"Yeah. I guess it always does, but I never want to be a burden for Adam and Beth." CJ said softly before taking a sip.

"I've always loved that considerate side of you." Seth spoke with a smile and CJ shifted in her seat a bit, growing uncomfortable with Seth's eyes being locked on her. He'd only looked away from her to order in the whole hour that they'd been sitting there.

"Thanks, I guess. You said you wanted to talk, so can we talk?"

"Right. I'm not really good at beating around the bush, so I'm just gonna come out and say it." Seth started, clearing his throat before continuing. "I want us to be an 'us'. I want to date you and be your boyfriend, CJ."

CJ could only look away from Seth's intense gaze as she thought to herself about what he had said. This was something that she knew was bound to happen and was dreading ever since she and Seth had started sleeping with each other, but she had to admit that she wasn't ready for him to slam her with that at this particular moment in time. Nowhere close to ready. She wouldn't even place herself in the same galaxy as being ready to discuss why she couldn't date Seth.

"Seth you're a great guy. You really are. But, I'm not a relationship kind of girl. I told you this when _this_-" she waved a finger between the two of them for emphasis. "-became a thing. I've got issues up the ass and I can't put myself in a situation where I get attached and then constantly wonder when you're going to abandon me. I still do that with Adam, and he's been around since I was sixteen."

"CJ, I would never-"

"You can't promise that. We don't know what the future holds. Besides, a girl like me is no good to a guy like you. I'm too damaged."

"I can fix you CJ."

"You can't just expect to be able to fix everything, Seth. You can't 'fix' people." CJ argued, fishing around in her jeans for her emergency twenty. She had to get out of there before she started crying.

"I don't understand why I can't." Seth debated as she stood and set her twenty on the tabletop.

"You just can't. Thank you for dinner, Seth, I'll see you around." With that being said, CJ made her way out of the diner in a hurry, leaving a stunned and heartbroken Seth at the booth.

"You just had to open your mouth and scare her away, Rollins." He mumbled to himself, lightly drumming on the table before leaving a twenty of his own on the table and walking out. She wasn't anywhere in sight and he realized that she must have ran in the snow to get away from him, and that broke his heart more. He had a nice, sexual, thing going for him that was almost like dating because he got to call her "babe" and kiss her behind closed doors. Then he got attached, wanted a stupid label, and lost it all. Just because he was greedy and wanted to take her away from Dean.

But now he may have lost her to Dean completely.

* * *

**Shoutout to my boyfriend for unknowingly helping me write this chapter by answering random questions throughout the day and for having to work so I had time to write this chapter instead of watching Main Event with me and my roommate. **

**And another shoutout to my lovely reviewers**_ ArtisticLullaby, angelsdee327, UntilNeverDawns, and ChelleLew _**for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are so awesome! **


	11. Shopping

CJ hadn't texted Dean to let him know that she had gotten back okay and that worried him. Seth had let her leave before him, despite promising Dean that they would be together the whole time, and that pissed him off. Seth may not have known why Dean was protective of CJ, but he knew that she was a big deal and the fact that he broke such a simple promise really irritated Dean. So he went to breakfast while Seth was still sleeping, and was pleasantly surprised to see CJ sitting at a table by a window.

From a distance she looked fine. She looked like she had gotten up early and was people watching with her breakfast. But, when he sat down across from her after getting his own breakfast, he saw how tired she looked despite the makeup and he noticed that she had been crying. She didn't look like herself and he didn't like it.

"Good morning, your highness."

"Good morning to you, Sir Ambrose." She greeted with a small smile, setting down her coffee mug and picking up spoon to stir her oatmeal.

"You didn't text me last night." Dean commented before taking a drink of his own coffee and watching CJ play with her oatmeal.

"I know, and I'm sorry, it slipped my mind."

"Did Seth say some shit?"

"No. He asked me to be his girlfriend, actually, and I may have broken his heart. He said he could fix me, but I know that would've left me once he realized that I was damaged beyond repair." CJ mused, returning her attention to the window while Dean cut into his omelette.

"You can't fix people. People don't need fixing, either, CJ. I think that damaged people just need to find somebody who they can relate to."

"What made you the expert?" CJ asked softly, pulling down the sleeves of her black long-sleeved vneck before resting her chin on her hand, looking at Dean expectantly.

"Because I'm damaged, too, CJ."

"So you're saying that I need to find somebody with abandonment issues and possibly daddy issues?"

"You need to find somebody who's constantly feeling alone." He wasn't going to point out that he was talking about himself, she could decipher that however she wanted. Instead of further elaborating, he only continued to eat his breakfast and she went back to her oatmeal. "But if you said no, why were you crying?"

"It wasn't Seth related." CJ assured, thinking back to how she woke up that morning. She still wasn't sure what had happened or how she got to her hotel room, but she had what she assumed was a calling card written on her arms. "Does the phrase 'they wanted this war' mean anything to you? Oh, throw 'run' in there too."

"Kinda. Why?"

"Because it was written on my arms this morning in washable marker when I woke up. It was probably Rose Art, too. Cheap fucks."

"Seriously?" Dean wasn't sure what was more shocking to him; her getting attacked or her taking offense to the fact that it was written in washable marker. But he knew who did it.

"I know, right? If whoever wanted to make an impact, they could have used a sharpie." CJ mumbled, tugging at her sleeves while Dean's foot started tapping. "I don't remember getting to my hotel room last night so I'm not sure what happened after I left Seth and I'm scared, Dean."

"I can't take my eyes off you for a second, can I, your highness?"

"I suppose you can't, Sir Ambrose. What do we do now?" CJ asked, pushing her bowl of oatmeal aside and picking up her mug of coffee.

"You don't leave my side and you sit in The Shield locker room when I have matches. Just until Sunday. This ends on Sunday." Dean stated firmly and CJ nodded. She could see how upset he was, but she wasn't sure at what. She only hoped that he wasn't upset with her for some reason.

"Dean, I know that you don't want me being overly paranoid but I need to know who I'm supposed to look out for if you're not around."

"CJ, I'm never not going to be around." Dean tried assure and she tilted her head.

"You're going to be in matches and people are going to know that I'm in your locker room. There's going to be knocks and I'm going to have to answer." She argued and Dean sighed at how right she was.

"I'll text you the list. Did you have any plans today?"

"I was supposed to go shopping today."

"With people?"

"With you. I don't like shopping with other women unless it's for a dress or something like that. Unless you're busy, I can always shop online."

"No, we can go."

* * *

Dean regretted not accepting her offer to just shop online. He could barely handle shopping on his own, and watching her investigate jeans closely. He didn't realize how much thought went into the jeans that made her ass look so spectacular and, even though he had a new found respect for the effort she put into what she wore, he was bored out of his mind. But he stood his ground, keeping himself one step behind her and hovering when she stopped in front of a rack.

"People are going to think we're dating." CJ warned, turning her head slightly to look back at Dean. He only rest his chin on her shoulder and gave a shrug.

"Why do we care, CJ? The fans can say what they want, but we know what's really going on."

"I don't want Seth to get the wrong idea and get mad at you. You guys have a big match coming up and-"

"And you just told him last night that you don't do relationships. I don't either, so he would know that there's no relationship here. He'd have to be an idiot to misinterpret this."

"I guess you're right. If I tried these on, would you give me your honest opinion on how I look in them?" CJ asked with a smile, testing how much shopping Dean could actually handle.

"Since you asked so nicely, your highness, I wouldn't mind you modeling for me. If I can watch you change."

"Nice try, Ambrose."

"It was worth a shot. But yeah, go ahead."

"Thank you."

Even though he spent the majority of the day with his head on a swivel, Dean had a good time with CJ. Once she had gotten over the marker thing, she was in a happier mood and became a really playful companion. At one point she even held his hand for a few minutes to drag him into a photo booth.

"So now I have photo evidence that The Dean Ambrose smiles." CJ teased, waving her photo strip in his face while he tucked his into his wallet.

"Am I hanging onto yours, too?"

"It's fine in the bag with my jeans. Now that I've made you critique jeans, drink obscene amounts of Jamba Juice, take pictures, and allowed you to lick my face for one of said pictures... What's next?"

"Let's head back to the hotel. You look like you could use a nap." CJ opened her mouth to argue, but instead a small yawn escaped her mouth. "My point exactly. It's nap time, your highness. That yawn was cute, though."

"Fuck you." CJ laughed as playfully pushed Dean, but he didn't budge and only smirked down at her.

"After your nap, your highness."

* * *

**WrestleMania 31 is going to be an hour away from where I live. Guess who's going to mania next year? **

**Thanks to **_ArtisticLullaby, ChelleLew, angelsdee327, UntilNeverDawns, and AshleighxAwsome_** for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are awesome! **


	12. Elimination Chamber

"This one's for you, your highness." Dean said softly, watching as CJ did lunges by some crates. For some reason she was wearing his Shield hoodie and he wasn't going to take it from her until it was time for him to go. Her gear for the night mimicked that of what her father wore for his first trip into the Elimination Chamber at the Survivor Series event in 2002, and he really liked how maroon looked against her pale skin.

"What do you mean?"

"This match against the Wyatts. I'm fighting for you. They brought you into this unnecessarily, and I'm going to get them back for it."

"Can you ask Bray why I wasn't worth the three dollars for a sharpie?" CJ asked with a smile, switching from lunges to squats while Dean let out a small chuckle.

"If I remember. Natalya is going to be at ringside with you?" He asked as she stood up straight and took a drink from his water bottle that would be dumped on his hair soon.

"To keep Tamina at bay so I can get the three count." Dean only nodded as they walked around the arena, silently worrying about the status of CJ's ribs as they walked. She playfully nudged him with her arm, not used to when he'd randomly fall into silence. The night before she thought that he had fallen asleep while she was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, and then stepped out to see him staring into space. It was weird, but she knew she'd adjust. It would just take time.

CJ handed Dean his jacket before they walked into catering together and, much to her chagrin, he led her to the table Seth and Roman were at. She avoided eye contact with Seth and slipped into casual conversation with Roman about her plans for her title match.

"The Enzuigiri is kind of pointless since AJ is so short, huh?" Dean asked and CJ nodded.

"And thats probably the one thing I do flawlessly so there's that. But I have the Impaler DDT and a whole arsenal at my disposal, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Just take it easy on those ribs." Roman suggested, nudging Seth.

"Yeah, we don't want you to get hurt again."

"That would be no bueno." CJ agreed, waving to Nikki and Brie as Natalya sat down beside her.

* * *

When the guys left to go prepare for their entrance, CJ felt her phone vibrate and looked down to see a text from Dean.

_'The Wyatts  
Batista  
Orton  
The Authority  
The Outlaws  
Kane  
Lesnar  
Aksana  
Vickie  
Maddox  
The list changes every so often and I'll keep you updated as it changes. Natalya used to be on it so be safe without me and good luck tonight if I don't see you before your match.'_

"What's that?" Natalya asked and CJ locked her phone quickly, smiling up at the older blonde.

"Dean wishing me luck." CJ covered as they stood. "I've gotta go put this in the locker room and grab my shoe covers."

"I just realized that you weren't wearing your covers. How do you wrestle in sneakers?"

"I dunno, I just always have." CJ shrugged her shoulders, kicking at the ground as they walked. "Boots are uncomfortable in my opinion."

"To each his own, I guess." Natalya said, opening the door for CJ. "Your pants are cute, though."

"Thanks. Let's go watch The Shield kick ass, yeah?"

"You just want to watch your boyfriend." Natalya teased and CJ shook her head as they headed for gorilla, since CJ's match followed The Shield match and there was a monitor there.

"Dean is not my boyfriend. I don't do relationships, Nattie."

"You and Dean could make it work and would be a really cute couple. That's all I'm saying." Natalya dismissed and CJ nodded, keeping quiet for the rest of their walk.

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. The Shield."

"Just in time." CJ cheered, unfolding a steel chair for herself before putting her full attention on the monitor as the guys made their way down the stairs; Seth lead in the charge, Dean in the middle, and Roman in the back. Dean looked really pumped for what was to come as he paced circles around the ring with his jacket hanging off his shoulders. CJ had completely blocked out the commentary and all the noise around her as she watched The Wyatts make their way to the ring. She had never been more concerned for Dean before, but she had to admit that seeing him all amped up and pissed off was a turn on.

Bray called out Dean and, even though she couldn't hear what he said, it was enough to piss off Dean and CJ wasn't surprised when Dean lunged for Bray. Once the Wyatts cleared the ring, Seth and Roman set to trying to calm down Dean. CJ couldn't help but smile at the way Seth held Dean's head in his hands while Roman put a supportive hand on Dean's shoulder. It showed that they were brothers through thick and thin, and that nothing was going to ruin that.

Seeing Seth start off against Rowan made CJ uncomfortable, since she still cared for him, but she could that that it was something he wanted. Seth was quick and agile, and she knew that would be his saving grace a lot during the match since the Wyatts weren't even close to being on his level. When Roman tagged in without Seth getting hurt, CJ allowed herself to relax a little. Roman was a big guy and still quick, so The Shield still had their advantage.

But when Seth came back in and Rowan turned him inside out, CJ started biting her lip out of nervous habit. Like Harper getting tagged in didn't make her feel better. She could tell that they were punishing him, but Seth broke free and tagged in Roman again. They had a little stand off before Roman shattered the silence with a right hand. But it didn't last because Bray Wyatt got control.

Once Dean was finally tagged in, CJ couldn't help but smile at how he just let out all his frustrations on Luke Harper before he tagged out again. Their frequent tags kept her at ease until Dean got distracted by Rowan and then caught in a drop kick courtesy of Harper.

"This match is going to make me grey early, I can tell." CJ murmured, holding a piece of her wavy blonde hair in front of her face. She looked back to the monitor to see that the Wyatts had taken to punishing Dean. "Get your knuckles off his head."

"Oh good, he bites." Natalya teased and CJ lightly pushed her.

"Hush. That's actually really hot. That was a really hard suplex."

"But look at that neck breaker." Natalya complimented, seeing CJ smile as Dean tagged in Seth. "They're going to be okay, CJ."

"I just don't want to see them hurt. They're cool guys, Nattie."

"That Seth Rollins is always landing on his feet." Natalya observed and CJ nodded with a smile as John Cena made his way to sit in front of CJ's chair and watch the match.

"Have you ever wondered why Luke Harper doesn't wear a clean shirt?" John asked and CJ shrugged.

"Maybe Bray Wyatt is against washing machines." CJ suggested, gently patting his head.

"Look at that big boot!" Natalya cheered and CJ looked at her friend in shock, knowing that if she had cheered for Tyson coming close to getting his head kicked off by a psycho hillbilly then Natalya would've been pissed.

"Double collision!" John's cheer brought CJ out of her confusion and an she looked to see Seth start taking apart the announce table.

"They're not going to powerbomb Seth?" CJ almost whined, shielding her eyes.

"Ambrose to the rescue. Man, he just throws punches." John observed and CJ peeked between her fingers to see Dean and Bray go over the barricade and fight into the crowd.

"They're taking apart the American announce table now?" Natalya asked and CJ nodded as Bray Wyatt came back.

"There's Bray, where's Dean?" John asked and CJ started mentally begging him to come back. There was no way that he couldn't be okay.

"Good question." Natalya mumbled as the camera panned to Seth on the table. When Seth was lifted in the air, CJ had to look away, hearing the table collapse on impact made tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't watch them decimate Roman. Knowing that something unknown had happened to Dean and knowing exactly what happened to Seth killed her.

* * *

CJ wasn't at all focusing on this match. She was worried about Dean. She had been able to see how Seth and Roman were, but nobody had seen Dean and Bray Wyatt was speaking in riddles again. All she wanted to do was hop over the barricade and go look for him.

But first she needed to get what she should have gotten at the Royal Rumble. The Divas Championship was rightfully hers. Once she had the title she'd hop the barricade and look for Dean.

Natalya was doing her job at ringside and keeping Tamina out of the ring. Every time the second generation diva would hop onto the apron Natalya would pull her down quickly and was trying her best to keep the distractions at a minimum, knowing that the last thing CJ needed was another distraction on top of Dean being missing. It was a hard fought match, but CJ got the three count after a third attempt at the Liontamer was successful.

"CJ Jericho is the Diva's Champion!" Seth heard Cole cheer from where he sat in the trainer's room with Roman and he couldn't help but grin at the bright smile on her face as she held the belt up high.

"Y2-Junior did it!" JBL cheered and Roman chuckled when CJ slid out of the ring with the belt to hug JBL and took a selfie with his phone before dragging Natalya out of the ring area.

"She's something, ain't she?" Seth asked and Roman nodded in agreement. "She's worried about Dean, though. She wrestled that whole match on auto pilot."

"Speaking of Dean, where the hell did he go?"

"He hadn't turned up yet?" CJ asked as she entered the room, holding her title close to her chest. They didn't notice her grab Dean's title before leaving the ring area, but she had that too. "I grabbed his title because I figured he would've turned up by now, but-"

"He'll turn up, babygirl. Have faith in the man." Roman assured, easing off the exam table to pull CJ into a hug. "He's dead set on protecting you, he'll turn up before the show ends."

"I'm sorry." CJ mumbled, stepping back from Roman's embrace and taking a deep breath. "I'm not usually like this. Did you want to hang onto this?"

"You room with him, so you hang onto it, okay?" Seth suggested and CJ nodded.

"I'm glad you both are okay." She said softly before walking out of the room, Seth and Roman exchanging a glance as she left.

After showering and changing, CJ packed up her bag and made sure that she had both her belt and Dean's before heading out to the rental they were sharing. She was grateful that Dean had left the keys with her as she loaded up her bag, but froze when she heard a groan from nearby.

"Hello?" She called into the parking lot, which was void of people since the show was still going on. Her only response was a louder groan as she slammed the trunk shut and looked around. "This isn't funny, okay? So if you think that this is all a game, you need to grow the fuck up."

"CJ." The voice sounded familiar, and there was only one person who could be outside and groaning.

"Dean? Where are you?"

"Here." A loud metallic thud made her look to the dumpster alongside the building, and she squinted seeing his silhouette leaning against the wall. She jogged over and knelt beside him, cupping his cheek in her hand as she turned his face to look him in the eyes. "How goes it, cutie?"

"You definitely have a head injury." CJ muttered, pulling out her phone to call Seth. "Pick up."

"CJ? Is everything alright?"

"I found Dean. We're by the dumpster behind the building."

"Roman and I are coming. Stay put." With that, Seth hung up and CJ turned her focus back to Dean.

"They're coming."

"How fitting, considering that we're here." Bray Wyatt called and CJ glanced up to see the Wyatts hovering around her and Dean. They were trapped, Dean was in no condition to fight, and she couldn't fight all three off. "Now, Miss Jericho, I see that'd you're on edge. We're not here to do further damage to your shield, but I see why you chose him to be your companion. Just as broken as fine china hitting a block of cement, and soon everyone will see that the almighty 'queen of the world' is nothing more than a peasant trying to keep up with her many delusions of grandeur."

"CJ!" Seth called and Bray smirked down at the second generation star.

"Follow the buzzards."

"CJ!"

"We're over here!"

* * *

_ArtisticLullaby, ChelleLew, UntilNeverDawns, and angelsdee327_** are wonderful people and I thank them for reviewing. **

**On another note, I don't think I'll be able to update this one tomorrow because I need to devote my creative juices to _Adam's Princess _even though I'm not really feeling it. I'm praying that some motivation strikes me while I sleep tonight. **


	13. Trust

CJ didn't know how Dean got that second wind, and she really didn't know why the Wyatts were still standing around them, but she did know that she wasn't a fan of looking like a damsel in distress. So she stood up and stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Dean despite his efforts to push her behind him. He was too weak to hold her back and it wasn't long before Seth and Roman showed up and made an effort to box her in, but she pushed herself between Roman and Dean. Dean glanced over at her while Roman looked at Harper, both men quietly admiring her courage.

"Back off. You won the match already, leave us alone." Seth requested as Dean's stance began to falter. The fact that he was standing was a miracle in CJ's opinion.

"You can hide behind this shield of yours all you want, Miss Jericho. I see the cracks in The Shield- your shield- and I will reach through the cracks and snatch you for myself." Bray called as he, Harper, and Rowan backed up, Bray turning in circles as they made their exit. But not before Rowan turned around and looked directly at CJ.

"Run."

"Let's get him to the trainer's office." CJ suggested, trying to will the fear away, and Seth nodded. CJ stepped back so Roman could step in and she watched as they carefully carried Dean inside.

* * *

After helping CJ get the now unconscious Dean into his bed Roman left Seth with CJ, who was oddly quiet. Seth knew that it wasn't her being tired that made her mute, but he wanted to make sure she was okay before he just left her to her thoughts.

"You doing okay?" He asked quietly, seeing her dig through her suitcase with trembling hands.

"I'm fine, Seth. I'm just-"

"If you say tired, I swear to god, CJ-"

"I'm scared. Bray Wyatt fucking called my miserable ass out before you and Roman showed up. I'm worried about Dean, and- I'm not used to feeling vulnerable."

"I know you're not, babe." Seth soothed, wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing her back. "You're going to be okay. I'm right next door if you need anything."

"Thank you, Seth. I know you're probably not-"

"My feelings for you aren't going to change any time soon, CJ. You're the one that I want. If you discover that you want more, I'll be here. If you decide that you want somebody else, I'll still be here for you." Seth assured before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Get some sleep, beautiful."

"You too, Sethie." CJ whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek before letting him go and taking a step back. She turned back to her suitcase and Seth made his leave, sending on last glance back at Dean before shutting the door behind him.

CJ made sure that the door and all the windows were locked before she changed into her pajamas and went to get into bed. She stopped after pulling the covers back and turned to look at Dean. Before getting into her bed she gently pushed Dean's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead softly then got into her bed. It took a moment, but the feat was accomplished and she was fast asleep.

* * *

_The sound of Dean fussing startled CJ out of her slumber, cheeks flushed and oddly aroused. She didn't understand why she was dreaming of Seth and Bray Wyatt watching her have sex with Dean, but it definitely made her uncomfortable. Slowly sitting up, she looked over to see Dean with his eyes shut tight and he was mumbling something about her while tossing and turning. She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew that if he kept squirming like that he would hit his head on the nightstand between their two beds._

_"Dean."_

_"I can handle it."_

_"Dean. Wake up." CJ called a second time, this time getting out of bed and standing over him. She went to shake his shoulder but he grabbed her wrist before she had the chance, making her yelp in surprise._

_"CJ." Dean breathed, easing himself into a sitting position but not releasing her wrist._

_"You were fussing and two seconds away from hitting your head." CJ informed, sitting on the edge of his bed. "What were you dreaming about?"_

_"It wasn't important."_

_"Dean, if this is going to work you need to trust me just as much as I trust you." She said softly, placing her hand on his that was still holding onto her wrist._

_"You trust me?" Dean asked, and CJ was a bit offended that he thought she didn't trust him._

_"You haven't given me a reason not to." She stated with a shrug, prying his hand off her wrist so that she could straddle him without awkward arm positioning. "Tell me about your dream, Dean."_

_"Will you tell me about yours?" He asked, smirking when she but her lip._

_"Sure."_

_"Bray Wyatt got to you and I couldn't save you from him. He...did things to you and made me watch. I couldn't do anything and it looked like he was hurting you, CJ." CJ could see and hear how disgusted he was, but she wasn't sure if it was disgust with what happened to her or disgust with how weak he felt. Either way it was a sign that he truly cared about her. "What about you?"_

_"Uh, it was no big deal. For some reason we went on a legit date and then came back here and for some reason Seth was there and he watched us." She felt it would be best to leave the Bray Wyatt part out of it._

_"You had a dream about us fucking while Seth watched?"_

_"Sounds stupid, huh?"_

_"Sounds hot." Dean murmured, stroking her cheek gently. CJ instinctively leaned into his touch, her eyes watching his face closely when his other hand began massaging her side. "If my back didn't hurt so fucking bad, I'd pound you into the fucking mattress like I know you want me to."_

* * *

"CJ, come on. Let's go." Dean called, gently hitting her with his pillow. "Come on, your highness. You've already slept through breakfast."

"Dean?" CJ mumbled, sitting up slightly and rubbing at her eyes.

"Who the fuck else? Get up and dressed, hot stuff. The guys are waiting."

"How are you feeling?" CJ asked, pulling her suitcase from under her bed so she could pull out something to wear.

"I've been better and I've been worse."

"That sounds familiar." She teased and Dean smirked, easing himself onto his bed and looking away while she shimmied out of her pajama pants and into some jeans. "Your title is in my duffle in the trunk."

"Thanks. How did you match go last night?"

"I won." CJ stated simply, digging through her bag for a long sleeved shirt. "Damn."

"Huh?"

"I don't have any clean long sleeved shirts."

"You have an expensive looking coat, so-"

"I don't like the way the material on the inside feels against my skin, so I don't like wearing short sleeved shirts with that coat." CJ explained, going back to digging through her suitcase until Dean tossed a zip up hoodie at her head. "What's this?"

"I'm not letting your ass freeze. Wear it under your fancy coat."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Finish getting dressed so we can get the hell out of here."

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" She had to admire the way he kept his head turned so he wouldn't see her in just a bra.

"Have you ever had a dream inside of a dream?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, looking over at CJ to see her in the Red Rooster shirt he loved so much.

"Like, you have a dream about something and wake up from that dream to still be in a dream? I don't know if that makes sense, but-"

"It does to me. It's happened to me before. Scary, right?"

"After last night, I need a new definition of scary." CJ mumbled, zipping up her suitcase after stuffing her pajamas inside. She could already tell that today would be a long day.

* * *

It was CJ's first night as an official "Heyman Girl". She'd been with Paul and Brock since she got to the arena with The Shield. The guys were having a "Shield meeting" and, as much as Seth assured her that they weren't mad at Dean for his disappearance, she knew that they were actually pretty pissed off. She knew Seth better than anyone else and she knew when he was mad. He wasn't just mad, he was furious about the loss last night and she wasn't surprised that he put it on Dean.

"Words just cannot express how elated I am to manage the Diva's Champion." Paul stated as they meandered around backstage. CJ wasn't scheduled for a match since she and Paul were announcing her "Heyman Girl" status. CJ was a bit uncomfortable since she had grown so used to having Dean with her but, since she was still in both his coat and hers, being able to smell him on the jacket was her current security blanket.

"I'm honored that you'd want to manage me, Paul."

"You're such a talented young lady and your future was already bright, I just want to make it brighter."

"Thank you."

_"...I am entitled to a rematch and I want it tonight. CJ Jericho I know you're back there with my title and I want it back." _The two heard AJ on a monitor and CJ looked to Paul for his opinion.

"I've got this covered, CJ. Good thing we're close to gorilla, right?" Paul said and CJ smiled in agreement, waiting behind the curtain when he went out.

"Ladies and gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman and I am pleased to inform you all that I am the new advocate for your Diva's Champion, CJ Jericho." CJ was a bit surprised at the even mix of cheers and jeers, because she expected to be hated the minute that their alliance was made official. "Now, AJ, my client is aware that a rematch clause is in your contract, but she doesn't feel that you've earned it after tapping out last night. So, we've decided that you have until the third of march to show her that you've earned it and then maybe we'll entertain the thought of giving you your rematch."

CJ couldn't help but smirk at AJ's face. The even mix of shock and fury on her face just made CJ's heart smile. Until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Relax, babe, it's me. Have you seen Dean?" Seth whispered in her ear as Paul walked back behind the curtain.

"No, I haven't. What happened?"

"He just left."

"What do you mean he left?" She asked, pulling away so she could turn and face Seth.

"He just-"

"What the hell did you say to him? Don't you lie to me, either, Seth Rollins." CJ demanded, poking Seth's pec as she glared up at him.

"We were just asking him where the hell he went last night. Repeatedly."

"You saw the condition he was in last night, and you have the nerve to- ugh! How inconsiderate could you be, Seth?"

"I know, we're idiots. He won't answer his phone to me or Roman, can you call him?"

"Seth, I can't clean up your mess."

"Roman is going one-on-one with Bray Wyatt tonight." Seth I formed, cupping CJ's cheeks in his gloved hands. "He's supposed to leave the other two behind, just like Roman is leaving me and Dean behind, but I don't trust his word. I need Dean just in case Harper and Rowan show up. Please, Chris, I need you to dig me out of this hole."

"You owe me."

"I know I do, Supergirl. Thank you so much." Seth whispered before kissing her forehead and jogging off, presumably to go find Roman.

"What was that about?" Paul asked and CJ turned to face him, not sure of how to answer.

"I'm actually not a hundred percent sure. But I need to take care of something, if you don't mind?"

"By all means. I have to go find Brock and get ready." Paul assured, patting CJ's side before leaving while she headed in the opposite direction, pulling out her phone so she could call Dean. Of course he didn't answer, and CJ didn't bother with leaving a message. She could find him on her own.

She only hoped that he hadn't left the arena.

"Where are you going, your highness?"

"I was going to look for you." CJ said softly, turning to face him.

"Seth found you before I did, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you were a Heyman Girl." Dean tried changing the subject from his team, that he wasn't sure was much of a team anymore, and CJ shrugged as she started walking towards the back door.

"Staring tonight. But don't change the subject. Roman is going to need you, Dean."

"If they needed me, they'd trust me. Obviously, they don't trust me like I trusted them." Dean argued, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as he walked beside CJ. He wasn't expecting her to loop her arm through his as she put her own hands in her pockets, but he wasn't stopping her.

"Who said they didn't trust you?"

"They did when they thought that I would just walk out on them and had to ask where I went over and over and over again. I don't like repeating myself CJ." He explained, not bothering to take his hand out of his pocket and instead shoving the back door open with his shoulder.

"Roman is going one-on-one with Bray tonight."

"Why should I care?"

"Those other two are monsters, Dean. Bray is supposed to leave them behind, but you can trust Bray Wyatt as far as you can throw him and if they show up, Seth is going to need you to help with backup." CJ spoke softly, looking up at Dean. He looked down at her before letting out a deep sigh.

"Roman know how to dig himself a hole, doesn't he?"

"Dean, I'm not going to tell you what to do. But think about it; if you show up when they need you most, it'll say a lot about how you can be trusted."

"You trust me, don't you?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he unlinked their arms.

"With my life."

"I couldn't scare you off no matter what I did?"

"If you hit me for no reason, we'd be having problems." CJ corrected with a smile, maintaining eye contact with Dean. It seemed to her that he was coming closer, but it was dark and she was convinced that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"I could never hurt you, CJ. I wouldn't forgive myself." His voice was barely above a whisper and she could feel his breath hit her face, mint and nicotine assaulting her nostrils. It fit him and wasn't overbearing; plus it confirmed that she and Dean were, in fact, nose to nose and her eyes weren't tricking her.

"That's good to know." She whispered, feeling one of his hands on her side while the other came to rest on her neck. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, when in all actuality is was only thirty seconds, before Dean finally pressed his lips to hers in the gentlest manner that he could muster. He was more than prepared for her to shove him away when she pulled her hands out of her pockets, but was instead pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. For once he was getting the girl he truly wanted instead of some easy slut, and he felt good about it.

But one man who didn't feel so good about it was a certain best friend who opened the door at the wrong time.

* * *

**Today was a rather productive. I don't know how this chapter ended up being so long, and I'm not sure if I should feel bad about it being this long. **

**A huge thank hank you to**_ angelsdee327_** for the advice and thank yous to **_ArtisticLullaby, ChelleLew, Dixiewinxwrites12, and UntilNeverDawns_** for reveieing the last chapter. You guys are so awesome! **


	14. Chat

After beating AJ at Raw Chicago, given the assist of Paul Heyman, CJ was bored with being the champion already. Natalya had betrayed her by ruining their tag match on Main Event by hitting CJ with that clothesline, which CJ assumed was a play off of Wonder Woman, when they were teaming together against FoxSana. But CJ saw the betrayal coming from a mile away since Natalya became jealous easily and didn't like that CJ had the title. She didn't like it when anybody had the title that wasn't her, but she and Paul had cut an amazing promo calling out Natalya and it looked to be the start of a promising feud going into WrestleMania.

She wasn't sure where things stood between her and Dean, though. Things hadn't become awkward between them after their kiss behind the arena, in fact they were closer than ever. Of course they weren't dating, and she was perfectly fine with that. But all they had done was kiss a few times, and CJ had gone two months without sex. She knew that Dean told her that he would help her with that, but she feared things growing awkward between them after they finally had sex. CJ didn't want awkward, since she had grown used to waking up with Dean's arms wrapped tight around her while his forehead was pressed to her shoulder because he would wake up in the middle of the night and migrate to her bed on random nights while she slept. She never pegged Dean as a guy who would cling almost desperately to whoever he shared a bed with, regardless of how much he cared for said person, but she had come to find out that this man was full of surprises.

Seth was supposed to be an option for release, but he had been acting weird around her and Dean as of late. Especially when he walked away from the Shield/Wyatt rematch at Raw Chicago which, he could blame wanting to make Roman and Dean work it out all he wanted but, CJ felt like he was mad at Dean because he had felt the change. It was almost minute outside of hotel rooms, but it was there and she was certain that Seth had noticed. When it came to her, he always noticed.

But that didn't stop CJ from doing what she wanted. Dean wanted what she wanted: somebody who was reliable and wouldn't leave when things got trying. Seth had proved to her when he left his so-called "brothers" to the Wyatts that he'd rather drop out and walk away for them to fix their issues, than stick around and help them through it. How would being in a relationship change that in him? It wouldn't, and it would only result in CJ being heartbroken, so she was only pushed further into not wanting to be in a relationship with Seth. But CJ wanted to work it out with him because she was slowly losing all of her best lady-friends one-by-one, and she needed to know that her best guy friend still wanted to be her friend. That, and she desperately wanted sex.

Desperately. As in, she'd screw that whack job Bray Wyatt if he offered.

"What are you thinking about that's got you wasting water?" Dean asked, stepping into the bathroom. CJ only sighed and removed her head from the wall of the shower before squirting her coconut conditioner to her palm. Dean had finally figured out the secret to her fantastic smelling hair: CJ used differently scented shampoo and conditioner when she washed her hair. It didn't make sense to him, but he enjoyed the outcome.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about Seth." She explained, massaging the lather into her scalp and unintentional thinking back to all the times she would shower with Seth and he'd do it for her, making sure that he scratched her scalp in the most pleasurable way while he did it.

"Thinking about a man in the shower, how provocative."

"Not like that, since I don't touch myself."

"Really? You don't have that urge?" Dean asked, completely stunned by her confession and in awe that she wasn't a total bitch because she never got laid these days and didn't relieve that tension on her own.

"I do, but I distract myself. I've always felt weird whenever I tried in the past so I just don't."

"Do you let guys get handsy?"

"Oh hell yeah. I love the way it feels when somebody else does it, but I just couldn't find pleasure in doing it myself."

"Well, there goes asking if you'd let me watch." Dean laughed, getting a chuckle out of CJ. "How are you not a total bitch if you never...?"

"The gym."

"Your gym routine is a pain in my ass."

"Random, late night, workouts aren't your thing?" CJ asked with a smile, leaning her head back into the hot water and scrubbing the soap out of her hair.

"Random, yes. Late night? Fuck that shit. I'm adjusting for you, but that shit drives me crazy."

"It's really only on the nights when I wake up and you're not in my bed already."

"I'll keep that in mind. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, can you hand me a towel?" Being around Dean was easy for CJ now, and she hoped it would never change.

* * *

_'I want to talk to you. Just you and me.' _Seth was a bit surprised to read the text from CJ, especially since she was sitting right across the table from him. But she was doing a good job at looking like she hadn't just texted him, since she was currently showing Dean something that he got a chuckle out of before going back to his breakfast. As upset as he was over whatever was going on between CJ and Dean, he couldn't deny her what she wanted. Especially if it meant time alone with her.

_'Tell me when you've got time away from your bodyguard boyfriend.'_

_'Hes not my boyfriend. What would make you think that he was?'_

_'I saw you kissing behind the arena.' _Seth didn't have to give her a date or city, she knew exactly what he was talking about. That first kiss between her and Dean that had ignited everything them into, what she assumed was, a slow-burn romance.

"Eat your breakfast, your highness. Eggs are no good cold." Dean prompted, locking her phone and prying it from her hand before setting it face down on the table. CJ only nodded with a small smile, plucking a strawberry from Dean's plate before returning to her breakfast.

Seth could see that Dean truly cared for CJ. That was something that he could appreciate, because he also cared deeply for the Canadian. The only problem was that Seth didn't like sharing, and he knew that Dean didn't either. As anti-relationship as CJ was, he wasn't sure she'd want to manage two friends with benefits situations despite not wanting to hurt either of them.

"How come Seth doesn't get told to get off his phone to eat breakfast?" CJ asked, looking around at her table companions for an explanation.

"We see him eat constantly." Roman reasoned and Seth nodded. "You, on the other hand...ehhh."

"And I'm a grown man."

"I'm older than you." CJ argued, pointing her fork in Seth's direction. "Am I not a grown woman, then?"

"You're short, though." Dean reasoned with a smirk before taking a drink of his coffee.

"I'm five-six."

"How did you even get to sit with us? You've gotta be at lease five-eleven to hang with The Shield." Roman teased, grinning when CJ set her fork down and crossed her arms with a pout. Dean couldn't help but kiss her cheek and Seth took a picture, tweeting it to her.

"Twitter now knows what cute face you can make."

"Did you get Dean in that picture? 'Cause I don't want the world to think we're dating when we're not." CJ asked, hoping Seth would get the point that she wasn't dating Dean, especially since Dean nodded in agreement.

"Nah, you're good." Seth assured and CJ leaned back in her seat.

"Phew."

* * *

Seth spent the day looking for available opportunities to get CJ away. Even when they were all in hers and Dean's room doing their own separate phone interviews, he was thinking of how to get her alone. There were so many things that he wanted to say and do to her, it was all he could think about and it was driving him crazy. He had to talk to CJ before she flew to Florida tonight.

_'Fly to Tampa with me. Dean is going home to Vegas.' _Seth read the text from CJ after he got off the phone and smiled, but frowned on the realization that he couldn't.

_'My dogs...'_

_'Fuck.'_

_'Come to Davenport with me.'_

_'I haven't slept in my own bed in over two months. I'm not giving that up.'_

"CJ, can I talk to you in private?" Seth finally requested out loud, drawing everybody's attention as he stood up. CJ could only nod, and he didn't miss the way that Dean whispered something in her ear and made sure that she had her phone before letting her stand up from her seat on the bed to follow him out.

"Forward, aren't you?" CJ said as she waited for Seth to unlock his door and he shrugged.

"Impatient." He corrected, holding the door open for her and following her inside. "So you and Dean?"

"We're not a thing." CJ assured, not at all intimidated when Seth started backing her into the door as his lips stole hers in a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his hands slipped beneath her shirt. She pulled away so he could pull her shirt over her head and made sure to pull his shirt up over his head while they were separated. "But I legitimately wanted to talk to you about how you've been acting around me and Dean."

"And we will. But I need you now, CJ."

"Seth, no." CJ mumbled, trying to push him away as his mouth found her neck. "I wanted to talk to you. Please, Seth."

"Alright. Let's go sit down, then." Seth prompted, stepping back from CJ and picking both their shirts up off the floor as he made his way to the bed CJ assumed was his solely because the bed wasn't made. Seth Rollins hated making his bed. Instead of sitting beside him, CJ opted to sit across from him on the other bed and graciously accepted her shirt when he handed it to her.

"What's been your deal, Seth?"

"I saw you guys kissing and then you could just feel the shift between you guys and I got jealous. I thought that you and Dean became exclusive, and that just- I felt cheated CJ. You've never kissed me like that in public, and I got really pissed off."

"Seth, I wouldn't become exclusive with somebody after I turned you down.e Dean and I... I don't know what's between us other than a few kisses here and there. I guess my point is that I don't like having you mad at me, Sethie."

"You mean you guys haven't had sex yet?"

"No, we haven't. I don't want things to be awkward between us, and I don't know why he hasn't come onto me."

"If he came onto you, would you stop him?"

"No. Am I a slut for saying that?" CJ asked with a laugh and Seth chuckled as he watched her put on her shirt.

"Nope. You're a woman who spends her time with two guys who are obviously attracted to you. You don't want a relationship, and you're going to take advantage of the fact that you're single and the hottest thing walking on this Earth."

"That's good to know. So, everything is good between us, right?" CJ asked as she stood and Seth nodded, looking up at her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for-

"It's fine. If I was in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing." She dismissed, letting Seth pull her into his lap. "But if you pull some shit without asking me what's up again, I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

Seth was well aware of that fact, and that's why he liked her so much.

* * *

_"What did you and Seth talk about?" Dean asked as they sat in the airport together. Both their flights weren't for a couple hours but they rose to the airport with Seth and Roman, whose flights were earlier in the day._

_"I wanted to know what the hell his deal was. He thought that we were an exclusive item and got jealous."_

_"Over you? Admittedly that's a worthy reason to be jealous, but how many times do you need to tell him that relationships aren't your deal?" Dean asked with a small chuckle, tearing a piece off of CJ's iced lemon poundcake that she got at Starbucks. CJ playfully swatted at his hand in retaliation, only to pout when he reached for her hot chocolate. "I'm a dick, but I'm not the devil. Do you have any fancy plans for when you get home?"_

_"Nah. I'm going to google ways to orgasm without having to touch myself or have sex and give them a try." CJ stated boredly, not at all excited about the lack of sex in her life._

_"I've got a method."_

_"Do tell."_

_"Come home with me." Dean stated, not missing how CJ almost chocked on her drink._

_"You're serious?"_

_"As a heart attack. Getting your ticket changed shouldn't be hard, and no woman should have to go as long as you have without sexual gratification."_

_"That's your only reason why?"_

_"That and I'm sure Regal would be pissed that I let you go home alone."_

_"What does Regal have to do with anything, Dean?" CJ asked, now slightly confused. Especially when Dean cursed under his breath and looked away from her for the first time that afternoon. "Dean?"_

_"I said too much. Forget I said that."_

_"Well, let's go get my ticket changed."_

* * *

Looking back on the conversation, CJ was still confused. But the view of the strip from Dean's bedroom window was fantastic and she quickly forgot about it, pulling out her phone to take a picture for Twitter and Instagram. She wasn't at all surprised to see that Dean was a man of few possessions, but his bed was comfortable and he had a coffee maker so she would be set for the next couple days.

"Hey, CJ, how do you like your coffee?" Dean called from the kitchen and CJ smiled as she left the bedroom.

"We've been having breakfast together for how long?" She teased, lightly prodding his side when she got close enough. "Sir Ambrose, I must say that I'm unimpressed."

"I don't pay attention to things like that, your highness, but wait until I get you into bed." Dean spoke with a smirk, handing her the coffee mug. "I can be very attentive there."

"I can't wait."

* * *

**Thanks to **_ArtisticLullaby, angelsdee327, CharismasXe, AshleighxAwsome, Dixiewinxwrites12, and ChelleLew_** for reviewing the last chapter you guys are awesome. Just like The Miz.**


	15. Finally

Seth was mindlessly scrolling through twitter when a familiar view popped up on his timeline. He knew once he saw that CJ tweeted the picture that she was with Dean. But he wasn't sure if he was more pissed off that she had lied to him or saddened that she'd give up sleeping in her bed for Dean rather than him. But, he was going to do what she had requested of him and talk to her before he started being a moody bastard. He just hoped that she had a good reason for cheating him once again. Of course she wasn't cheating _on_ him, because they weren't dating, but she certainly wasn't being fair.

So he set to pacing around his house while he debated calling CJ. Every time he looked at her contact information, he felt this pang in his heart and didn't press call because he didn't want to hear Dean's voice in the background for fear of losing it completely. His dogs had started watching him in concern, obviously sensing a mood shift in their owner. Kevin had actually taken to following Seth as he walked around the house until Seth picked him up and opted to carry him around as he paced.

"I don't know what to do, buddy." Seth mumbled, stopping his pacing to look at the Yorkie. His only response was a lick to the face and Seth couldn't help but smile before setting Kevin down and finally pushing call. He wasn't sure if he'd rather talk to her or leave a voicemail, but the choice was made for him when the phone eventually went to voicemail. It took about eight rings, so he knew that she wasn't ignoring him. But it only lead him to think about what she could be doing that she didn't hear her phone go off. Those were definitely thoughts that he didn't want to have, because all he thought about was Dean making a move on CJ and Dean being the guy who made her smile. Dean may have been his best friend, but those thoughts didn't sit well with him and it took a lot of restraint to not let his voice give away how upset he was while he left a message. Then, for good measure, he sent her a text.

Hopefully, she'd call him back by the end of the night.

* * *

CJ didn't hear her phone because she had turned the ringer off and left it in Dean's bedroom while they decided to watch a movie in the living room. The movie turned into being just background noise for their making out on the couch, and CJ found herself mentally begging for one of Dean's hands to travel south from where they rest on her hips. There was this nagging feeling at the back of her head that told her that she shouldn't be in Vegas, but she only ignored it by applying more effort into her kiss with Dean. She got a positive reaction when she tugged at his hair, so she went with it, mentally cheering when he laid her down on the couch and hovered over her.

"I've been waiting for this moment for too long, CJ." Dean breathed against her lips, bringing a smile out of the blonde who still had her fingers tangled in his hair. "I'm going to make you feel so good that you forget your own name, and all I need to do it is two fingers and my mouth."

"How do I know that you're not all talk?" CJ teased, noticing the determined look shining in his eyes before he pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss; putting his knee between her legs while their mouths worked in harmony, tongues dancing in the most intimate of dances. Mind racing with all the possibilities of what was about to happen, CJ barely paid attention to the fact that Dean had torn her shirt and only had to remove the collar from around her neck before attaching his mouth to her shoulder and biting down. Had she been paying attention to him and not her thoughts, she would've seen the purely predatory look in those baby blue eyes that had darkened with lust while he eyed his handiwork before traveling south.

CJ arched her back when his fingers began dancing along the edges of her bra, fingertips sending tingles of anticipation through to her brain as they danced across the soft skin of her breasts until he finally slid one of his hands to the clasp. Skilled fingers worked nimbly to unclasp the lacy piece of lingerie and she could have sworn that his face lit up once he had the garment removed.

"Shouldn't you be getting naked, too?" CJ asked, successfully stopping Dean from taking one of her breasts into his mouth while he considered his response.

"I'm not the one who hasn't gotten off in two months. This is about you, since I can get off on my own." As if telling her that was the end of the discussion, Dean then took one of her hardened peaks into his mouth, pinching and rolling the other between his thumb and index finger. A soft sigh of pleasure left CJ's parted lips as her hand tangled itself in his, outrageously soft, messy blonde curls. He didn't bother with giving the other breast the same oral attention before his mouth kissed a down her body, tongue dipping into her navel before stopping at the waistband of her jeggings. She expected teasing, but instead he pulled them down and off, bringing her panties down as well and leaving her socks on before looking down at her glistening, freshly waxed, mound.

But before Dean went straight for the prize that awaited, he instead kissed his way up her left thigh with feather-light touches of his soft lips to her smooth skin. He then repeated this motion on her right thigh before spreading her labia apart and dipping his tongue into her folds. He wasn't sure if it was out of instinct or her trying to test if he was "all talk"; but he felt her hand on his that was holding onto the back of his sofa, so he released his hold on the couch and turned his hand palm-side up so he could hold her small hand in his much larger one while his mouth set to work on giving her that first orgasm in months.

He alternated between probing and stroking her slit with his tongue, making sure that only his index and middle fingers were keeping her labia separated and the other two were curled against his palm. If the way her hips arched off the couch were any indication, along with the soft moans leaving her mouth, he was doing a good job and he was only just getting started.

Dragging his tongue up to her neglected bundle of nerves, Dean moved his tongue around the sensitive nub in slow circles that made just enough contact to make her hold his hand just a bit tighter. Knowing that she was probably tighter than all hell, Dean only slid one of his two fingers into her opening to test the waters and get her warmed up for the second. Once the second worked its way in, his tongue made direct contact wither her clit before his teeth gently grazed her pearl, eliciting a hearty moan from CJ while her hand squeezed his tighter.

It was then that Dean started writing the cursive alphabet with his tongue, varying the pressure put onto the sensitive nub with every letter. At the same time his fingers found a moderate pace to work within her walls, hooking up on every thrust in to hit that sweet spot until he felt her walls begin to pulsate around his fingers. It was then that he ditched the alphabet and instead wrote his name over and over again with a constant pressure against her clit that had shudders wracking through her body while she cried out to god until the juices finally started to flow and he removed his fingers so he could lap up her honey as if it were the nectar of the gods.

"Fuck." Was all CJ managed to get out between shaky breaths as she tried to recover. "What's my name again?"

The smug smirk on his face was enough to show how proud of himself he was, but Dean Ambrose always had to get in the last word.

"Told you."

* * *

CJ didn't get to her phone until hours later because Dean loved to prove his point, and at one point she had fallen asleep on the couch for a bit. She had woken up in Dean's bed, the sound of the shower running could be heard through the closed door separating the bedroom and master bathroom. Her phone was on the nightstand and she reached for it, not bothering to sit up. Four missed calls and one text. The one text on her phone made it slip from her hands at the realization of what she just did to Seth. Unfortunately for CJ, she dropped her phone right onto her face.

"Ow."

"Are you alright?" Dean asked as he exited the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and she groaned, picking up her phone and sitting up.

"No. I'm a terrible person, Dean."

"Because I made you cum five times on the couch and you passed out?"

"No, well, I feel bad about that so kinda that. I told Seth that I wouldn't go to Davenport with him because I wanted to sleep in my bed, but here I am with you and he knows I'm here because I'm an idiot and tweeted a picture of this kick ass view and-"

"You're rambling. Take a couple deep breaths, CJ."

"Seth probably thinks I lied to him when I really didn't lie, I just forgot what I had said to him. But still that's bitchy and- I need to go to Iowa and apologize to him." Despite the deep breaths, she was still rambling and Dean only listened as he put on a pair of briefs.

"Why don't you call him back first and explain your side of everything before you just hop a flight to the other side of the country to apologize. Make sure that he actually wants to see you right now." Dean advised, knowing that before he let CJ do anything out of his apartment, she had to calm down to the point where she could go through a sentence without rambling. "You go shower and calm yourself down, I'll order takeout while you're in there. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome." He mumbled, kissing her forehead before going through his drawers for a clean tshirt to put on while she went into the bathroom.

* * *

It was eleven thirty in Davenport when CJ finally got a hold of Seth on her fifth attempt at calling him. He was eager to hear her explanation for lying to him.

_"Seth-"_

"Why would you lie to me for Dean, CJ?"

_"I can understand why you're pissed, and I'm sorry, Seth. But I didn't lie to you. I had completely forgotten what I had told you about going home and I just- I've gotten so used to being around Dean that when he invited me to fly to be in Vegas with him I just said yes. Had the tables been flipped and it was you that I was sitting in the airport with while he was on his flight home, I would've gone to Davenport with you instead of going home."_ Seth had listened intently to what she was saying, trying to listen for that tone she had when she lied. When she lied she sounded like she was reading a script for a commercial and trying to sell her point. She didn't have that tone this time around and sounded genuinely sorry. _"I'm really sorry that I hurt you with my awful decision making skills, Sethie. I'm an in-ring technician, but outside the ring and especially with relationships-"_

"You're socially retarded." Seth chuckled, hearing her laugh on the other line. "But it's alright, babe. Tell Dean that sometime next week I want you for the night. I know he's got some protector thing going on, but he can trust me and he can't hog you."

_"I'll be sure to extend the message, and I will make this up to you, Seth. It wasn't fair and I felt like shit when I realized what I did. I still feel like shit, if that makes you feel better."_

"It doesn't." Seth admitted with a small chuckle. "We'll hug it out on Friday at the house show."

_"Damn straight."_ CJ assured as Seth let out a small yawn. _"I'll go to Davenport tomorrow morning, if that's what you want, Seth."_

"No, spend time with Dean. You can come home with me next time or maybe my parents wouldn't mind watching the dogs for a bit so I can go down to Tampa to be with you. We can work it out tomorrow, but I need to get some sleep since I've got a CrossFit day ahead of me."

_"Alright. Goodnight, Sethie. Sweet dreams."_

"I'll be dreaming of you, CJ, so I know they'll be sweet. Goodnight, babe." With that Seth hung up and set his phone on the charger before looking down at Lola, who was using his chest as a pillow. "The things that woman does to me, huh, Lola-baby? You know that if she was here, you'd be s-o-l because we'd probably be having an extensive workout of our own here in the bed." Seth cooed, scratching the dog behind her ears. Lola only looked up at Seth tiredly, before dropping her head back onto his chest.

"I know, you didn't need to know that much and you don't care either."

* * *

**So that wasn't too terrible, right? When it comes to the sexual scenes I'm always open to criticism so don't be afraid to offer criticism and please don't hold back. No criticism is too harsh when it'll lead to be in a better writer, in my opinion. **

**With that being said, thanks to **_ArtisticLullaby, ChelleLew, angelsdee327, Dixiewinxwrites12, Tracy-Robinson47, and UntilNeverDawns_** f****or reviewing the last chapter! You guys are wonderful people just like our new WWE WHC. **


	16. Busy

William Regal was a very busy man. Training rookies, doing comedy, and color commentary on NXT wasn't enough, he had to make sure that Ambrose was getting closer to achieving his goal. At times he felt bad for leading him on; but it was all for the greater good and, in the end, he hoped Dean would understand why he had to go about things this way to achieve the conclusion desired.

Of course, this desired conclusion was a conclusion that would make a lot on people very unhappy. In particular, CJ Jericho. This conclusion would devastate the young woman, especially with her current status in the company. But not only would she be devastated, but Ambrose would be as well because he would see it as his fault that CJ could no longer wrestle because of his inability to protect her. When in all actuality, it was his "protecting her" that would result in the tragic accident that ended the career of CJ Jericho.

Regal really did feel bad for stringing Ambrose along like this. Did he deserve to be strung like this? Of course not. If anybody could be misled enough to make this work, Dean was the guy. But that wasn't to say that Dean Ambrose was naive, because that was far from the case. Dean's downfall was in the fact that he looked up to Regal as a father-figure and trusted him.

You should never trust one of the best villains in the business, and Dean would learn that soon enough.

But not before Regal had used him to his full potential with this ungodly task. Even though he was a true villain, Regal hated being partially responsible for such a bright career being ended early, what was worse was who was requesting such a thing of him. He'd heard of fathers despising their children, but not to this extent and definitely not when their child had worked so hard to be like their father in the ring. But he owed Chris a favor and, obviously, the Canadian didn't see how ludicrous his request was.

It had taken plenty of coordination with The Authority, Batista, and The Wyatt Family for his various plans, but Regal was certain that WrestleMania would mark the end of CJ Jericho's title reign while the day after would end her career. But that was before the Paul Heyman factor came into play. Regal wasn't even considering that Heyman would even be interested in the second generation star, and now he was certain that Heyman would prove to be a hitch in the plan in every sense of the phrase. Heyman cost Regal nights of sleep and terrible commentary because all of his thoughts were being put into how his plan was going to work around Paul Heyman, but he only assumed that he would drop CJ as a client once she became the first Diva to defend and lose the Divas Championship at WrestleMania. In fact, he was counting on it.

* * *

CJ spent her days off in Dean's arms. Literally. The only time she wasn't was when one of them was using the bathroom, and she really liked that he had stopped tensing up when she touched him. It meant that he trusted her as much as she trusted him, and trust really went a long way.

But now it was time to get back to work. Attending live events, doing radio shows, it was all exhausting and the interviews were always boring, but CJ loved her job. There was nothing else that really appealed to her like wrestling did, and she didn't have a problem with doing everything that came with it. Especially since she was now the champion and technically represented the company now. Just the thought of the media field day if word got out about her screwing Seth and having some sort of romance with Dean brought a smile to her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked as they walked into the arena and she shrugged, smile never faltering.

"Not having to defend the title at WrestleMania, since the Divas title is always shoved to the back burner."

"Oh, CJ, you will be defending the title at WreslteMania." Vickie butt in and CJ stopped dead in her tracks to face the older woman.

"Against who?" The only repose she got was that awful cackle Vickie called a laugh, and Dean had to drag CJ down the hall.

"Jumping the general manager of SmackDown is going to land your ass in a triple threat for your title." He murmured in her ear as they approached the Diva's locker room. "Get changed and I want you in The Shield locker room. Straight from here to there and no side stops, alright?"

"You got it. But what if Paul-"

"He's not here tonight." Brock cut in as he walked down the hall, the big man noticing how Dean made sure how Dean pushed himself in front of CJ. "I'm not gunning for your girl, Ambrose. I've got a family already."

"I'm not his-"

"Let's keep it that way, Lesnar." Dean cut her off, glaring at Brock's back as he walked away before looking down at CJ.

"Really? You're getting into the possessive shit now?" She asked, looking up at him expectantly and unimpressed with his actions.

"I'm sorry. He's on the list and I'm just trying to protect you, CJ." Dean spoke softly, keeping his gaze right on hers. "Especially after the last couple days I've had, I don't want to lose you."

"Are you going soft on me, Sir Ambrose?" CJ asked with a teasing smile, poking his chest before he took a step back and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh... I'll see you soon, your highness." Dean said, handing over her suitcase before heading down the hall in a brisk walk. CJ only tilted her head slightly in confusion as she watched him walk away before entering the locker room, but stopped when all eyes were on her. They weren't friendly looks either.

"Can I help you all?" She stated in a bored tone, heading to her usual corner where her gear was already hanging up. Nobody answered her question, but their eyes followed her. "Well, I can see that I'm not welcome here so I'm going to go change in the bathroom. You know that it's sad times in the company when your champion isn't treated with the proper respect." She muttered as she grabbed her gear and left the room. She walked down the hall quickly, not bothering to stop for anybody until Seth stood directly in her path.

"Hey, CJ."

"Hi, Sethie."

"Where are you going?"

"To change in the bathroom. I'm not going to change in a room full of jealous bitches." CJ explained with a small frown, a frown that Seth didn't like seeing on her face.

"Come change in our locker room, then. There's a little shower area and you can change in there, and I'm pretty sure that the bathroom isn't good storage for your suitcase." He managed to get a small smile out of CJ for his comment and she shrugged. "How was your time off with Dean?"

"He definitely got to know me better." She spoke with a small smile, biting her lip at the memories of what she and Dean were calling "couch time".

"Is he bigger than me?" He had to ask. CJ was a bit surprised that he even wanted to know.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

"So you're saying that you didn't sleep with him in that way?" Seth asked as they stopped in front of the door and CJ nodded.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. There was no penile penetration." She said as he opened the door for her. Dean and Roman were a bit surprised to see the blonde while they were both half naked and particularly vulnerable, even more so when she walked into the showers and pulled her suitcase behind her.

"I intercepted her on her way to go into the bathroom to change." Seth explained, seeing his teammates' confused faces. "I figured that you'd prefer her being here than in the bathroom where you couldn't get to her." Seth added, looking to Dean for confirmation.

"Thanks, man. And I wanted to apologize for taking her home with me. Had I known that she turned you down to be in her bed, I wouldn't have offered."

"It's cool, Dean. I probably would've done the same, even if I had known." Seth admitted with a guilty smile and Dean chuckled, bumping fists with him.

"Isn't it weird for you two to be interested in the same woman?" Roman asked as he put on his pants and Dean shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"It's not like she's looking for something permanent. If we were both dating her, that'd be weird." Seth said as he pulled off his shirt to change into his ring gear. CJ chose that moment to walk out in her gear, carrying her street clothes in one hand and her suitcase in the other.

"Who are you wrestling?" Roman asked and CJ shrugged.

"Cameron. For some reason she grew talent." She said simply, and both Seth and Dean could tell that something was eating at her. Neither was going to ask, though. They just watched as she slid on her show covers and made sure that they were properly strapped in place. Roman stood up to go to catering, giving CJ room to lay on the bench without invading his personal space. Dean sat on the end of the bench and CJ looked up at Seth while he dug through his bag. "Who and I sharing a bed with tonight?"

"Who did you want?" Seth asked, looking to see that CJ had a bruise on her shoulder that he wanted to investigate later on in the night.

"I just want to go to bed. With who, I don't care."

"We'll figure it out." Dean assured, patting her thigh gently before going back to tying his boots.

* * *

Seth looked down at CJ as she laid in his arms while they watched some TV show. He could tell that her knee was bothering her, even though it was currently elevated and resting on his stomach. She had tweaked her knee when she landed on her feet after Cameron moved to doge the Lionsault. But that didn't stop her from hitting the Codebreaker and pinning Cameron. CJ really didn't like either of the Funkadactyls so that whole match was basically CJ punishing Cameron for being an annoying waste of space, and Dean had made so many comments about how he thought that the way she dominated in the ring was hot.

"Stop staring at me."

"Sorry. You're just really beautiful and I wanted to make sure that you were feeling okay." He explained with a small smile, twirling a piece of her hair around his index finger.

"I guess that's okay then. Dean made a comment about you guys making a schedule..?" CJ stated in more of a questioning tone, looking up at Seth in confusion.

"We were going to alternate nights with you on the road unless you decided that you wanted a night to yourself or were mad at us. If that's okay with you?"

"That's fine. I really like being around you guys. Is there a threesome in my future?" She asked with a smile, craning her neck to kiss his lips.

"I'll think about it. Dean isn't big on sharing, I'm not either, and I'm not even sure how I got him to agree to this. I think a threesome might be a little much for him and something you definitely can't handle until your knee is better, babe."

"I'm fine, but whatever." CJ grumbled, laying her head back down on his chest. "Are you actually watching this or can we turn off the TV?"

"We can turn it off. Getting tired?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, Sethie."

"G'night, babe." Seth mumbled, kissing her head with a smile. There was a particular three word sentence that lingered on the tip of his tongue, one he barely managed to hold back. Telling her that he loved her would scare her away, and he knew that. He had to wait until she was ready to be his and his alone, even though he had this nagging feeling that when she decided that she wanted to settle down them she'd want Dean. He didn't want her to want Dean. He wanted his friend to settle down and be happy, but not with the woman he was madly in love with.

* * *

"What the bloody hell do you mean you can't demand that she defend the title!?" Regal shouted, grateful that nobody was at the NXT facility this late in the evening.

_"If the doctors say no, then I can't make her do it. The rules have changed."_ Regal could tell that Brad Maddox was trying his best to not sound like a total douche bag, but it really wasn't working.

"You just need to stand up, put your bloody foot down, and make her defend the title in a Battle Royal on Monday Night." The deep sigh that escaped Maddox didn't miss Regal, and he could hear the distinct scribbling of pencil on a notepad.

_"Alright. It'll happen."_

"Thank you, Bradley. Please do make sure that every diva in the Battle Royal has it out for our lovely champion in some way." With that, Regal hung up and leaned back in his chair. There was no way that CJ could beat the odds, and when she lost her title Paul Heyman would have to drop her as a client. If not, he'd just have to go back to the drawing board.

Yes, William Regal was a very busy man.

* * *

**Thank yous go out to **_ArtisticLullaby, TaijiaK, CharismasXe, AshleighxAwsome, angelsdee327, and UntilNeverDawns_** for reviewing the last chapter! Reading reviews really makes my day that much better and they bring a smile to my face. **


	17. Advice

"What do you mean I'm defending my title in a ten diva Battle Royal?" CJ asked from where she walked on a treadmill while talking to Paul. She was initially trying to run a mile in under six minutes, but Paul had called with the awful news shared on the WWE twitter account so she slowed down the treadmill so she could speak with him comfortably.

_"The good news is that it's an over the top rope Battle Royal. Now, CJ, I don't want you fretting over this. I have a strategy that has you coming out of this the champion. We'll talk details when I see you on Monday, if and only if, I can't get us out of it."_

"Alright. Thank you, Paul."

_"I'll leave you to work out in peace." _Paul said before hanging up and CJ put her phone back in the water bottle holder when Brock walked up.

"What happened to breaking a six minute mile? Was it your knee?"

"I wish my knee was my biggest problem." CJ muttered, speeding up the treadmill so she had to jog. "Paul called so I had to slow down a bit."

"Is everything alright?" CJ had to admit she had no clue that Brock was capable of caring for his coworkers. She didn't even remember him paying attention while she was talking to Dean on the phone during a show about breaking a six minute mile. Knowing about her knee was a different story because she was running in a knee brace and had tweaked it on television and had to limp out of the ring.

"I have to defend my title on Monday in a ten diva Battle Royal."

"Over the top rope?" Brock asked as he got on the treadmill beside CJ's and she nodded. "Just slide under the bottom rope and wait it out."

"That'd be easy to do if every diva on the roster didn't hate me for no reason. Even my so-called friends turned their backs on me when I won the title." CJ mumbled, noticing Dean eyeing her carefully from where he was spotting Roman on a weight bench on the other side of the gym.

"That's what the championship does. But sitting at the top of the mountain makes it so you don't need friends in your division. Friends will find you and, if the looks we're getting from those two Shield kids are anything to judge by, you've got two guys who are willing to go to bat for you." CJ looked away from Brock to see that the two "Shield kids" were indeed Seth and Dean. She knew that Dean was more interested in Brock's close proximity and Seth was interested in the sports bra and yoga capris she was wearing.

"They're great guys, that Shield." CJ praised, sending a smile in their direction so Dean knew that she was fine.

"Something tells me that there's more to it than just being 'great guys'." Brock pressed, looking at CJ as she checked her phone.

"When did you become my counselor?"

"Since you became a Heyman Girl." Brock answered and CJ took a deep breath as she slowed down her treadmill again.

"So say that you're a girl, hypothetically, and you've got these two guys that you're...'involved' with."

"Define 'involved'?" Brock asked, mimicking CJ's air quotes and she but her lip as she considered how to word it.

"Technically you're screwing both of them even though only one has got it in." CJ waited for Brock to nod his acknowledgement before continuing. "Now, you're not a relationship type of girl but you're starting to feel serious things for both of these guys. One you only started hanging out with because he's on some mission to protect you and the other you'd been friends with benefits with since the power went out and you were both stuck in an elevator so you fucked to pass the time."

"How am I screwing both when only one got it in?"

"There was sexual contact with the other, but he didn't get it in because he was focusing on getting you off and being very generous about it." CJ explained, checking to make sure that Dean and Seth were still working weights with Roman. When she saw that Seth was spotting Dean she mentally thanked the heavens before continuing. "Other than that, he hadn't really made any advances other than heavy flirting."

"What about the friend with benefits?"

"He's a great guy and you know that he genuinely cares about you and that he wants a relationship with you, but you're afraid to get into a relationship."

"Why am I afraid?"

"Because you're afraid that you'll get attached and then he'll abandon you once he figured out that people can't be fixed and realizes that he can do better."

"Why do I think that?"

"Past experience." CJ said simply, looking down at her Nike's. "I could use a new pair of running shoes."

"Don't change the subject, Chris. I'm certain that there's more to this whole thing." Brock prompted, redirecting her attention up to him.

"Do you feel as if you're leading them on? I mean, the one who you haven't technically had actual sex with said that he wasn't a relationship kind of guy and understands that people can't be fixed and his best friend happens to be the other guy."

"You sure know how to get yourself into predicaments, don't you?" Brock asked with a laugh, shaking his head slightly. "Both knew what they were getting into when they decided to do this with you, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you're not leading them on." Brock said simply, looking CJ dead in the eye. "You say that you're starting to feel serious things for both of them?"

"Yeah. But I don't know what to go because they're best friends. Brothers, really. I don't want to be the reason that they break that bond. They shouldn't be so willing to share me with one another, should they?"

"I'm certain that one of the two alpha males will- never mind. One already did." Brock observed, eyeing the bruise on her shoulder.

"I have a hickey?"

"On your shoulder. How did you not notice?" Brick asked as CJ opened her camera app to investigate her shoulder.

"Fucking Dean and those magical fucking hands. Fuck me." CJ muttered as she looked at the mark he had left behind. "What happens in Vegas definitely didn't stay in Vegas this time around."

"Like I was saying, one of them will decide that he's done sharing and want you for his own. Then you'll have to pick one or be stuck with neither."

"But how do I know who I want?" CJ asked, desperation evident in her icy blue eyes.

"The only person who knows the answer to that question is you." Brock stated, looking to Dean as he walked toward CJ.

"You ready to go your highness? We're all getting hungry."

"Uh, yeah. I could go for some brunch." CJ spoke with a nod, shutting off her treadmill. "Just let me wipe this down, and-"

"I've got it, Chris." Brock cut in, smiling down at CJ. "You go eat."

"Thanks, Brock." CJ spoke, hoping that he knew that she meant for the advice, as well as wiping down her treadmill.

"Anytime, Y2-Junior." She only waved as Dean took her hand in his, but she had to wonder how such a nice guy like Brock made Dean's watch list.

* * *

"Did you beat your six minutes?" Dean asked and CJ shook her head, absently stirring around the spinach leaves that made up most of her salad. She was sitting in between Seth and the window with Dean sitting directly across from her and a Roman sat next to Dean.

"Paul called to tell me that I was being forced to defend my title in a ten diva Battle Royal on Monday night." She mumbled before picking up a single spinach leaf and putting it in her mouth.

"Is that why you're all moody?" Roman asked and CJ shrugged.

"I'm not trying to be moody. I'm just tired."

"You slept pretty heavy and you got to sleep in, babe." Colby observed and CJ nodded.

"I'm fucking tired of all the bullshit. There's obviously somebody out to get me, I have no friends with vaginas, The Authority obviously has it out for me on top of everything and for once in my life I want normalcy." CJ rambled and all three men watched as she pushed her plate aside and laid her head on the table. Dean had never seen her break down before, so he didn't have the faintest idea what to do, but watched as Seth only rubbed her shoulder in some massage looking manner. "Being the champion isn't fun when everybody hates you for it."

"Everybody doesn't hate you." Roman argued her point, offering a smile when she finally picked her head up. "You've got us, right?"

"I guess you're right."

"And the way you're being treated is an injustice, CJ, and The Shield is going to take care of this." Dean assured, reaching across the table and patting her cheek before wiping away the lone tear that had fallen. "Champions should be celebrated, not forced to jump through hoops."

"You guys are busy fighting everybody else's injustices, mine aren't-"

"CJ, yours take precedence. Especially since this guy is hellbent on protecting you." Roman spoke, giving Dean a gentle nudge.

"Damn straight."

"You guys are too nice to me." CJ mumbled, looking out the window to see that it had started raining. "Way too nice."

"What makes you say that?" Seth asked, using his hand to bring her attention from the window and back to them.

"It's not important. I need to get a box for my salad." CJ hoped that they'd understand her way of telling them that the conversation was over. She'd already poured her heart out to Lesnar unintentionally, the last thing that she wanted was to unintentionally pour her heart out to the guys who would actually try to do something about what she was feeling. Her feelings were her battle, and she couldn't tell them about it because Dean wanted to fight her battles for her while Seth was trying to step into the protector role and she knew that he was doing it so that way she wouldn't need Dean. Like Brock said, CJ knew how to her herself into predicaments.

* * *

When Dean walked in from the bathroom and saw CJ staring at her championship he knew exactly what she was thinking. She could act like she didn't really care for the title and was bored of being the champion all she wanted, but he knew that she was really terrified of losing the belt. He knew this because he went through this with the United States title on occasion and had a match coming up that he wasn't 100% sure he'd win. He knew that she was asking herself if tomorrow night was the night she lost what she had worked so hard and suffered for.

But Dean wasn't going to let it happen. Just seeing the way that she looked at the belt as if she'd already lost it drove him crazy. Her losing the title tomorrow night would be an injustice; so he, Seth, and Roman were going to make an appearance and ensure that she didn't lose the title. Seth and Roman didn't know this just yet, but he'd be sure to run it by them at the arena tomorrow night. He was certain that they wouldn't have a problem with saving her title.

"It's bedtime, your highness." Dean spoke softly, gently prying the butterfly belt away from her hands.

"I can't lose the title, Dean. It's the only thing that makes me feel like I'm worth something."

"You won't lose it." He assured as he tucked the belt into her suitcase before making his way to the bed.

"I won't?" CJ asked, looking back at Dean before he pulled her back against his chest.

"I won't let that happen, CJ." He whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Now get some sleep, sweetheart. Tomorrow is a big day for you."

"Do you have a match tomorrow?"

"Me and Seth against The Real Americans. Dealing out justice where it's due. We can talk about it in the morning, though. Night, CJ."

"Goodnight, Dean."

* * *

The minute CJ was spotted by Paul Heyman, she was whisked away and Dean couldn't help but feel empty with her absence. It always happened after he got a good night of sleep with her in his arms. He felt lost the second she walked away from him. But he'd be with her soon enough, because Seth and Roman had agreed to his idea of showing up during the Battle Royal so they would be there to save her neck should she need it. Of course, she didn't know this. She didn't need to. All she needed to know is what he told her the night before: he wasn't going to let her lose the title like that.

"How are we going to make this work, Dean?" Seth asked and Dean shrugged as he taped his wrists.

"If she goes over, catch her and hang onto her until more are eliminated."

"Sounds simple enough." Roman said with a nod. "We're walking those stairs quite a bit, boys."

"At least our actual match is after the Battle Royal." Seth commented, looking at the card. "We can just stay in the ring while the show cuts to commercial. Does CJ know about this?"

"No. I told her that I wasn't letting her lose the title like this, but I didn't tell her my plan because I wanted to run it by you guys first." Dean said as he checked his tape job and put on his jacket. "Think she'll be pissed?"

"I'd send her a text and let her know." Seth suggested. "Tell her to act surprised, too."

"Good idea."

* * *

When CJ got around to checking her phone she was already at gorilla and waiting for her music to start. Everybody else was already in the ring, including AJ, and CJ's nerves were killing her until she read the text from Dean. She showed it to Paul, who nodded before taking her phone and slipping it into his pocket while he adjusted her jacket.

"You are going to walk out of this the divas champion. Remember, once that bell rings you hide in that corner and hang onto that ring post. You can be a fighting champion at WrestleMania, tonight is about survival." Paul reminded her as her music hit before they walked through the curtain, Paul holding her belt up high as they walked down the ramp.

Once she got in the ring, handed her jacket over to Paul, and the ref took her belt, CJ took one good look at all the women staring her down as she backed into the corner. Once the bell rang it seemed like everybody charged for the champion, but CJ rolled underneath the bottom rope for a breather. Natalya and Summer Rae went right after each other and CJ looked at AJ, the Bellas, Emma, Eva Marie, and the Funkadactyls. She knew then that surviving was going to result in bruises and plenty of them. Once Nattie eliminated Summer Rae and Tamina slid into the ring to take out Emma before all the "Total Divas" jumped on Tamina, CJ slipped back into the ring. The mass of bodies in the middle of the ring separated her from AJ, but that didn't stop AJ from using somebody as a springboard to jump on CJ and start wailing on her.

_"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. The Shield."_

CJ had finally kicked AJ off of her and looked to see that the guys were taking their time as all the action in the ring stilled. CJ held her left side as she stood and drop kicked Eva Marie in the back, successfully sending her over the top rope. The bad news was that she attracted the attention of everybody as The Shield surrounded the ring. Seth was standing in front of the commentary table, Roman stood by where they hopped over the barricade, and Dean was on the opposite side of Roman.

Nattie caught CJ off guard and tossed her over the ropes, but Seth caught her. Paul watched closely, making sure that her feet never touched the floor while Seth held CJ in his arms.

"I've got you champ." Seth spoke softly, not making any attempt to put her back in the ring while Dean and Roman moved to stand beside him. Trying to sell the shock factor, CJ looked between the three men as women continued to be eliminated, and it seemed to her like everyone in the ring thought that she was eliminated until everyone else was gone and Natalya was working on eliminating Nikki. It was then that Dean and Roman created a space between the middle and bottom rope large enough for Seth to set CJ down in the ring gently and she stood, glancing at them briefly before she tipped Natalya over the top rope which eliminated Nikki in the process.

Once the bell rang Paul grabbed the belt before getting in the ring. CJ was on one knee, the other causing her too much pain for her to even try standing up just yet. Paul was eyeing The Shield suspiciously while CJ kissed the title, more than excited that Dean had come through on his word. She'd have to kiss her boys as her way of thanking them for the assist. She wasn't sure what she'd do for Roman.

"Your winner and still the Diva's Champion, CJ Jericho." Just hearing that one sentence brought a proud grin to her face. She beat the odds somehow, and she couldn't feel any better about it.

"We did it!" Paul cheered and CJ looked up at him briefly before smirking at Natalya and Nikki Bella.

"Better luck next time, ladies!"

"Excuse me!" Vickie's screeching into the microphone distracted everybody from their current situation and turned to see her at the top of the ramp. "I have just come out to congratulate CJ Jericho for her win tonight. I'm also here to inform you that you will be defending the Diva's Championship at WrestleMania. I'm also pleased to inform you that you will be defending your title against not only Natalya and Nikki Bella, but you will be facing Naomi, Cameron, Brie Bella, Eva Marie, Emma, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Summer Rae, Rosa Mendes, Layla, and Tamina in the Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational!"

"You've got to be kidding me." CJ muttered as she watched the stage fill up with women. She started to scoot across the canvas, trying not to bother her knee. "Can she do this to me, Paul?"

"We'll just have to milk this injury as much as we can." Paul decided as she slid out of the ring and one of the ringside doctors wrapped the arm not holding the championship around his neck. "Be careful with her, she's precious cargo."

* * *

**I had this chapter already written out and free time at work so I figured why not? It ended up way longer than I expected, but long is good. **

**Many thanks go out to **_TaijiaK, CharismasXe, ChelleLew, UntilNeverDawns, angelsdee327, and AshleighxAwsome _**for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome. **


	18. Torn

"How's the knee?" Adam asked and CJ shrugged, drumming on her laptop. "Don't blow that shit off, Chrissie. Video chatting means that I can see you try to avoid the subject."

"Well, video is Latin for 'I see'." She spoke with a smirk, grinning when Adam shook his head.

"Such a smartass. But seriously, how's the knee?"

"It hurts. I'm considering actually going to a doctor." CJ mumbled, eyeing the bathroom door closely. Seth was in the shower and she hoped that he really took his time because she wanted to have a good length one-on-one conversation with Adam before Seth came out and Adam started forming his own opinion. She also didn't want Seth worrying too much

"You might want to, kiddo. The last thing you need is to worsen whatever injury you have."

"If I get a couple days off and come to Syracuse, would you go with me? It's not like I have a primary physician, but-"

"I'd go with you. Can you just move up here? Tampa isn't anything special and you don't even like being there. You have family here, all you have there is your sperm donor and you don't even talk to him."

"Can you scout places for me when you're not too totally busy?" CJ asked and Adam nodded. "I can look on craigslist and call the people, but if you could check out the place and take pictures...?" She trailed off when the bathroom door opened and she looked up to see Seth walk out wearing just a towel around his waist, upper body still deliciously wet.

"Chrissie?" Adam asked, bringing her attention back to her laptop and attracting Seth's attention. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." CJ assured, taking a deep breath. "Oh, so fine."

"You're scaring me, kid." Adam laughed and CJ lightly smacked her cheek to snap back into focus. "You're in Brooklyn tonight?"

"Yeah, I have a red eye to Boston in the morning. I can talk to Hunter and see if he'll give me a few days off for a doctor's appointment about my knee."

"I'll make you an appointment. What if you need surgery?"

"Adam, that's not an option. I'm the champ, I'm not interested in sitting alone in my apartment."

"You'd be with Beth and I while you were rehabbing." He corrected and CJ sighed. "If that's the case, you're not going through it alone."

"Alright." CJ yawned, covering her mouth as she blinked rapidly.

"Get some sleep, champ. I'll text you in the morning. Tell your snuggle bug I said thanks."

"Who's my snuggle bug?"

"Seth. Ambrose is baby boo and Seth is snuggle bug."

"I am so done with you." CJ laughed as Seth got into bed beside her and leaned in.

"Hi Adam." Seth greeted with a smile, wrapping his arm around CJ's waist when Adam smiled.

"Hey, snuggle bug." The wink Adam gave absolutely killed Seth and he had to lean back because he was laughing so hard. "Alright. Now that I've successfully made you two smile, it's your bedtime kid."

"Alright. G'night, dad. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Love you, Chrissie."

"Love you, too. Kiss Beth and the baby for me."

"For sure." Adam called before he ended the call and CJ smiled, shutting off her laptop before Seth closed it and carried it to her bag for her.

"You know, you called him dad." Seth commented as he made his way back to the bed and CJ looked up at him with a small smile as she looked back on the closing moments of her conversation with Adam.

"I did, didn't I?"

"When did Dean become baby boo?" He asked, sliding into bed beside her and helping her into a laying position.

"You'd have to read the text Adam sent him from my phone when I was in Syracuse nursing my ribs." CJ explained, letting Seth kiss her softly. Her hand reached up to cup his cheek, desperately trying to convey to him that she wanted him.

"Babe, your knee." Seth whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I don't care, Seth."

"I don't want to hurt you further, CJ. You know I want you so bad that it hurts, but sex tonight could change six weeks off your career to six months off your career and I would never forgive myself." Seth reasoned, frowning when she pouted. "Don't make this harder on me, baby."

"Sethie..."

"Smile for me, beautiful. All I want to do is see that smile."

"I don't want to lose time off my career. That means losing the belt. I can't lose the belt because I don't know if I'll ever come close when I get back."

"If you don't get that knee checked out and fixed properly you may not have a career to come back to once it's fixed, CJ." Seth said softly, lightly holding onto her chin so she couldn't look away. "I don't like seeing tears in those pretty blue eyes of yours, but somebody had to put it this way for you." She only nodded and he kissed her nose before kissing heir lips. She wasn't as responsive as he wanted, but he knew that her gears were turning about all the possibilities surrounding her knee.

"Thank you, Seth. I really appreciate you putting this into perspective for me. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with on a day-to-day basis, but for some reason you want to and I can't thank you enough for being such a great guy."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, CJ. I want to be with you and I'm trying to prove to you that I can be the guy that you can settle down with." CJ only smiled and let him kiss her one last time before she settled down with her head on his chest. Once again, Seth gently guided her knee to rest on his stomach with it bent at an angle comfortable for her before he started gently rubbing her back underneath the tshirt she was wearing. "I can fix you, CJ."

As tired as she was, she couldn't sleep because she had too much on her mind now. She didn't understand why Seth assumed that he could "fix" her. She had told him time and time again that people couldn't be "fixed", because people weren't broken. You can't fix what wasn't broken, and as far as CJ was concerned being damaged didn't constitute being broken. She wasn't sure that she could get serious and monogamous with Seth if he couldn't understand that. Being completely honest, she wasn't sure that he ever would and that fact scared her. She didn't want to be the person to tell him that she couldn't be with him because he wanted to "fix" her.

* * *

Dean could tell that something was off with CJ, and it wasn't just her knee. He could just feel that something was off in her when it came to her lack of focus and how quiet she was being. He didn't like when this came out in her, and he definitely didn't like how it affected her willingness to to be slightly affectionate when they were in private. The only plus side was that Adam had gotten his number through Hunter and asked that he accompany her on her flight to Syracuse so she wasn't totally alone through the airport process. He wasn't going to give Seth this tidbit of information because the last thing he needed was Seth getting pissy with him this close to WrestleMania.

"See you, babe." Seth spoke softly and Dean had to fight the urge to roll his eyes when Seth kissed CJ's cheek.

"Bye, Sethie."

"And then there were two." Dean mumbled as he watched Seth walk away, not at all fazed by how happy he felt on the inside that it was just him and CJ. Seth was always hungry for her attention and it drove Dean crazy.

"Thanks for coming to Syracuse with me."

"It's no problem. You know exactly what I have going for me in Vegas, and I'd rather put that on hold to make sure your flight goes smoothly and doesn't put any more on that knee."

"I appreciate it, Dean."

"What's on your mind, your highness?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's something bothering you, CJ. I can see it, damnit I can feel that there's something bothering you." Dean stated, taking both of her hands in one of his. "What's on your mind?"

"It's my knee." CJ lied, pulling one of her hands away from his so she could drink some of her coffee. "All the talk about possible surgery and time off my career has me shaken." She knew that Dean didn't believe a single word that she said but, much to her relief, he let the issue go. She wasn't trying to talk about Seth right now because the last thing she wanted was for Dean to get upset and lecture her on what she already knew.

"Regardless of what happens, I know that you won't let that stop you. You're the toughest bitch I know, CJ. You'll cut whatever rehab time in half if you have to rehab."

"Good to know that you have such faith in me." She muttered, absently playing with her straw.

"How can I not? That's our flight, do you want me to carry you, or are we limping through this?"

"You carry me and my carry-on, plus your stuff? Yeah, no. I'll limp through this."

"If you say so. Just so you know, I can bench like three of you, CJ." Dean informed as he helped CJ to her feet and she shook her head.

"I'm sure you can. But I'm fine, Dean."

"Whatever you say, your highness." Dean dismissed, grabbing her bag before she could, smirking down at her when she let out an aggravated huff. "Just let it happen."

"I don't have to like it, though."

"Nobody said you had to. But I say that you have to let it happen."

"What if I snatched my bag and forced you to let me carry it?" CJ asked, looking up at him as they walked.

"Then you'd upset me, and I wouldn't want to piss me off."

"Why not?"

"I can be a real beast in bed when I'm in a good mood, but pissed off?" Dean spoke in a low tone, before letting out a chuckle at the way her eyes widened in wonder. "You had better like it rough, sweetheart, if you want to try pissing me off."

"Yes, please."

* * *

Dean wasn't sure that he had ever seen CJ look so happy to see somebody. But the second she saw Adam, she smiled and let him pick her up in a tight hug. He had to admit that he felt like he was intruding on their moment and that made him feel awkward.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Dean." Adam said once he had carefully set CJ on her feet and Dean shook his hand.

"It's no big deal, man. You gonna be alright from here, your highness?"

"You're not staying?" CJ asked from where she leaned against Adam, trying to keep her weight off of her knee.

"Uh, I didn't know that was an option." Dean mumbled, scratching the back of his head and avoiding the two sets of blue eyes staring at him in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure staying for a couple days was in my text." Adam said, pulling out his phone to check. "Yup. Right there."

"Being honest, that was a long ass text and I just skimmed." Dean admitted, noticing the small smile on CJ's face.

"Please stay, Dean. At least for the night." Her request was simple, and Dean knew that he couldn't say no to her. Especially when she was hurt. The fact that she wanted him around while she was spending time with family made him happy. But it also made him nervous.

"Alright, your highness."

"Put your stuff in the trunk, baby boo." Adam instructed, smirking when Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the name while Adam helped CJ into the passenger's seat. "Appointment at nine tomorrow morning, and Beth is making dinner at home."

"Thank you."

"I'm always going to look out for my little girl." Adam assured, kissing the side of her head while Dean got into the backseat beside Tundra.

"CJ, who's this big man?" He asked, scratching Tundra behind the ears.

"That's Tundra. He's the love of my life."

"How could I compete with such a handsome man for that spot in your heart?" He teased, continuing to pet Tundra. Seeing Dean get all mushy over Tundra made CJ smile. She never would have pegged Dean as being a dog person, and the fact that he was getting mushy with a dog earned him major points in her book.

* * *

"So...my ACL is torn." CJ mumbled when she sat next to Dean on the couch. He had pleasantly surprised her the night before at three in the morning when he asked permission to sleep with her instead of the bedroom across the hall and then told her that he wasn't going to Vegas in the morning because he wanted to be with her.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked quietly, picking up her legs and setting them in his lap as Adam gently placed an icepack on her knee. He didn't like the idea of CJ being seriously hurt. Not at all.

"Not tell until after WrestleMania and then have surgery done. I'm not getting out of there with the title. There's no way."

"CJ, going into that fifteen diva match at mania is-"

"Career suicide. I know." CJ cut him off, pushing her hair back and out of her face. He could see the conflict in her eyes and how much this injury was bothering her. "How am I going to keep this from Seth?"

"You're going to have to tell him, CJ. How long will surgery have you out?" He didn't want to know the answer to this question, but he had to ask because he needed to know how long he'd be without his favorite diva.

"Six months of rehabbing and six months before I can get back into the ring for competition at the least. It all depends on how rehabbing goes. Im doing WrestleMania, the Raw after 'Mania, and then I'm coming to Syracuse. Adam wants me to be where he can keep an eye on me, and I'm gonna move out here."

"However you need my help, CJ, I'll be here."

* * *

**Thanks to **_ArtisticLullaby, angelsdee327, UntilNeverDawns, ChelleLew, TaijiaK, and CharismasXe _**for reviewing the last chapter!**


	19. WrestleMania Weekend

Dean wasn't sure when CJ had found the time to go shopping for a Hall of Fame dress, but she had somehow and she looked phenomenal in the floor length piece. Black was definitely a color she pulled off well, and he couldn't help but swell with manly pride when it finally clicked for him that she was his all night. Seth was doing Axxess stuff so he couldn't attend the ceremony, and Dean felt that this would be the night that he would finally take CJ for his own.

"Are we going to head out, or are you going to keep- are those Walnuts?" CJ had to switch topics when she caught sight of his shoes.

"I was gonna wear my black ones, but-"

"Not with that suit, honey." CJ cut him off as she crossed their hotel room and fixed his tie for him. "I am so glad that you didn't do anything with your hair."

"Does that mean I'm getting lucky tonight?" Dean asked with a smile, dipping his head to peck her lips. Her heels gave made the dip more bearable than usual, boosting her from 5'6" to 5'10", but it was still six inches that he had to cover. "Do you need a coat?"

"I will not need a coat and you just might get laid tonight. Can we go now?"

"Somebody is excited." Dean teased, making sure to grab their room key as his eyes followed her figure out the door. Form fitting dresses were a gift from God, and seeing CJ in one that hugged every curve so perfectly was a gift from God especially for him. He just knew it.

"Jake the Snake, Dean. Jake. The. Snake. How can I not be? Not to mention Lita and Ultimate Warrior." CJ rambled as Dean caught up and took her hand in his as they walked towards the elevator. "Do you think he brought Damien?"

"Sadly, sweetheart, I don't think he brought Damien. That'd be fucking cool, though. How are you rocking heels with your ACL torn?" Dean asked as they stepped into the elevator and she smiled up at him.

"I'm barely managing, so shut the hell up about it. But this is my favorite night ever; I'm going up bask in the awesomeness, try my hardest not to cry, and I'm going to look good doing it."

"I don't like you being in pain, but I like seeing that smile too much to fight you on this." Dean admitted, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Dean."

* * *

Throughout the ceremony, Dean watched CJ carefully. He could see the relief on her face once she had finally taken her seat because it meant that she was resting her knee. Standing around on the red carpet was killing her, her knee even gave out once while she and Dean were talking to an interviewer. But he had a tight hold on her waist at the time and somebody had walked by at the perfect moment so it just looked like she was nudged slightly.

He watched the presenters while they spoke, but always looked to her so he could gauge her reaction. She smiled throughout the whole ceremony. Even when tears were welling up in her eyes, she was smiling. Seeing that smile was a beautiful thing to him. It showed just how much she loved the Hall of Fame ceremony. He had never seen her get excited over anything to this extent before tonight, not even when she had won the championship. So seeing this come out in her was something that he was happy to see, especially when she reached for his hand while Paul Bearer's sons spoke for his induction.

"Doin' alright?" He murmured in her ear as she accepted a tissue was handed to her by somebody nearby. She only nodded, gently dabbing at her eyes before whispering a thank you to whoever handed her the tissue.

"I'm fine. These speeches always make me remember that I have a heart and I hate crying in public."

"Even the queen is allowed to cry." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek, giving her hand a gentle squeeze in the process. CJ could only nod, leaning into him a bit as she kept her eyes on the stage. She felt that having Dean there was a blessing in disguise, and she was grateful. Bum knee or not, Dean was definitely getting laid tonight.

* * *

"What do you think Seth is going to say when he sees the pictures of us together at the ceremony?" CJ asked as Dean carried her down the hall to their room and he shrugged. He had to set her down to dig through his pockets for their room key, and she leaned against the doorframe to keep her weight off her knee.

"I really don't want to think about him. It's kind of a boner killer." Dean admitted as he opened the door and guided her inside, keeping her hand in his until they were in the room.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, shutting the door and locking it while he removed his suit jacket. He placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They just looked into each other's eyes, noses touching, and their lips barley centimeters apart. One of her hands slid down to loosen his tie and he as quick to help her get it off of him.

"It's okay." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers. The way he quickly took control of the kiss told her enough, and she loved the way he liked to control the kiss. His tongue probed her mouth as their affair escalated in passion and he backed her towards the bed. Once she was laid down, her hands moved from his hair to start undoing the buttons on his white dress shirt. He lifted her enough to pull her hair out of the bun it was in while she pushed at his shirt. He wiggled it off before kicking his shoes off and CJ started to unbuckle his belt. He pulled away before she could unbutton his pants and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Dean-"

"Patience, CJ. It's all gonna be worth it." He chided, climbing off the bed and kneeling in front of the bed. He carefully removed her heels and stood, carefully pulling her to her feet. The way she looked up at him made him feel like the king of the world as she held into his shoulders, almost trying to get a grasp on reality as he slowly pulled the zipper down on her dress. Once it had fallen to pool around her feet he looked her up and down, nodding in approval before he laid her back down.

"I think the pants have to go, so we're even." CJ suggested and he complied, quickly unbuttoning his pants and letting them drop to the floor with her dress before he hovered over her. He kissed her neck before biting down on her smooth skin, getting a soft moan out of the blonde while he marked his territory once more until he was satisfied and started to kiss down and along her collarbone before heading down to breasts, still contained by her strapless bra. Her back arched into his touch and he slid one hand up her back to her bra clasp and made short work of the lace contraption before he eagerly put his mouth to work on her left while his hand played with the right. She wasn't sure how long he tended to her breasts, but she wasn't upset when he abandoned them to start moving south again. His fingertips dipped into the waistband of her lace boyshort underwear and slowly pulled them down, revealing her glistening heat. He dragged a finger up her slit, trying to get a feel for how wet she was and deciding if more foreplay was necessary before he could get what he wanted.

"I'm still in shock that you go commando." CJ mumbled as he moved to hover over her.

"I don't like wearing underwear under dress pants." Dean informed, pressing his lips to hers as he slowly slid into her waiting heat, pulling back to watch her face carefully as she adjusted to his size. He couldn't believe how tight she was. "You're so fucking tight, CJ."

"For some reason you always get me during a drought." She joked before kissing him once again and he took that as the incentive to start moving. He pulled out until only the tip remained, then slowly pushed back in. He wasn't sure how long it would be before CJ begged him to go faster, but he was going to enjoy the slow pace for as long as he could. He had waited so long for this moment, and he was going to savor it. He knew she was enjoying it by the way her lips were slightly parted, her eyes had fluttered shut, and every time he slid home a contented sigh would leave those perfect lips of hers. "I thought you were a beast in bed?"

"I've waited too long to get you into bed and I want to savor this."

"Faster. Just a bit." He complied and she moaned, further fueling his need to pleasure her. He just loved the sounds she made. Especially since she was making them for him and not his best friend. He kept at it, rolling his hips into hers and he pressed his forehead to hers. She maintained eye contact with him the whole time, but didn't hold back her moans. He liked that. Every so often he'd peck her lips, but his main focus was working magic with his hips.

Her nails dug into his back, telling him that she was close to hitting her orgasm. So he started to thrust faster, guiding her uninjured leg to his waist as his hips slapped into hers.

"Fuck, Dean!" She cried out, arching her back as her walls tightened around his length and he slowed down the pace of his thrusts gradually, riding it out with her. "Why did we wait so long to do this?"

"I dunno, but I'm not done with you just yet."

"Good." But both heads turned when Dean's phone rang, the ringtone unfamiliar to CJ but Dean knew exactly who it was.

"This had better be good, Rollins." Dean mumbled as he pulled out, not even bothering to get off the bed to reach for his phone. "What?... The fuck do we need to have a meeting for?... Whatever... Yeah, I'll be there... Five minutes."

"You have to go?" CJ asked, sitting up when Dean let out a sigh.

"Yeah. I don't like it, and I think Seth just formulated some shit because he was jealous." Dean muttered as he got out of bed to pull on a pair of briefs and dug through his suitcase for a pair of pajama pants.

"Don't beat him up about it, and toss me your shirt." CJ requested, smiling when Dean brought her the shirt and pulled her into a kiss.

"I'm going to kill Seth."

"Only you're not because he's your brother. Go to your little meeting, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

It all had happened so fast, Dean couldn't react in time to stop them. CJ was working on auto pilot again and somehow managed to retain after drop kicking Naomi while AJ had the Black Widow locked in, then landed the Lionsault on Naomi and got the three count on the Funkadactyl. Then a pissed-off AJ Lee locked in a half crab on CJ's hurt leg which resulted in his girl repeatedly smacking the canvas in submission to get the psychotic diva off her injured leg. What made it worse was that the lights went off and once they came back on about a minute later a pissed off Bray Wyatt had his foot firmly planted on CJ's hurt knee while Paul begged for them to let her go. That's when Dean rushed to get out there to save her from the Wyatts. He wasn't expecting Regal to hold him back once he got to gorilla, though.

"This will be good for her, Dean. She doesn't belong here."

"What the hell are you talking about? You practically begged me to watch out for her and now you want me to stand by while those monsters decimate her?" Dean was quickly losing his cool, something Regal sense as they watched CJ receive the Sister Abigail maneuver and land ungracefully on that knee.

"It's what's best." Regal assured, relaxed as if this was all planned, triggering a suspicion in the United States Champion. "You'll have to avenge this injustice for her, won't you?" Regal suggested as the two stepped into a side hall.

"You're right."

"I'll speak with one of the general managers. I've got quite the pull around here, dear boy. I could make a Battle Royal come up out of nowhere. Just like that." Regal chuckled, snapping his fingers for effect.

"Battle Royals just like that, huh?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest while a stretcher was brought out for her.

"Just like that."

"Are you the reason CJ had to defend her title in that Battle Royal a few weeks back? And that fifteen diva monstrosity that just occurred? Were you behind that, too?" Dean was shaking with anger now that the truth was becoming clear to him. He had never felt so betrayed in his life.

"Dean, calm down."

"Answer me, Regal."

"This is bigger than you, Dean."

"But it involves her, so it involves me. You are going to answer me, William." Dean spoke lowly, grabbing Regal by the lapels of his blazer and shoving him against the wall. Regal knew that he was in a dangerous position: alone in a hallway with a pissed off Ambrose, who was dangerous enough when he wasn't in bad mood. "Or I will finally get what I wanted years ago and feel what's its like to ram your face into the wall repeatedly."

"Now, Dean, let's be reasonable-"

"Reasonable? I fucking love that girl and you want me to be reasonable!?" Dean, being in his state of rage, had no idea that he just admitted his true feelings for CJ out loud. But Regal heard him loud and clear. The Englishman wasn't generally one for feeling remorse over his actions, but he felt bad about what he had put Ambrose through. But on the upside, he had helped Ambrose find a woman that he actually wanted to be with for longer than just a one night stand. "How much of this was a fucking joke to you?"

"None of it, actually. If you'd only let me go, I would gladly tell you everything." Regal tried but Dean only pressed his hands further into Regal's chest, pinning him to the wall.

"I don't trust that and you know why I can't. You tell me right now, or I'd suggest you start looking into facial reconstruction surgery."

"Dean!" Seth called down the hall and both heads turned to face the two-toned superstar who stood at the end. "What are you doing? Why weren't you protecting CJ? How could you let that-"

"Regal told me not to. Go check on her, Seth, I have to take care of this." Dean called back, turning his gaze back to Regal.

"Rollins, you really shouldn't leave me alone with him like this." Regal suggested as he tried to worm away from Dean, who only tightened his grip on the Englishman's blazer.

"Regal?"

"Go be with CJ, Seth!" Dean ordered, pulling Regal off the wall and dragging him in the opposite direction of where Seth went. He was getting answers one way or another, and he was sure that Roman would love to be of assistance.


	20. Fallout

Seth could only watch from the doorway as Dr. Sampson tried getting CJ to respond. She was currently laying on the exam table in the fetal position, cradling her knee while the doctor, EMTs, Brock, and Paul Heyman were trying to get her to uncurl herself so they could examine her knee. Eventually he got tired of hearing them beg and forced himself through the people to her to the exam table, kneeling in front of the table to make eye contact.

"Babe I know it hurts, but I need you to relax and let them look at it." Seth tried soothing her, smoothing her hair back and out of her face. "Please, CJ."

"Stay with me."

"I'll never leave." Seth assured, kissing her forehead before look up at Sampson. "How do you want her, doc?"

"We're going to have to lay her flat on her back." Sampson stated, watching as Seth climbed onto the table and guided CJ's head onto his lap.

"Deep breaths, CJ." Seth spoke softly, feeling her hands shoot up to grasp his forearms when they straightened out her body. "I know it sucks, I know. You've just got to breathe while they try to figure out what's wrong."

"My ACL is torn. I already know that." CJ groaned, avoiding Seth's concerned, yet disappointed, gaze.

"You went out there with a torn ACL and walked out of WrestleMania Thirty with the title?" Paul asked, placing a hand on Brock's shoulder to steady himself. "Oh my lord I am the best talent scout in the history of this business. I masterminded the conquering of the streak and the first diva to defend the title at WrestleMania walked out with the title while severely injured. I don't scout talent, I scout warriors."

"Damn straight." CJ agreed, releasing Seth's arm to fist bump Paul and Brock respectively. Seth could only shake his head at the fact that his girl was seriously hurt, knew she was seriously hurt, kept this from everybody, competed anyways, and was being applauded for it by her own manager. It only made him wonder if she had told anybody and, if she did, why they would let her go out there. He could understand not wanting to let go of the title and especially not wanting to be the first diva to defend and lose the title at WrestleMania, but at the expense of her career? It wasn't worth it in his opinion. But he knew CJ and knew that nothing meant more to her than her image in the wrestling world. He knew that she wanted to be seen as a winner, not a loser, at all costs. Sometimes her pride was just too much for him to handle.

* * *

Meanwhile, William Regal was between a rock and a hard place. Dean and Roman had him trapped in their locker room, the Englishman was seated on the bench while Roman stood behind him and Dean sat in a steel chair in front of him, neither seemed interested in moving. They did, however, seem interested in making this as uncomfortable in making him as possible. Regal knew in the way that Dean's eyes were fixated on him that Dean was trying to make him crack under the discomfort of the two-on-one situation.

But he wasn't going to give in to Dean's mind games. He made that clear when he simply crossed his legs, rest his hands in his lap, and looked at the younger man whom he once called a friend. He could tell that his bored expression was aggravating Dean more and more with every second that went by, and the young man was on the brink of pacing erratically. He could see it in the way that Dean's foot tapped against the carpeted floor rapidly and how Dean would shake his hand by his ear in that typical Ambrose manner. Dean Ambrose was on the edge of a breakdown, and Regal wanted to be the man who sent him over the edge.

And he did. All it took was one smirk and Ambrose was on his feet, steel chair being flung against the wall in his rage.

"Have I stuck a nerve?" Regal asked, looking up at Reigns while Ambrose took to pacing the room.

"If I were you, old timer, I'd shut the hell up unless you were telling us why you have it out for our girl." Although Regal wasn't sure who all was involved when the second generation star said "our", he was strangely intimidated by the large man who managed to keep his voice so calm and collected despite the fact that he had been bristling with rage ever since Dean dragged the Englishman into the room and explained the situation.

"I hardly understand how it involves you." Regal argued, keeping his eyes locked on Ambrose who was now mumbling to himself about god know what as he paced.

"If anything happens to her it affects my boys, therefore, it affects me. CJ Jericho is an honorary Shield member, and we look out for our own. Now are you going to talk, or am I going to have to make you talk?"

Trapped in a room with a man who wasn't "all there" in the head and a man who could intimidate with just a few words. William Regal was certainly in excellent hands.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me, CJ?" Seth asked quietly as they watched the championship match together. He was leaning back against the wall, legs dangling off the sides of the exam table while she sat between his legs with ice on her knee and Seth holding her to his chest.

"I didn't want anybody trying to stop me from competing tonight. I'm not a paper champ, Seth, and I wanted my WrestleMania moment. I'm vacating my title tomorrow night, going to Syracuse for surgery, and I'll be back in about a year just in time to claim yet another WrestleMania moment by winning the title back." CJ explained, and Seth knew then that she was only thinking about herself. He really hated when she got like this, and it made him feel like he didn't want a relationship with her because she could be really selfish at times.

"You are so selfish, Chris."

"How am I selfish?" She asked, looking back at him in shock.

"Forget it." He muttered, feeling her tense up in his arms. He didn't like feeling her tense up because of him, and instantly regretted opening his mouth.

"No, Seth. I'm not going to just 'forget it', okay? If you're going to call me selfish, you better have a damn good reason why." CJ demanded as Seth slid off the exam table and paced the empty room. He didn't like having that icy gaze, which was usually reserved for all the divas she hated, being directed at him. Those were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen until she was directing that seemingly always pent up aggravation at him. "I'm waiting."

"You didn't tell me. All I've ever wanted was for you to trust me and let me take care of you, and you can't even tell me that you tore your ACL? Then you go out and compete, running the risk of worsening that injury? Possibly making your time away from me longer? That's not fair CJ."

"My time away from you? Seth, call me crazy, but you're the one being selfish. I bet the second you heard about my knee your concern wasn't me, but how you'd be able to handle me being gone when you want sex."

"You're more than just a sex toy to me, CJ!" Seth finally snapped, already pissed off with her claims. "I've told you time and time again that I wanted us to be more, but you're a fucking commitment phobe and you won't let me fix you."

"You can't fix people, Seth! People aren't broken!"

"You obviously are if you can't see how much I love you, CJ!" He shouted, kicking the wall in frustration when he realized what he had said. She wasn't sure how to take what he had said, since everything about that statement was wrong to her. First he calls her broken and then tells her he loves her?

"Go away, Seth."

"CJ, I'm-"

"Get away from me, you selfish bastard." CJ cut him off, looking away from him and to the human anatomy charts on the wall. "You've told me exactly how you feel, now go. I'll be fine."

"Those Shield boys are nothing but trouble, aren't they?" Kane asked, entering the room just after Seth left. The sight of the second generation star wiping at her eyes wasn't missed by the Director of Operations, and he hoped the fight he eavesdropped on would have her on Team Authority should she have to pick sides. "I've heard about your ACL tear and, on behalf of The Authority, I would like to offer you a position as the Assistant to the Director of Operations. Of course, after you've recovered from surgery and rehabbing."

"Oh, uh-"

"Don't answer now. Think about what The Authority could do for you." Kane cut her off before leaving the room. CJ, now officially creeped out, just needed to be out of the Superdome. So she left. She got her bag, sent Dean a text telling him where she'd be, and left.

* * *

After getting the text from CJ, Dean quickly packed up his bag and left. He had already gotten all the information he wanted out of Regal, thanks to Roman being uncharted territory for the Englishman and intimidating as all hell. He couldn't believe that Seth would just let her go, but when he left out the back door and saw Seth with his head against the wall he knew that something had happened. He didn't stop to ask, because Seth had waved him away, and rushed to be with CJ. If Seth was in that bad of a state, then he knew that CJ was worse off.

That was confirmed when he got to their room and saw her laying in the middle of the floor. He felt a pang in his heart seeing her like that and was quick to drop his bag and kneel beside her, gently pulling her into his arms.

"What happened?" Dean asked softly, cradling his head to his chest as he started rocking them slowly.

"My knee gave out."

"And what happened with Seth?" He asked again, letting her know that he knew something was up. "What happened that you're in tears, still in your gear, and not acting like you just pulled off the impossible and made history at WrestleMania?"

"He showed me that he isn't the guy for me." CJ mumbled, not looking up at Dean but unzipping the vest that he didn't even realize that he was still wearing. "Not comfy."

"Sorry. Lean over so I can get this off." Dean instructed, keeping her in his arms as he wriggled out of the vest. "Better?"

"Way better." She spoke as Dean stood carefully, making sure not to shuffle her around too much as he carried her to the bed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, honeybee." He whispered into her hair once she was comfortably situated in the bed and he was sitting beside her. CJ wasn't going to question the term of endearment, she liked it too much.

"Why weren't you there?"

"Regal wouldn't let me. He's been the one making your title reign hard, the reason Batista speared you, everything was coordinated by Regal. He wouldn't tell me why he had me on a wild goose chase to protect you, though. Or why he would want to end your career. But I'm glad he did."

"Why? Why would you be glad that Regal sent you to look after me? I'm one mess after another and-"

"And the best thing other than wrestling to walk into my life. You understand not wanting relationships just like I do, and I like what we have going here. I trust you, CJ." Dean cut her off, cupping her cheek and forcing her to look up at him. It was a moment so silent where you could've heard a pin drop and it would've sounded like an earthquake crashed through the room. CJ had learned in the couple months she had spent around Dean that he didn't keep his heart on his sleeve, but in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile when she realized that he wasn't blowing smoke up her ass to make her feel better.

"You're too good to me, Sir Ambrose."

"Well, your highness, it's in the job description."

* * *

**Many thanks to **_UntilNeverDawns, ArtisticLullaby, ChelleLew, TaijiaK,Sarcastic Nightmare, AshleighxAwsome, and CharismasXe_** for reviewing the last chapter! I really really really appreciate you guys for it!**


	21. Time Best Spent in Bed

CJ woke up with her back pulled flush against Dean's chest. She looked over her shoulder in time to see his nose scrunch when her hair brushed across his face. She couldn't deny that Dean Ambrose was an adorable man while he slept. She loved how clingy he was because it made her feel like he truly needed her, and not just the other way around. Then there was the way his messy blonde curls hung in his face that she just wanted to play with all the time if she knew he'd let her. He'd gotten used to her touching him, but there were moments where he'd snap back and flinch whenever her hand got close to his head unexpectedly. It was something she could understand, though, and never questioned why.

"What are you doing, your highness?" Dean asked, his voice carrying that usual morning gruffness.

"Nothing, Sir." CJ spoke with a smile, turning over to face him. Sleeping in the knee brace made it easier for her to sleep on her right side, but was still happy to place her weight onto her left side.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I slept, if that's an acceptable answer." CJ dismissed, slowly bringing her hand up to his face. When he made no move to stop her, she pushed his hair out of his face. "You have really soft hair."

"Thank you. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine." If CJ had to be honest, she didn't sleep all too great. Bad dreams had her waking up at odd hours; dreams of the Wyatts, dreams of Seth, either way they were dreams she didn't want to have. How Dean had slept through her tossing and turning, she'd never know.

"You're lying, CJ. Wanna know how I know?"

"How?"

"I'm a light sleeper. Wanna tell the truth, now?" Dean asked, tightening the grip around her waist.

"Do I have to? It's really not a huge deal."

"If you say so, sunshine. I have to hit the gym today before Raw, are you going to be alright on your own for a while?"

"What could happen to me in a locked hotel room while I'm stuck in bed until tonight?" CJ asked, small smile playing on her lips while Dean though about it. "I don't think many people know what room I'm in, anyways."

"I guess you're right." Dean decided, smirking when CJ accidentally got her fingers tangled in his hair. "I know I've mentioned liking it rough, but we're cuddling CJ. Damn." He teased, helping her get her hand free before kissing her palm.

"It's not my fault that your hair is so curly and cute."

"I don't think anybody has called my hair 'curly and cute'. So thank you."

"You're welcome. When are you leaving for the gym?"

"Like half an hour. I'm too comfortable to want to move just yet."

* * *

"Adam, it's really spacious." CJ said softly, scrolling through the pictures he had sent her when he went to check out an apartment for her. Dean had left for the gym half an hour ago and before he left he had threatened to "tear that ass up" if she even thought about moving to do anything but use the bathroom, so she got up to get her laptop after he left. Testing Dean always proved to be amusing to her.

"But it's close to me and Beth, has a nice view, and it's nowhere close to the college so you don't have to worry about college guys." Adam reasoned, trying his hardest to sound like it's the best he had seen. "It's not as great as home, but it's something."

"This is all so frustrating. I hate Tampa, I do, but moving seems like this huge hassle."

"CJ, I just don't want you to be alone while you're rehabbing."

"I know, but..." She trailed off, hearing Bray Wyatt's laughter on the other side of the door.

"The fuck was that?" Adam asked, looking at CJ's wide eyes. "Chrissie. Talk to me."

"I don't know." CJ mumbled, quickly finding Dean in her contacts.

"Christopher! I know you're in there! Come out and play, darlin'! We won't hurt ya much!" Bray called through the door and CJ shut her eyes while she waited for Dean to answer the phone.

It was a scary thing for Adam to have to watch. Seeing such a strong kid in such fear of whatever was on the other side of that door. If CJ wasn't on strict orders when it came down to caring for her knee to prevent further damage, if that was even possible, he knew that she would've stood up and told them off. But because of this knee injury, Seth confusing the hell out of her, and her newfound dependence on Dean, CJ looked helpless and Adam wished he could be the one to save her from all this. But he was hundreds of miles away and it killed him to see her in this state of panic.

"Why did Dean leave you alone?" Adam asked once CJ had gotten off the phone and she sighed.

"I told him he could because I didn't think anybody knew I was in here. But it won't be a big deal once I'm in Syracuse. I'll call and let them know that I want the apartment and I'll hire movers and stuff. Tell no one that I'm moving. I'm only telling Dean and I have to tell The Authority so they know where to send my check."

"Give them my address. I don't want anybody who could be a threat to you knowing exactly were you live, Chrissie."

"I'll be spending most of my rehab time at your house anyways." She mumbled, pushing her hair back as a commotion could be heard outside the room. "Not even bothering."

"All of your surgery recovery time will be at my house for sure. That's the most critical time and I'm not taking chances." Adam decided, not even bothering to ask what she was talking about. "That's final, Chrissie."

"I can live with that. I've spent longer than a couple weeks in your house." CJ conceded, looking up when Dean threw the door open and trudged into the bathroom. "I'm going to text you, since Dean's back."

"Alright, kid. Stay safe, I love you."

"Love you, too. I'll keep you updated."

"You better. Tell baby boo I said hi."

"For sure." CJ assured before hanging up and shutting her laptop, looking up as Dean left the bathroom still visibly shaking with rage. "What happened?"

"The Wyatts wanted to ambush you when you left. Roman and I made them back off, though. This is why I can't leave you alone for a minute."

"But on the plus side, baby boo," CJ started as he sat down beside her, meeting his curious gaze. "I stayed in bed."

"Honeybee, I'm so proud of you." Dean deadpanned before pulling off his shirt and smirking down at her. "Tell Adam I said 'hi sugarplum'."

* * *

**Big things are coming CJ's way soon, and that's all I'm saying.**

**Big thank yous go out to**_ ArtisticLullaby, angelsdee327, TaijiaK, Tracy-Robinson47, Sarcastic Nightmare, ChelleLew, UntilNeverDawns, AshleighxAwsome, and CharismasXe_** for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are amazing. **


	22. Security Blanket

"Syracuse? That's pretty far from Vegas, CJ." Dean mumbled as they sat together backstage. After Kane had let it slip that Triple H was responsible for the hit on The Shield, the guys had to go think things though separately for a few minutes. Dean instantly sought out CJ and politely pulled the former champion aside so he could talk to her privately in the back corner of catering. That was when she decided to drop the moving bomb on him.

"Adam wants me close while I'm rehabbing. Besides, I have nothing for me in Tampa. All I've got there is a twenty four hour gym and a small apartment that I have barely anything in. Nobody but you and Adam know so I'll be safer there, too."

"If that's what you want. We can make whatever we have work."

"You know that whatever we have doesn't have to be exclusive, right?" She asked stirring her iced coffee with the straw before Dean took her cup and took a drink.

"Are you saying that you don't want to be my exclusive fuck buddy?" Dean asked, looking slightly offended, and CJ shook her head.

"That's not what I'm saying. You've never struck me as somebody who wanted to be exclusively anything with a woman. I'm just trying to-"

"CJ, you tell me what you want. I know you don't want a relationship, but if you want to be the only woman I sleep with then I can make it happen."

"Dean, I'm going to be sitting at home for the next year or so. I'm not in a position to make any decisions like this." CJ argued, taking her cup back before Dean drank more of her coffee.

"I don't want to make this decision." Dean stated, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. As much as CJ liked the relaxed look, she wanted definite answers out of him. But she could tell that he really didn't want to talk about it.

"It's like you thrive on being difficult as all hell." She teased, lightly kicking his shin in an attempt to get the playful Dean back. She wasn't expecting him to trap her leg between his legs, but the way he smirked at her made her forget about it while he checked his phone.

"Difficult is my middle name, sweetheart. Y'know, Roman calls you Princess?"

"Where did that come from?"

"He texted me to let me know that we're coming up with a game plan and he wants me to bring you because we can't leave you alone." Dean explained, noticing the face of uncertainty that crossed her face. "What's that face?"

"I really don't want to be around Seth right now. That broken comment is still a really fresh wound and I have to address the love thing one of these days but I-"

"CJ, face it head on. If Seth even wants to try talking to you, because he was beating himself up about it last night when I left the arena to get to you."

"I was really harsh on him, Dean."

"You guys were equally harsh on each other, and you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to." Dean stated as he helped CJ to her feet and she nodded her acknowledgement as he helped her hobble along without putting too much weight on her knee. Dean couldn't help but notice the way her hand gripped his vest as they walked to The Shield's locker room, he also noticed the way her grip tightened when the passed by Erick Rowan on the way. He knew that being away from all the madness would be best for CJ, even if something in his heart told him that he didn't want her to leave. She was terrified of The Wyatts, and he knew that even if he and the guys managed to beat them on Main Event, she probably always would be. Being far away from them where they wouldn't know where to find her would be best. "The Wyatts can't get to you if you're with me."

"Don't lie to yourself, Dean."

"I'm not lying. I'd die before I let them get to you."

CJ wasn't sure how to take his statement. She understood that he wanted to protect her, but putting her life before his was a bit far. She didn't even know that Dean cared that much. But, as much as it sparked a concern for his mental state, his words gave her a feeling of warmth and security. Coupled with the tight grip his hand had on her hip as they walked made her feel like Dean was her security blanket. Her highly attractive security blanket.

* * *

It was one thing to hear the plan, while seeing it in action was a totally different thing. CJ knew this, just like she knew their plan, yet she found herself in awe that Roman had speared Triple H. The COO, the Director of Operations, and two of the biggest names in the WWE were taken down by three of their wrestlers on behalf of a mistreated champion. The King of Kings and his flying monkeys were taken out by the soldiers that were once in the back pocket of said King, and they were defending a gilded goat in the process. The same gilded goat whose ass was kicked by these soldiers on a weekly basis in the August/September period of last year on behalf of the King.

Life just had a funny way of working out.

She knew that the guys were going to end up paying for this severely, and she was almost grateful that she wouldn't have to watch from backstage while it happened. But part of her wished that she would be there to at least provide moral support for their crusade since she was injured, while a small portion of her wanted to fight alongside them. A very small fraction of her wanted to fight. She was prideful, but not completely out of her mind like everybody thought after her WrestleMania match.

When the guys got back to the locker room their energy was off the charts. To be expected, since they just called for war against The Authority and were proud of their plan. CJ could only smile as she watched them practically float around the room to get their stuff ready for a shower, all three giving her some kind of tap on their way in. But Dean stopped short and turned around, went right back over and kissed her. Almost like an impulse kiss that you'd see in the movies, but CJ loved every second of it.

"That was for you, honeybee."

"Obviously. You kissed me." She reasoned as he stepped back and he shook his head.

"Not the kiss, dumbass, the attack. The Authority has wronged you just as much." Dean explained with a smirk, watching the smile creep onto her face.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, your highness."

* * *

Dean couldn't help but look over at CJ while he drove her to the airport. She kept running her hand through her hair and tapping her feet to the beat of the song playing softly on the radio. He knew that she didn't want to go, especially not home to Tampa, but she had to. He definitely didn't want her to go, but he knew that she had to. Not just because of her knee, but because of the war they started with The Authority. The last thing she needed to worry about on top of The Wyatts was The Authority.

"I don't want to be alone, Dean." CJ spoke softly, not looking away from her window.

"I know you don't. But it's only a couple days and then you'll be in Syracuse and with your family." Dean tried to reason, grabbing her hand to draw her attention to him and not the passing scenery. "I don't want you to go, either, CJ."

"I'm a burden, Dean. That's all-"

"You're not a burden, CJ. You're the coolest chick I've ever met and I'm going to miss having you around." His admission brought a smile to her face, and the way he gave her hand a gentle squeeze made her stomach do flips. Of course, she didn't understand why she was reacting this way to what he said. It was just Dean, and it wasn't like she had those kinds of feelings for him, right?

"You're going to miss this trouble magnet?"

"I've been tailing your ass for a year today. Of course I'm going to miss my favorite trouble magnet." Dean assured, squeezing her hand again. He truly was going to miss her, almost certain he'd go insane without her, but he'd make sure to drop into Syracuse to check on her and make sure that her sexual frustration didn't become too much for her to handle. "You're mine, CJ."

"What do you mean?"

"Your question from earlier. You're mine." Mouth suddenly dry, CJ could only nod her understanding as he licked his lips. The possessive side of Dean was something CJ had only seen come out very rarely, and it was always quite the turn on for her.

* * *

**Happy Easter to those who celebrate! If not, then happy Sunday!**

**Thank yous go out to**_ TaijiaK, ChelleLew, AshleighxAwsome, UntilNeverDawns, angelsdee327, Sarcastic Nightmare, CharismasXe, and ArtisticLullaby _**for reviewing the last chapter! **


	23. Apart

**A/N: CJ's texts are bolded while Dean's are just italicized. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once she landed in Tampa, CJ felt like she did when she first came to Tampa after signing with WWE in Stamford. She felt like she was in developmental again, solely because she was seeing people she recognized from developmental in the airport. She hated that feeling so much.

Developmental CJ wasn't the classy bitch that she became once she hit the main roster around WM28. Developmental CJ was shy, nervous, lacked self-confidence, doubted herself, weak, and was just somebody that she never wanted to be again. CJ didn't want to relapse into that version of herself. Not after everything she did to change and be somebody she wasn't ashamed to be. She had worked hard to become the confident and classy bitch that she was, and she wasn't going to stop just because she was in Tampa for a couple days.

After spending her short cab ride building up the courage to actually go into her apartment, for what reason she wasn't sure, she felt like she was ready to spend the next couple days there. Her driver was an asshole who didn't even offer to help after seeing her heavy knee brace on over her jeans, so she got to figure out how to get herself and her bags up four flights of stairs on her own.

_Don't be a little bitch. You fought off fourteen women and still retained the title. You can handle two suitcases and four flights of stairs._ Mental coaching always seemed to help CJ get stuff done. This mission of hers would be no exception. Once she figured out a good method for getting up the stairs, it was only about ten minutes of hell for her body to have to go through until she made it through her front door.

Looking around her apartment, CJ expected it to be trashed with all the Wyatt business going on. Instead everything was in its place. The TV was still in its cabinet and her DVD collection was still alphabetized in the cabinet. She continued to the one bedroom in the apartment, but let out a sigh when she saw her bedroom trashed.

Her clothes were scattered around the room, mattress flipped off the boxspring, pillows slashed open and the stuffing was scattered around the room. The icing on the cake? The one word written on the wall that gave away who the culprits were.

"The Wyatts want me to run? They're getting what they want." CJ mumbled to herself, heading out to the kitchen to grab the magic eraser that was underneath the sink and a garbage bag. Her knee hurt like a bitch, but she had cleanup to take care of before the movers came in the morning to pack up her stuff. She'd be on a flight to Syracuse once the movers left and then she could rest easy. At least she hoped that would be the case.

* * *

Dean couldn't sleep that night. Not having CJ in his bed made him feel alone for the first time in the past month or so, and he didn't know what to do. He wasn't going to call her because that seemed desperate and clingy in his opinion, and he wasn't that guy. Instead, he pulled up the web browser on his phone and went to google. After ten minutes of googling the most random things he could think of; like bunnies, a good breed of dog for living in an apartment and why people have ducks as pets, he finally googled the one woman that was on his mind instead of things they had talked about together. Of course, there were articles about her injury featured on the first page and he was curious about what sportswriters could have to say about her injury.

'_CJ Jericho: Returning to the Ring or Out for the Count?'_

The header made him laugh. How could he not? Of course CJ was returning to the ring after she recovered. She was too stubborn not to come back. But he kept reading, despite the ridiculous headline.

_'After vacating her title the night after making history in the Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational, it was confirmed on that the former champion was suffering from a torn ACL going into WrestleMania 30. After such a taxing match, successfully defending the championship against fourteen other divas, she was submitted to a half-crab submission hold on that injured right knee by a scornful AJ Lee and then attacked by the Wyatts to end her first WrestleMania appearance (where she actually competed) being carried out of the arena on a stretcher._

_Paul Heyman tweeted out after their huge Monday Night Raw appearance that Jericho was still his client. This was confirmed when Jericho herself tweeted that she was 'still a Heyman Girl' despite needing surgery and being out of the ring an estimated eight to twelve months if she hasn't damaged her knee beyond repair. The former champion had been having problems with her knew since tweaking it in her match against AJ Lee for the title at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view back in February. Back then, it seemed as though she landed wrong and would be fine. Bumps happen. But If she had been dealing with that torn ACL this long Jericho may not be able to compete in the ring after surgery and proper rehabilitation.'_

Dean couldn't read the rest of the article that would explain the medical side of things. He refused to believe for even a second that CJ wouldn't be able to return to the ring. The only thing that would stop her from getting back in the ring would be if she didn't want to wrestle, and he believed that hell would freeze over when she decided that she didn't want to wrestle again. There was just no way.

Instead he went back to the search results and looked at different pictures of CJ that had landed on the internet. He didn't know that she had posted pictures of the photo strip from the WrestleMania photo booth, but the fact that the caption was 'Proof that Dean Ambrose smiles #MyBestFriend' made him happy. He went to CJ's Instagram and scrolled through her pictures since he was now curious as to how many pictures of him were on her Instagram. The selfie she took at the Hall of Fame ceremony when they had found their seats, a picture of him looking out a window of a restaurant in NOLA while drinking coffee, and a picture of him playing with Shine at Adam's house. Each one had the hashtag "best friend" in some variation and that made him very happy.

He was her best friend and her lover. Two things that Seth used to be, but was no longer. The fact that Seth was most likely never going to be competition for CJ's attention anymore made Dean unusually happy. Usually the thought of his best friend being shit out of luck when it came to a woman would've sparked some sympathy in the blonde. But not when it came to a woman he wanted more than anything. The woman who was officially his.

* * *

Laying in a pillow-less bed was odd to CJ. What was odder was not having that extra body heat on her back to keep her warm. It royally sucked to not have the large hand massaging her thigh while she tried to sleep. Not having Dean mumble things in her ear that pertained to his plans for the following day was odd to her to. CJ didn't like the whole "sleeping alone" thing and she definitely didn't like being alone at night. Especially with her leg on fire like it was since she had to clean up her bedroom instead of resting it like she should have.

Her bedroom felt too cold. It was too quiet. It felt too quiet for her. But she supposed that was how it went when you got comfortable with a second body in the bed and then didn't have it there the next night. She didn't like it. In fact, she hated it. To the point where she was seconds away from texting Dean. But she wouldn't because that screamed "desperate". CJ Jericho was not a desperate woman.

When her phone vibrated against the table she was quick to snatch it off the nightstand, hoping that it was a text from Ambrose.

_'You up?' _She had to keep her cool now that she was getting what she wanted.

_'**Can't sleep.'** _CJ hoped that her response didn't scream "I miss you more than I miss ice cream when I'm on a low-calorie diet", even though that was the case.

_'I can't either.'_

_'**Thats no bueno. Don't you have a match for the taping tomorrow?'**_

_'Main Event live on the network tomorrow. But the smack down taping...nope lol'_

_**'Haha I don't have a match for the smack down taping either.' **_As much as it killed her to not have wrestling for a year, CJ thought that she was funny.

_'You're funny. How are things there?'_

_'**Stupid. I hate being here Dean.'**_

_'Wish I could be there with you.'_

* * *

Sending a text that made him seem slightly dependent made Dean nervous. He didn't want to scare her away, and he feared that dependency would scare her away. Solely because that kind of text would scare him away if anybody but her would have sent it to him.

_**'I wish you were here too.' **_He could believe that he was reading that text. He locked and unlocked his phone five times before he finally believed what he was seeing. **'Did I just make things awkward?'**

_'No. I was in the bathroom. Sorry.' _A little white lie never hurt anybody. Especially if you're in disbelief of the text sent by the woman that you're constantly fantasizing about.

_**'Its cool. What are you up to?'**_ This was the hard part. Did he tell her that he just got done googling things that made him think of her and was currently cuddling a pillow that actually still carried her scent, or did he lie yet again? Decisions, decisions.

_'Laying in bed. Nothing too special.'_ That wasn't a lie, since he was technically in laying bed. _'Should probably be doing my Wyatt research for tomorrow'_

_**'WWIII tomorrow?'**_

_'Apocalypse revisited..for the third time. Hopefully Ro doesn't follow the trend and disappear on us.'_

_**'He wouldn't. You should be sleeping though. I don't want to be the reason you're tired out there'**_

_'Ive wrestled bigger matches on ten minutes of sleep so you're not doing me any harm. Why can't you sleep?'_ He wanted the topic to be off of him now. He preferred talking about her than talking about himself for her to worry about her.

* * *

CJ didn't know what to say. She could tell him that sleeping alone sucked compared to sleeping with him, but she didn't want to make him feel bad. She didn't want to make him feel like she was better off without him, either. Because she was slowly realizing that she needed Dean.

_**'Im not used to sleeping alone. I've had a man in my bed every night for the last three weeks. Being alone is weird.'**_

_'I miss you too CJ.' _She couldn't help but smile at his admission and ability to translate her text, but it only made her want him there with her more. But she could handle the time away. She could call, text, and FaceTime him whenever; and she'd appreciate every second of it because Dean was her best friend. Seemingly her only friend even though Roman had seemed to take a shine to her. But he could've just been acting like it to make teamwork easier within The Shield, in her opinion, so Dean was her only friend. The only friend she'd ever had that she'd be lost without.

* * *

**I really hope my attempt at a sports article wasn't too terrible. I read like seven different articles about wrestling to try and get a feel for how those flow haha. On a side note, because a couple people have messaged me and asked, a song that would probably describe the relationship between Dean and CJ would be "**_Sweater Weather"_** by **_The Neighborhood _**and the song that would describe CJ and Seth would be**_ "Do I Wanna Know?"_** by**_ Arctic Monkeys. _

**I'd like to thank **_UntilNeverDawns, angelsdee327, ChelleLew, ArtisticLullaby, Sarcastic Nightmare, and TaijiaK_** for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate it. **


	24. Adam Copeland's Guide to Parenting

CJ landed in Syracuse at around two in the afternoon and was taken straight to physical therapy. She learned there that she would need a couple days of PT to get the full range of motion in her right knee before they operated on it. Then Adam took her to her new apartment to meet her landlord and check it out.

Just like CJ said before: it was spacious. Even the small amount of furniture she had wouldn't be enough to make it seem smaller. But she liked the hardwood floors, the balcony, and the fact that there were plenty of windows in the bedroom. In her opinion, nothing beat looking out at the moon while you were laying in bed.

"What do you think?" Adam asked from where he leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom while he watched her turn in a small circle in the middle of the room. He was giving her enough space to breathe, but stayed close enough to catch her if her knee gave out.

"I like it. I think it's kind of spacious, but I'm sure it'll be better once my furniture is here." CJ said, stopping her circles to look at him. "It's me in apartment form; not too flashy, but still awesome."

"And you'll be close enough to babysit Lyric when I come home from filming Haven and need to get it in." Adam joked, lightly elbowing CJ once she was close enough.

"Do you have seasons three and four on DVD? I need to catch up." She asked as they walked out to the living room together and he nodded, draping an arm across her shoulders as they exited the apartment and CJ locked the door behind her.

"Somewhere in the den. But will you help me get laid in the future, kiddo?" He asked and CJ shook her head.

"There are some things a parent should never talk to their child about. But yes, I will take Lyric off your hands when I'm in childcare condition."

"Speaking of sex lives, I'm curious about yours. I heard that you and Seth got into it backstage at WrestleMania. What was that about?"

"Long story short: he was pissed that I competed with a torn ACL and told me that I was selfish. I told him that he was selfish back and then he told me that I was obviously broken because I didn't see how much he loved me."

"Ouch. I bet you were fine with him before that." Adam mumbled and CJ nodded. "Saw your Hall of Fame pictures on twitter and even clicked the links to see the rest on instagram. You looked gorgeous, kid."

"Thank you. But we were just fine until he found out that I knew about my ACL tear before Mania."

"But you and Dean are fine?" He asked as he helped CJ into the passenger's seat of the jeep and she nodded, waiting for him to walk around to the driver's side and get in before responding verbally.

"We're officially exclusively fucking. He's says I'm his and I'm fine with that."

"When did this happen?"

"Monday night."

"Get it, girl!" Adam cheered, high fiving CJ before starting the jeep. "I know you and Seth just had this fight, and I know that you're still pissed, but have you tried talking to him?"

"No." She sighed, looking out her window and drumming her fingers against her knee brace. "He told me that he loved me, Adam, what the hell am I supposed to say? Love isn't my specialty and I don't even know how to deal with that. I don't even think I love him like that."

"But you do love him?" Adam asked, looking over at her as he came to a stop at a red light.

"I loved being around him. He was always so happy and almost carefree wherever we hung out, and when I was around him I felt happier than normal."

"You're not exactly a happy person on the road. I remember when you'd call me crying because it just sucked so bad for you." Adam recalled and CJ sighed as she finally looked over at him.

"We don't talk about that, dad. We do not talk about weak CJ."

"One mention of somebody other than me, Beth, and Jay loving you and you revert back to being her." Adam argued and CJ sighed loudly, making it crystal clear to her father-figure that she wasn't trying to have this discussion. "I understand that you're not trying to hear this, but damnit kid you have to. Running from shit like that is only going to be easy for so long. I want you to be happy, and I know that being forty with no man, no kids, and maybe a couple dogs is going to kill you on the inside. You know that's not what you want."

"Why do you have to be the voice of fucking reason all the damn time?" CJ grumbled, pushing her bangs out of her face as Adam pulled into his driveway.

"Because I care. Call Seth later and patch things up. If anything, you're going to need his friendship and support while you're rehabbing."

* * *

Adam and Beth spent the day watching CJ closely. Adam knew that she was basically on autopilot because she was thinking hard about their conversation in the car, that he hadn't told Beth about, and he was watching that knee in case it gave out. Beth, on the other hand, was watching for signs of the depression that often arose in wrestlers forced out of the ring long-term because of an injury. Beth knew that Adam wasn't telling her everything about what he and CJ talked about in the car, and she'd figure out what he wasn't telling in time. For now, her concerns would be focused on her two daughters and the dogs. Adam was terrible at keeping secrets for long, so she'd probably find out before he left to watch KISS get inducted into the Rock 'n Roll Hall of Fame.

"What's wrong with CJ?" Beth asked, not looking up from where she was slicing apples for CJ when the younger blonde woke up from her nap.

"She's fine, Beth. Nothing dog therapy and napping with a baby can't cure." Adam assured, looking out to the living room where CJ was laying on her back, Lyric fast asleep on her chest, while the dogs found their spot somewhere on the bed around her. "She's going to be okay in the end."

"Please enlighten me, oh wise one."

"She's got a lot of thinking to do. Some of it she doesn't even want to do, but in the end she'll realize what she truly wants."

"Does this involve Dean and Seth?" Beth asked, looking up to see Adam nod.

"Bingo." He mumbled before rushing to get Lyric off of CJ before she started to cry and woke up the woman who desperately needed a nap. He knew that she was up almost all night texting Dean since he had shamelessly gone through her phone and the last three texts from Dean were_ 'I dunno lol', 'Did you fall asleep on me?', a_nd '_You're obviously asleep. It's cool though. Sleep tight your highness and have fun in Syracuse. Travel safe and try not to hurt your knee anymore than it already is. Tell sugar plum that I said hi too lol'_. Adam had to admit that he liked that Dean wasn't offended by being called baby boo. Being easily offended wasn't something that worked well with this family. He also appreciated the care Dean showed CJ, he just wished that he understood the full story. CJ hadn't told him much other than that Regal was involved.

* * *

After her nap and snack, CJ was laying on the couch watching Main Event while Beth cooked dinner and Adam was packing for his HoF adventure with her sperm donor and one of their friends. After watching Shield vs. Wyatts 3, she was glad that the guys finally won but was disturbed by their promo afterwards. Dean said that they were well aware of the war they were stepping into, but they didn't care about the power Triple H had. They didn't care that they would have the whole roster fighting against them soon enough since nobody wanted to be on The Authority's bad side but Daniel Bryan, who would probably be of no use since he would be going on his honeymoon and she was certain that Stephanie McMahon would have some way to preoccupy the new champion upon his return.

Her hand acted on its own accord and she didn't even realize that she had it up to her ear until she heard Seth in her ear.

_"CJ?"_

"Seth, hi. Are you busy?" CJ asked, suddenly nervous. She didn't get why since it was just Seth. She'd only screwed him a countless number of times and probably broke his heart, so why be nervous?

_"Not really. What's up?"_

"I- uh- I wanted to call and apologize for Sunday." She started to ramble, hoping that he was actually listening even though she didn't really feel as though she was in the wrong. "I was a bitch and probably could've handled everything way more maturely, and-"

_"CJ, it's okay." _Seth cut her off. _"If anything I should be apologizing for everything I said and how I reacted. It was probably a really hard time for you right then and I was supposed to be there to make you feel better and I crossed so many lines."_

"But I crossed the same ones, Seth."

_"Not like I did. I said all the wrong things and I didn't mean them. You're not broken, CJ, and you definitely don't need fixing. People don't need fixing, they just need somebody who understands them. It took me too long to realize that and I'm kicking myself for it because I lost one of my best friends."_

"You didn't lose me completely. I'll admit that things from here on are going to be different, but with some work we could be where we once were."

_"You think so?"_ Seth asked, his tone betraying how hopeful he was.

"I do, Sethie." She assured as Adam hovered over the couch with a smug smirk.

"It's dinner time, Chrissie." He informed and she nodded.

"I gotta go eat, Seth, but I'll text you later?"

_"Definitely. Bye CJ."_

"Bye Seth." Once CJ had put her phone down Adam rolled over the back of the couch to sit at the end before pulling her into a sitting position to face him.

"So..?" He pressed, leaning forward in anticipation.

"We patched things up, I guess? It's not what it once was just yet, and he gets that it'll take work to get there." CJ explained, playing with the drawstrings of her WrestleMania zipup hoodie.

"Did you cover the l-word?" Adam asked, knowing damn well that they didn't.

"No. He didn't bring it up and I damn sure wasn't going to. In time, I suppose."

"Can you two gossip girls come eat? Dinner is getting cold." Beth called from the dining room, making Adam and CJ laugh. Family time was fun time and she was definitely glad that Syracuse was her home now.

* * *

**Thank you to **_ArtisticLullaby, TaijiaK, ChelleLew, UntilNeverDawns, Sarcastic Nightmare, AshleighxAwsome, and angelsdee327_** for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate it. **


	25. Phone Calls

The week had been mentally draining for Dean. Not having CJ was only making it worse. It had only been a couple days but he felt a longing for the blonde. Texting and the occasional phone call wasn't enough for him. He needed her in person, in his bed, cuddling with him, just being there with him.

He had heard about her and Seth patching things up, but CJ had firmly assured him that there wasn't anything between them anymore. She was his, not Seth's, and unless he somehow royally pissed her off that wouldn't be changing any time soon. He found solace in that fact, but he still wanted to see her again so he could leave his mark on her.

Being perfectly honest, Dean didn't trust Seth with her. The man mumbled her name in his sleep, there was no way he could trust that he wouldn't try to make a move on CJ if the two were alone. Judging on how badly she reacted to what Seth had said to her at WrestleMania, Dean couldn't trust that she wouldn't react to whatever moves Seth put on her. She cared about Seth, and Seth still loved her. Dean trusted CJ, just not around Seth.

"Just like that, baby." Seth mumbled in his sleep and Dean sighed, knowing that he was dreaming about CJ. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to handle it much longer, especially since his mind was far from sleep. So he grabbed his phone, his jacket, slipped on his shoes, and left the room to go on a walk. Cold air on his face and some movement would help a lot. Hearing CJ's voice would help more. He knew she had her surgery in the morning and was probably fast asleep, but he'd listen to her voicemail recording a few times and leave a message if she didn't answer the phone.

_"You've reached CJ Jericho, if this is Hunter; don't bother leaving a message, since I don't want to hear it. I'll try to call you back but I might not. All depends. If this isn't Hunter, then please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can and that's a guarantee."_ Her blatant disrespect for that dickhead Hunter always made him smile, since she had no limits when it came to calling out Hunter.

"Uh, hey your highness. I was just calling 'cause I couldn't sleep and...yeah. I know you've got your surgery in the morning, and you're sleeping right now, but I want you to know that I'm thinking about you CJ. Your voicemail message is pretty great, by the way. Call me when you're coherent, alright? I'll let you know when I'm free from responsibilities and maybe I could head up there and go see you? I know I'd like to. This has gotten really fucking long and I'm sorry about that. If you even made it this far into the message- god dammit. I'm rambling. Call me." Dean took a cautionary look around as he hung up the phone, making sure that nobody heard his message, then sighed in relief when he saw that he was alone on the street. The last thing he needed was for Seth to be all over him because somebody tweeted about him having it bad for CJ. Or worse, recorded his message and put it online. The fact that such a thing was even possible made him hate the internet.

* * *

CJ was wide awake when Dean called. Only she was on the internet doing some research and paid no attention to her phone going off. She needed to know what she was feeling for both men and who it was she felt more for. She already knew that Adam was going to be upset that she turned to eharmony, cosmo, seventeen, and various online quizzes rather than actually think about it the sensible way, but she did take every quiz twice and answered differently based on each guy so at least she wasn't lazy about it.

"I am so fucked." She groaned, lightly tugging at her hair. She couldn't understand how deciphering her own feelings could be so difficult. It wasn't fair and pissed her off.

"CJ go to sleep." Beth called, knocking on the door in warning. "You have surgery in four hours."

"Alright." CJ called, shutting her laptop and setting it to the side. She was tired, and in disbelief that it was already two in the morning. Time flew by when you were trying to figure out how you felt about two different men.

Once she was comfortable underneath the blankets, CJ found that she was thinking too much to sleep. She had gotten used to being alone in bed once more. She didn't like it, but she adjusted. That didn't stop her from longing for that familiar body heat and the tired mumblings of Dean Ambrose while he held her tight to his chest. At the same time, she wanted the feel of Seth's hand gently rubbing her thigh or back while he kissed her forehead and whispered incomprehensible things into her hair while she rest her head on his chest. She felt safe in Adam's house, but nothing compared to the security she felt while sleeping in the arms of a man who cared about her.

Eventually she grabbed her phone off the nightstand after the screen lit up for what she assumed was the fifth time. She was surprised to see that not only had Dean called her four times, but he had left a voicemail. The voicemail alone was a shocker, because Dean Ambrose didn't leave voicemails. He'd end the call and text what would be his voicemail message before he left a voicemail. She felt special, and listening to the message made her feel even more special. She'd call him back in the morning, since sleep was finally calling her name.

* * *

Adam watched as CJ slept after her surgery. Seeing her knee all bandaged up reminded him of all the times he had to have surgery and managed to bounce back from what could be a career threatening injury. Her knee injury wasn't as serious as when he broke his neck, but she'd definitely bounce back quickly. He knew that she was tough enough to handle all the physical therapy, and stubborn enough to cut that eight to twelve months into six to eight months.

He remembered talking to Chris about the surgery when they were together and remembered his guarantee to his friend about an update on her condition. So he stood from his seat and went to the vending machine to grab a cheap snack while he searched his contacts for Chris Jericho Sr., mentally debating just a dimple text over a phone call. Calling won, solely because he wanted to hear how truly interested Chris was in his daughter's condition.

_"Hey, man. What's up?" _Chris' greeting was casual like always, and Adam had to wonder if he had forgotten about CJ having surgery.

"I'm at the hospital." Adam stated vaguely, curious as to what Chris' response would be. He hated that he already knew that Chris could care less about his daughter and he dreaded Chris' response as soon as he opened his mouth.

_"Did something happen to Beth or the baby?" _The panic in his tone almost sounded genuine to Adam. Almost.

"No, they're fine. Your daughter just got out of knee surgery, actually."

_"Oh? How did that go?"_ Chris asked and Adam could just hear how bored he was now that the conversation topic was CJ.

"Great, actually. Some rehab is necessary, like with all surgeries, but she should be back in the ring by WrestleMania at the latest. Good news, right?"

_"Y-yeah. Great news, actually. So proud of my tough kid. I'll have to send a basket of something edible. Podcast stuff just popped up, I'll call you."_ Chris rambled before hanging up and Adam sighed, fiddling with the bag of m&ms in his hand as he shoved his phone into his pocket. He couldn't believe how disappointed Chris sounded, and how quick he was to get off the phone. Adam was certain that the basket of whatever would probably have pineapples and walnuts, the two things CJ was allergic to, because Chris so bad at being a father to his daughter that he didn't know what she was allergic to.

"You're sharing those, right?" CJ mumbled, turning her head once Adam walked into her room.

"If the doctor says its okay. But even if he doesn't you're getting some. How are you feeling?" Adam asked, pushing hair out of CJ's face before lightly tapping her cheek.

"I feel fine. I meant to talk to Dean before we came, but I can call him before Raw starts or during the show and leave a message."

"Alright. You going to try moving it?"

"I'm allowed to?" CJ whispered, seeing her surgeon in the doorway.

"Moving your knee can do no harm." Her surgeon explained as he moved to stand beside Adam to start helping her extend it. "See? No harm in this. Ice it for twenty minutes every two to four hours and that'll reduce the swelling. Don't get the stitches wet, and you can remove the heavy bandaging tomorrow. Use your crutches until you can bear your full weight on that knee, since limping around will get you nowhere but back on the operating table."

"Damn." CJ muttered, accepting a couple blue m&ms from Adam. Blue ones were her favorite.

* * *

_"Hey Dean, it's me. I got your message last night and I would love for you to come up and see me. Also, I hope you and the guys are okay. Needless to say, I miss you. Call me back, okay?"_

Dean had to listen to the message three times for multiple reasons; he liked hearing her voice, the ringing in his ear kept making him tune out want she was saying, and there was a worried tone in her voice that he wanted to make sure was absolutely sure he was hearing correctly. After showering and taking a couple deep breaths, Dean felt like he was ready to hit the road and sent CJ a text telling her that he missed her too and would call her when they hit the hotel. She replied with a selfie and he could see how tired she was. The little bags under her eyes gave it away if the obviously tired smile didn't. She was still beautiful to him, she would always be beautiful to him.

That fact scared him.

When he was younger, if a woman didn't look well rested he was immediately turned off and wanted nothing to do with her. But seeing CJ tired just made him want to be with her and ensuring that she was sleeping. He wasn't sure if he was just more mature, since seeing Summer Rae tired made him want to run to the next town. Maybe it was just CJ who brought this mature side out in him? He didn't know. But if it turned out that he was, in fact, changing for a woman, CJ was definitely one hell of a catch that he wasn't giving up any time soon.

He felt bad for Seth, because the younger man didn't even know where CJ was. The younger man had no clue that Dean was willing to fight for what he had with CJ. He wanted to be the one man on her mind romantically, and there wasn't any space for Seth in the romantic picture. He wasn't going to push her to be more until he knew that she wanted more with him, unlike Seth who is really good at saying one thing and going back on that word. As far as Dean was concerned, he didn't need a label as long as CJ was willing to call herself his. If she wanted it to be publicly known or not didn't bother him, because he didn't care about that. He just wanted to be with her.

* * *

**I'm coming down with some kind of sick. Thank god tomorrow is Friday so I'll be able to sleep a bit more than usual this weekend. No gym grind, but I'll survive somehow. **

**Thank you **_TaijiaK, ChelleLew, Guest, angelsdee327, UntilNeverDawns, ILoveAnime89, and AshleighxAwsome_** for reviewing. You guys are awesome. **


	26. Exclusive

'_Cant head up there this week. Got scheduled for the Abu Dhabi tour'_

_'I know you're probably pissed but that's no reason to ignore me your highness'_

_'I know I said this week, but work is work. Don't be a bitch'_

_'Fucking talk to me CJ'_

Those were the texts from Dean that CJ had read once she got home from physical therapy. She was sure that she had told Dean about her therapy schedule and that she'd leave her phone at home for that, but she'd gently remind him that she wouldn't have her phone during PT times. She wasn't sure how to address him now that he had sent four texts in twenty minutes, each one having an angrier tone than the one before it. CJ had never had Dean pissed off with her, just circumstances surrounding her, so she didn't know what to do other than pray that the extra hour didn't make him angrier.

_'Please.'_

That certainly changed things. Maybe he realized how stupid he was being?

_**'I was at pt. I didn't have my phone. I wasn't ignoring you Dean.'**_

_'You're pissed at me.'_

**_'No I'm not. Work is work and I can understand that. I'll see you when you can get here.' _C**J wasn't going to admit that she didn't want him to see her on crutches, so seeing him next week would be better for her confidence.

"How was PT?" Beth asked as CJ flopped onto the couch in a laying position and the twenty-eight year old huffed, propping her knee on the back of the couch and setting her phone face-down on the arm of the couch behind her head.

"Stupid. I understand how important it is, but stationary bikes are the dumbest things ever. Why get on a bike if you're not going anywhere?" She complained, accepting the icepack for her knee while Beth laid Lyric on CJ's stomach. The baby was half asleep already and seemed to fall asleep once her head hit CJ's chest.

"It's only a few more months, kiddo. Then you can get into ring work." Beth tried to soothe, lightly tapping CJ's cheek. "Apple slices?"

"Yes please. Do we have the pre-portioned peanut butter packs? If we don't then I don't need peanut butter." CJ called to the kitchen, hearing cabinets open and shut. Chances were, Adam took the last one and that was why Beth was looking so hard

"I'll have to get some when I go to the store next."

"When I'm capable to drive I'll start doing store runs." CJ offered, accepting the bowl of apple slices from Beth and setting it on the floor in front of the couch. "Is there anywhere in Syracuse with a good ring?"

"I'm sure there's one around here somewhere. We'll look when it's time for you to start working off the ring rust before you go back. Adam and I want your focus to be getting that knee right before you even think about getting in the ring." Beth stated as she got comfortable in the recliner. "You look good with a baby on your chest, Chrissie." She commented as CJ's phone vibrated.

"Babies are so far from my mind right now. I have to become a relationship girl before I think about having a baby." CJ dismissed, raising her phone above her head to read the text that she assumed was from Dean.

_'I do miss you CJ. I don't want you to think that I don't.'_

"Adam told me that you and Dean are an exclusive something but not dating." Beth said and CJ nodded as she typed her reply to Dean. "That's a step in the right direction because you were never exclusive with Seth."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

Chris Jericho was paving in his home office. He was frustrated as all hell and he didn't know what to do to relieve that frustration. He couldn't take his frustrations out on Regal, because the man did do his job. He even took one for the team and got roughed up a bit to keep that pawn Ambrose at bay. He couldn't be upset with AJ Lee, because she kept that half-crab locked in on CJ's bad knee as long as she possibly could before The Wyatts got into the ring.

But he could be mad at Bray Wyatt.

Bray Wyatt could've stood on that knee until he felt it break under his weight. He could've thrown her to the mat with enough force to shatter that kneecap. He could've had the two big guys hold her arms while he held on that right leg and pulled until the ligament was torn beyond repair. Bray Wyatt could have tried harder. He could have gone above and beyond the call of duty like he did when it came to hurting Kane, Daniel Bryan, and everyone else he decided to attack.

But he didn't.

Bray Wyatt did not torment her like Chris wanted. He didn't terrify her like Chris wanted. He didn't make her flee from the WWE like Chris wanted. If anything, Bray Wyatt made her more determined to get back into ring shape and kick his ass, and that wasn't what Chris wanted.

What made everything worse was the fact that Adam was probably onto him now. All because he was terrible at feigning happiness when it came to CJ. Not to mention the fact that he was so careless to have forgotten when she was having her surgery. A real parent wouldn't have forgotten, and he knew that. He hated how Adam had jumped into the father figure position and coddled CJ instead of pushing her to be a better daughter. He was actually kind of jealous that Adam made being the parent of such a huge mistake look so easy. If he could have figured it out being as young and stupid as he was when she was born, he would've gone for it. But probably not.

Definitely not. He was young and stupid. Having a kid before he was even out of high school almost definitely ruined his life. He would always blame CJ for forcing him to have ties with a common whore, and he definitely wanted nothing to do her or her mother. Everything was easier for him when he didn't even have to think about his oldest daughter, which is why he needed her out of the wrestling world so people would stop talking about her and asking him questions about her.

She may have been talented, but he didn't want to hear about it.

* * *

"You hate stationary bikes?" Dean asked for the fifth time and CJ laughed, a lovely sound in his opinion, before answering.

_"Yes. Having no destination sucks."_

"But you can run on a treadmill for hours? How is that different?"

_"I have that fancy treadmill that's, like, connected to google maps and this one time I ran some Swiss trail. So technically there's a destination."_

"Sounds fancy," Dean conceded, looking up at Seth as the younger man emerged from the bathroom. "and totally different. You win."

_"I'm the queen of the world, of course I win." _CJ teased, and Dean could hear the playful smirk in her tone. _"I gotta go, Lyric is being fussy and I'm alone at the house right now."_

"Alright. Don't hurt yourself."

_"I won't. Have fun in Abu Dhabi. Get me a cheap tshirt."_

"Will do, honeybee." Dean assured before he heard her phone drop on something cushiony and he hung up, looking to see Seth staring at him. "What?"

"Who's your honeybee?"

"No one special. Go to bed." The blonde defended, not trying to get into a fight with his best friend during war time. After they put Evolution down, he'd deal with Seth. For now, Dean knew that the younger man needed his hopes and dreams related to CJ in tact as something to look back on when times got tough. Times were definitely about to get rough once they got back from Abu Dhabi, and their brotherhood was going to be the one thing that they had over Evolution. Those three were in it for themselves, not the good of the team. The Shield was in this for the team.

Like JBL said once or twice, three great individuals don't make a great team.

* * *

**SmackDown was quite the spectacle. Watching the guys take action and kick ass was so great. Especially when Dean jumped over the couch to wail on Maddox, oh my god I just about died laughing. **

**On a side note, my boyfriend called me a creampuff earlier in the night while we were watching the show. I dunno if he was teasing me because I had to leave work early or just trying to be cute and I'm still not sure how I feel about it and it's been a few hours. Just a personal tidbit about my day that I thought I'd share. **

**Thank you to **_ArtisticLullaby, Kdaniels270, TaijiaK, ChelleLew, tesh diggins, UntilNeverDawns, ILoveAnime89, AshleighxAwsome, and Sarcastic Nightmare_** for reviewing the last chapter! I love you guys!**


	27. Game Plan

_"...There's a reason you hired us to protect you and that little creampuff to your left, Randy Orton."_

CJ couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips at Randy's little wave to Dean. She knew that all three Shield members were pissed off, and letting Dean preach the truth was a good way to go. She didn't pay close attention to what he was saying, but instead analyzed his movements while he spoke. His usual erratic pacing was a bit more controlled, but he was pissed off so there was no way he'd be completely still as he spoke. Even as Seth spoke, belittling Evolution and letting them know that they were well aware of everything they were capable of, Dean couldn't be completely stilled. The blonde was always ready for a fight and CJ couldn't be more attracted to that.

"Who is he calling a creampuff?" Beth asked, handing Lyric down to CJ before taking a seat beside the younger blonde.

"Triple H. Dean started it though when he called Randy one." CJ explained as the guys rolled out of the ring.

"Understatement." Beth muttered, looking away from the TV as the eleven guys from the week before lined up on the stage to back Evolution. "Does Dean ever sit still?"

"I don't think so." CJ murmured as she started gently rocking Lyric in her arms while she thought about it. "Even in his sleep, he's moving some part of his body."

"Does that get uncomfortable?"

"Surprisingly no. It's little things like gentle squeezing, rubbing my stomach, or back depending on how we sleep. The man doesn't do much sleeping from what I've gathered, but he is such a good cuddler."

"Somebody is going to sleep good once her Dean-bean gets here." Beth teased and CJ shrugged, trying to play off the heat spreading across her cheeks.

"What is up with you and Adam giving him nicknames that I wouldn't have thought of?" The younger blonde asked, looking to Beth for an answer. The older woman only shrugged, checking to see if Lyric was asleep.

"I don't know. It just rhymes and I went with it. Think he'll hate it?"

"He puts up with baby boo from that man of yours. I think the man can handle anything." CJ assured, smiling at Beth.

* * *

Dean was standing on the balcony of the hotel suite he was sharing with Seth and Roman. The two were taking about the events of Raw while he nursed a beer from the mini bar and smoked a cigarette. He didn't want to talk about what happened earlier in the night. He wanted to talk about what they were going to do about it durning SmackDown. He wanted all of their heads on sticks, which wouldn't be difficult because not one of those men(dare he call them men) had a backbone connecting their heads to the rest of their bodies.

"What are you thinking, Dean?" Seth asked in a low tone from the doorway, attempting to grab the older man's attention but Dean didn't turn away from the cityscape before him. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to take them all out." Dean stated simply, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and beginning to slowly grind it into the ashtray. "One by one."

"Should there be another eleven on three tomorrow night, how would you want to go about it?" Roman asked, watching the blonde as he pushed passed Seth into the main room of the suite, taking a long drink of his beer before looking to the garbage can. His two teammates knew that he was considering attempting to toss the empty bottle into the can, but were shocked when Dean just threw the bottle to the far wall.

"The hell is your problem!?" Seth shouted, eyes glued to where Dean was standing still for once. "We get that you're pissed about what's happening, but that's no reason to throw shit."

"At least he didn't throw it at you." Roman reasoned, pulling Seth back. "But seriously, we want your opinion on this, Dean."

Dean had plenty of opinions on how they should go about their attack. But instead of voicing those opinions, he was staring down the beer remounts that were on the wall. Five little splatters were on the wall and the bottle had broken into six large pieces among the small shards on the floor.

"Dean." Seth tried getting Dean's attention away from the wall, but the blonde only waved him off. The two other Shield members knew that their teammate wasn't always "all there", and his erratic behavior had never really bothered them in the past, but he'd never zoned out like this before. An almost eerie silence had fallen over the the three men, Seth and Roman staying quiet to let Dean think. Whatever Dean was thinking through, the guys weren't sure they wanted to know, it seemed really important if it made him stand still.

"We're not going to be able to make it a fair fight in time for the match, even if it's the main event." Dean finally mumbled, looking up from the glass on the floor to his teammates.

"What?" Seth asked, tilting his head when Dean dropped to his knees and crawled to the glass shards. "Be careful, man."

"We can't have more than six people on the other team without getting overwhelmed." Dean started to elaborate as he picked up the six large shards in his hand. "If we take out Swagger, Slater, McIntyre, Mahal, Fandango, and Curtis Axel or Ryback; we could make the numbers game work for us and decimate them like only we can."

Roman only nodded in agreement, not paying attention to the glass in Dean's hand until Seth rushed forward to force the blonde to let go of the glass. It was then that the Samoan realized the blood dripping from Dean's hand due to how hard he was squeezing the glass. It was almost as if Dean thought that crushing the glass in his hand would weaken their opponents. But he went to get the garbage can from the corner of the main room to pick up the glass while Seth guided Dean to the bathroom to clean up his hand. As far as Roman was concerned, Dean just proved that he was willing to bleed for this cause.

* * *

Seth watched as Dean stared down at his hand. The two toned man had poured peroxide on a washcloth and tied it tight around Dean's hand so that his wound didn't get infected. Dean wasn't sitting completely still, since his foot was tapping rapidly against the carpeted floor, but it was too still for Seth's liking. Usually his knee would bounce and he'd be checking his phone for a text every few minutes, but Dean hadn't glanced at his phone in the last hour. The younger man knew what Dean needed to set him right before. It was more of a who, and as much as Seth didn't like the idea of shipping Dean to the doorstep of the woman he loved, she would set Dean right.

It was more than obvious to Seth that Dean missed CJ. The two had connected on some weird level that he could only assumed was a level for damaged people, but it was a connection none the less. Seth also missed the beautiful blonde, he loved her, but setting Dean as right in the head as possible before Extreme Rules was a bit more important than keeping his jealousy at bay. He knew he'd get his time to see her sometime soon, but he wasn't losing his grip on reality without her.

After stealthily taking a picture of Dean; Seth stepped out onto the balcony, fingers already dialing her phone number while he shut the door behind him as quietly as he could. He hoped that she wasn't sleeping already, because desperation couldn't be heard in a text message and a voicemail wasn't enough for him

_"Hi, Seth." _CJ greeted, sounding tired.

"Hey, babe." He couldn't fight the smile that crept onto his face at calling her babe, even though he knew that he probably shouldn't. "Sorry, force of habit."

_"It's fine, Sethie. It's late, is something wrong?"_

"I'm going to send you a picture, and I want you to tell me." He had to be vague; telling CJ that he was worried about Dean would make her start asking questions about his behavior, when one picture would answer them all.

_"What happened to his hand?"_

"He squeezed pieces of glass in it. I'm not sure why. But I know you can tell that he's off, CJ."

_"Yeah. What do you want me to do about it, Seth?"_ CJ asked, and Seth could hear how confused she was. He could understand, since she wasn't exactly mobile at the moment and wasn't really close._ "By the way, nice hammer/coffin metaphor on Raw."_

"Thank you, m'lady. Can you invite Dean to spend his off days with you? I think he's off because he misses you, CJ." It was easier to say out loud than he thought it would be.

_"I can."_

"Don't tell him it was my suggestion, though. I think that might make it worse."

_"I wasn't planning on it. How've you been, Sethie?"_ CJ asked and Seth took a deep breath, not expecting her to ask about him with how concerned she was about Dean. He liked that she was thinking about him, though.

"I miss you, CJ. I'm obviously faring better than he is, but I still miss you. I'll look at the card and pray that I see your name on there even though I know it won't be for a few more months."

_"I miss you, too, Seth. I miss the business, I miss kicking ass and making those models trying to be wrestlers tap out."_

* * *

Dean didn't know what Seth was doing on the balcony or who he was talking to that he could stand the nighttime air for almost half an hour. He could only assume it was Seth's patents or maybe CJ; and if it was CJ, Dean could only hope that he wasn't professing his undying love for her. He didn't want to have to punch his best friend in the face for messing with his woman.

He knew by the stupid grin that was on Seth's face when he walked in that he was talking to CJ, and he also knew that it was most likely going to take amnesia to make the younger man lose his love for CJ. If need be, he'd figure out how to make it happen. He couldn't help but glare down the washcloth on his hand; not mad at Seth for patching him up as best he could, but mad at himself for giving CJ reason to worry about him when he saw her.

"Answer your phone, Dean. She's called twice." Roman said; pointing to Dean's phone that was laying forgotten on the couch cushion next to the blonde, who had been unintentionally tuning out the sound of it vibrating for the last hour. "Get some sleep tonight, man."

"Don't you worry about me, big man. I've got it."

* * *

_"Hey, your highness." _In CJ's opinion, he didn't even sound like Dean. It was the same lovely voice that she really loved, but there was something missing. "Were you just talking to-"

"Yeah. He wanted me to invite you to come be in Syracuse with me during your time off." CJ explained, leaning back in the recliner while she watched Ghostbusters and held Lyric.

_"You want me there with you?" _Dean asked and she wasn't sure if he was playing along as if he wasn't already to please Seth or if he was being serious right now.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you around, Dean. I have PT, but-"

_"I don't mind hanging out with Beth and Lyric while you're getting your knee right." _He cut her off and CJ couldn't help but smile, even as Lyric started grabbing at her hair.

"Stop that." CJ gently scolded Lyric, using her shoulder to hold her phone to her ear so she could remove the tiny hand from her hair.

_"Stop being a nice guy?"_

"How did you get your hand tangled in my hair. Holy Jesus- no don't pull."

_"Your highness, I don't think giving instructions to a baby who isn't even a year old is going to work." _Dean teased, and CJ gave a dry laugh._ "I can fly in tomorrow night, if you don't mind picking me up late?"_

"I'm actually allowed to drive. We can stay at my new place and I can drop you off at Adam and Beth's before I have to go to PT in the morning." She suggested, finally getting Lyric's hand free. Of course, the baby shoved her little fist into her mouth when her eyes locked onto the Stay Puft on TV. "I hope that tastes good."

_"What?" _Dean asked, obviously confused.

"She's eating her fist. Can you just not shave ever?" CJ asked, enjoying the way five o'clock shadow looked on Dean in the picture Setb sent.

_"For you, I will not shave tomorrow morning."_

* * *

**Creampuff situation update: I asked and he said not to be offended because he was just trying to be cute. I appreciate all of your support with this one. **

**Thank you to **_ArtisticLullaby, UntilNeverDawns, Sarcastic Nightmare, AshleighxAwesome, ChelleLew, ILoveAnime89, TaijiaK, and Tracy-Robinson47_** for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate that, too! **


	28. Reunited

CJ wasn't doing a good job of containing her excitement to see Dean. She wasn't sure if she just wanted to see him or experience everything that came with being around him, but she wanted whatever it was. She wanted it bad.

His flight was scheduled to land at the Syracuse Hancock international Airport at about nine fifteen, and she'd be there to pick him up despite Beth's discomfort with her driving alone. Driving to physical therapy was one thing, since it wasn't as far from the house as the airport, but the airport was a long drive to make on a surgically repaired knee. CJ knew that she was going to be fine, it was just half an hour depending on traffic, and Dean could make the drive to her apartment from the airport if she couldn't. But first, she had to get through her day so she could actually see Dean.

Like every other weekday, CJ woke up at nine thirty. She got dressed in her black yoga capris and a hot pink sports bra before taking a picture in the mirror and posting it to instagram with a cheesy inspirational quote because posts like that made her laugh and she was making fun of them in her own way. She then put on a tank top and her pumas before gingerly making her way down the stairs for her morning protein shake. Beth was upstairs and most likely still asleep since Lyric was asleep and CJ hummed a tune while she made her protein shake. She'd probably be out of the house and at physical therapy before they woke up.

* * *

Dean had been brooding ever since CJ left, but now that he was going to be with her there was some excitement behind the brooding. Seth knew that it was a mixture of knowing that they were going into a winning fight later in the evening and that after winning Dean was going to be with the most beautiful woman to grace the Earth for three uninterrupted days. Seth had to admit that he would probably be thinking about what they could possibly be doing until he saw Dean on Saturday afternoon at the house show, but he'd go hang out with his parents in an attempt to get his mind off of things CJ related.

Seth was just counting down the hours until their flights to their homes. He knew that he could possibly lose the battle for CJ to Dean in the next three days, but he was willing to do this for the benefit of the team. Putting Dean in a better mental spot for the benefit of the team was more important than his most likely soon-to-be broken heart. Some things in his life he would just have to accept, whether or not he wanted to. If CJ decided that she wanted to be with Dean, then he would have no choice but to step back and let them be happy together. But if Dean fucked up, he'd be there for her.

* * *

CJ hated physical therapy for a plethora of reasons, everything about it rubbed her the wrong way. But she wanted to get there and get it done, because that meant that it was four in the afternoon and she only had five hours to kill until Dean's flight landed. What she was going to do after that, she didn't know. Her apartment was spotless to the point where she hadn't even slept in her brand new bed. The sheets were brand new, too.

After walking around her apartment slowly, it dawned on CJ that she had no food in her apartment. Checking the fridge and pantry confirmed that. But she wasn't sure that her knee could handle walking around a more than likely crowded grocery store, since she didn't have the patience for going to the "all natural" stores Adam and Beth frequented. CJ didn't have a problem with eating bison, but she wasn't buying it and she certainly wasn't going to pay "all natural" store prices for what she could get in the organic section at the grocery store. Besides, she only ate organic because that's what Adam and Beth bought. CJ had no preference and she knew Dean could care less.

* * *

**_'What food do you like to eat? I have no food in my place and I don't want to buy food you don't eat on accident.' _**Dean read the text from CJ in slight confusion. Why did she care about what he did or didn't like to eat specifically? She had to know by now that he didn't give a damn about what he was eating because food was food and he was eating. 'Don't give me that I don't care shit either.'

_'CJ I really don't care. Whatever you want to eat is fine with me.'_

_**'Im going to punch you after I hug you tonight. Seriously. I'm making a shopping list and I want to know what you want to eat while you're with me'**_

_'Coffee is mandatory one. Maybe protein filled food? Meat is cool too. I know how to cook meat kinda.'_

_**'Any specific meat?'**_

_'Chicken? Get eggs because I can cook some kind of egg breakfast.'_

_**'I didn't know you could cook haha'**_

_'I can cook. I just prefer not to lol'_

_'**But you're going to cook for me?'**_

_'You're special'_

* * *

Reading that text made CJ's heart flutter. She didn't get why she felt all warm and tingly because he called her special, Seth used to call her special all the time and it never made her feel all tingly inside like it did when Dean called her special.

_**'Thank you. Is there anything else you absolutely have to have?'**_

_'Something sweet. Ice cream or something.'_

_**'I can do that. I'll see you tonight. :)'**_

_'Cant wait :)'_

That was huge because Dean had never sent her a smiley face. Like, ever. That just sealed the "special" deal. The smiley face and him saying that he couldn't wait to see her had CJ's mind racing with all the possibilities that could occur during their time together. Of course she was missing out on a lot of hours to spend with him because of physical therapy, but it was better than not seeing him at all, and she'd definitely take it. She only hoped that he'd help her break in her new bed.

* * *

Dean was in a really good mood after the SmackDown taping. The whole Shield was bubbling with confidence and they proved that they were an unstoppable force. Dean knew damn well that Extreme Rules was going to go in favor of The Shield, they had no other choice but to run Evolution over and leave then buried in the dust like other figureheads of the past.

But then he got on his plane. He wasn't going to fly first class, and he really didn't mind sitting in coach. In fact, he was more comfortable in the cheap seats than he was in the expensive ones, so coach wasn't a problem. But that didn't mean that who he was seated by wasn't an issue. He had the middle seat between two kids who couldn't be older than twelve. The girl could've passed for thirteen and the way she stared at him made him uncomfortable. The boy had to be like ten and would not shut up about how unfair The Shield was being treated. Dean liked that he and the guys had fans, but he really didn't want to spend his hour long flight talking to a ten year old about wrestling politics.

But then the girl brought up something he didn't mind talking about.

"Dean, what do you think about CJ Jericho?" She sounded almost embarrassed to ask, and it made Dean smirk to himself.

"I think she's an amazing wrestler and an even better person." He wasn't trying to let on that they were a thing, since the last thing he needed was to piss CJ off with having the internet on her ass.

"Do you like her?"

"We're friends."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Katie don't ask stupid questions. Dean Ambrose is too cool for a girlfriend." The boy scolded who Dean could only assume was his sister, which made him chuckle.

"Shut up Carter. If he was CJ's boyfriend he'd be even cooler." Katie argued and Dean took a deep breath as Carter argued right back. This was going to be the longest twenty minutes of his life. But seeing CJ was more than worth it to him.

Once the plane landed and he got his bags from the baggage claim he took one look around the terminal, looking for the blonde he wanted so badly. He was expecting the typical jeans and a tshirt, but didn't mind in the slightest when he saw what she was wearing. That woman could make anything look good and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of her in such form fitting clothes and the way she stood with authority. He knew it was her trying to keep her weight off her right knee, but to anybody who didn't know about her surgically repaired knee it looked like she ran the airport.

"Hey there, stranger." CJ greeted him with a small smile, giving him a once over.

"Hey yourself. You look good, CJ." Dean complimented, placing his hand on her side beneath her unzipped hoodie. Her smile brightened, if possible as she made eye contact with him and he couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself. Should we get going?" She asked, placing her hand on the handle of his suitcase and he nodded, seeing Carter and Katie with who he assumed were their parents.

"Please."

"Long flight?"

"I spent it between two kids talking wrestling politics and trying to convince the girl that we weren't dating." Dean explained, placing his hand beside hers on his suitcase handle as they walked out of the airport.

"She thought you were dating her?" CJ asked as she guided him to her car and he chuckled.

"She thought I was dating you, CJ. Which I guess I kind of am since you're my girl, but there's no dates so can we even call it dating?"

"I dunno." She mumbled, leaning against the side of her car as he loaded his bags into the trunk. She expected him to walk around to the other side of the car, but instead felt his left hand on her waist and looked up at him. He had that serious thinking face on and she could only place her hands on his chest, not wanting to disrupt his train of thought. Honestly, CJ couldn't believe that she had Dean with her. But it became more than real when he kissed her.

It was something CJ had longed for, since he hadn't kissed her goodbye and she was desperate for the feel of those soft lips on hers since he dropped her off at the airport weeks ago. The feel of his hands gripping her hips and pulling her into him prompted her to wrap her arms around his neck as his tongue pushed passed her lips. It was an oddly sensual kiss, and definitely not as hungry as she expected from Dean, but she enjoyed every second of it until they parted for air.

"I missed you so much, your highness." Dean whispered, smiling when CJ removed his hat so she could make better eye contact. "So fucking much."

"I missed you, too, Sir Ambrose." CJ spoke with a smile, pecking his lips as her knee started to flare in pain. "Did you want to drive?"

"Yeah. Your knee hurts, huh?"

"Nothing I can't handle, but- Dean!" CJ squealed when he picked her up and carried her around to the passenger's side.

* * *

Dean took one good look around CJ's apartment and felt like he was at home. The only personal thing on the wall was her replica Divas Championship belt and he was surprised that was even on the wall. He was glad that CJ wasn't big on having personal effects showcased in her apartment, because it meant that she wouldn't pester him about having personal things hanging on walls he only saw maybe twice a month should they have a future together. His replica was still in the box in came in, sitting at the bottom of his closet, so she one-uped him as far as that went.

"It's not much." CJ mumbled, tugging on his arm to guide him away from the living room.

"I like it." He assured as he followed her to the bedroom. It was just as bare as the living room, and it was so clean. "This is the brand new bed?"

"Its a Dormeo. I saw it in some infomercial when I was in Tampa and felt like I needed it. Haven't slept in it yet, but I've heard good reviews."

"Is it memory foam?" Dean asked, watching CJ ease onto the bed and kick off her shoes.

"But it stays cool, I guess. That's what the commercial said." She explained, watching Dean as he stripped down to his briefs and laid down.

"Better than my bed."

"Wanna help me break it in?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

* * *

**Thanks to **_ArtisticLullaby, Sarcastic Nightmare, UntilNeverDawns, ChelleLew, TaijiaK, and ILoveAnime89_** for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate it!**


	29. Pet Names

Dean woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding and it took him a couple minutes to realize that he was holding onto CJ. She was sleeping soundly with her head on his chest, arm draped across his stomach, their legs tangled together, and she had a smile on her face. He liked seeing that smile on her face. It seemed genuine to him.

"CJ." He felt bad for waking her up, but he needed to know what the game plan for today was.

"Hm?"

"What time do we need to get out of bed?"

"Whenever. I don't have physical therapy on Wednesdays so I just do little knee work outs at home and help Beth with Lyric and the dogs." Her explanation was barely audible since she was mumbling into his skin, but he caught the gist and rubbed her back.

"When do you want to head over there?" Dean asked, his question catching CJ off guard and causing the blonde to sit up to look at him.

"We don't have to-"

"I want to, if that's fine with you." He cut her off with a small smile, gently pushing her hair out of her face.

"You're sure?" CJ asked as she dragged her index finger along his jawline, her nails lightly scratching through his stubble. Her nails had gotten longer and Dean loved how they felt digging into his back the night before. She might have broken into his skin last night, and he didn't know how to tell her that he loved it like that.

"Why wouldn't I? Beth is cool, Lyric is pretty cute, and the dogs are great."

"We can shower, eat breakfast, and then go. If that's what you want, Dean."

"That's fine with me. What time is it?" Dean mumbled, blindly searching the nightstand for his phone.

"I think it's in your pants."

"That's not an hour in the day." Dean joked and CJ shook her head with a smile as she leaned to her side of the bed to fish her phone out of her coat pocket.

"It's noon, jerk."

"I needed all that sleep. The sex was really good for me too, honeybee."

"I've got to come up with some cute name for you." CJ mumbled as she got out of bed and Dean watched her walk to the bathroom. "You're welcome to join me."

Not needing any further motivation to get out of bed, Dean all but jumped out of bed to follow her to the bathroom. She was examining the shower controls when he reached passed her and turned it on for her. She looked back at him, confusion evident in her face, and he could only kiss her lips.

"This is like the shower at my place." Dean explained as they stepped into the shower and CJ nodded.

"It's a little space age for me." She admitted with a sheepish smile, closing her eyes when he started massaging her scalp underneath the warm stream of water.

"It was for me, too, at first. You'll get used to it the more you use it." He assured, continuing to massage her scalp. "Something tells me you like this."

"More than I'd like to admit."

* * *

After a heated game of rock-paper-scissors, Dean won the right to drive while CJ was forced to play navigator for him. He knew that she didn't really mind, but she pouted anyways and that was one cute pout. Once they got in the car her pout turned into a small smile and he felt a smile settle onto his face as he started her little custom BMW M6 Convertible.

He wasn't at all surprised that she didn't have a flashier car. She liked laying low, which is why her jackets almost always had hoods and if they didn't she looked as inconspicuous as possible. When it came to her talents she could be the most narcissistic bitch you ever met, but she didn't like being recognized in public unless she was scheduled to do a signing. She didn't like drawing unnecessary attention to herself, so she went to what she could to stay out of the spotlight if she wasn't putting another woman in The Liontamer.

"Can I start calling you pookie?" CJ asked with a small smile, leaning on the center console and looking at him.

"I draw the line at pookie." Dean chuckled, taking her hand in his free one as he stopped at a red light. He wasn't sure if holding hands was in the deal, but she was going to have to deal with it because he didn't want to let go.

"What about honeybuns?"

"Why honeybuns?" He asked, looking down at her while she smirked up at him.

"Because you have a sweet ass."

"No." The over exaggerated, highly exasperated, sigh that escaped the blonde made him wink down at her before the arrow turned green and he made the left turn. "But thank you. I put a lot of work into my ass."

"Watch the sass, sugar lips."

"Sounds like something you'd hear in a porno from the seventies."

"So you're saying you'd be the sexy pool boy to my naughty housewife?" CJ asked, looking up at Dean with curiosity evident in those bright blue eyes.

"I'd prefer being the bad cop who pulls you over for speeding and then fucks you on the side of the road instead of giving you a ticket." Dean mused, keeping his eyes on the road while CJ bit her lip as an image of Dean in a police like uniform popped into her head. She didn't come up with the traditional traffic cop getup and instead pictured him in his Shield gear.

"Would you get a cheesy cop costume or would you wear your ring stuff?"

"Whichever you wanted. The all black thing turns you on, doesn't it?"

"You know it, sugar tits."

"If anything I should be calling you sugar tits, honeybee. Not the other way around." Dean corrected, making the left turn into Adam and Beth's neighborhood.

"Why do you call me honeybee?" CJ asked, meeting Dean's gaze momentarily. He only gave her hand a gentle squeeze and it was quiet in the car for the next couple minutes.

"I'm not ready to tell you that just yet, CJ." Dean murmured as he parked in the driveway and she nodded, watching him carefully as he let go of her hand so he could turn the key to shut off the engine.

"When?"

"In time, I promise. Just be patient, honeybee."

"Alright, tiger." Her playful wink was enough to bring the serious atmosphere into a lighter one as the two started to laugh together. CJ liked how easy things were with Dean and hoped nothing complicated their current relationship-like thing that they had going on.

* * *

Beth wanted the big dogs and the baby out of the house so she could have a few moments of time to herself while she had the ultimate babysitting service, so CJ happily got Lyric dressed and Dean put Tundra and Shine on their leashes before they went on a walk. Dean insisted that CJ push the large stroller so that she had something to lean on and keep as much weight off her knee as possible, so he held the leashes while they walked to the nearby leash-free dog park. Although Dean wasn't sure how well leash-free would work with Shine being deaf, but CJ looked like she knew what she was doing, so he just rolled with it and unclipped the leashes with CJ told him to and followed her to a bench.

Dean watched as CJ carefully took Lyric out of the stroller and the way she held the baby. He knew that CJ would make an amazing mother should she ever have kids. If she did, it probably would be with Seth because he wasn't sure that he wanted the ultimate commitment that came with kids. Having kids means that he'd have to deal with that woman forever, regardless of whether or not he stayed with that woman. Never mind the fact that bad patenting was probably a genetic trait so he'd probably be the shittiest father ever and run like his father did. He didn't want to run from CJ.

"What are you thinking about, Dean?" CJ asked, looking over at her lover in slight confusion. He only shrugged, draping his arm across the back of the bench behind her shoulders. He saw in her eyes that she wasn't going to let it go and sighed, scooting closer to her.

"How good of a mother you'd be. The way you take care of the squirt that had me impressed." He answered, figuring that giving half of the full story was better than nothing. She seemed to accept his answer and nodded, checking Lyric's diaper before she started rocking the baby to sleep.

"Well, honey badger, I do what I've been taught to do."

"Honey badger?" Dean asked, leaning in closer to look at the sleeping baby.

"I like that one." CJ stated simply, glancing up at him briefly. "Don't you?"

"I don't even know what a honey badger is."

"It's you. Don't worry about it."

* * *

"CJ, I think she just threw up on me." Dean called from the living took, making both women in the kitchen laugh quietly amongst themselves. Dean had been reluctant to be alone in the same room as Lyric, but they could only assume that he picked her up sometime after they left him alone in there so they could make lunch. "Beth, what do I do?"

"Go help your boyfriend, Chrissie. We could use a shirtless man walking around the house." Beth instructed, looking over at CJ who was looking in the direction of the living room.

"Elizabeth Kocianski." CJ gasped in mock horror. "You are so right. I'll be right back." Beth only chuckled as CJ walked out of the kitchen, almost walking to the living room with purpose. "And he's not my boyfriend."

What she saw was probably the cutest position Dean had ever been in. Holding Lyric above his head, shirt kind of messed up, but he was smiling up at Lyric and started making airplane noises as he started slowly moving her in the air. CJ couldn't help but smile and take a picture of the scene, even though she wasn't going to put it online. Adam and Beth didn't want pictures of Lyric all over the internet and she was going to respect that, regardless of how cute Dean was.

"I don't need help anymore, CJ, we've settled our differences." Dean assured when he saw CJ, but she still took Lyric out of his hands and held her close. Dean playfully glared up at CJ as he sat up and she chuckled.

"I'll give her back. Just take your shirt off so I can throw it in the washing machine."

"Beth is alright with me not having a shirt on?"

"She suggested it. Take off your shirt." CJ requested a second time, biting her lip when he started to pull his shirt up slowly. She always enjoyed the view of a shirtless Dean Ambrose, regardless of how appropriate the situation was.

"Can I have my friend back now?"

"Of course. Lunch will be ready soon." CJ said as she handed Lyric back to Dean and he smiled at the baby.

"Thanks, honeybee."

"Anytime, honey badger." CJ called as she walked out of the living room and down to the laundry room, holding Dean's shirt so that she wouldn't get spit up on her hands while she took care of his shirt. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she looked to see that she had gotten a couple picture messages from Beth, and they were pictures of her and Dean with Lyric in the mix. To anybody that didn't know better, they'd think that Lyric was CJ and Dean's baby.

"You cannot tell me that you don't think you and Dean would be good parents." Beth said as soon as CJ walked into the kitchen. CJ took one look at the spoon being pointed at her and shook her head, going back to slicing the carrots.

"I can, though. Other people's children are different than children of your own. Way different. I can hardly take care of myself, how the hell am I going to take care of a family?"

"You wouldn't be alone."

"It's a bit soon for me to be talking kids, Beth." CJ dismissed, smiling when Tundra came to sit at her feet.

"You and Dean would be the best babysitters, then." Beth decided, knowing that CJ would be thinking about what she wanted now that seeds had been planted in her head.

Beth and Adam had a plan. They knew that CJ was obviously feeling some deep things for Dean, but she wasn't going to do anything about those feelings until she realized herself that she didn't want to live a lonely life. The older couple knew that CJ needed somebody she could relate to, and she had that in Dean. So, they'd be planting things for her to think about in her head whenever possible as their own way of helping her think about what she wanted. They only wanted CJ to be happy, and they'd do anything to make sure that she achieved her happiness and wasn't alone for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Thank you **_TaijiaK, ArtisticLullaby, ChelleLew, Dixiewinxwrites12, UntilNeverDawns, ILoveAnime89, angelsdee327, Sarcastic Nightmare, and AshleighxAwsome_** for reviewing the last chapter! **


	30. Vanishing Act

"And you're certain that you don't want to just stay here?" CJ asked as she got dressed for physical therapy. "Beth isn't going to be offended that you want to actually rest on your days off."

"CJ, I'm sure. Believe it or not, I have fun playing with Lyric and the dogs." Dean stated as he pulled his shirt on. "Even though the little shit puked on me, I like her."

"If you're lucky, she'll puke on you again." She teased as she finished tying her shoes, standing so that she was face to chest with Dean.

"I've never really noticed how short you were." Dean commented with a smirk, staring down CJ with a playful look in those baby blue eyes. She liked that look because it was something she rarely saw, even when she was practically attached to him for about a month.

"I am five foot five, for your information." She spoke proudly, jabbing him in the chest. She thought that would at least make him wince or make him say ow, but he only chuckled instead which brought a small pout onto the blonde's face.

"Did I offend the queen?" He asked, smirk still on his face as he looked down at CJ. He knew that she may have actually been offended, since she had a habit of taking offense when she felt that she wasn't being taken seriously.

"Yes, you did." She stated simply, pressing her palm flat on his chest and dragging it down the front of his shirt. "But you can make it up to me."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Dean asked as CJ hooked her index fingers into his belt loops when his hands came to rest on her hips. "I'm up for anything, your highness."

"I can't be late for physical therapy, Sir Ambrose, but I've got some ideas to put into place once we get back here tonight."

"I don't think I can wait that long. I think I'll need time to prepare." He mused, taking one hand off her hip to scratch his chin. He hadn't shaved since Monday and CJ was definitely enjoying the scruffy look. Clean-cut Ambrose was one level of sexy, but scruffy Ambrose was a different level of sexy and just what CJ needed at this time.

"I'll let you in on my ideas if you let me in on SmackDown."

"Not happening, sunshine, but nice try. Ready to go?"

"Mhm. I assume that you're driving?"

"Yeah. Did you want me to drive you to-"

"I can make the drive from the house to Physical Therapy. I wish you guys would stop underestimating me." CJ muttered as she removed herself from Dean before exiting the bedroom, Dean hot on her heels. His arms snaked around her waist and he held her tight to his chest in the hall, waiting until she stopped squirming to murmur lowly into her ear.

"We're not underestimating you. We care about you and don't want to see you hurt again. There's a difference." He clarified, trying to defuse the argument before it really got started.

"I'm not going to get hurt again. The fact that you all assume that I would is offensive."

"I'm not doing this with you CJ." Dean muttered, letting her go and walking around her to get her car keys.

"Doing what?"

"Having this argument when there's no reason to. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

They were both in a mood after their exchange in the hallway, making the drive to Beth's a quiet one. The radio was on, but the volume was low enough that the silence between the two lovers was still very obvious. CJ didn't want to turn it up and Dean wasn't sure how, so they left it like it was. The air between them was tense, to the point where a steak knife wouldn't be enough to cut it, and Dean didn't like it.

He didn't like the thought of her being upset with him in general, especially over something so petty. There were other things that she could be pissed off about, and she was choosing to be pissy because people cared about her. He wished he was so used to being cared about that it pissed him off at times, because he would've been grateful that somebody cared enough about whether or not he got hurt. He'd still try to do whatever and risk injury, but he'd be grateful that, out of the six billion people on the planet, just one person cared enough to try to prevent him from possibly injuring himself.

CJ's main problem in life, other than her constant fear of being abandoned, was that she had a tendency to get stuck on herself. This led to not even wanting to look at things from a different perspective or even think about the feelings of others when it came to the situation. She was officially offended, and that's what mattered to her at the moment. She wouldn't even look over at Dean, despite feeling his eyes on her whenever the car stopped at a red light.

In her opinion, he had to man up and apologize for underestimating her and assuming that she'd manage to hurt herself while driving. If she could fight off fourteen women with a torn ACL and win, driving on a repaired one shouldn't be a big deal. Especially to Dean, since he didn't try to talk her out of defending the title, which everyone called "career suicide" after she had pulled off the miracle. She had been driving herself before he showed up and she'll be driving herself after he left on Saturday. After _she_ drove _him_ to the airport.

He parked in the driveway at Adam and Beth's, looking over at CJ as she checked her phone for the time. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, meeting him at the driver's side. Dean pinned her to the side of the convertible with his body, cupping her cheeks with his hands to force her into making eye contact with him. He could see the irritation in her eyes, but he wasn't going to step back. Not until she knew that he wasn't taking her shit.

"I'm going to be late." CJ mumbled, trying to force him to back off.

"You're being a little shit and I'm not going to take this from you CJ." Dean spoke in a low tone, trying not to show exactly how much she pissed him off. "You don't get to be mad at me because I care about you. That's not how this works."

"How does this work, then?" CJ asked, looking at him expectantly. Dean wasn't expecting her to ask how it worked, because he wasn't sure. He just knew that she wasn't allowed to be a bitch for a dumb reason.

"I'm not too sure. But you can't get pissy with me because you're jumping to stupid conclusions."

"So, you having no faith in my ability to keep my knee healthy is a stupid conclusion?"

"Yes, because I never said that CJ. If I didn't have faith in you, I wouldn't have given you the option to drive. Believe that."

"Is that your tagline for everything?" CJ asked with a small smile tugging at her lips. She knew that they were having a serious conversation, but she couldn't help it.

"Just about. But seriously, I don't want you mad at me for things I can't control. I've been trying my hardest to protect you for over a year and I've cared about you for about six months. That doesn't just shut off, and I don't want it to."

"I'm sorry, okay?" CJ whispered, not sure what she was apologizing for but desperate to get out of this situation. Feelings were not to be discussed in general, let alone out in the open. "I'm bad at this whole thing. But I really need to go, Dean."

"Alright. I'm sorry for flipping out on you, honeybee."

"It's fine. We can talk about it later." CJ assured as Dean stepped back and let her into the driver's seat. He didn't look back as she started her car and she was grateful, watching him walk up to the front door as she backed out of the driveway.

* * *

Beth had watched the whole scene between Dean and CJ and, thanks to them being close to the open window, she heard everything too. Dean had a solid point, and CJ was running from any talk about feelings again. Judging by the way Dean was constantly running his hands through his hair, he was kicking himself for her obvious retreat when he shouldn't be. He was trying his best to get her to open up to him, he wasn't going about it the best possible way, but he had chosen a good route to go about it. CJ was the hang up in this, not Dean.

"You look stressed." Beth observed aloud, watching Dean as scratched Tundra with Hope and Branny trying to get comfortable in his lap. Dean was the shiny new dog toy and they all wanted a piece of him.

"Women, Beth, I'm telling ya. CJ is going to be the death of me. We take a couple steps forward and something just halts everything. First it was Seth, then it was her injury, now it's just-"

"Her?" Beth cut him off and Dean sighed, but nodded. "Opening her up completely is going to be a challenge, especially since she isn't sure about anything outside a wrestling ring or a gym. People aren't her strong suit, but you're different."

"How so?"

"You two relate to each other in some way, and because of that you two have a connection. I've seen it. But you need to remember that patience is the key when dealing with CJ. Make sure she knows that you're not just going to up and leave her one morning and never speak to her again." Beth explained, standing up from her seat on the couch when Lyric's cries could be heard through the baby monitor. "Can you let the dogs out into the backyard?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

CJ's head wasn't completely where it should've been while she was working with her physical therapist. She was already embarrassed because Dean's chat and traffic made her fifteen minutes late, but her therapist had to keep repeating instructions because CJ wasn't paying full attention. She couldn't get what Dean said about caring for her out of her head. It just didn't make sense to her, and of course she was starting to overthink it because that's what she did.

Dean basically said that he didn't want to stop caring about her, which possibly meant that he wanted some kind of future with her. She could picture a future with Dean, but she wasn't sure if that future involved kids or not. She didn't even know how to ask a question like that, since they both agreed on exclusively fucking and cuddling. She knew that there were feelings put into the sex, since there's no way no-strings sex had that kind of passion put into it by both parties. It was almost electric and she loved that about Dean.

But there was also that electricity with Seth. And with Seth CJ had all her questions answered. He loved her. He wanted to be with her for the long haul. Marriage, kids, the whole shebang. If she wanted it, he'd do his best to make it happen because he loved her that much, and he'd told her all of this himself. CJ would be lying if she said she didn't feel something for the two-toned superstar. What it was, she didn't know. Sure he had a tendency to be pushy and sometimes ran his mouth when he let his temper get the best of him, but he was there for her at a time where she needed a friend who wouldn't judge her for pulling a disappearing act before Dean was appointed to be her protector, and that made for the temper and pushy nature.

She had some thinking to do, and made up a lame excuse to leave physical therapy early so she could drive somewhere to think.

* * *

Since Dean wasn't to accustomed to CJ's new schedule, he wasn't concerned when four thirty rolled around and CJ wasn't at the house yet. Beth, on the other hand, knew damn well that CJ tried her best to be punctual and would call ahead if she was falling behind schedule. So she quickly taught Dean how to feed and properly burp Lyric before heading into her bedroom to call CJ to find out where she was, since there was no way she'd spend extra time at physical therapy. She didn't want to put Dean into a panicked state while he was in unfamiliar territory, so she stayed calm while she called CJ's phone repeatedly. Each time she was sent immediately to voicemail and eventually she just gave up and called Adam. He'd know what to do.

_"What's up, honey?"_

"Have you heard from CJ, today?" Beth wasn't beating around the bush. She was way too worried about the Canadian to even consider trying to sugar coat anything.

_"No. Did something happen with Dean?"_

"He's here and he's fine. She's not home from physical therapy, she didn't call ahead, and I called her phone seven times but it went straight to voicemail." Beth explained, lightly tugging on a strand of her hair. "I know she's a grown woman and perfectly capable but I'm worried, Adam."

_"I'm worried, too. Don't get Dean all worked up about it, though. I'll try calling her once we get off the phone, okay?" _Beth always admired his ability to keep his cool in panic worthy situations. But he was an actor, should she expect any less?

"Alright. I don't mean to bother you while you're at work, but-"

_"This is an emergency and I'll take care of it, alright?"_

"Okay. Thank you, Adam."

_"I'm her dad, it's my job. Thank you for calling me. I love you."_

"I love you, too." Beth barely got those four words out before Adam hung up and she sighed as she walked over to the window. She knew that CJ was fine, but she just wished that the younger woman would give a little bit of warning before pulling off a vanishing act.

* * *

**I've had to keep a close eye on my dog these past couple days because he had been acting weird(hes fine now though) so the only time I really had to write were while he was sleeping and while I was waiting for him to get done at the vet and groomer yesterday, so hopefully it's not too terrible. **

**Thank you **_Kdaniels270, angelsdee327, Dixiewinxwrites12, Sarcastic Nightmare, TaijiaK, nattiebroskette, Cybella, ArtisticLullaby, Tracy-Robinson47, UntilNeverDawns, ChelleLew, and AshleighxAwesome_** for reviewing the last chapter! That one was probably the most challenging one for me to write so far, so all the feedback really made my days. **


	31. Motherly Advice

_January 22nd, 2013_

_The WWE was in town for a house show in Minnesota. Of course it was cold and snowy like Minnesota tends to be in January, and CJ wasn't enjoying the snow as she made her way into the hotel. She couldn't help but grumble to herself as she dragged her suitcase to the front desk. The man waiting for something beside her was getting more and more aggravated as he spoke with somebody on the phone, and she couldn't help but admire the guy's hair color. It was then that she recognized him to be Seth Rollins of The Shield and bit her tongue as she accepted her room key._

_"If you need anything at all, Miss Jericho, don't hesitate to ask." The man behind the front desk reminded with a smile that was too friendly for her tastes, but she still smiled and nodded before making her way over to the elevator where a group was waiting for the elevator. She stayed behind the group, not at all interested in getting involved in whatever riff raff normal people could cause._

_"Are you piling in with the group?" Seth murmured in her ear, only having to lean down a bit to get close to her ear thanks to her high heeled boots._

_"Fuck that shit. Are you?"_

_"Hell no. Ive never properly introduced myself, I'm Seth Rollins."_

_"CJ Jericho. It's nice to meet you." She spoke with a smile, since Seth was really hot, as she shook his hand. "Your hand is really warm."_

_"Yours is a little ice block. Holy shit."_

_"I guess you'll have to warm it up then, won't you?" CJ asked, seductive smirk officially settled on her features. She wanted Seth, and she wanted him badly. She only hoped that he got the message._

_"I'm sure I can think of some way to warm you up." Sure enough, his eyes had definitely darkened with what she knew was lust. That warm chocolate brown color had darkened a shade she could only see as an obsidian, and she was definitely intrigued._

_"Maybe we can get some soup together?" CJ suggested, trying to playfully play down the fact that he had definitely agreed to have sex with her._

_"My room or yours, babe?" Seth asked once the large group in front of them piled into the elevator and she bit her lip as she thought about it. "My teammates won't be in for another couple hours."_

_"Definitely mine. I don't room with anybody."_

_"How'd you get so lucky?"_

_"The last name has its perks." CJ stated simply, giving her shoulders a slight shrug and she smiling up at Seth. She really wanted to touch him, but had to wait until they were in private to do so. The last thing she wanted was to get a lecture from her father on how to carry herself in public to not further disgrace his name. She'd heard the speech hundreds of times and they all went along the lines of 'that's my name, keep it clean or change it', and she didn't want to hear it because she squeezed Seth's impressive biceps in view of the public eye. Besides, she knew that she'd have plenty of time for that once she got him to her room._

* * *

Looking back on that time, CJ wished she could go back and make that day happen differently. Seth had always told her that the connection was clear to him when she suggested eating soup as code for having sex that afternoon. Maybe if she hadn't been easier than a first grade math test that day, she'd be in a different romantic situation. Maybe Seth wouldn't be in love with her, or maybe they would have just tried dating like other couples and not having "no strings" sex for over a year, if Seth had realized that she had issues that needed to be worked through and properly understood before she could even consider a serious relationship. Maybe, just maybe, the Wyatts wouldn't be after her for an unknown reason, her knee wouldn't have gotten hurt, she'd still be champion, and would have a really hard decision that would affect the rest of her life.

But that wasn't how things happened, and she was paying for it. She had mentally exhausted herself while sitting in the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse for close to two and a half hours. She was leaning against the side of her car; right leg laying flat on the rocky pavement while her left knee was bent, her foot planted firmly on the ground while her left arm rest on her knee, phone held loosely in her left hand. It was on silent, but she knew that Beth had called seven times and Adam had called twice. She had gotten a picture message from Dean, and opened it to see a picture he took while holding Lyric. He wasn't asking where she was, and she knew then that Beth hadn't told him that she was and hour late. That was good, since she didn't want to worry Dean and get a lecture from him.

* * *

_CJ stepped in the elevator behind Seth, and like a gentleman he held the doors for her until she was inside. Seth watched as she unbuttoned her grey peacoat and shimmied out of it, he had to assume it was out of habit because that's something he did with heavy coats too, then draped it over the handle of her suitcase as she pressed the button for the tenth floor. He couldn't grip but admire the way her white long-sleeved sweater fit her torso, stretching across her average sized chest. She was probably a 36D, and he was anxious to see if he was right. He hadn't even gotten to the way her jeans fit when the elevator stuttered, lights flickered, and eventually everything stopped and went dark._

_"Perfect." CJ groaned, and he heard her hands smack against her jeans._

_"Afraid of the dark?" Seth asked, fishing his phone out of his pocket._

_"No, I just never pictured myself getting stuck in an elevator today."_

_"I'm going to call the front desk and see what's up."_

_"That's a good idea." CJ spoke with a nod, trying to step closer to him inconspicuously since the light from his phone screen gave away his positioning. "How big is this thing?"_

_Of course, in her attempts to not be obvious in stepping towards him, she tripped over his foot. But he caught her, smiled, and kept his arm around her waist as he put the phone against to his ear. The close proximity made her mind completely tune out what he was saying and instead focus on the feel of his arm around her. He had perfect arms in her opinion._

_"...we have a show tonight and schedules to uphold. We don't have two hours at the least." Seth was arguing with the front desk and judging by the way he squeezed her a bit, he was losing the battle and it pissed him off. "Alright... Thank you."_

_"Two hours?" CJ asked, looking up at him in curiosity._

_"Could be longer, since their repair guy is out of town and has to make traffic in the snow."_

_"Well then. I guess we should call in and let the suits know that we're trapped in an elevator and might miss the show." She suggested, placing her palm on his chest because she wanted to. She'd wanted to touch him for so long and she wasn't giving up the opportunity._

_"I only wonder how we're going to pass the time." Seth whispered in her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe._

_"I think I can come up with an idea." CJ purred, sliding her hand down his chest to his belt. "It involves a little work on both ends, but it definitely pays off."_

_"I thought we needed to call the suits?" Seth asked as she undid his belt and she smirked as she unbuttoned his jeans, moving to stand in front of him before pecking his lips._

_"You can. I'll be down there, though." CJ stated, slowly lowering herself onto her knees, unzipping his jeans, and wiggling his pants down while he went through his contacts for Mark with Talent and Relations. He tried his hardest to pay no attention to the way her hands worked his quickly hardening length while his phone called Mark's._

_**"Hey, Seth. What can I do for you?"**_

_"Hi, Mark. I'm with CJ Jericho and we're stuck in an elevator for at least two hours. We're probably not going to make the show."_

_**"What about the rest of your team?" **Mark asked and due to being caught off guard by the way CJ twisted her hand at the base of his shaft, Seth had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning. **"Seth?"**_

_"They're- ugh- not with us."_

_**"We'll make this work. Thanks for the call. You sound under the weather so I'd suggest you take care of that."**_

_"Will do. Thanks, Mark." Seth quickly hung up and looked down at CJ's smirking face. "You minx."_

_"All you had to say was stop."_

_"God, you're sexy." Seth commented, looking down at her while she lightly blew on his head, tip oozing with precum already. "I really want to fuck you."_

* * *

The slamming of a car door snapped CJ from her memory, forcing her to look up from the ground between her feet. She wasn't any more certain about how she felt now that she was thinking about when she first met Seth and when they first had sex. The fact that she remembered everything so vividly, down to how badly she wanted to touch him, concerned her. How could she explore whatever possibilities of a future with Dean if she couldn't let go of what she once had with Seth? This whole thing was just stupid and she hated herself for getting herself into this situation. She just wanted to go to sleep, and wake up in a normal situation.

"Out of all places, you pick an abandoned parking lot?" Beth asked, sitting down beside CJ and leaning against the car.

"I'm not too original, Beth. We've gone over this."

"I know you're grown and completely capable of protecting yourself, but if you could warn a bitch before you disappear for a couple hours, I'd appreciate it."

"I'll do that next time. Dean is pissed at me, huh?"

"He doesn't know you're late. I basically dumped Lyric on him and told him that I was going to the store." Beth admitted with a laugh. "Call your dad later and let him know that you're not in a ditch."

"I will do that. Why do I have to make things so complicated?"

"Because you're a Copeland at heart. You'll figure it all out eventually, kiddo. Dean isn't going anywhere."

"You think so?" CJ asked, looking up at Beth for the first time. The warm smile on the older blonde's face told the twenty-eight year old everything she needed to know.

"I know so. He wants to be with you, but he's not pushing you on it because he's afraid that you'll push him away."

"I can't let go of Seth. I can't have a relationship with Dean if I'm still holding onto my past with Seth."

"Talk to Seth and get some closure then." Beth suggested, standing up and helping CJ to your feet. "In person. But first, go to the house and kiss that man."

* * *

**Due to the chapters being posted so close together, I'm putting the acknowledgements for this one and the last one at the end of the next chapter. But I do appreciate you guys who are reviewing. **


	32. Bloody

Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan were on a mission. They needed to know where CJ Jericho was, since she obviously wasn't in Tampa anymore. Bray wasn't surprised to see that she had taken their advice and ran but he wanted to know where she would run to. According to William Regal, she had pulled off the same vanishing act and was gone for six weeks. Nobody knew where she was and only one man knew she was leaving beforehand, and Bray was going to find that man.

Seth Rollins.

If the past was anything to go off of, she would have told Seth if she was planning on leaving for a while. So Bray wanted to have the his brothers divide and conquer, finding and bringing Seth to him. Bray would get the answers he wanted from Seth somehow, especially since he knew about the two toned man's love for CJ Jericho. Using her against him would prove to be helpful, and most likely entertaining. Maybe he'd suggest that they already had her and trick him into talking about her true whereabouts? Just the thought of the look that night cross Seth's face out of worry for his love brought a sadistic grin onto Bray's face as he rocked in his chair. He would certainly enjoy every second he spent tormenting Seth; physically, mentally, and emotionally, until he cracked and gave up CJ's whereabouts.

But he had to wait for his brothers to bring Seth to him. It wouldn't be long, Abigail told him so.

* * *

"I want you at Extreme Rules next Sunday." That was the first thing Dean said to CJ when he noticed her in the doorway to Lyric's nursery while he rocked the baby to sleep.

"Jersey?" CJ asked, pushing off the doorframe to enter the room while Dean kept his back to her.

"East Rutherford. We have a house show here in Syracuse on Friday, I think, and you can just hang with us until and I'll put you on a flight home Monday morning." CJ wasn't so sure that she should be anywhere near Seth while she was desperately trying to let go of her feelings for him, whatever they were. "You don't have to go, I just feel like we have more of a chance with my lucky charm."

"When did I become your lucky charm?"

"When you became my girl. How was physical therapy?" Dean asked, finally turning to face her with a small smile on his face.

"It was physical therapy. Nothing too terrible. Where's Beth?"

"Grocery store. She said something about ice cream I think."

"Oh, good. I wanted to talk to you about something kind of important and-"

"Let me lay her down and we can go talk about it, okay?" Dean cut her off, still smiling. It was weird to her, seeing him smile for such a long amount of time, but it was a good weird. She liked seeing the mushy compassionate side of him almost as much as his possessive side.

Once he laid down Lyric, the two just kind of watched her sleep for a minute before Dean pulled CJ out of the nursery and into the guest bedroom she usually slept in. He sat down on the bed, but CJ took to pacing. She wasn't fully sure what she wanted to say, but she knew that she had to open up to Dean about some of things going on in her head. Dean was concerned, but let it happen. Pushing wouldn't get her to talk. Patience was key.

"Firstly, I left therapy early. I wasn't focusing and I needed to think things through." CJ started, thinking that being honest with him was the best thing right now.

"Where did you go?"

"Some old parking lot. But I need to just- this is harder than I thought."

"Sit down and take a couple deep breaths, honeybee." Dean suggested, patting the space next to him. CJ looked at him in her moment of slight hesitation, seeing the way the simple white tshirt stretched across his broad chest made her want to pull it off of him. But she unzipped her jacket and tossed it to the floor before moving to straddle him, placing lacing her fingers together behind his neck. "This is way better than my idea." Dean whispered, licking his lips as he admired the view he got of her ample chest in her tank top.

CJ was trying to make Dean forget that she wanted to talk to him, because now she didn't know what to say to him or what she even wanted to say. She was sure "I think I may be attached to your best friend" wouldn't sit well with him, since Dean was possessive, and she didn't want to test that theory until she was certain about what was going on in her head. She also knew that they couldn't have sex in the house, since that would be really disrespectful and the last thing she wanted was get caught in the act by Beth with her daughter sleeping across the hall. That would be super embarrassing and really fucked up. So CJ did the second best thing that would hopefully make Dean forget all about her wanting to talk to him.

Dean wasn't sure what to expect from CJ now that she was sitting in his lap, but he was pleased when she kissed him. It wasn't a chaste peck that turned passionate like the usual ones she started. It was fueled by pure passion and hunger, and he loved that he was bringing this out in her. He did the one thing he didn't really do with anybody, and let her lead. He just kept his hands on her sides and savored the taste of her in his mouth, knowing that in a couple days he wouldn't have her.

"When we get to your place, I swear to god I'm going to fuck you into that fancy bed you have." Dean spoke, although he was breathless the threat was still there, and CJ couldn't help but smile as she pressed her forehead to his. She was getting what she wanted and hopefully he wouldn't hold back.

"Can't wait."

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you? I ain't tellin' you backwater hillbillies where she is."

Bray definitely wasn't expecting Seth to be so strong-willed. He had taken every hit and stayed strong. He stayed fierce. He remained loyal to her. What Bray didn't know was that Seth had no idea where CJ was. Dean was the only man on the active roster who knew or her whereabouts, and he was with her. It was information that bothered Seth, but at this moment he was glad that he didn't know. He wasn't going to be the reason these monsters got to her.

"We can do this all night, Seth." Bray cooed, rubbing his hand over Seth's face as he casually walked around the chair the smaller man was tightly tied to. "I'd love to keep going all night, actually. There's something about the sight of blood in the moonlight that appeals to me and, believe me, loyal blood shines brightest."

Seth did what he felt would be the smartest thing to do. Even though Bray had just promised to beat him until he bled, he would remain silent and keep his eyes forward as to not encourage Bray. There was no way he'd let the sadistic cult leader get into his head.

"I know why you won't tell, Seth. It's because you don't know where she is. You don't know that she's locked away in a basement as we speak, do you Seth?" The way Seth's eyes widened slightly told Bray that he was slipping.

"You're lying."

"I am." Bray conceded, looking to his brothers. Luke shook his head slowly, telling Bray one important fact. Dean Ambrose was not in town. "She's probably with your partner, your brother, letting him have his way with her like the whore she is."

"You don't know anything about her." Seth growled through his teeth, fury evident in those rich brown eyes. Bray could only grin, seeing exactly what he needed to do to get under the tied man's skin. It was going to be a fun night, indeed.

* * *

"Fuck, Dean!" CJ cried out as he sent her spiraling into her first orgasm of the night. He only winked up at her from where his head was between her legs, mouth still attached to her clit before he released the swollen nub with a pop, getting a taste of her juices before sliding up to steal her mouth in a hungry kiss. CJ really liked tasting herself on Dean's tongue, mixed with the tastes of mint and nicotine, it was addicting. He was addicting.

"What do you want from me baby? Tell me what you want." Dean coaxed, teasing her entrance with the tip of his hardened length. The whine of complaint brought a smirk to his face, since he obviously had her in the palm of his hand. "I can't give it to you unless you tell me."

"Fuck me, Dean." At her request, he slid home in one swift motion, keeping his hips pressed to hers while she adjusted. He enjoyed seeing the way her head was thrown back, eyes shut, and lips parted in absolute pleasure. It was absolutely beautiful to him. But what was even more beautiful was the way she moaned when he pulled all the way out and thrust back in roughly. He set the pace with quick, well calculated, thrusts, trying to get her off a second time before he slowed down his pace. His mouth set to work on her neck, kissing and biting in random places until he got to her shoulder, biting down in the same spot he did the last time. He took her groan of surprise as encouragement and kept working her skin with his mouth, snapping his hips into hers until her tasted her blood in his mouth and she cried out in pleasure, her walls tightening around his length as he slowed his pace to a stop.

CJ saw the look in his eyes while he investigated the wound he inflicted. He looked proud, and if she wasn't coming down from the high her orgasmed shoved her into, she would've been concerned. But in her drunk off sex mindset, it was the hottest thing she had ever seen and she couldn't help the moan that left her mouth when he dragged his tongue across the wound slowly before gingerly licking at it.

* * *

Roman was on the verge of a panic attack. He knew that Seth was an adult and could take care of himself, but it wasn't like Seth to not check in with him in some way. He had been absent during the house show, and now he wasn't in their hotel room. Add in the fact that Dean wasn't answering his phone concerned him. It was only eight o'clock, what could Dean possibly be doing that he couldn't send a simple text back? They didn't need this kind of shit happening before Extreme Rules.

_"Hey, you've reached Seth.-"_ Roman couldn't help the frustrated sigh that left him once he heard Seth's voicemail message for the fourth time. _"-I'm probably at CrossFit or in the ring, so leave a message and I'll do my best to call you back."_

"Hey Seth, it's Roman. Where the hell are you, man? Call me back when you get this, okay? I'm worried about you."

There was no stopping it now. He had to call Dean.

* * *

Seth could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket, how the Wyatts didn't hear it he wouldn't know, the sound was so loud in Seth's ears. But then again, Seth was beaten and bruised, his body was going numb but all of his other senses were heightened. He could smell his blood, taste it in his mouth, and he heard even the minute movements of Harper and Rowan playing Centurion by the door.

He wasn't used to being somebody else's punching bag, but he'd do it for her. Not for Dean, not for himself, but for her. He'd walk through the fires of hell, bare ass naked, if it meant keeping CJ safe. That was how much she meant to him.

"This will only end if you tell me where she is." Bray whispered in Seth's ear, trying to coax him into talking.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Bray, you've got a text." Luke called from the doorway, but Bray kept his cheek pressed to Seth's.

"Read it aloud."

"Its from her father. He says she's in Syracuse."

"Turns out we don't need you anymore. But it definitely was fun, wasn't it?"

"If you even breathe maliciously in her direction, I swear to god, I'll-" Seth didn't get to finish his sentence before Bray knocked him unconscious.

"Take him to the Samoan." He instructed his brothers, cutting Seth loose and watching as he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. "It's a shame, he was fun to play with."

* * *

**I really only wanted to watch Extreme Rules for the Shield/Evolution match, and I missed it because my neighbor suddenly had a problem with my apartment being "noisy and full of shenanigans" one Sunday a month at about five o'clock so I had to deal with him even though he had an early Cinco de Mayo celebration going on Saturday night until like three in the morning. Ugh.**

**But, all grumpiness aside, I hope everyone who celebrates Cinco de Mayo has a good one and if you don't, I hope you've enjoyed your day so far. **

**Thank you to **_ArtisticLullaby, TheShield'sGirl, and Britney-xx_** for reviewing chapter thirty, and thank you to**_ UntilNeverDawns, TaijiaK, ChelleLew, and Sarcastic Nightmare _**for reviewing both chapter thirty and chapter thirty one. I appreciate it. **

**I was thinking that since this is the first time a story of mine has gotten more than forty reviews, let alone close to 200, that maybe Id do something special once I hit 200 reviews. What I'd do, I'm not sure, so if anybody has any ideas, I'd gladly accept them. **


	33. Surprise Guests

CJ woke up alone in bed, instantly sitting up and looking for Dean. Her scruffy man wasn't in bed and she felt the disappointment in herself for growing attached to him. She knew he would leave, she admitted to herself that she expected it sooner, but she knew it would happen. She was always left alone eventually, and she had come to terms with that fact.

So CJ did what she did best. She blamed herself. Ignoring the dull throb between her legs, she made her way into her bathroom and started a hot shower. She was going to get the feel of his hands off of her body, even if it meant that she endured pain to get it off. So she really just sat in the tub and let the water soak her skin and hair, slowly but surely washing away the scent of him.

It was in that moment that CJ felt the need to get wrapped up in a strong set of arms and be told that everything was going to be okay. Even though she knew that it would probably never be okay for her. She had abandonment issues, she couldn't let go of Seth, she wanted Dean like crazy, and she had a family of psychos on her case for no reason. Not to mention the basically non existent relationship with her father that may hinder her ability to parent children, if she ever had any.

"CJ, babe, what are you doing?" She heard Seth call from the doorway, but ignored him because she thought she was hearing things. She just kept her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her knees while she cried.

Seth, however, was actually standing in the doorway. Roman had gotten a hold of Dean and arranged to have him pick them up at the airport early in the morning and hang out at CJ's since the extra protection would be necessary. He wasn't expecting to see her so broken, though, and expected that Dean hadn't told her he was leaving for a bit. So he did what he felt was right; he got into the shower with her. He didn't bother with undressing since it hurt him too much to do so, but he braved through and slid into the tub behind her. The way she tensed up when he put his arms around her didn't surprise him, but he didn't budge.

"Dean?"

"He's in the living room. Try again, CJ."

"Seth?" She slowly picked her head up and he guided it back to lean on his shoulder.

"I missed you, baby." He whispered, guiding her into a gentle kiss. He knew by the bite mark that had obviously broken her skin she was exclusively Dean's, but he earned the right to do this when he suffered a beating at the hands of the Wyatts a because he wouldn't tell them where she was. "I missed you so fucking much."

"You have bruises." CJ whispered, reaching a hand up to caress his discolored cheek.

"So do you." He knew it was Dean's mark on her, but he leaned down to kiss it anyway. He was wordlessly telling her that he wasn't giving up on her, and he knew by the way she stared up at him that she understood. "Why is the water so fucking hot?"

"I was having an emotional breakdown, Seth. Why are you wearing clothes in the shower?"

"Because it hurts too much to pull them off, and I'm trying to respect whatever it is you and Dean have going here." Seth explained, staying still when she stood and turned off her shower. "What are you-?"

"Stay put. I'm going to dry off and throw on clothes, then I'm coming back to run a bath for you."

"Clothes aren't mandatory, babe. They've never been." Seth suggested, winking when she looked back at him while she towered off.

"You could be helpful and take off your shoes."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Dean and Roman were sitting on CJ's couch; Dean listening intently while Roman filled him in on everything Seth said. He didn't expect the Wyatt's to go so far to get to her, and he certainly didn't expect Chris to be behind it all. He didn't know if they should tell CJ or not, or if he should call Adam first before he even talked to CJ about what happened to Seth.

When Roman stopped talking suddenly, Dean looked back to see CJ carrying Seth's shoes from the bedroom and out to the balcony. She was only in her lacy boyshort underwear and a white tanktop with her wet hair tied up in a messy bun atop her head, but she still looked stunning to him. He noticed that she had caught Roman's eye and jokingly smacked his friend's arm as she walked passed again, heading straight for her bedroom.

"She was definitely walking strange." Roman observed with a smirk, holding his fist out to Dean.

"All night long." He couldn't help but brag, fist bumping Roman before pulling out his phone. "I need to call Adam and get his opinion. If anybody would know what to-"

"No need, Dean. I'm already here. Not for long, but I'm here none the less." Adam cut in as he walked through the door, pocketing a set of keys before shedding his coat and draping it across the back of the couch. "First things first, how's her knee?"

"She's done nothing that could set her back except for missing physical therapy today." Dean assured, standing to shake Adam's hand.

"Why is she missing therapy?"

"The Wyatts know she's in Syracuse." Roman piped in, standing to shake his hand as well.

"Who let it slip? Actually, we'll talk about that later and not in front of her. Where is she?"

"Bedroom." With no further conversation, Adam promptly turned on his heel to head to the bedroom, fully intent on pulling her into a hug and scolding her for not calling like she was supposed to. Damn near thirty or not, she can't just disappear and not let him know when she reappeared.

"CJ."

"Adam? I thought you were in Nova- this is a serious hug." CJ breathed once Adam trapped her in a bone crushing hug, lifting her off her feet.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Adam mumbled into her neck, not at all interested in letting go. "Why the hell didn't you call me?"

"Damnit, that's right. I got caught up with sex and my morning so far hasn't been all that great." CJ explained, knowing that there was no plausible excuse for her not calling Adam. "But I'm okay, dad."

"Your skin is pink." Adam commented as he set her on her feet, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Did Dean-?"

"This was actually my doing. He left to get Seth and Roman from the airport, I guess, and didn't leave a note so I thought the worst and sat in hot shower water until Seth pulled me out."

"Kiddo, you can't keep doing shit like that to yourself." He spoke softly, massaging her cheeks with his thumb. "Sending him an angry text calling him a cock sucking douchebag would have been just as effective."

"I know, dad. I have a bad habit of taking everything out on my body."

"We're working on it though. Baby steps."

"CJ, how do you turn this off?" Seth called from the bathroom and Adam smirked down at her.

"Raunchy." Adam teased, removing his hands from her face in time to block her slap to his chest.

"He got beat up by the Wyatts for no damn reason." CJ defended with a laugh, letting Adam kiss her forehead before he went out to the living room and she pulled on a pair of yoga pants before going to Seth's aid. She sat on the edge of the tub before leaning over to shut off the water.

"Was that Adam?"

"Yeah. I disappeared for a few hours yesterday and forgot to call him when I resurfaced so he flew here from Nova Scotia to make sure I was okay." She explained, pulling his hair out of it's little bun and getting it wet to the best of her ability. Seth couldn't help but close his eyes at the feeling of her fingers massaging his scalp. "Feel good?"

"Amazing."

"Why did you get attacked, Sethie?" CJ asked softly, moving her hands down to gently caress his bruised cheeks. Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open slowly, meeting the concerned blue eyes of his love. Her small frown brought a frown onto his face as he let out a sigh of uncertainty. He didn't know what he should tell her.

"I don't want you to worry about me CJ. All that matters is that it happened, and that it's not happening again, babe."

"Seth..."

"CJ. We're not talking about it right now." His tone told her that he wasn't budging on this issue and she nodded, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "You could join me."

"I can't, though. Dean would blow a gasket."

"CJ." Dean called, bringing their attention to the doorway. "Come here, honeybee."

"She's your honeybee?" Seth asked, earning a curious glance from CJ.

"He didn't know?"

"That's not important, CJ. Come here." Dean requested once more, noticing the way she glanced back at Seth before doing as he requested. He gingerly placed his hands on her arms and guided her out of Seth's line of sight. "I don't know how to tell you this, but Adam told me that it was probably best coming from me."

"What's going on?" CJ asked, looking up into dean's eyes for some kind of answer. They were calculating, and didn't reveal anything to her. The sigh that left his lips and the way he scratched at the back of his neck worried her. "Dean?"

"The Wyatts know that you're in Syracuse. They don't know where exactly, but they know."

"Is that why Seth is all beaten?"

"They snagged him and beat him to try to get him to talk. He didn't, though. They dumped him at the door to his hotel room last night after they got a text about where you were." Dean explained slowly, keeping his voice calm and tone even despite how pissed off he was that she was betrayed by her own father.

"From who?"

"Doesn't matter. Adam is going to handle it. Don't worry, either. We're going to take care of you. Give him what he wants today, I don't care. He's earned it."

"You're giving me a hall pass to possibly fuck your best friend?" CJ asked with a raised eyebrow and Dean nodded.

"If it comes to that I'd like to watch and maybe join in, but yeah."

"You're a good friend, Dean." CJ whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He could only smile and wrap his arms around her waist before kissing her.

"He took the ass beating of a life time to protect you. He's more than just my friend, he's my brother. He's your best friend." Dean corrected, resting his forehead against hers. "I heard that you were pissed at me this morning."

"I thought you left me for good. It struck a nerve."

"Never. You're stuck with me." She knew those words were supposed to be reassuring, but she couldn't help the feeling of dread that the implication. Those words could've been his way of telling her that he loved her, since the implication of forever was there. Dean wasn't supposed to slam her with shit like that, and it scared her that he did.

* * *

Seth and CJ were cuddled up in her bed a couple hours later. Like she requested, he was telling her about what the Wyatts did to him and she listened intently, lightly petting his head as he spoke. He had really only spoken about the physical beat down, but she knew that Bray Wyatt had gotten into his head somehow. Seth wasn't a clingy man; touchy and a massive cuddler, yes, but never had he ever held onto her so tightly. That bothered her.

"That's not even the worst part." Seth mumbled, looking away from her curious and caring gaze for the first time.

"Talk to me Seth."

"He called you a whore, and he basically promised to have his way with you for hours, and then give you to the other two to be used while Dean and I watched." Seth's gaze had never been more intense, and it scared her. Everything about the last thirty seconds made her want to hide under her bed and never come out. "It was torture, CJ. I can barely handle knowing that Dean can just show up on your door and have you to himself, while I can't. But the thought of those monsters hurting you for their own sick pleasure makes me want to die. I'd gladly die to make sure that you never suffered like that."

"Sethie, I'm not worthy of that. You're a good man, Seth, and an even better friend. I'll never forget what you did for me, but I'm not worthy of you dying for." She spoke softly, taking his face in her hands and gently caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. "I'm not worthy of you."

"What makes you say that, babe?"

"You've done nothing but love and care for me, while I've done nothing but hurt you." Seth frowned at her statement, seeing the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"CJ I've hurt you, too."

"This is why we can't have a relationship. It'll only be toxic, Sethie."

"Don't say that, CJ. Please-"

"Seth, I'm no good for you. You could get any girl; one who isn't afraid, who's without abandonment issues, who can make you happy. You deserve somebody who isn't damaged, Seth, and you can find her."

"I don't want just any girl, CJ, I want you. I love you."

"Don't use that word, Sethie. Love is just a word. A stupid-" His lips on hers cut her off, and she wasn't surprised when he pushed himself to hover over her as their lips moved in a slow harmony.

"It's a stupid feeling, but I don't regret falling in love with you." Seth breathed, pecking her lips. "I never will."

* * *

**I'm not sure if I want to end this soon and start a sequel or drag this on indefinitely. Lovely readers, I'd like your opinion so I'm going to open up a poll. Also, I made playlists related to this story on 8tracks and the link is on my profile if any of you are interested. **

**Thank you to **_ArtisticLullaby, ChelleLew, TaijiaK, Syd the anon, Sarcastic Nightmare, and UntilNeverDawns_** for reviewing the last chapter!**


	34. Cuddle Party

_"You do understand what you're asking me to do, right?"_ Adam asked and CJ nodded, although he couldn't see, from where she sat in The Shield's locker room during the Syracuse house show. The guys had been gone for about fifteen minutes for their match, Dean taking a minute to make sure the door was locked beforehand.

"I'm not safe anywhere as long as somebody knows where I am. Just being in a locked locker room has me scared."

_"So you want me to help you fall off the face of the Earth for a while? Do you know what that'll do to Seth abs Dean? They love you, CJ."_

"They deserve better than me, anyways. What kind of scum am I if my own father wants nothing but to end the only thing I'm good at?" She asked, pulling her good knee up to her chest and instinctively smelling the jacket she was wearing. It was Seth's and probably the most comfortable jacket she had ever worn.

_"Don't say shit like that, Chrissie. You're not scum to them, and you're definitely not scum to me."_

"What am I then, Adam?"

_"My little girl, and I don't know how comfortable I am with you disappearing without at least telling them. They put a lot of work in protecting you these last couple months, and I don't think that's a good way to thank them."_

"They don't need me holding them back anymore, Adam. I'd leave a note saying that I was fine, but I just need to not be pinpointed for a while."

_"What about your rehabbing?" _His question caught her off guard because she wasn't at all thinking about her surgically repaired knee.

"I'll figure it out."

_"And your apartment?"_

"That too." Adam sighed, causing CJ to bite her lip as she waited for a response.

_"Just run the idea of disappearing passed them. You don't have to tell him where you're going, just run the idea."_ Adam instructed and CJ nodded, glancing at the door as heavy footsteps rushed passed.

"Alright. I've gotta go. Thank you for helping, dad."

_"It's my job. Love you, kid."_

"Love you too." CJ rushed out before hanging up and leaving her phone in Dean's bag as she heard yelling outside the door.

"You stay the hell away from her!" That was Seth, there was no questioning that and it wasn't long before the door was thrown open and Roman pushed Seth and Dean into the room.

"You were offered a position in The Authority?" Dean asked, looking heated, and CJ nodded slowly.

"Assistant to the Director of Operations. Kane offered after Seth and I got in that fight over my knee at Mania. I never accepted."

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!?" Dean shouted, kicking at the leg of the bench right by her injured knee. Not one man in the room missed the way her eyes widened and how she pulled her hurt leg up to protect it. Seth knew it then and there that Dean had scared her. He had come dangerously close to kicking her, and the last thing anybody wanted was for that knee to become any more of a hinderance. Too bad that Dean didn't realize how close he had come to getting her or how scared she was, because he was already in the showers.

"He's never yelled at me like that." CJ said softly, pulling her phone out of Dean's bag and turning it over in her hand. Roman pet her head once before heading into the shower, leaving Seth with CJ. He knelt down in front of her, pulling her legs down and bracing one arm over her thighs to keep her legs in place while he cupped her cheek in his still gloved hand.

"He's being a Dean right now, and you just have to let it simmer down a bit. He'll come around." He spoke softly, keeping her eyes on his while his thumb wiped away the lone tear that had fallen.

"He almost kicked my knee, Seth." CJ whispered, fighting the urge to just fall into his arms. She was stronger than that.

"I know, and I'll talk to him about it if Roman hasn't already. What matters is that he didn't."

"What would you have done if he did?"

"Take his ass down and make him pay." Seth answered without a second of hesitation, flashing that confident smile at her. "I'm going to go shower since I'm hella gross right now, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you, Seth."

"Not a problem, beautiful."

* * *

The drive from the arena to CJ's apartment was a bit awkward until she fell asleep in the backseat. She was sitting in the back with Dean, but instead of leaning towards him she leaned against the door. He expected it after what he did to her in the locker room. Seth had put him in his place in the shower, while Roman just looked at him in disappointment, both made him feel bad. Her ignoring him just made him feel like shit. She refused to make solid eye contact for longer than just a second and kept her arms crossed the whole time they waited for Seth and Roman to finish in the shower. He knew that some time would heal this wound and he would give her that. As much as she needed that wouldn't drive him crazy.

Although he was certain that if it was longer than a day he'd go insane.

"She's out." Dean commented as Roman parked her car and Seth nodded.

"I'll carry her up." He volunteered and Dean opened his mouth to protest, but nodded and got out of the car. He grabbed his bag and Seth's, watching as Seth carefully lifted her into his arms. The whole way up to her apartment, Dean was watching how Seth held her to make sure he wouldn't hurt her on accident.

Seth obviously noticed the way Dean was hovering when he laid CJ down in bed, and he really didn't have the heart to tell Dean to back off. Obviously Dean sensed that he was in the wrong, which was rare, so Seth cut him a bit of slack. His idea was going to be a bit awkward, since he'd never shared a bed with Dean, but he was willing to try since Roman had called dibs on the couch already.

"Come lay down with us, Dean." Seth spoke softly once he had laid down and CJ instinctively migrated to rest her head on his chest, since his arm was tucked beneath the pillow. He didn't miss Dean's raised brow as he surveyed the position, most likely scoping out the least gay looking way to go about this. "I know you're not trying to feel me up, and I know you're not going to get any sleep without her. We all need our sleep."

"Okay. Just don't grab the Ambooty and we'll be okay." Dean joked while he stripped down to his briefs and Seth shook his head with a tired grin before pressing a kiss to CJ's head.

"I can't believe you just said that." He laughed, feeling the bed shift slightly with Dean's added weight. After about a minute of shuffling Dean finally stilled and Seth looked over to see that the sandy blonde had his arms around her waist with his forehead pressed to her shoulder blade, his eyes already closed. If Seth didn't know any better, he'd say that this was probably Dean's most vulnerable position. But he knew damn well that Dean wasn't ever completely vulnerable.

"Stop staring at me and go the fuck to sleep."

Yep. Never completely vulnerable.

* * *

The warmth CJ was feeling was unbelievably wonderful. She knew waking up and getting out of bed was going to have to happen soon, since she was traveling with the guys for a few days, but she wanted to absorb that heat for a while longer. She didn't understand how she was this warm, and she didn't care, she just never wanted it to end.

"We have to hit the road in a couple hours." She heard Roman whisper and decided not to open her eyes.

"I know. I just want to let her sleep a bit." Seth responded, and then CJ felt a kiss to the top of her head as well as a pair of lips on her shoulder blade. There was no way she was in bed with Seth and Roman. Dean would never allow it.

"I don't think she's ever slept this soundly before." Dean mumbled against her skin and it was then that she realized the arms around her waist. The tight grip was reminiscent of what Seth would do, only she knew that her head was on Seth's chest, so she was caught off guard when she realized that she was, in fact, sandwiched between two men.

"I'm going to go make sure all my stuff is good to go." Roman excused himself, and CJ waited until the bedroom door shut behind him to open her eyes slowly.

"She's alive." Seth teased, smiling down at her when she looked up at him. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning. I fell asleep in the car, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal. Did you sleep well?" He asked, noticing how Dean kept quiet and made no move to release her.

"I slept really well. Did you?"

"I always sleep well with you in my arms, babe. You know that."

Dean wanted to gag at how sweet they were being to each other. Didn't she remember that she had with him wasn't open? She was his, not Seth's, yet here she was cuddling with Seth and two seconds away from kissing him. He didn't know if he should be pissed off or not, considering that he scared her last night. He fucked up and Seth was there to fix it, and he definitely couldn't blame Seth for playing this game the same way he has been.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Seth announced and CJ picked up her head to let him go. Dean saw this as Seth giving him time alone with CJ to talk to her, and was grateful.

"Mornin', gorgeous."

"Good morning, Dean." CJ greeted, turning over in his arms slowly.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was just pissed because I felt like you didn't trust me, and-"

"It's not that I didn't trust you, Dean, I just felt that it wasn't important if I was never going to take the job. Being honest, once my knee is rehabbed I'm disappearing for a while."

"Disappearing?"

"You can't protect me while you're on the road, and I don't want to travel with you because it puts me near the Wyatts. If I go where nobody knows where I'm at, I'll be okay." CJ explained, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.

"I don't want to not know where you're at indefinitely. I'll go crazy." Dean argued, tightening his grip on her. "Please, baby. Don't go."

"Dean, I don't know that I can keep living my life in constant fear."

"Stay in my place. Hell, switch between my apartment and Seth's house. I have to know where you're at." CJ didn't know what to say. She had never seen such desperation in his eyes before and she didn't know what to do or say about it.

"Dean-"

"What do you want me to do? I'll do it. Just don't go. Not yet. We don't even know that the Wyatts will be after you when you're done rehabbing."

Seth had chosen that moment to reenter the bedroom, seeing the two connected at the forehead in what looked like a tense moment.

"Okay." CJ finally mumbled and Dean smiled. An actual smile.

"Thank you."

"What did I miss?" Seth asked and CJ looked over at him as she sat up in bed.

"I was considering disappearing and Dean's convinced me to wait. Nothing big and nothing that leaves this room." CJ explained, welcoming him back into the bed with open arms. "This would be the perfect opportunity to get that threesome in."

"Sorry to be a killjoy, babygirl, but we don't have that kind of time." Roman cut in, smirking when CJ pouted.

"You're a terrible man, Roman Reigns."

* * *

**Thank you to **_Britney-xx, ArtisticLullaby, TaijiaK, UntilNeverDawns, Guest, Sarcastic Nightmare, and ChelleLew_** for reviewing! **


	35. Odd Insight

Being in the arena in New Jersey was a mentally draining experience for CJ. She was looking over her shoulder and her hand didn't leave Dean's or Seth's until they had to leave for their match. She didn't want them to go, but she had to. Only they left her in catering and she had to go to their locker room by herself. That was the scariest part of the whole adventure.

She hated every second she spent in that arena without The Shield- her shield- around her. The Wyatts, although Bray had a huge match against Cena tonight, could be anywhere and word probably got to Bray that she was in the arena. But she decided that it was time to become the brave woman she once was and actually searched out Bray Wyatt. She wanted answers and, as much as Dean and Seth were going to hate this when they found out, she was going to get them. Directly.

The Wyatt's locker room wasn't hard to find, and she knocked on the door twice. Shuffling on the other side could be heard through the door and CJ was starting to second guess her idea and question her sanity. Especially when the door opened and she stood face to chest with the lamb himself, but stood tall. He only tilted his head in that ridiculously creepy fashion before stepping aside and guiding her in.

"What can I help you with, Christopher?" Bray asked, noticing the way CJ looked around the room. Luke Harper was nowhere to be found and it concerned her, but she was going to stay alert.

"CJ." She corrected, eyes scanning the room a second time. "Aren't you down a buffoon?"

"He's tending to... more important matters right now. Did you come to see him?"

"Nope, I'm here to see you. You see Bray, if I wasn't attacked by you at WrestleMaina, AJ and I would probably be going one-on-one on pay-per-view once again. But you forced an ACL tear, you beat up my best friend and tortured him mentally, and I have a problem with that." She spoke confidently, knowing that was the way to get to him. Standing tall when you should be cowering in fear was a surefire way to gain at least some respect.

"Shouldn't you be settling this issue with your father?"

"In due time. I just wanted to ask why." Her statement coaxed Bray into sitting up straighter and perching on the edge of his rocking chair, his facial expression softening a bit. If she didn't know any better she'd be forced to believe that he actually cared.

"You've heard of animals eating their own young for survival? I assume that's the case. A selfish act of self-preservation even though his return is far off in the distant future. Yours may also be put off, depending on what you do about that." His tone never faltered, and CJ was fine with everything he said until he pointed to her stomach.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking from Bray to Rowan, who hadn't moved since he shut the door.

"Abigail, she senses things about people, yeah. She tells me that you carry the seed of two men. The question now is: will you kill off your young in an act of self-preservation?"

"That's impossible, but whatever. Can I go, or is this the part where you kidnap me?" The only response she got was Bray's laughter and Rowan opening the door. She took that as her cue to leave and never look back, and rushed out and to The Shield's locker room in time to see Seth's suicide dive from the audience seats onto Triple H and Randy Orton to save Dean from getting his head rammed into the cement.

She didn't understand how the two of them still had such camaraderie when they both wanted her. But the fact that their brotherhood was still intact made her smile. She really didn't want to be the reason that they fell apart. She'd never forgive herself.

But she had to wonder if what Bray said would be the cous de gras for their little trio. Having two kids by two different fathers in the same pregnancy had to be impossible. And if it was possible, there's no way Dean would believe that until she had the kids and got a DNA test done.

Disappearing had never looked so appealing before in her life.

* * *

To celebrate their massive win over Evolution, the guys dragged CJ along to a bar with them. Since she wasn't sure how accurate Bray's information was, and she wasn't about to tell the guys that she went to talk to Bray Wyatt, she just ordered a water. She wasn't going to be held responsible for anything happening to the unborn children that may or may not be in her. She was certain it took longer than a week to determine when somebody was pregnant.

"What's the matter, babe?" Seth asked from across the table. Roman had gone to order drinks and CJ was leaning into Dean. "You never turn down a drink."

"This is your night to get irresponsibly wasted. Somebody needs to be sober and play DD anyways." She explained, not exactly lying to them but not telling the while truth. The truth could wait until she knew for sure. She could tell that Seth didn't buy it but Roman came back with the drinks at that time so he wouldn't question it. He just smiled and nodded, sending a wary glance to Dean. Dean could feel something off in CJ, solely because she was leaning on him. He'd ask her once they were in bed, since she'd never open up in public.

Watching the guys drink and have fun was getting boring to CJ, but she didn't have the heart to ask if they could call it a night. So she excused herself to make a phone call, exiting the car with her phone in her hand. She didn't know who she wanted to call; since Adam was most likely working, Beth was probably asleep or busy with Lyric in Nova Scotia with Adam, and Brock was probably sleeping too. She didn't like not having any of her gurus to speak with, and she hated not knowing what to do.

"CJ." She figured one of the guys would come after her, since they didn't know that Bray Wyatt was done with her.

"Seth." She simply nodded, smiling when he pulled her into a hug. His bandaged arm didn't squeeze as tight, but she loved the embrace regardless.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bored. No big deal." CJ mumbled into his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You can tell me anything, babe. I'm not even drunk. I'll listen and, if you're worried about me getting mad, I won't. I won't even tell Dean if that's what you want." Seth assured, rubbing her back beneath her leather jacket. "Just talk to me, CJ. I don't like it when you keep things from me."

"I went to talk to Bray Wyatt tonight. It was on the way and I wanted to know why he attacked me. Only he told me why he thought my father put out the hit, and..." She trailed off; not sure if she wanted to tell Seth, the man who wanted nothing more than to be the father of her children, about possibly being pregnant. Never mind the fact that according to Abigail through Bray Wyatt, she was having twins by two fathers and she was starting to believe the Wyatt mumbo-jumbo.

"And...? What did he say about it?" Seth pressed, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "You can tell me, babe."

"He said it was an act of self-preservation, and recommended I find the video of the mother polar bear devouring her cub to stay alive." Another partial lie, but she wasn't dropping the baby bomb until she knew it was true.

"Did you watch it?"

"It was fucking gross, Sethie."

"I'm sorry you went through that, babe, but I'm so glad they didn't lay a hand on you. I would've killed them." He stated, moving his hands from her back down to squeeze her perfectly sculpted butt.

"Seth..."

"I don't care that you and Dean have something going. I want you, CJ. I need you."

"I can't do that to Dean. Last week he gave us a pass because of what you went through to protect me. This is different, and you know it."

"He doesn't have to know." Seth pressed, gently guiding her to the side alley. She had no qualms with letting him push her against the wall and claiming her mouth with his. There was just something so electrifying about kissing Seth and the trail of fire his hands made as they explored her body. "You can't resist me, babe. Stop trying."

"This whole thing is just so complicated, Seth."

"You love him, don't you?" He asked, small frown settling on his face.

"I don't know. There's an attraction and attachment that I feel with both of you, Sethie. I don't know how to explain it."

"Then don't." Seth said simply, lifting her against the wall. "Enjoy these few minutes with me. We don't have to talk."

"Dean's going to wonder what's taking me so long." CJ tried fighting his grip on her hips, but to no avail. She saw the conflict in his eyes, too, and knew that there was something he was trying not to tell her. "What aren't you telling me, Seth?"

"I don't want to tell you. You'll get upset and I never want to be the reason you're upset."

"Does it have to do with Dean? Is that why you're being so pushy?"

"CJ, babe, you have to realize that-"

"Put me down, Seth." She demanded, and he had no choice to comply. He inwardly hoped that the rat was still in Dean's lap like she was when CJ left, even though he knew it would hurt her, because it would pull her away from Dean and push her to him. That's what he wanted. He wanted her to see that Dean wasn't ever going to be exclusively hers, because the women wanted him and he loved women.

Sure enough, one glance at their table in the bar gave CJ all she needed to see and more. Roman uncomfortably fiddling with his phone while some bleach blonde had her tongue shoved down Dean's throat.

"Keep in mind that he's drunk, and-"

"Go tell Roman that if he wants a ride back to the hotel, then we're leaving now. Ambrose can walk, it's only a couple blocks." CJ cut off Seth's defense and he could only nod, seeing the way her fist clenched at her side. She was furious, and deservedly so in Seth's opinion. "I'll be in the car."

The drive back to the hotel was tense. CJ didn't drive like she was upset, but she had the steering wheel in a vice grip. Roman sat in the backseat, probably texting Dean about the update in his transport to the hotel for the night, while Seth rode shotgun and kept his hands to himself. He was pretty sure that what bothered him the most was that neither Dean nor the blonde his face was attached to budged when Seth walked up and told Roman that CJ wanted to leave now. He decided to spare CJ of that knowledge, knowing that either would further aggravate the blonde or further break her already damaged heart.

"CJ."

"What, Seth?"

"He's been drinking, and-"

"It's a good thing we took the car then, huh? The last thing we need is Dean drunk driving." CJ spoke, tone much more even than he expected. "Don't make excuses for him."

"Sorry, babe."

"It's fine, Seth. You're trying to save his sex life like any good friend. If it was any bitch but me, I'd applaud you." She assured, letting out a dry laugh as she parked. "I fucking hate him."

"Don't hate him until he tries explaining himself in the morning." Roman reasoned, reading the angry text he got from Dean. "Or tonight. He'll be with us soon."

"Oh good. He'll be fine without a bed, since he'd have walked here fine enough." CJ commented as she got out of the car and the two men were quick to follow. Seth knew the sex while she was angry was phenomenal, but he wasn't going to push her farther than she had already been pushed by Dean. He didn't have the heart to abuse her fragile state.

Being in an elevator with CJ, with or without Roman, always made him think back to his first time with her. He couldn't help but smirk at the memory of how he had his way with her literally all over the elevator. He loved the way he made her scream and always longed for another five hour adventure in a dark enclosed space with the second generation star.

"What's got you smirking?" Roman asked and Seth looked up at him in slight surprise. CJ had her gaze firmly locked on her phone so he only shrugged.

"The kid in me just loves being in elevators." He covered, catching CJ's eye and inwardly swelling with pride when she winked at him before the doors opened and she walked down the hall to their suite. Although he was disappointed when she went straight to the room she was sharing with Dean and locked the door behind her.

"Dean is going to be so pissed when he gets here and that door is locked." Roman commented and Seth nodded.

"The great thing about CJ is that she doesn't give two shits."

* * *

As Roman predicted, there was a tornado ripping through the hotel suite when Dean got in. The walk may have sobered him up a bit, but he was still more than pissed off with everybody involved for stranding him at the bar. Neither Seth nor Roman were interested in leaving their room to face the storm, so they stayed in their beds and waited for Dean to calm down before they even considered throwing themselves in that position. But CJ was brave enough to face the storm that was a pissed off Dean Ambrose.

"Were you looking for your suitcase? It's on the couch." Although Seth wasn't sure if being as big a bitch as possible was the best route, but he'd be listening closely to look out for her best interest.

"You thought leaving me at the bar was funny? 'Cause I sure as hell didn't."

"Depends. Did you think making out with some random blonde was funny? 'Cause I sure as hell didn't." Mockery wasn't going to her her anywhere, but he didn't have to tell her that. She knew.

"I was drunk, CJ!" Dean argued and Seth knew that she had a great comeback.

"Which is why I didn't leave you the car. You're welcome!"

"You think you were doing me a fucking favor!?"

"I was looking out for your health. Not only did the exercise help you sober up, but I made it so you wouldn't drive under the influence. That would look so bad on your record. Again, you're welcome. Have a nice night, Dean."

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"Fuck you!" CJ shouted right back and Seth bit his finger to keep from laughing. She was officially out of comebacks and he knew it. Dean's heavy footsteps could be heard, then a muffled protest from CJ, followed by silence. It was then that Seth opened the door to see that Dean had pulled her against him and into a kiss, but she wasn't exactly being receptive. "You taste like dumb bitch and cheap booze."

"Give me a fucking break, CJ." Dean whispered, neither noticing that Seth and Roman were watching.

"You fucking kill me on the inside, and you want me to give you a fucking break?" CJ asked, and Seth knew by the look on her face that she was officially done with Dean for the night. "Get the hell away from me. Seth, I'm booking a flight to Syracuse once Dean lets me go and I might need you to drive me to the airport."

"CJ, you don't have to go." Roman stated, bringing Dean's attention away from her and to the Samoan.

"I do, because I'm not doing this with him. Let me go, Ambrose." Dean was quick to comply and CJ went back into the bedroom she once shared with Dean. All three men heard lock turn and Dean looked at the disappointed look on his teammates faces.

"Get her to stay, Seth." Dean requested, locking eyes with the younger man.

"I can't force her to-"

"I don't care what you have to say to her. Just try. She'll listen to you." Dean was desperate and Seth saw it. He knew that she wasn't going to stay, since she had made up her mind, but he nodded and knocked on the door lightly.

"CJ, babe, let me in."

"Seriously, Seth? I just laid down."

"CJ, get out of bed and open this damn door." He demanded, jiggling the doorknob to emphasize his point. It wasn't long before the door was open and he was looking down at her. "Cuddle party?"

"Seth.."

"You're not getting a choice." The serious look on his face told her that he wasn't being cute and she didn't have an actual choice. So she only sighed and walked back to the bed, Seth nodding to Dean before he followed her into the room and shut the door behind him. She got into bed and picked up her phone, going back to what she was doing before. Seth sat down beside her and, once she saw that she was actually looking at plane tickets, pulled her phone out of her hand and locked it.

"Seth Rollins."

"I can't let you go early. For my sake, if nothing else." Seth spoke softly, wrapping his arms around her carefully. "Times are about to get really hard, I can feel it, and I just need you with me."

"I don't want to be around Dean right now, Sethie."

"You don't have to be. I'll keep you with me, babe. If things aren't better, by the end of the show tomorrow night and you really want to go home, I'll take you to the airport after the show." Seth decided, making her look up at him. "Just stay with me, babe."

"Alright. For you." CJ assured before sliding out of his grasp. "My mouth tastes gross thanks to Dean. Just let me brush my teeth."

"I'm going to grab my phone and some pajama pants while you do that."

* * *

Once Seth and CJ got comfortable in a spooning position, Seth pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. She couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face, but at the same time she felt empty. She knew it was because she didn't have Dean in bed with her and Seth, but wasn't sure why because she knew that there was no way she would get Seth and Dean in the same bed for just sleeping ever again. Neither man wanted to share her, and she could understand why.

"This feels right, CJ." Seth murmured and she nodded, running her fingers along his injured arm.

"It does."

Only it would feel better if she wasn't pissed off at Dean.

* * *

**Watching SmackDown was emotionally taxing. I don't like seeing my boys hurting, even if their injuries aren't totally real. **

**A longer chapter in honor of almost 200 reviews, and I'd like to thank **_angelsdee327, ArtisticLullaby, ChelleLew, Sarcastic Nightmare, UntilNeverDawns, and Syd the anon_** for reviewing the last chapter! **


	36. Bunny

Seth woke up alone in bed and frowned, thinking CJ had to have more resolve before sliding back into bed with Dean. He couldn't believe her for leaving him like that, and it depressed him that Dean ranked higher even though he had known her longer than Dean had.

"Why are you looking grumpy?" CJ asked from where she leaned against the doorframe, towel wrapped snugly around her small frame. "You didn't think that I'd go back to that ass four hours later, right?"

"Babe, I'm not going to lie, I did. But I'm sorry about it." Seth admitted with a sheepish smile, seeing the unimpressed look on her face. But it slowly turned into a smile, as she entered the room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"I need to have a serious conversation with you, Seth."

"What's going on?"

"I know I said that I wouldn't, but I'm probably going to disappear for a while."

"How long?"

"Oh, I dunno. Eight to nine months. Maybe a year. Hell, maybe five. I just, I can't do this whole thing anymore. The Wyatts may be done with me, but The Authority sure as hell isn't and I don't want to be used as their ammunition in this game." CJ said softly, sitting down in Seth's lap. Her head instinctively laid on his shoulder and he brought his hand up to caress the skin on her back left exposed by her towel.

"Five years seems like a really long time to be underground, though." Seth murmured, free hand coming to rest on her thigh while he considered everything she said. Eight to nine months really stood out to him. "Are you pregnant?"

"Bray Wyatt says I am. But it's only been like a week, so I'm not sure I can believe him."

"Did he say who's it was?"

"Seth, we're not even certain-"

"Answer me, CJ." Seth demanded, gently kneading her thigh.

"He said both yours and Dean's. I'm not sure if that's possible, but I was going to google it before I talked to either of you about it."

"We'll google it, and regardless of what happens, I'll be here for you."

"Seth, I couldn't ask you to-"

"I love you. You don't have to ask me for anything." He cut her off with a small smile, kissing her forehead. "I'll give you the world, CJ. Just give me the chance to."

"I need some time, Seth. But I've got to figure myself out before I drag you along for the ride." She murmured, picking her head up to look him in the eyes. He saw the sincerity in her eyes and he could see how desperately she wanted to do what she said. But he knew that Dean would have to fit in this equation somehow, and he knew that would complicate everything.

"I can give you time." He assured, kissing her cheek. "All the time you need. I'm not going anywhere, babe."

* * *

True to his word, Seth kept CJ away from Dean. When they ate breakfast in a nearby diner, he sat beside her in the booth and Roman sat across from her so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with Dean. He kept his hand on her thigh while they ate, making sure she knew that she wasn't truly alone and he that was keeping good on his word. On the drive to Albany; Seth took the backseat with CJ, both googling the possibility of having a set of twins by different fathers. Both were stunned to see that it was actually possible, and CJ was pissed because it meant that Bray was most likely right. Seth knew that there wasn't much he could do for her other than let her mull it over and see what she wanted to do in regards to Dean.

She was obviously conflicted, to the point where even Dean noticed, but Seth didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better. She needed to make amends with Dean, but he didn't see that happening any time soon because what he did was careless and stupid, and it broke her heart. She was emotionally conflicted, and every time she looked at Dean for longer than a couple seconds she looked like she wanted to cry. Seth hated seeing her like this, and knowing that he had to leave her alone to her thoughts while Dean defended his title made him nervous. He knew that she had a tendency to do irrational things when her thought process made her blame herself, but he wasn't sure if possibly being pregnant would stop her from causing harm to herself.

Sadly, there was really only one way to find out.

* * *

CJ wandered around backstage durning the Battle Royal. She knew that Dean had next to no chance in hell of winning and retaining, and she'd rather not see his disappointment on the monitor. Everything seemed relatively normal for backstage at Raw... Until the rabbit walked by.

Officially curious, CJ couldn't help but follow and hope that she wouldn't fall down the rabbit hole while she did. Nobody paid the rabbit any mind, and for a moment CJ thought that she was the only one who could see it. But she kept following the rabbit, the heels of her boots clicking against the concrete flooring of the backstage area. She was surprised to see that the sound of her boots and obvious tailing weren't bothering the rabbit one bit, and for a split second she assumed that she was being set up.

_What harm could a rabbit really be?_ CJ asked herself she followed the rabbit outside of the arena and to a bus where a party was obviously going on. The rabbit knocked on the door twice, turned to face her, tilted its head, then the two had a stare-down, CJ mimicking the rabbit's head tilt. It wasn't long before the door was opened and the loud music from inside the bus made itself known. The rabbit gestured for CJ to follow it in, and the blonde stared at the centurion who opened the door. _Why the hell not? I could use some uninhibited fun with strangers._

* * *

When The Shield got to their locker room, Seth and Roman were still trying to calm Dean down after losing the title. Disappointed in himself didn't even scratch the surface of what he was feeling, and they were just trying to make sure he knew that there wasn't much he could do to retain. Not one man noticed that CJ was absent until Seth went to ask her to say something to Dean.

"Where the hell did she go to this time?" Seth asked, looking to Roman and Dean for some kind of suggestion.

"She's not safe by herself, though. That bastard Orton has been making eyes at her since his divorce was finalized." Dean commented from where he laid on the bench, towel covering his face.

"There's no sign of a struggle happening and she wouldn't willingly give in to The Authority." Roman reasoned, looking between his two teammates. "Why don't we take a walk and try to find her?"

"I'm not good to walk just yet, and somebody should stay here in case she wanders back." Dean said, waving off his teammates. "That'll be me."

"Alright. Call if she turns up or if anybody comes here trying to start some shit." Roman instructed and Dean gave a thumbs up before the two left. He really just needed a few minutes to himself, and then he would call her to see where she was at. He needed the comfort she provided but he needed to form his apology to her. She deserved better than him, and he was sure that she knew it. But he hoped that she'd accept his apology and then they could work on the road to forgiveness together because he needed her.

Once he was done feeling sorry for himself, Dean sat himself up and dug through his bag for his phone.

_Let's see where you're at. _He mused as he typed her phone number into his phone and waited for it to start ringing. _If you'll even answer. I wouldn't._

"Hello?" He heard her just fine, along with the loud music. She sounded happy, though, which meant that he probably didn't have to kick any asses.

"CJ, where are you?"

"I followed the bunny!"

"The what?"

"The giant bunny. I followed him out to the parking lot and now I'm officially a Rosebud!"

"What? CJ you're not making any sense. Just-"

"I gotta go. Adam wants to dance." She hung up on him and he was instantly on his feet. Nobody was going to dance with her except for him... And Seth. So he left the locker room in a hurry, superstars and divas pointing him in the direction of the back door. The "Exotic Express" wasn't hard to find, the strobe lights on the inside giving away it's location easily. Dean knocked twice, then looked up at the guy dressed as a centurion. The guy took one look at Dean, who only rose an eyebrow up at him before he stepped onto the bus.

"You've got one shot at stopping me." Dean warned, flinching when he felt beads and a feather boa get placed around his neck.

"You need more color in your wardrobe." Some woman, if she wasn't dressed as a pixie he'd probably think she was hot, scolded and he instinctively looked to the Shield patch on his chest which was covered by the purple and white boa_. Dark blue is a color, right? _He felt two more boas her placed around his shoulders as he pushed through all the people on the bus in search of CJ. He found her in the back, sitting on some guy's lap while he played Hungry Hungry Hippos, and she looked to be having a good time. She had also been decorated with beads and a boa, but she had a glow bracelet around her wrists and a rose tucked in her hair. He almost didn't want to pull her away from here because she was having fun. But she spotted him, smiled, then whispered into her seat's ear before he nodded and let her go.

"Dean, I'm surprised you got let on. These parties are exclusive." Even though she was speaking over the music, he had to get his ear closer to her mouth so he could hear her.

"I think I intimidated the guard."

"Centurion." CJ corrected, pulling him to sit down on the two seat couch. "There's Bunny, and Grad Guy, and Leopard Lady is pretty fun, too." He nodded as she pointed out people and waved, but held he her hand in his to stop the pointing and impromptu introductions.

"CJ, we've all been worried about you. Seth and Roman are scouring the arena for you, and-"

"Shhh."

"What." He didn't like being shushed.

"Adam's about to do the thing. Just follow along and don't be a lemon." CJ instructed as the music died down and everybody moved to the sides to make space down the aisle.

"When I say 'it's party time', you say 'all the time.'" The man who CJ was sitting on earlier, who he assumed was Adam Rose, instructed and Dean looked to see that CJ was still smiling. It hadn't faded. "It's party time!"

"All the time!" The whole bus, save for Dean, chorused and CJ smacking Dean's arm could be heard before the next round.

"It's party time!"

"All the time!" This time Dean chimed in, grinning when CJ smiled up at him.

"Don't be a lemon!"

"Be a rosebud!" Dean even lifted his free hand as he cheered with the rest of the bus and the music started up again.

"You're having fun here?" Dean asked, moving CJ into his lap so he could hear her better. The music was louder than it was before, so he was having a hard time hearing himself think.

"I am. I'm not much of a party girl, but this is just so much fun." He really liked seeing the smile on her face, and he was too caught up in that that he didn't really pay attention to the fact that she was taking a selfie with him. "Pay attention to the phone, Dean." This time he held up a peace sign and made one of his signature wide-eyed Ambrose faces and watched as she made it her phone wallpaper. "Thank you."

"So you're a rosebud now?"

"You are, too."

"Awesome." Dean muttered sarcastically, not really all that interested in being a rosebud. He was only still on this bus because CJ was having a good time.

"Try having fun, Dean. It wouldn't kill you."

"How do you suggest I have fun? This isn't my kind of crowd, CJ."

"Sing along." With that, she started singing along with everybody else, moving his arms in an attempt to get him moving while she bounced in his lap. "Don't be a lemon, Dean. Let loose for about ten minutes."

* * *

Sometime during the Bryan/Del Rio match about an hour later, Dean and CJ walked into The Shield locker room. Seth and Roman looked up from the monitor to see them smiling and laughing, and couldn't help but laugh when they saw the boas and beads decorating the lunatic fringe.

"Where have you two been?" Seth asked, watching as the two sat down in steel chairs.

"I followed the bunny onto the Exotic Express, and Dean found me there, and we partied. I took a lot of selfies." CJ explained, her hand never leaving Dean's. Seth noticed but was t going to say anything, since he didn't want to kill their vibe.

"I got you guys boas because I felt bad about you missing out." Dean commented, using his free hand to wiggle the ends of the boas at Seth and Roman.

"So you feel better about earlier?" Roman asked, watching Dean's face closely.

"I'm trying not to think about it. I'll be good tonight. No worries."

"Alright."

* * *

** Firstly, happy Mother's Day to those who are mothers. I'm getting this chapter posted before I go to lunch with my mom. **

**I also come bearing news that very soon, you lovely readers have a chance to be written into this story! All you have to do is leave a review on this chapter, and I'll plug names into a random number generator and PM the winners with the more detailed details. Three lucky winners to get reoccurring roles, and those who have reviewed more than seven chapters in the past will get three entries, instead of just one as my thank you for hour continued feedback and support. But you have to review this chapter for those three to count.**

**Speaking of reveiwers, I'd like to thank **_ArtisticLullaby, angelsdee327, Ubersassynova, Sarcastic Nightmare, UntilNeverDawns, ChelleLew, TaijiaK, and Punkedbyambrose_** for reviewing the last chapter!**


	37. Supportive Sacrifice

CJ and The Shield went their separate ways after the SmackDown taping in Buffalo. Seth had to see his dogs, Roman wanted to see family, and Dean needed time to himself to get over not having his championship. CJ welcomed the time to herself, since she had to think about what she would do about the possibility of being pregnant. She still had to talk to Dean about Sunday night at the bar and hoped that didn't turn into a huge fight. But she and Dean had two highly confrontational personalities, so that conversation would be unpredictable.

CJ was basically alone in Syracuse. Beth took Lyric and the dogs up to Nova Scotia to be with Adam for a while, and she didn't know what to do now. She had no animal companion, no human companions, and after she was done considering the possibilities of what would happen to her if she was pregnant, she was bored. Had she been working, she'd probably be on the Exotic Express having a good time. But she wasn't, so she was on the Empty Express and not having that great of a time. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she missed Dean. She had slept in Seth's bed Monday and Tuesday night to punish Dean, and she was regretting not hugging him goodbye since she probably wouldn't see him before he left for the European tour.

"CJ, you stupid, stupid bitch." She laughed at herself as she flopped onto the her couch, covering her eyes with her hand. Half her focus was trying to decide where she'd go to be pregnant and suffer the single mother life, and the other half was on moving to a bigger apartment in Syracuse. _Maybe I should get a bus and stay on the move forever. Kill two birds with one stone. _"Maybe I should call Adam for advice."

A couple seconds passed, almost as if she was waiting for somebody to give her an answer.

"I should definitely stop talking to myself."

* * *

Dean paced his living room, bored out of his mind but not willing to do anything that didn't involve hopping a flight to New York. Drinking didn't seem appealing and his bag was already packed for the European tour. He didn't want to go out and he definitely didn't want to feel trapped in his apartment. He was going insane.

Not having his title was only making it worse. He knew that when Seth and Roman lost the tag titles, Roman called his dad for a three hour long pep talk and Seth was in bed with CJ all night. Both gave the two a confidence boost, but Dean didn't have a hall of fame daddy nor was he in a good spot with CJ at the moment, so they weren't options for him. When CJ had to vacate her title she had more on her mind to worry about than not having the ugliest belt in the history of the company around her waist anymore, but he knew the fact that she was forced to vacate it had her in a mood while she was away from him. Dean wasn't forced to vacate, so he wasn't in the same position, but being kicked in the face two nights in a row sucked ass.

"Fuck it. I'm going to go see her."

* * *

After what felt like a disturbingly long time in physical therapy, when it was just the usual four hours, CJ stopped by the grocery store on her way home. Traveling with the guys had done wonders when it came to her knee strength so walking around the store wasn't too bad. She just wanted to curl up with a pint of ice cream and pretend she didn't exist for a while, but she needed food since Beth wasn't around to feed her on a daily basis.

"Mom, look, it's CJ Jericho." Some little girl called as CJ was investigating cereals and she couldn't help but smile to herself as she picked up a box of Frosted Flakes, which was Dean's favorite cereal. She skimmed over the nutrition facts before tossing the box into the cart and then grabbed a box of Fruit Loops and tossed them in to join the granola clusters, granola bars, protein bars, blender, set of pots and pans, paper plates, pregnancy tests, solo cups, and plastic utensils that were already in the cart. She knew that eventually she would have to buy actually dinnerware, but she wasn't ever in the mood to wash things. _I need garbage bags._

"You ask her yourself, Caitie. You're seven years old and I'm sure she's a really nice person." Her mother tried goading her into something related to the second generation star, and CJ just smiled as she started to walk by.

_How do I break it to this mother that I'm actually the biggest bitch she'll ever meet?_

"Excuse me, CJ?" The kid sounded so meek and CJ couldn't help but smile. She was so cute with her big brown eyes that were still so innocent and full of wonder, CJ was almost jealous. But she'd rather live he life knowing that the world was a fucked up place than relive the day she learned that the world was a fucked up place. That was a shitty tenth birthday.

"Hi there, starshine." CJ greeted with a smile, squatting down and balancing her weight on the balls of her feet so she was at eye level with the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Caitie. Can my mom take a picture of us?"

"Sure thing." It wasn't a trip to the store without somebody taking a picture of her or with her. It wasn't long before she was on her way again, heading to the freezer section for TV dinners because god only knew that she couldn't cook to save her life. _And Seth thinks I'm wife material. Poor misled soul. I could probably burn breast milk as it came out of my tits._

Before heading to the check stand, CJ put on her sunglasses so that way she wouldn't be identified while buying six early response pregnancy tests among other things. The media would have a field day if that information got out, and she wasn't sure what to say about it just yet. She knew that she'd have to have a public relationship with either Dean or Seth before information about her possible pregnancy leaked, and she wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

CJ was thankful that she parked near the cart return, since her knee was starting to flare up and she didn't feel like walking her cart across the parking lot to put the cart back.

"Always thinking ahead for self preservation." She mumbled to herself with a smirk as she loaded her bags into the trunk. "Maybe I should've bought a juicer..? Nah, I'd never use it."

* * *

"Detects the pregnancy six days before your missed period...yada yada yada...unsurpassed accuracy...yada yada yada..." CJ mumbled to herself as she read through the little paper in search of the pregnancy test instructions. "Here we go. 'Do not reuse'? Have people really tried reusing these? Okay... Step one..."

Needless to say, taking six of the twelve she had was a longer process than CJ would have liked to admit. But it was over and done with now, and she was feeling the anxiety kick in. The longest three minutes of her life and she didn't know what to do, so she called her only support with this current situation.

_"Is everything okay, babe?"_

"Do I really only call you when I'm in trouble?" She asked, making a face although Seth couldn't see it.

_"No, but I worry about you. What's up?"_

"I'm only thirty seconds into the longest three minutes of my life. Did you know that pregnancy test instructions tell you that they're single use only?"

_"I never would have guessed. I always thought they were reusable so we could, like, help the environment and shit like that." _CJ couldn't help but laugh at Seth's valley girl impersonation as she sat down on her bed, loving when Seth laughed as well. _"Everything is going to be okay."_

"What am I going to tell Dean? If Bray is right about this, then he's probably right about the twin thing and I don't know how to tell him that. He's not going to believe it."

_"Lie to him."_ Seth stated simply after a moment of silence and CJ's eyes widened.

"What?"

_"Don't tell him about the twin thing and one being mine. Just play dumb and I'll do the same for as long as we can. I'm always going to be here for you, regardless of Dean's reaction to this." _He explained, and CJ could hear how badly he didn't want this to be the case.

"Seth, that wouldn't be fair to you."

_"It's not about being fair to me, CJ. It never was. You and Dean were fucking meant for each other, and somehow I got tangled in the mix. It'll be a few months of suffering on my end but, if Dean wants to be a man about it, I'm not going to stop him."_

"Sethie, I couldn't let you-"

_"Yes you can, and you will. Does the pregnancy test have any other stupid warnings?"_

"Why would you- you're trying to change the subject..."

_"Yeah..."_ Seth mimicked her tone, and she swore she heard him sniffle.

"You're not supposed to freeze them, nor are they for internal use."

_"I have a friend who actually thought that you had to stick it up your vagina for it to work right."_

"Pee doesn't come out of the vagina, though." CJ mumbled, looking up from her shoes when she heard the beeping from the bathroom.

_"I tried telling her that."_

"They beeped. Should I go look at them?"

_"The sooner the better."_

"If Dean takes this the wrong way I'm moving to Winnipeg."

_"Or you could move in with me, be my girlfriend, and we'll be happy." _Seth suggested, and CJ nodded as she looked at the test.

"Fuck me." CJ breathed as she sat down on the edge of her bathtub.

_"That's how you got pregnant in the first place." _He chuckled and she couldn't stop her smile. Seth was too cute.

"Shut up."

* * *

Dean landed in Syracuse pretty late in the evening. CJ still didn't know that he was coming so he checked out a rental and picked up a bouquet of flowers he didn't recognize before leaving. He knew how to get to her apartment in the daylight, but driving in the dark was a totally different story and he was pretty sure that he was lost. But he kept on driving, certain that he'd find his destination soon enough.

After many U-turns, muttered curses, and finally asking somebody for directions because he remembered the name of her complex, he finally parked in her visitor's space. Since he wasn't sure if she was still totally pissed about Sunday night, he left his bags in the trunk and only brought the bouquet inside with him. _Hopefully she likes flowers. _That one thought circulated through his head on the elevator ride up to her floor, then while he waited at the door after knocking. His WWE tryout wasn't this nerve wracking.

"Dean?"

"CJ, hi. Uh- I wanted to properly apologize for Sunday night. Being drunk was no excuse for what I did and you didn't deserve that."

"Are those roses?"

"They make yellow ones?" Dean asked, looking closer at the bouquet. They definitely looked like roses now that he actually looked at them and wasn't in a rush to get to the object of his affections.

"There's a fucking rainbow of roses. Come in." CJ prompted, accepting the roses and leading him into her apartment.

"In addition to apologizing, I wanted to ask you something pretty serious."

"Sure."

"Can we be a serious thing? Like, labeled?"

"Like I'm your girlfriend, you're my boyfriend?" CJ asked, placing the flowers in a solo cup she had filled with water.

"Publicly." That one word changed the whole dynamic, an CJ had to think about the timeline. Publicly dating Dean, then announcing that she was pregnant. It was going to be a bit overwhelming.

"You go into my bathroom and decide if that's what you still want from me."

* * *

**No good story is without a cliffhanger or two. Winners have been drawn and I'll be sending out the messages later on today. **

**Thank you to **_Dixiewinxwrites12, UntilNeverDawns, ChelleLew, ArtisticLullaby, angelsdee327, teshdiggins, TaijiaK, Britney-xx, Ubersassynova, and Sarcastic Nightmare_** for reviewing the last chapter! **


	38. Plans

It was a long couple minutes for CJ while she stared at the oven waiting for the last thirty seconds on her frozen pizza to go by. She was hungry and nervous, Dean's silence wasn't making her feel any better. He hadn't resurfaced from the bathroom and she was beginning to suspect that he had either passed out(even though he didn't seem like the type to pass out because he knocked somebody up), or left using the fire escape connected to her bedroom window. She wouldn't be surprised if she never heard from him again, but she worried that it would hurt the Shield dynamic between the guys if she ran to Seth and Seth took it out on Dean.

She didn't give the oven a chance to ring out the first round of beeping, having the timer and the oven itself shut off as soon as the timer reached zero. Once she had the pizza out of the oven and sliced using the pizza cutter that she didn't even know she had until she opened a the cabinet where the paper plates were, CJ took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV. It wasn't until five minutes later that Dean sat beside her and took one of her pizza slices.

"Stealing from the pregnant bitch. Classy." CJ tried lightening the obvious tension with a joke, but Dean only nodded and continued eating. She noticed that he had taken off his jacket, which told her that he intended on hanging around, which was good.

"I'm the classiest motherfucker alive." Dean spoke with a full mouth, waiting until he had finished his pizza slice to smile down at her. "So you're going to keep it?"

"That's the plan. Your thoughts?"

"I wish you wouldn't." Dean mumbled, looking away when she shut off the TV and put her plate down.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Repeat that?"

"I wish you weren't keeping it. But don't think it's me not wanting to be a father, because I do. I just don't think that we're ready for such a huge responsibility."

"So because you're unsure, I have to kill my baby?" CJ asked, doing her best to keep her tone even.

"I thought it was ours?"

"Well when you call 'our'-" she made air quotation marks. "-baby an 'it', I kind of her the feel that you don't want to claim him or her as your child. Therefore, the baby is mine." CJ explained, keeping her icy blue gaze on his glacier-like eyes. They were both obviously furious with one another, and now CJ just wanted him gone.

"What about your career? Wrestling is the one thing that you know you love, and you're going to give it up?"

"It's not my fault you wouldn't use a condom." She argued, poking Dean's chest hard enough to make him wince. "So, if you think about it, you forced me to give it up when you knocked me up."

"Don't poke me like that again, and don't blame this-" He pointed at her stomach "-all on me. It takes two to tango, sweetheart."

"Well good thing it only takes one to give birth." CJ muttered, looking away from Dean and crossing her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, eyes wide with offense.

"I don't need you, Dean. In case you haven't noticed, I've done just fine on my own in the past."

"That's a damn lie and you know it." He argued, standing and grabbing his coat off the back of the couch. "But if you believe that, then don't call me when you need my help."

"I won't!" CJ called as the door slammed shut behind Dean, then she took a deep breath as she rubbed her stomach. "We don't need him, because we have Seth."

But why did him leaving hurt so much?

* * *

"Wait, CJ, calm down." Adam tried consoling her, but CJ was hysterical. He didn't like hearing her like this, either. It hurt his heart that she was out of sorts and he couldn't hold her in his arms and make it all better. "I can't help you if you don't take a couple deep breaths and start from the beginning."

_"The beginning?"_ CJ asked and Adam nodded, flashing an apologetic smile to a couple of his cast members who were looking at him quizzically.

"Yes, kiddo, the beginning. That's where stories start, right?" He heard her sniffle and felt his frown deepen. This was obviously too important that it couldn't wait, CJ was hurting and he knew that this was emotional pain. She wouldn't cry this hard if it was purely physical. "Deep breaths, Chrissie."

_"I'm pregnant, Adam."_

"Honey, that's great." He didn't understand how getting pregnant would spark such an emotional pain, but he knew that it wasn't good for the baby. "Isn't it?"

_"Dean left me. We argued and he left me."_

"Did he doubt that it was his?"

_"He wanted me to get rid of it because we weren't ready, I guess. He tried saying it was because he didn't want me to throw away my career, but I think he was just trying not to be a bigger dick." _She explained, and Adam felt himself go for the fake gun on his hip. He was so pissed off with Dean Ambrose, it was unbelievable. It was bad enough that he had to spend his next off days hunting down Chris, but now he got to call Dean and verbally tear him a new asshole. Nobody made his little girl cry and got away with it. _"I don't know what to-"_

"Kiddo, everything is going to be fine. You're on good terms with Seth, right?" Adam asked, looking around the set to avoid glaring a hole through the back of Emily's head.

_"Yeah."_

"Call him. Go to Iowa if you have to. You have to calm down, though, Chrissie. It's not healthy for you or the baby to be all hysterical."

_"Okay. I'm sorry for-"_

"No, don't be sorry. You'll come before work every time. Call Seth, get into a good mindset, and get some sleep. I love you, kiddo."

_"Love you, too, dad. Thank you."_

"Don't thank me. Just do what I said and call me in the morning."

_"You got it. Goodnight."_

"G'night, Chrissie." Adam spoke before hanging up and tucking his phone into his pocket as Beth walked up cradling Lyric.

"Is CJ okay?" She asked in a hushed tone, concern obvious in her eyes.

"She going to be. We're going to be grandparents and I'm going to kill Dean Ambrose." Adam informed before kissing Beth's forehead and then Lyric's head.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

After talking to Seth for two hours about everything but Dean, CJ was feeling better. Not completely healed, but knowing that she had Seth and Adam supporting her made everything better.

"...and then Roman looks at the kid and she starts crying. Like, bawling her eyes out and it looked like she had little rivers on her face. The big man had no idea what to do and he looked so uncomfortable, you couldn't not laugh." Seth finished his story and CJ smiled, grateful that she and Seth were FaceTiming so he could see that she was attentively listening and she didn't have to talk much.

"Such a jerk. Did the big man beat you up for laughing?"

"I bet you wish he did."

"Eh. Maybe." CJ shrugged to the best of her ability, giggling when Seth sighed exaggeratedly.

"Are you joining me in Iowa?" He asked, pushing his hair back.

"Do you want me in Iowa?" She answered his question with a question, biting her lip in slight uncertainty.

"If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have asked. We can switch out my bed with your fancy one and you're a dog person, so that's all good. You won't be alone while I'm on the road, and my parents are just down the street." Seth rambled, smile on his face as he spoke. As strong as her feelings were for Dean, Seth was the most adorable man she'd ever met, and the fact that he was so excited about her being in Iowa with him made her heart sing.

"You've thought this all through."

"Very throughly."

"I've got to get my physical therapy stuff transferred, hire movers-"

"I'll hire the movers. I want you here before I go to Europe next week." Seth demanded, and CJ nodded. "Thank you, babe. One more thing?"

"Yes, Seth?"

"Girlfriend?" He asked and she playfully pointed at herself before pointing at him on the screen.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, babe. That means I can tweet one of the many screenshots I took."

"Hopefully I'm not all gross and crying." CJ mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Seth while he made a face at her.

"You're beautiful, no matter what."

"As my boyfriend, you're obligated to say that." She laughed and Seth chuckled before Kevin got in front of his face. "Hi, Kevin."

* * *

Instead of flying back to Vegas they night, Dean booked a flight for the morning and got a hotel room in Syracuse. He couldn't believe that CJ would pick a kid who wasn't even born yet over him and her career, but she did. It hurt him to have to do it, but he had to make her realize that she wasn't getting everything she wanted anymore. Not from him.

He knew that she was probably beyond hurt, and she was probably going to call Adam in tears, but it had to be done. He wanted to have kids with CJ one day, but never this soon. He wanted to give the whole "All-American", white picket fence, thing a try; even though that wasn't what he was raised around. He ultimately wanted his kids to have what he didn't: an active father figure. How active would he be if he's on the road two hundred nights a year? Not very.

But through everything he told himself to justify what he wanted, he couldn't stop the guilty feelings from flooding his system. He just walked out on the woman he loved while she was carrying his child, all because she wanted to keep it. She wanted to have his child, and he pushed her away like a real douche. Everyone is going to say its because he was scared and, frankly, he didn't mind that. He'd go as far as to say that he didn't believe it was his, even though he knew in his heart that it was, to get the media off his back about. Should this pregnancy become a big deal, he had a plan. Even if it destroyed her image, the media would stay away from him if the attention was directed to him. She didn't have a career image to uphold anymore, but he did. He wasn't going to let anyone take away what he worked so hard to achieve. Even if he loved her more than he loved himself.

He only assumed that his heart hurt so much because doing the right thing had a habit of hurting all parties involved.

* * *

**If you were rioting for Seth, then this was definitely the chapter for you. Sethie's winning the race at this moment in time. **

**How about Raw last night? I had a good time watching after a long day of work. **

**Thank you to **_ArtisticLullaby, ChelleLew, UntilNeverDawns, angelsdee327, Britney-xx, Sarcastic Nightmare, TaijiaK, and Dixiewinxwrites12 _**for reviewing the last chapter! **


	39. Zoo

CJ was in a slump. Sure; she had a great boyfriend in Seth and now they were official on twitter, but she felt like something was missing and she knew that something was Dean. She knew that she shouldn't miss him, because he was a dick, but that didn't stop her from missing him. He had been such an active part of her life and a nagging voice in the back of her head told her that she loved him, it was hard for her to not miss him.

But she knew that she couldn't think like that because it wasn't fair to Seth. Seth had loved her unconditionally for months, and stepped up to be a man about this pregnancy with no questions asked or demands for an abortion. Seth wanted this with her and had no qualms with raising another man's child and raising that child as if it were his. Seth had promised to be there for her regardless, and she admired him for that. She was falling for Seth, so why did she still feel for Dean?

The emotional conflict had sparked a turmoil in the second generation star and, even though she knew stressing was bad for her and her children, she was stressing out. She still forced food(that didn't upset her stomach) down so that way she wasn't starving, but she wasn't one for leaving her apartment. It didn't exactly appeal to her, so she didn't. Once she was in Iowa she'd be making doctor's visits and going outside regularly, but until then her thoughts of Dean would be running rampant and keeping her in her apartment. She would be in Iowa on Friday, today was only Thursday. She got to deal with her thoughts for another long day.

A very long day.

* * *

Seth, knowing CJ better than she probably knew herself, knew that she was probably in desperate need of a distraction. So he hopped a flight to Syracuse and let himself into her apartment. He was going to make her feel better, and she was going to love every moment if it.

"Hi Seth." CJ greeted on her way from the kitchen to her living room. Her apartment was all boxed up, and he assumed that the movers would be picking them up later in the day. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you, but I thought you'd be sleeping." Seth admitted with a sheepish grin, checking his watch to see that it was six in the morning.

"I can't sleep. I don't know why, but I can't." She mumbled as she walked into his open arms.

"Babe, let's go lay down then. You need your sleep."

"But-" CJ tried to argue, but Seth gently pinched her lips closed.

"I'm with you until Saturday, and you need your sleep, babe." He reasoned, carefully lifting her into his arms and carrying her to her bedroom. She didn't try to protest any further, and just let him lay her down a d position them in her bed. "Everything is going to be okay in the end, CJ. I promise."

"I miss Dean. I shouldn't, but I do."

"I know you do. But it might be best to not think about him right now." Seth advised, rubbing her back soothingly. He was silently seething because she still wanted Dean even after he was a dick to her about being pregnant. But that don't change anything. Dean made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her, and this was where Seth knew he'd capitalize. It'd only be a couple weeks before she was totally done with Dean.

* * *

"Sethie, I really don't think we should go too-"

"We need to be out of the way for the next couple hours and I thought this would be fun for us to do." He reasoned, looking over at her while she stated at him from the passenger's seat. "I really like your car, by the way."

"Thank you. Will you at least tell me what we're doing?"

"We're going to the zoo." Seth spoke with a grin as he turned into the parking lot and CJ smiled at him.

"You know me too well and I hate you for it."

"I love you, too, babe." Seth teased, leaning over to kiss her softly but CJ turned her head to yawn so all Seth got was her cheek. He wasn't disappointed, though, because he got to kiss her.

"You're ready to carry me around when I get tired of walking, right?" She asked jokingly as she put on her sunglasses and Seth nodded, turning her head by her chin to kiss her softly.

"Always." He whispered against her lips with a smile before pressing his lips to hers once more. Just feeling her smile into the kiss made Seth feel like the king of the world because he was making her happy. "Ready to go?"

"I was ready when you said 'zoo'." CJ spoke with a grin before getting out of her car, making sure that Seth locked and armed the alarm before letting him lead her to the main entrance. He playfully threatened to break up with her if she tried buying her own ticket to which she playfully punched his shoulder while they waited for the elderly woman to print their tickets.

"What a lovely couple." She observed and CJ couldn't help but smile up at Seth.

"She's the light of my life." Seth commented as he got their tickets and the woman beamed at the two.

"Such a sweet man. You be sure to hold onto this one, young lady." The woman told CJ, who nodded with a smile before wishing her a good day and letting Seth pull her into the zoo. She went to grab a map but he assured her that they didn't need one and instead pulled her out of the lobby and outdoors.

"Good thing we wore shorts, huh?" Seth asked, giving CJ a seventh once-over since she got dressed that afternoon. Khaki shorts that were short enough to display a lot of leg, but not too short that they were distasteful. He loved those shorts. Not to mention the Ramones tshirt and the worn out vans she was wearing. Everything about what she was wearing stood out to him and he loved every bit of it.

"Definitely. Do you want to go left first?" CJ asked, looking up at him as she pointed down the path and Seth looked down the right path. Seeing a group of little kids approaching from that direction made him nod and usher her down the left path. He wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, not pose for pictures.

"Everything down there isn't moving in the next couple minutes, Seth."

"Sorry, babe. There was an incoming field trip and I didn't want us to get spotted." He explained, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as they stopped in front of the Spectacled Bear exhibit.

"He's a cutie." CJ observed, watching the bear climb a tree. "And a ninja."

"It's the color scheme." Seth commented proudly, noticing the cream coloring on the bear's face when it turned its head towards the couple. "Attracts all the ladies."

"You wish." She teased, pulling out her phone to take a picture of the bear.

* * *

"Dippin' Dots for my babes." Seth announced with a smile as he sat down beside CJ at a picnic bench. After half an hour of meandering and taking pictures, only a few went online, CJ got hungry for something ice cream-like and Seth spotted the Dippin' Dots stand before directing her to the nearby bench. He even asked the guy to put a rush on it, he didn't say that CJ was pregnant, but the guy must gave gotten the picture. Seth was looking out for his girlfriend.

"You're my hero, Sethie." CJ praised, gratefully taking a spoon and the cup he handed her. "You should get a Nobel Peace Prize."

"I don't think doing my job is that noble of a task, babe." He joked, wrapping his arm around her and tucking her into his side. "Eat your ice cream."

"I haven't had Dippin' Dots in so long, with all the dieting, food routines and the fact that I didn't know they still made them, I feel like my mouth is having an orgasm." She rambled around her spoon as she savored the flavors assaulting her taste buds. Of course, in her little moment, CJ didn't realize exactly what her word choice and the playful moans of pleasure were doing to her boyfriend. Seth had to stop mid-bite to adjust his shorts and now all he could really think about was shoving CJ against the picnic table and giving her a real one. But he couldn't because that would be very bad. So he just fidgeted his legs for a minute while he ate slowly, half tempted to just put the ice cream down his pants. "Are you okay, Seth?"

_Does rock hard and lusting for you count as okay? _"I'm with you. How can I not be?"

"What do you want to do now?" She asked, dipping her spoon into his cup to steal some of his Dots. "You've barely eaten yours, Sethie."

_I want to carry you to the bathroom and share with you the reason why I wasn't focused on eating. "_I was thinking that maybe we could go see if the penguins were out since that exhibit is kind of close, and then we could go look at the monkeys. Did you want the rest of mine?"

"I shouldn't-"

"You've barely eaten today, babe. Don't worry about your figure. If you want it, you can have it." Seth cut her off, smiling down at her unsure expression.

"I'll share it with you. Final offer."

"I can do that."

* * *

Seth changed her flight to Iowa to a late night flight, since it didn't really make sense for her to sleep in an apartment that she had no furniture in. Her car had already been picked up and was on its way to his house, so they caught a cab to the airport. CJ was exhausted from the day's events and being pregnant, so she was falling asleep on his shoulder in the terminal while they waited on their boarding call.

"Babe, you can sleep on the plane."

"Sethie, I'm so tired."

"I know. Just hold tight for another few minutes, okay?" Seth asked, stroking her cheek gently. He knew that all sorts of cameras were pointed in their direction, but he didn't care. His concern was his girlfriend, not their pictures on some dirt sheets. "You can sleep on the plane and the whole ride home. Just stay awake for me."

"Seth..."

"I can't carry you onto the plane, I'm pretty sure they frown on that." Seth chuckled, coaxing her to look up at him. "It should only be a couple more minutes."

"How long is the flight?"

"About four hours. Good nap, right?"

"Great nap." CJ agreed as their boarding call was announced and Seth took her hand in his gently, helping her to her feet. "I really wish you could just carry me."

"I wish I could, too. Hopefully we're not sitting by a fan. I just want you to get your rest." Seth spoke softly, kissing her temple as they made their way onto the plane and the stewardess pointed them to their seats. CJ was in the middle while Seth got the window seat, but they traded to reduce the chances of her getting disturbed by whoever got the isle seat.

It seemed like she was fast asleep once the turbulence evened out and Seth kept her hand in his. Her hands were small compared to his and her skin was always so soft, he just loved whenever he got to hold onto her. Their babies would grow up to have soft skin, regardless of their career choice. Their mother kept her hands baby soft despite her workout regime and career choice, surely she'd pass on her tips and tricks even though she never shared them with him.

* * *

**Dean will be making an appearance in the next chapter and so will the lucky winners! **

**Thanks to **_ArtisticLullaby, princessofdarkness2016, UntilNeverDawns, TaijiaK, Sammie94, Dixiewinxwrites12, angelsdee327, Britney-xx, Sarcastic Nightmare, Ubersassynova, and AshleighxAwesome_** for reviewing the last chapter! **


	40. Adventurous

While Seth took an extra couple days off to get CJ comfortably situated in his home, Roman and Dean were doing house shows. Seth would join them the next night and would stay with them until the European tour was over. Though not completely in the loop on what was going on between the trio, Roman sensed that something bad had happened between Dean and CJ. The fact that she and Seth were all lovey-dovey on twitter was enough confirmation to him that Dean fucked up.

Seth and CJ had gone back and forth for months, before Dean was even in the equation, on being a couple. She had all the golden reasons as to why they shouldn't and, when her words didn't work, her body backed up her voice and Seth had a weak resolve. So why, after all that hard work and reasoning, did the stubborn blonde give in? The next question would be did Dean know or not? He only assumed that the dishwater blonde brawler didn't have a clue, since he only knew because he checked twitter. Dean hated twitter and the idea of social media, saying that it was all "an unnecessary pain in the ass".

Glancing over at his teammate, Roman saw that Dean was coming down from the adrenaline high that came from doing any sort of work, whether it was media or ring work, and was slowly getting more somber in his movements. He was the same way the last couple nights; pissed off in the ring, but a disheveled mess once he got into their hotel room. No desire to go to the bar, which wasn't very Ambrose like, he just threw himself onto his bed and was out like a light in under ten minutes. Another action that wasn't very Ambrose-like: he cuddled the extra pillow and clung to it desperately.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Roman asked, watching as Dean struggled to get into his shirt. He wasn't sure that Dean was even listening, but he wasn't going to repeat himself. Roman Reigns did not like to repeat himself.

"I'm fine." Dean muttered once the battle with his shirt was over and he moved on to putting on his shoes. Roman only looked at him, waiting for Dean to make eye contact before he nodded. Something their team had been doing and had gotten used to doing. Only one simple nod of the head to convey an even simpler message.

_I'm here for you._

Dean only nodded in response, telling Roman that he was well aware of that fact, and grateful for it. They were in war times, and what they needed to hang onto more than anything was their brotherhood. Roman could only hope that whatever Dean did wouldn't upset the balance within The Shield once Seth returned.

* * *

"Is there any food in your house that lacks protein?" CJ asked as she scoured Seth's pantry for something unhealthy. His chuckle could be heard from where he played video games in the living room and she shook her head. "Is there anything unhealthy here?"

"Probably not, babe."

"That's about to change. I'm starving."

"There's a box of those granola bars you like so much on the bottom shelf of the pantry by the dog treats. We'll go grocery shopping when I get back from Europe."

"That's, like, two weeks away."

"It's like a week. My schedule is on the fridge."

"Can you get me cheesy tshirts?" CJ asked with a small grin, scrolling through her twitter timeline. "And can you not put bad pictures of us on twitter?"

"That is a cute picture of us, and one of the few I have where we're both fully clothed and looking kind of like a couple." Seth defended and CJ pursed her lips as she got a better look at the picture. They were in the 360 Restaurant of the CN Tower in Toronto, and Seth was taking a selfie that she threw up finger-guns in the background since she didn't know what else to do. "The tweet was cute, too."

"I didn't read the tweet. I just saw the picture." CJ admitted, scrolling through her timeline and favoriting one of Bad News Barrett's tweets. She thought the Bad News gimmick was the best thing since sliced bread.

"Go read the tweet." Seth demanded and CJ sighed, but smiled as she complied with his request. "Read it aloud so I know you did."

"Really?" She asked, but complied once she found the tweet. "'I couldn't be any more grateful that I fell in love with my best friend.' Aw, Sethie."

"I'm cute."

"Just adorable." CJ agreed, making her way out to the living room and accepting Seth's invitation to sit on his lap. He put the controller in her hands and she looked up at him in uncertainty. "I've never-"

"Just shoot at anything that moves." Seth instructed, placing his hands over hers on the controller and gently guiding her through the map. "There's one."

"Did I get it?"

"Yeah." She actually didn't, but Seth didn't mind lying to boost her self esteem even though it was just a video game. "I know how much you love The Walking Dead, so I actually bought you all the current chapters of the game online."

"Seth, you didn't-"

"I did. I want you to have fun here, and having fun means playing with all my toys."

"I can think of another way that we could have fun." CJ purred, leaning her head back on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. She wasn't surprised that his eyes were glued to the TV, fingers still nimbly working over hers on the controller as he played the game.

"What did you have in mind, babe?"

"Heading up to the bedroom." She kissed his cheek once again. "Getting naked." Yet another kiss was pressed to his cheek. "I think you know where I'm going with this."

"I definitely do, baby. Once this game is over, you've got me." Seth assured, quickly stealing a kiss from his girlfriend before redirecting his attention to the TV. Although she was a bit disappointed with having to wait, knowing that Seth wanted to ravish her in a few minutes made it all better.

* * *

Roman was in the shower and Dean had nothing to do. He tried pacing, smoking, closing his eyes and praying for sleep, but nothing occupied his attention enough. No matter what he did; he had that nagging feeling in the back of his head, screaming at him that leaving CJ was the wrong thing to do.

Eventually he settled on pulling out his laptop and doing what he used to do when he missed her and couldn't get to her: he googled her. But he didn't like what he saw in the slightest. Pictures of her and Seth from both of their twitters, and very recent, made him clench his jaw in irritation. Just the thought of her shaking up with Seth so soon after their "breakup" pissed him off.

He wouldn't deny that Seth and CJ made a cute couple, but he had to say that CJ would look better on his arm than Seth's. At the end of the day Seth had to realize that he'd be raising a child that wasn't his and if Dean wanted to step up to be part of his child's life, CJ had to give him that right and there was nothing Seth could do about it. She would give him that right because she probably didn't want her child to grow up without its biological father. That was the bright light at the end of his dark tunnel. CJ and Seth just didn't know it yet.

"I'm assuming you know about CJ and Seth." Roman commented as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist while he worked on toweling his long hair dry.

"How long have you known?"

"When I went on twitter last night."

"I'm probably the last to know that my best friend jumped after my ex, aren't I?" Dean snapped, slamming his laptop shut before shoving it off his lap and onto the bed beside him.

"Technically, and don't you dare get pissy with me, she's not your ex. You were never dating." Roman reasoned and Dean glared up at him. "I don't know what happened between you two, but you can't blame Seth for doing exactly what you did when they got into that fight after WrestleMania."

As much as Dean wanted to argue, he knew Roman was right. What Seth did, although the circumstances were a bit more extreme this time around, was no different than what he had done back in April. The fact of the matter was that he fucked up and Seth came to her rescue, and all he could do now is sit back and wait for him to screw things up with her again.

"You're right."

"I know." Roman chuckled, playfully mussing up Dean's already messy curls which sparked an fussy groan from the blonde. "I have to ask, though. When Seth gets here are you going to be cool about it, or are you going to make the European tour hell for me?"

"If he doesn't start some shit, I won't have to finish it."

* * *

"You're leaving me tomorrow." CJ commented as they walked around his neighborhood with his dogs on leashes. After great sex, a bath, and a nap, CJ asked Seth to take her on an adventure and he happily obliged. She had Kevin while he had Lola, their free hands clasped together while they walked. CJ had never really lived in a community environment before, having lived in apartments with introvert neighbors since birth.

"It's only like, twelve days." Seth reasoned with a smile, not wanting to admit out loud that he really didn't want to go. He waited so long for her to be his, and he wasn't interested in traveling without her. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I know, but I've developed some dependency and I don't know what I'm going to do without you in this new environment." She admitted, avoiding eye contact with her boyfriend. She felt too vulnerable with an admission like that.

"Your car has GPS, and I'm pretty sure Syracuse is bigger than Davenport. Once I'm back, it'll be like you've lived here forever." He assured and CJ looked up at him. Even in sunglasses, the uncertainty was evident in her eyes and he stopped to kiss her forehead. "You act like you're terrible at making friends."

"Have you met me? I'm kind of a huge bitch."

"But you're funny, smart, outgoing, gorgeous, and tons of other great qualities. You'll do fine. Join a pregnancy support group."

"Ew, no. I watched this show about this one chick who joined a pregnancy support page on Facebook and then met a couple people who kidnapped her. No thank you." CJ rambled and Seth nodded in understanding.

"Did you watch the vine where these two chicks are fighting and one goes into the garage, grabs a shovel, and throws it at the other one?" Seth asked, trying really hard not to laugh. "Funniest shit I've seen in a while. Like, you feel bad for laughing... Until you watch all the variations of it and then you realize that it doesn't stop being funny."

"You are ridiculous." CJ laughed, shaking her head at her boyfriend as he seemed to be laughing at just the memory of the video. "How old are you?"

"Younger than you, ya cougar." Seth teased, playfully meowing at her.

"Only by a couple months, ya jerk." She argued, pouting up at him. Seth only chuckled and kissed her, keeping his mouth on hers to spite the elderly neighbor who lived in the house they were standing in front of. "I feel like you live to piss off your neighbor."

"Since she lives behind me, I like walking around my house naked on the off chance that she'll be looking out at her yard, or even be in her yard, and see me." Seth admitted with a smirk, grinning when CJ rolled her eyes and pulled him along. "You know you wish you had that view."

"I get that view now, dork." She reminded, smiling when he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "No more waking around naked, or I'll tell your mom."

"Wow, using my own mother against me. Totally fair tactics." Seth teased as they rounded the corner and CJ took a look at his neighbor's house for the first time. She could already tell that whoever lived there was artsy and imaginative, the flower boxes lining the driveway and old rain boots serving as makeshift flower pots hanging on the fence really selling CJ on her opinion.

"Have you met your neighbors?"

"Yeah. Michelle lives in this house on the corner. She's really nice and I think you'd like her." He spoke as they walked passed the house, CJ making a mental note to ask where Michelle got those brilliant decor ideas. "And Kyle lives in that house, but his cousin- I think she's his cousin- Mikaela is house sitting for the next few months while he's doing some science thing in Antarctica. She pretty much keeps to herself, but she seemed pretty nice when he introduced her to me before leaving. Those three houses across the street are empty; but over on that corner are Carl and Sadie, they're an older couple that's sending their only child off to college this year, and down at the end of this block is Gavin. I don't know much about him other than he's old and cranky." He finished as they came to a stop on the front porch, CJ nodding intently as she filed all that information away in her mind. She knew it would all be of use soon.

"I take it nobody knows that I'm moving in, huh?" CJ asked, pulling down her sunglasses and giving the block a cursory once over.

"Nope."

"Surprise." She murmured teasingly before following Seth into the house. "What should we have for dinner, babe?"

"Pussy."

"Something I could eat, too, would be preferable."

"I've got something for you to eat." Seth called as he went upstairs and CJ opted to head into the kitchen rather than follow him up. "It'll melt in your mouth."

"Seth, shut up." CJ laughed, shaking her head at him as she trifled the fruit crisper at the bottom of the fridge for fruit she actually liked. Being honest; she wasn't sure that Seth knew what half the fruits in there were, because she sure as hell didn't. "I think we should order takeout."

"I think you should've come upstairs with me."

"Seth, we sleep in the same bed. I would've come up eventually." She commented as she finally found an apple and shut the fridge to see Seth in the kitchen.

"Not fast enough." He complained, watching as she turned the apple over in her hands. "Would you like me to slice that for you?"

"I would've been able to do it myself, but yes please."

* * *

**SmackDown last night was pretty boring in my opinion, and not just because there was no Shield. Usually more than just a couple things stand out to me but the only thing that really stood out was Ziggler's tweet and the fact that they're making Batista into a wuss. But that's just my opinion. I hope everyone else enjoyed it. **

**Anyways, thank you to **_Dixiewinxwrites12, TaijiaK, ChelleLew, angelsdee327, UntilNeverDawns, Ubersassynova, Sarcastic Nightmare, Punkedbyambrose, and AshleighxAwsome_** for reviewing the last chapter! **


	41. Peaceful

After Seth guided CJ to the airport and they shared a goodbye, which was only emotional because of her hormones running rampant, she was on her own on the drive back into Davenport. She made it into town alright, but it was then that she got confused. She couldn't remember if it was the first left or the second left, and then their street name completely escaped her so she couldn't GPS it. But her phone rang and she was quick to answer, not bothering to check the call ID before answering.

"Hello?"

_"CJ, my darling. How are you?"_ That lovely Swiss accent filled her car and she smiled, enjoying listening her fellow Heyman guy.

"Cesaro, it's nice to hear from you. I'm doing quite well, and yourself?"

_"Learning everything under the sun from Paul and there's still so much to learn. It's amazing."_ Cesaro gushed and CJ absently twirled her hair around her index finger as she waited for the light to turn green.

"I have to agree. Being with Heyman is such a rewarding experience. I thought I knew it all, but when I started talking to Paul and Brock, I realized that I didn't know much and felt like I was in NXT." Cesaro chuckled at her admission and CJ scratched at her nose as she looked at a street sign and let out a sigh when she realized just how lost she was.

_"Did I offend you by laughing?"_ Cesaro asked and she shook her head although he couldn't see.

"No, I don't mind that you laughed. I just moved to Iowa to live with Seth, and I really have no idea where we live and I just dropped him off at the airport. I don't even know our address."

_"I saw on twitter that you and Seth were dating, congratulations."_

"Thank you. Is there a special lady in your life?" CJ asked, making a random right turn and hoping for a good result. "There's a store that could be useful in the future."

_"Oh, no, there's no special lady in my life." _Cesaro chuckled and CJ smiled. _"Unless my espresso machine counts."_

"I'd say so. Caffeine is glorious and espressos are probably the equivalent to morning sex in terms of awesome." She joked and Cesaro gave a hearty laugh.

_"Paul wants me to ask, how's your recovery going?"_

"Uh, it's going well. I don't think I'll be going back to work though." CJ admitted, not looking forward to coming clean about her pregnancy. She felt like Paul would be disappointed, and she didn't want to disappoint Paul.

After a couple seconds of the phone jostling, CJ heard Heyman assure Cesaro that he wouldn't go to far with his phone.

_"CJ, you say you won't be returning? Why not?" P_aul sounded genuinely concerned, and CJ knew then that she couldn't tell him that she was pregnant. She had to talk to Seth first, since they hadn't discussed when to announce her pregnancy.

"It's a...personal reason. I've got some things to figure out and deal with once I'm done recovering, and work isn't going to be good for me." She explained, lightly drumming on her steering wheel. Paul heaved a sigh, and she knew that he was figuring out his new plan now that the one and only Heyman girl wasn't planning on returning anymore.

_"As your advocate, I only want what's best for you. This is something that only you would understand, I take it, so I am not going to pry. Just, wait until you know for sure and don't make it official online just yet."_

"You got it, Paul. Thank you for being so understanding."

_"I see you as my prodigal daughter, how could I not be understanding? You just focus on getting yourself sorted and if you come back, you'll have me as your manager and advocate, and if you don't you'll have me as a friend."_ Heyman assured and CJ nodded, despite not fully trusting his word. Advocate or not, you could never fully trust Paul Heyman.

"Can you tell Cesaro that I'll talk to him later? I've got to focus on getting home."

_"Of course. Drive safe, CJ."_ Paul wished before hanging up and CJ sighed, leaning her head back against the headrest as she stopped at yet another red light. The corner of a sheet of paper tucked into her sun visor.

"Seth, you sneaky babe." CJ mumbled with a smile, pulling the note out and reading through its contents. It was just him telling her that he would miss her while he was away, that he loved her, and their address in the p.s at the end. Since the light was a long one for some weird reason, CJ took the time to put in their address and save it into her GPS, knowing that would come in handy in the near future. She then focused completely on driving, waiting until she was parked in the driveway to text Seth her thank you message and, even though it ended up longer than she originally planned, she was proud of herself when she finally stepped out of her car. The key to Seth's house hung on her lanyard proudly, and she remembered how happy Seth was to give her the key with a smile.

_This whole "girlfriend" thing isn't half bad. _She mused to herself with a smile as she leaned against the car and held the house key in her hand. _Sure, it's only been a couple days, but I could get used to this. _With that, CJ tossed the lanyard up in the air and caught it on her way up to the front door, smile never fading. She had to call Adam or Beth and give them an update on how she was doing.

* * *

When Seth turned his phone on in The Shield's locker room for the night, he was grateful that Dean and Roman weren't there yet so he could sit down and read CJ's text. He knew it would make him smile and he wasn't interested in answering questions about why he was in a good mood. In his opinion, Dean didn't deserve to know how CJ was doing after he left her like that. Absolutely despicable.

_'I saw the note you left me and I wanted to thank you for that because I was legitimately lost and couldn't remember our address haha. Anyways I hope your flight was comfortable and I really hope that I didn't bum you out with all my hormones. I really didn't mean to start crying in the car but I'm such a pussy right now it's unbelievable so forgive me. I'll talk to you soon Sethie. :)'_

"She's going to be the death of me." Seth mumbled to himself as he typed a quick reply to CJ before shutting his phone off and getting changed into some gym shorts and a muscle shirt, since he wasn't feeling like putting all of his gear on just yet. He just didn't want to be in the room when Dean got there, because he wasn't sure if he had the restraint to not punch Dean in the face the moment he saw the blonde he once considered his best friend. There was no way Seth could call Dean his best friend after the way he hurt CJ.

So the two toned man set off on his search for the key locations of the arena: catering, gorilla, where where the main card was located, and the isle his team would walk down. It took him about twenty minutes to fine and scope everything out before going to catering and grabbing a quick snack. It was then that Seth felt ready to deal with Dean, since he had to have been at the arena by now, but he took his sweet time getting there.

"Where's Ro?" Seth asked when he got into the room and saw Dean pacing the locker room, their Samoan friend nowhere in sight.

"Bathroom." Dean stated simply before coming to an abrupt halt and turning on his heel to face Seth. "I plan on being peaceful during this tour, but there's one thing that you gotta know, Seth."

"What's that?"

"Just because you're playing house with her right now doesn't mean shit. It doesn't change the fact that she's having my kid, not yours, and down the road I know it's going to bother you. She had my baby before yours, and whenever you two fuck, she'll be thinking of me and how I made her feel, because I'm the one she fell in love with."

"Oh yeah?" Seth asked, chuckling a bit. "That's funny. Considering that we just had sex this morning and a lot of four letter words came out of her mouth, Dean, but your name wasn't one of them." He quipped, smirking when he noticed Dean's fist clench. Every single one of Seth's senses was telling him not to turn his back on his ex-best friend, but he did it anyways knowing that Dean wouldn't dare to start a fight at work.

"Don't you turn your back on me!"

"Why not, Dean? That's what you did to her, isn't it?" Seth asked, pausing while he waited to see if Dean would reply to his rhetorical question. Dean only stood there, glaring down Seth. "I'm done with you as a friend. We're still teammates and I'll have your back, but we sure as hell aren't friends."

"Is there a problem here, guys?" Roman asked, looking between his two friends. Dean had his fists clenched at his sides, jaw clenched, and eyes narrowed as he stared down Seth; who was holding his pants tight in one hand and easily made eye contact with Dean. Both were obviously pissed off with one another, and Roman wasn't sure he wanted to know why his best friends were seconds away from being at each other's throats.

"Everything's peachy. Ain't it, Seth?" Dean asked, flashing the fakest smile both men had ever seen, but Seth nodded nonetheless.

"Fuckin' peachy."

It was then that Roman knew that it was going to be a long tour, but he was going to bite his tongue. It wasn't his business until they started throwing punches at each other. It was only then that he'd know for sure if this CJ dilemma was compromising their team, and only when the team was compromised could he step into business that wasn't his own. Things would be easier that way.

At least he hoped so.

* * *

_**'Just go to one of the neighbors and ask. I've had to do it before.'**_

_Seth doesn't realize that asking for sugar is like asking for help. Not exactly my style_. CJ thought to herself as she looked around the kitchen, hands gripping the countertop in frustration. Her pride was going to be the death of her, and she knew that. But for the time being, all she really had right now was her pride and she'd like to keep that in tact for as long as possible.

_'I don't think I should be drinking coffee anyways. It's no big deal Seth.'_

_**'No more than 200mg of caffeine a day. I just googled it. I'm not going to force you to go ask for sugar but you've got to start putting your pride in your back pocket babe.'**_

_'Thats where your hand goes when we're out in public haha. But yeah I know. I'm working on it. How are things with the dick?'_

_'**Hes... A dick lol. I'm just not going to talk to him unless it's work related.'**_

_'That makes sense. I'm sorry that you're all in the middle of this.'_

_**'Don't be sorry. I'll extend your apology to Roman, but don't apologize to me. If I wasn't okay with this, we wouldn't be together.'**_

_'You're right'_

_'**I know. I'll call you later babe since I have a match. I love you'**_

_'Ditto' _CJ wasn't ready to tell Seth that she loved him just yet, and when she finally did she knew that she wanted to tell him face to face and not miles apart. She knew that he knew this and accepted this fact, even though it probably hurt him to know that she wasn't ready to fully open up and love him.

_All in due time, Sethie_. She mused, starting the coffee machine and heading into the living room. She saw the mail truck drive away and looked to where the mail key hung on a hook. Seth didn't see the point in traveling with his mail key, since he couldn't check his mail from the other side of the country, so he left it by the door.

"Let's go check the mail, Kevin." CJ cooed to the Yorkie before scooping him up in her arms and grabbing the mail key off the hook on her way out the front door. She already knew which mailbox was Seth's, so there wasn't any confusion when she got to the large box.

"Did you just move in?" A woman asked from behind her and CJ jumped in surprise before turning her head to look at the mystery stranger. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're fine." CJ assured with an uncomfortable smile, grabbing Seth's mail out of the small cubbie and shutting the box. "I'm CJ, I just moved in with Seth." She introduced herself before stepping out of the way.

"I'm Michelle, I live on the corner. Welcome to the neighborhood."

_She doesn't know who I am? This might be the best thing to happen to me. _"Uh, thank you, it's certainly a nice looking place. Being honest, I don't do the whole 'white picket fence' environment, so this'll be an adventure."

"Good thing there aren't any white picket fences then, huh?" Michelle asked and CJ nodded, carefully adjusting Kevin in her arms while Michelle adjusted her glasses with a laugh. "We'll get along fine, CJ. I'll let you get to whatever and if you need anything, I am right next door."

"Sounds good. It was great meeting you." CJ said as she started walking away.

"Anything at all."

"I got you."

"And CJ?" Michelle called as she got to the door and the blonde looked back to the brunette. "I'm a huge fan of your wrestling."

_Shit._ "Thank you."

* * *

**I'm really excited for Raw tomorrow. I miss having The Shield on my TV. **

**But amyways, thanks to **_ArtisticLullaby, UntilNeverDawns, angelsdee327, Dixiewinxwrites12, TaijiaK, ChelleLew, and Sarcastic Nightmare_** for reviewing the last chapter! **


	42. Growing Up

"This is so weird to me, Adam." CJ whispered into the phone while she laid in a chair by Seth's pool soaking up sun. It wasn't anything fancy, just an in-ground pool, but she loved it and planned on getting in as much bikini time as she could before she lost her bikini body to this baby- or babies. "Everyone has their own little routine, and they're all happy with it."

_"That suburbia. Aren't you happy with your routine?" _He asked and CJ scoffed.

"The only routine thing I do is walk the dogs at three and seven. Otherwise I try my hardest to avoid eye contact with anybody."

_"People are going to think you're a battered woman." _Adam warned and CJ shrugged, feeling Kevin jump onto the lawn chair with her.

"Fuck what they think. I'm tired all the time, I'm two months away from getting fat, I have to limit my caffeine intake, I'm in an unfamiliar environment by my lonesome for about ten days, and the two men I love are at each other's throats because of me." She ranted, using her free hand to lift Lola into the chair beside Kevin. "I'm kind of over what everyone is going to think, dad."

_"So you love both Dean and Seth?"_

"After all that, that's what you retain? Yes, at least I think. Eighty five percent positive."

_"Even though Dean is a world class asshole?"_ He asked and CJ smiled.

"Even though he is a world class asshole. But I'm a world class bitch, so it kinda works." She reasoned, adjusting her sunglasses and scratching Kevin behind his ears.

_"Kinda."_ Adam repeated and she nodded.

"Kinda." She repeated and she heard Adam make an 'ehh' sound.

_"Okay, soo.. Kinda?"_ He asked and she laughed.

"Kinda. Can we switch topics?"

_"Does Seth know?" _Adam asked and CJ sighed.

"That's not changing the subject, but I was going to wait until he got back to tell him. Some things are just better in person." CJ mumbled, standing from her seat and dotting on the edge of the pool to dip her legs in the cool water. CJ always loved looking in the water and seeing the visible goosebumps on her skin, it was one of the little things she loved so much.

_"Have you seen your mom recently?"_

"No, I should make a trip up there, huh?"

_"Maybe you should. I know Seth doesn't know, but maybe you should tell him before he brings it up. With his luck with you, you'd have a really bad mood swing and get pissed the hell off at him because he didn't know and he only didn't know because you didn't tell him."_ Adam reasoned and CJ nodded, looking to see Mikaela peeking over the fence.

"You're right."

_"I'm always right. I've got to go film, so I'll text you later, kid."_

"Alright. Love you dad."

_"Love you too."_ If there was one thing CJ appreciated about the woman who she'd never met, it was her manners. She waited until CJ had tossed her phone onto the pool chair that the dogs weren't on before more than those dark eyes were visible.

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?"

"Uh, no?" CJ mumbled as she stood, walking towards the fence. "Is there some sort of law preventing me from leaving right now?"

"I wouldn't know about a law, since I'm from Vegas, but I do know that there's a moving truck parked in front of your driveway."

"Good thing I've got nowhere to go today. I'm CJ."

"Mikaela. It's nice to meet you." The two women shook hands over the fence and CJ looked over to her ringing phone. "I should let you get to that. I really just wanted to let you know that your driveway was blocked."

"I appreciate it. See you around."

"Definitely."

_Telling Seth about my mom would be opening a huge can of worms that I don't necessarily want to deal with. _CJ thought to herself as she tossed her sunglasses onto the chair with her phone and jumped into the pool. Being immersed in the cold water for those couple of seconds was quite the refresher, and once she went up for air she looked to where Kevin was watching from the chair. Lola was fast asleep in the chair, but that wasn't surprising because she was a lazy dog.

"I wish I could be that lazy."

* * *

_"Is there a special reason why you specifically were the one to jump on Hunter all three times you guys attacked Evolution?"_ CJ asked and Seth grinned from where he stood in the airport talking to her on the phone.

"I found out that he gave Dave the go-ahead to spear you back in January. It was no tragic accident."

_"How'd you find out?"_

"Dean talks in his sleep." Seth stated simply, looking over to where Roman was trying to get Dean to eat something. "I know we're currently mad at him, but I haven't seen him eat anything since I got in on Saturday."

_"I doubt it's because he's feeling sorry for himself. He's probably just eating not with you because he's mad at you." _She tried to reason and Seth shook his head, knowing Dean better. _"He's got to be eating to feed his muscles at the very least."_

"True. But what if he is feeling sorry for himself?"

_"He made his bed, Seth, and now he has to lie in it. You're bound to see him eat, because you're about to spend the next week pretty much joined at the hip."_

"Would you ever take him back?" Seth had to ask, frowning when she hesitated to say no. Why would she be hesitating? He left her.

_"Honestly? I don't know, because I don't know what the future holds. We could start to hate each other, Sethie. I don't want that to ever happen, but it could."_

"I know." Seth sighed and he heard her sigh.

_"I know that if he wants to be part of his child's life, I have to let him."_

"Why do you have to let him? He wanted nothing to do with them before? Isn't that enough?"

_"I spent my childhood praying that my father would want something to do with me." _CJ spoke in a low tone and it was then that Seth knew he would be in deep trouble if he pressed the subject further. _"If Dean wants some kind of relationship with his kid, then I'll happily oblige."_

"But I'd be there, wouldn't that be enough?"

_"Having the surrogate parent was great, but nothing measures up to having a good relationship with the man who made you."_

_How would you know? You never had one with your father. _When she fell silent on the other side Seth realized that he had accidentally vocalized his thoughts. "Shit, CJ, I didn't mean it-"

_"Only you did, Seth. It's late, I should get to bed." She even went so far as to fake a yawn to try and prove her point._

"I'll text you when my plane lands."

_"Alright."_

"I love you." It was a desperate attempt to sweeten her a bit, and he knew that he sounded desperate. He'd make desperate pleas to her, because he loved her.

_"I know. Goodnight, Seth."_

"Goodnight, CJ. Sweet dreams, babe." He barely managed to get out before she hung up and he let out a sigh before making his way over to his teammates. Roman looked up from Dean to Seth as the younger man flopped into the empty seat at their table. "Dean, I haven't seen you eat and I'd really like to."

"I thought we weren't friends?" Dean mumbled and Seth sighed.

"We're not, but brothers don't have to be friends and they don't have to like each other. We do have to look out for each other, man. Please just eat."

"I'm not hungry. I ate at the arena after we beat down Evolution the second time." Dean mumbled and Seth nodded, looking over at Roman. The older man said nothing, but gave Seth a nod of approval while giving Dean's shoulder a gentle pat. If they kept things like this, minus Dean not eating much, then everything would be fine for this tour.

* * *

CJ, however, wasn't fine. She couldn't believe Seth's nerve and she was tempted to send him a strongly worded message telling him exactly what he did wrong. He didn't understand what it was like to grow up without a father figure. He didn't understand the single parent household life, and hers was barely even that because her mother was almost never home. Seth didn't understand, therefore he had no right to make comments like that.

That was where her connection with Dean was the strongest. He didn't even know his father, and he fully understood the barely single parent environment. He could relate to the root of her abandonment issues, and CJ appreciated that. Seth would never be able to understand, and that hurt CJ because she felt that would hurt their relationship in the future.

What she really hated about being pregnant is that now she had to think not just four steps ahead, but twelve. She had to consider the future for her children, and not just doing what would make her life easier. Being pregnant meant that she had to grow up and work things out instead of running from her problems. She could no longer run and there was no more hiding. The only hiding she could really do was in Adam's house, and even that would stop being effective after a while. She couldn't pull another vanishing act, since she wouldn't let her children grow up without their fathers because she promised herself that they wouldn't.

She hated everything about making that promise to herself.

"Fuckin' a." CJ muttered, turning over onto Seth's side of the bed and feeling Kevin curl into the crook of her bent knees. Lola was fast asleep at the end of the bed and CJ felt like some things were messing. She knew Seth was the obvious one, but there was something else that she wanted in the bed with her. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but assumed it was only a bigger dog and snuggled into Seth's pillow.

* * *

**Raw last night was pretty great in my opinion. But, any night we get to have Dean on commentary is a good night in my opinion. **

**Thanks to **_UntilNeverDawns, ArtisticLullaby, TaijiaK, Sarcastic Nightmare, ChelleLew, and Guest_** for reviewing the last chapter!**


	43. Reflection

Something was eating at CJ and she wasn't sure what it was. It could've been the fact that she missed Seth, or it could've just been her hormones driving her crazy. Her doctor told her that was always a possibility and it was something she wouldn't be able to control. And CJ hated that she wouldn't be able to control her own hormones because she liked having control of situations. No control over hormones means less control over situations.

But, and she seriously hoped this was her thoughts being generous, she could've been worried about Dean. Hearing that he hadn't been see eating since Saturday really bothered her, since he could be starving herself out if depression. What he had to be depressed over, she had no idea. He left, and if he was feeling bad about that then that was his fault. He made that choice on his own, so why get depressed?

CJ didn't want to worry about Dean. She didn't want her every other thought to pertain to him in some way. She didn't want to secretly hope there was a text from him on her phone whenever she looked at it. She didn't want anything to do with him.

But the heart wants what the heart wants and what the brain wanted didn't mean shit to the heart.

But in CJ's heart, she wanted both Dean and Seth. She knew it wouldn't work out, but that didn't stop her from loving them. She wanted so desperately to make a decision between the two, and if she wasn't carrying both of their children she would've just chosen neither and disappeared. Taking the easy route was CJ's preferred method of dealing with her problems; and moving to Germany wasn't that bad of an idea if she wasn't pregnant.

"Don't fall in love, Kevin. Shit gets difficult when you do." CJ mumbled to the Yorkie, who only tilted his head and licked her nose. On e she got back from her doctor's appointment, CJ opened the back door so the dogs could get out and then trudged up to bed to think. Lola had opted for going to lay in the sunlight while Kevin followed CJ up the stairs and stared at her while she was thinking. She deeply appreciated his companionship.

"I know. You love Seth unconditionally. He could never break your heart, though." CJ assured, scratching Kevin behind his ears and pulling out her phone to find a golf course. It had been way too long since she played a round and she missed the sounds that came with being on a golf course. The cracks of a club hitting the ball cleanly, aggravated shouts if frustration when some unlucky guy hit their ball into a hazard spot. It was all so freeing to CJ and she found that her clearest thinking was done while she was golfing.

After calling and reserving a time for her to play the front nine, CJ went over to the walk in closet she and Seth shared. The sight of her clothes sharing the same closet was something that stunned her every time she looked into the closet. She really never expected to have that with anybody so sharing such a thing with Seth was incredible to her, although the circumstances behind their unity were a bit off.

"There's my polo, where are my- here we go." She mumbled, pulling the khaki colored jeans from their hanger and draping them across her arm. "Seth would've loved seeing me in these pants. Aren't you a lucky boy, Kev? But where are my golf shoes?"

As if on cue, the Yorkie hopped from the bed and trotted into the closet. CJ watched as he yipped at the shoe cubby shelves before making a bed out of a pair of Seth's sweatpants that were left on the floor. She squatted in front of the shelving and closely scanned to see that Seth had unpacked her shoes before leaving even through she had asked him not to.

"Too smart for your own good." She playfully chided, leaning over and kissing the top of his little head before standing and getting dressed. She left her golf shoes off and carried them and Kevin downstairs, deposited Kevin in the backyard with Lola and shut the door to ensure that he used the bathroom before he and Lola were locked in the house for the next couple hours. She then took her golf shoes out to her car and put them in the trunk before opening up the garage, revealing that the two car garage was half filled with all of Seth's home-gym stuff and the other side was inhabited by his car, and got her golf clubs from where they sat alongside his chin-up bar. Taking a moment to smooth down the head of her stuffed tiger head cover, she couldn't help the smile on her face at the memory of when she was given it.

* * *

_CJ had been invited to go golfing with JBL, Ron Simmons, and John Cena while they were in Miami for WM28. Of course, they were all men and basically teased her the whole time, but it was all in good fun. CJ had gone in with JBL to get their scorecards and, while JBL was signing autographs for all the people working in the pro shop(since CJ was practically unknown at the moment), a certain head cover had caught her eye. Sure the stuffed tiger was kind of childish and a bit tacky, and next to the stuffed lion she got from Adam that covered her 3-wood it would look like she had a safari in her bag, but she couldn't help but fall in love as soon as she saw it._

_"What's caught your eye, little lady?" JBL asked, placing his hand on her head in an affectionate manner. It was something she had gotten used to from the older man since they had warmed up to each other through various backstage conversations. He was the funny uncle she never had and she loved the older man like an uncle._

_"That tiger."_

_"Get a better score than me and I'll buy it for you." He offered and she rose an eyebrow. "You can even play from the red tee boxes and it'll count."_

_"I could totally just pay for it on my own." CJ stated, placing her left hand on her hip._

_"You could, but what's a little friendly competition going to hurt?"_

_"I guess it wouldn't hurt anything. Don't get fussy when I beat you." CJ teased and JBL chuckled as they left the pro shop._

_"Watch your cocky, squirt."_

_"So, Cena, what's my score?" CJ asked as she sent a smirk to JBL before looking to Cena, who was in charge of keeping track of her scorecard while she managed soon-to-be Hall of Famer Ron Simmons' scorecard._

_"You, my dear, shot a seventy three. That's only two over par here."_

_"What about ol' Bradshaw?" CJ asked, smiling sweetly at Ron. The older man only chuckled and pat his good frond on the shoulder._

_"Seventy five." He chuckled and reached out to shake her hand. "You impressed me, girl."_

_"That was my goal. Thank you, sir."_

_"Call me Ron."_

_"Well, squirt, let's go buy that head cover." JBL spoke with a smile, not at all ashamed of his loss. It was only a twenty dollar head cover._

* * *

Looking back at that time, CJ still felt honored to get to play a round with three legends. She would never forget the loud "damn" that Ron let out when she hit her ball of the first tee straight down the fairway. It was then obvious to her that not one of the men in their little foursome knew that she could actually keep up with them, and she prided herself on that.

Giving the tiger another pat, CJ lifted her bag and carried it to her open trunk. She placed it in the trunk with the upmost care and made sure that her shoes weren't being smushed beneath her bag before slamming it shut.

"Hello." To say that she wasn't expecting a stranger to be standing behind her would've been a huge understatement, since she nearly jumped onto her car in surprise. "I really didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. I thought you had heard me."

"You're fine." CJ breathe, holding her hand over her rapidly heart, certain that she'd have to move if everybody here snuck up on her while she had her back turned to introduce themselves.

"I'm Sierra. I just moved in across the street and I thought of introducing myself and bringing over apology cupcakes for blocking your driveway." It was then that CJ noticed the food container in her hands and nodded, taking the container in her left hand and offering her right to shake.

"I'm CJ. I live here with my boyfriend Seth, who is in the UK right now."

"That's exciting. You look like you're getting ready to go, so I'll see you around."

"Alrighty. Have a nice day."

"You, too." Sierra called as she headed back across the street and CJ looked down at the container as she entered the house through the garage, pushing the button to close it on her way into the kitchen.

_Did everybody here catch some Martha Stewart seminar? Or am I the only woman in the world who isn't crafty and sucks at baking? _CJ thought to herself, leaving the cupcakes on the counter and going to let the dogs in. Like Seth had instructed, she laid down a pad for them to pee on while she was gone for the next couple hours before she slipped into a pair of shoes that she could drive in, grabbed her car keys, made sure the dogs had enough food and water, and then headed out the door.

* * *

The drive to the golf course was easy, CJ would always be thanking god for GPS, and it wasn't too long before she was lining up at the first tee. The golf course was basically empty so it was near quiet, save for the sounds of nature, and coupled with the feeling of the gentle breeze through her tightly tied ponytail was lulling her into a state of complete relaxation.

_Back...and through. Hold the pose. _CJ mentally coached herself through her practice swing before stepping up to her already teed ball and lining up her shot.

Golfing was something that Adam's mom introduced her to. She was sixteen and had just moved to Toronto so she was a little short on friends, so Judith found a way to get through to CJ and bond with the introvert. Of course, she had no clue what she was doing so it she was terrible and it was a frustrating experience at first, but once she got the hang of it, golf became an escape. An escape from everything, but most importantly it made her forget that she was Chris Jericho's bastard child that meant less than a cent Canadian to him.

She was doing fine on the golf course until she got to the putting green on the ninth hole. It was then that she realized that the last time she had putted was with Dean. Back when he was just her creepy stalker/unwanted protector and she hadn't gotten speared. She wasn't pregnant, and she wasn't in love with him or his best friend. She didn't want to be cuddled all the time and didn't mind sleeping alone. Seth was still just her friend with benefits and she was still blissfully independent and loved every second of it.

But then feelings got in the way and turned the last five months into an emotional roller coaster. She was now pregnant, loved cuddling, hated sleeping alone, was in love with both Dean and Seth, was now dating Seth, and was dependent on everybody but herself for everything and hated every second of being so dependent.

She was weak. She always had been. In her honest opinion, she a fool to believe that she'd ever be strong enough to handle herself. How was she going to care for a family? Having children looking to her for guidance? Taking care of Seth and dogs, too? Being practically a single mother because Seth would be on the road two hundred nights a year? She knew that there was no way she'd be able to handle it all on her own because she was weak and miserable. This was going to be very bad in the end. She could feel it.

* * *

**My brother gave me his old playstation and a few of his old games so I've been a bit distracted from writing and spent all of yesterday reliving the late nineties/early 2000's. But yay for a new chapter. **

**Thanks to **_ArtisticLullaby, Sarcastic Nightmare, angelsdee327, Ubersassynova, ChelleLew, UntilNeverDawns, MulishaMaiden, and AshleighxAwesome_** for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it! **


	44. Thoughts

One thing CJ was really good at was keeping up appearances. She may have been ignoring her boyfriend, but she still looked good while she took care of herself and the dogs. She had been getting to know their neighbors and actually saw herself being friends with them in the future. What she didn't see was herself having an emotional breakdown while she laid beside the pool.

They'd been happening frequently since she had her epiphany on the golf course that Wednesday. It was now Monday and the grand total was fourteen. She had broken down into tears fourteen times in four days and she had nobody to turn to since she wasn't going to bother Seth and she definitely wasn't interested in worrying Adam unnecessarily. She couldn't do that anymore. She was almost thirty, and she felt like that was too old to be dumping her problems on her dad. If things got too bad to the point where she couldn't handle herself, then she'd call him. Until then, she'd let him think that everything was fine.

She couldn't help but wonder what she'd be doing right now if she hadn't gotten knocked up, or if she had gotten the abortion like Dean wanted. She'd probably still be in Syracuse; only instead of waiting on Seth to come home, she'd be waiting for Dean. He'd be her boyfriend, though, so he might've dragged her along to Europe with them, despite their ongoing war with Evolution. She had learned through Dean's actions that he liked keeping her close, and she was almost certain that he wouldn't have been able to handle dating her and leaving her in the States while being in Europe.

"I'm a fucking mess." CJ muttered, pushing her sunglasses onto her forehead so she could wipe away her tears. "One big fucking mess after another."

"You seem too put together to be a mess, in my honest opinion." Mikaela called over the fence and CJ sat up to face her dark haired neighbor. "But I could be wrong."

_Dead wrong, but I won't fault you for seeing only the facade._ CJ thought to herself, shrugging in response to her neighbor's comment. "I tend to be a bit on the dramatic side."

"You should bring your dramatic ass over here for dinner. I accidentally made too much." There was something about her tone that told CJ that she wasn't offering, but in fact demanding that she come over for dinner, so the blonde nodded as she stood. "Thirty minutes."

"I'll be over."

* * *

Seth hadn't really heard from CJ, but he heard from Carl and Sadie that she was getting out of the house, walking the dogs, and other things that seemed healthy. Although her lack of contact was pissing him off and worrying him to no end, he had to admit that she was an adult and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. He just couldn't not worry about her. She was a trouble magnet, and being pregnant could possibly cloud her judgement. He just wanted to keep her safe. Unfortunately, he couldn't do much on a totally different continent and he could do much less since she wasn't talking to him.

He knew that things would be tense after he made that comment about her nonexistent relationship with her father, but he didn't expect her to just blatantly ignore him. She had to be more mature than that. But, if there was one thing he had learned about CJ Jericho, she was full of surprises. Some were a bit more surprising than others, but she was still full of plenty of good surprises. But not having heard from her had him in a rut.

He was constantly longing to hear her voice, feel her touch, just feel her presence in general, and she wouldn't just call him back like he had begged her to do in several texts. He just wanted to know that she was doing okay. Reports from his neighbors weren't enough, and he was certain that his worry for his girlfriend was showing through to his teammates. He was constantly checking his phone, withdrawing from his teammates when they weren't at signings or in the ring, and just downright depressed. He knew that he screwed up, but she had no right to make him feel like shit about it.

Dean knew exactly why Seth wasn't being himself. He pissed off CJ and now she wasn't talking to him. It was obvious, since Seth was constantly checking his phone and then cursing. Meaning that he was expecting her to contact him, and she wasn't. Seth may have been his brother, but he was still pleased with Seth's inability to keep her happy. That meant that she'd soon see that Seth couldn't make her happy like he did and would come running back to him. And Dean knew why Seth couldn't make her happy fur long, it was just a shame that neither could see that they were just too differently minded to make a relationship work. Seth and CJ were almost at opposite ends of a spectrum and Dean knew that the younger man could never relate to CJ like he could.

Dean knew that he and CJ were meant to be together, there was just a minor hitch in that major plan. It would take a lot of time and plenty of ass kissing, but CJ would be his once again. Her and their baby. It had taken a lot of thinking by this lonesome, but he figured out what he wanted. He wanted to be with CJ and give their child everything that their fathers didn't give them. He had to make things right with her, first.

* * *

"Did you want to talk about it?" Mikaela asked after five minutes of mindless small talk across the table, leaving CJ to shrug and turn her fork in her pasta. "You don't have to, I just figured that with Seth overseas maybe you'd need a listening ear in this time zone."

"I'm not even sure what's going on in my head right now." CJ mumbled, looking up from her plate to Mikaela's dark eyes. Their appearances were so different, hair and eye color being almost like night day compared to one another. Yet CJ felt like their personalities would mesh together nicely. If only she was in the mood to really try to make friends.

"Well, when you do figure it out, I'm willing to listen."

"I appreciate it. How long are you here?"

"Until September. My cousin should be back by then. If not, then November at the latest. Where are you from?"

"I moved here from Syracuse, but I grew up in Winnipeg for the most part." CJ answered, saving the long winded background story for when she trusted Mikaela a bit more. "Yourself?"

"Vegas." Mikaela responded simply, noticing the way CJ looked away. It seemed to her like the mention of Vegas had the blonde's gears start turning and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her there that she would react that way. She assumed that she'd know in due time and that it had nothing to do with losing money.

"It's the warm weather, huh?"

"I'm a sucker for sunshine."

"I have a friend who moved to Vegas for the warm weather and no taxes." CJ spoke softly, memories of her time in Vegas with Dean flooding her mind and making her want to break down like she had earlier in the day. She knew that she had to get out of there before she made Mikaela pity her for being pregnant and lacking control of her emotions. "I just remembered that I forgot to feed the dogs. Thank you for dinner, I'll see myself out."

_Note to self: don't mention Vegas. _Mikaela thought to herself as she watched the blonde scurry away, the sound of the front door shutting filling the house briefly. Her temporary neighbor was differently wired and obviously dealing with something difficult.

Definitely an interesting one.

* * *

Fifteen. The count was officially at fifteen, and CJ was royally pissed off at herself for it. Just the thought of the dishwater blonde and she was reduced to tears. She wasn't okay with that.

"Why can't I get my shit together?"

_Because you're a weak excuse for a woman. _Her thoughts were never kind to her these days, and she knew that was probably a really bad thing. But there was nothing she could do about it on her own, and there was nobody she could call to help. This is bad.

She just hoped that she could gain control of her emotions before Seth came home. She didn't want him to see her like that and feel like it was his fault. He'd probably feel like he couldn't leave her alone, and that wasn't something she wanted. She didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want him thinking that she couldn't be alone. She was an adult, not a child, therefore she could be left alone.

At least she hoped.

If it was deemed necessary, she'd probably end getting babysat by his parents. She wasn't interested in becoming a burden for Adam and Beth any more than she already had this year. They had their own child to take care of, they didn't need a twenty eight year old to watch over and keep healthy on top of caring for Lyric. She didn't want that.

What she truly wanted was for her thoughts to make sense again. She wanted to like herself again. She wanted to be able to wrestle and have the championship around her waist again. She wanted to go back to the weekend before Extreme Rules and not sleep with Seth even though he earned it. Maybe even go back to the time she first met Seth and not bang him in the elevator. Maybe that was what sparked all of this.

She just wanted to go back to the start.

* * *

**I could not stop laughing when Ziggler and Batista were fighting on top of Cole. Hopefully Cole didn't get hurt in that, but it was still fun for me to watch. **

**Thanks to **_ArtisticLullaby, Dixiewinxwrites12, Sarcastic Nightmare, UntilNeverDawns, Ubersassynova, LatinaWWEFan, ChelleLew, and TaijiaK_** for reviewing the last chapter! **


	45. Welcome Home

_That took way longer than twelve days._ CJ thought to herself when she heard the front door open and shut, Kevin's excited yipping, and the two dogs scurrying to their daddy. She didn't make an effort to go to him, since she was quite comfortable on the inflatable lounge chair in the pool and getting off wasn't on her agenda just yet. Tanning, however, was on her agenda for the day.

"Babe?"

"Out back." CJ called, dipping her finger in the cold pool water as Seth popped up in the doorway, Kevin and Lola tucked away in his arms.

"You look relaxed."

"You look tired." He did, the obvious bags under his eyes giving that away.

"You know how overseas tours are." Seth commented and she nodded, not paying any attention to him while he set the dogs down and toed out of his shoes. "I spent mine worrying about you, too, so there's that."

"Why would you be worrying about me?" CJ asked, not noticing that Seth had stripped down to his briefs and was making his way into the pool.

"Because you weren't calling me back." He murmured in her ear, gripping the edge of her chair so she couldn't escape him. "I missed you so much babe. Every night, all I wanted was to hear your voice but you wouldn't answer the phone."

"I missed you, too. But you hurt my feelings, Sethie, I couldn't just blow that off and pretend that it was okay." CJ mumbled, grateful that both she and Seth were wearing sunglasses so he couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes. Having no control of her emotions and hormones was a really bad thing right now, since she was supposed to be scolding Seth and not crying while she tried not to hug him.

"I know, CJ. And I'm so sorry. I felt like such an idiot and a huge dick because my mouth ran away from me there."

A few moments passed between the couple before Seth decided that he wanted to be in the chair with her, and not in the water with one hand gripping the chair and the other on her thigh. CJ was too busy trying to figure out her next move, so she didn't realize that Seth was dragging the chair over to the edge of the pool, she didn't notice him pulling himself onto the edge of the pool, and it wasn't until she felt his wet foot beside her thigh in the chair that she realized he was up to something.

"What are you doing?"

"Just let it happen, babe."

"Are you really only wearing your underwear?" She asked, lowering her sunglasses a bit to see that the once light grey material had turned into a charcoal color due to being wet.

"I had to talk to you before I did anything else."

"I would've waited until you put on trunks. Those have got to be uncomfortable now." She commented, allowing him to pull her onto the edge of the pool with him. She wasn't completely sure about what he had planned, but she knew that she wasn't planning on getting wet so he'd better have a damn good(and foolproof) plan

"I'm actually really comfortable." He spoke as he got into the chair and made himself comfortable before extending his arms out to her. "Give me your hands."

"I'm not so sure, Sethie."

"Trust me. I've done this before." His smile was reassuring and his voice was soothing, so she placed her hands in his, her sky blue eyes locked onto his chocolate brown ones while he carefully guided her to sit in his lap in the chair. "See?"

"Alright, you win." She conceded, draping an arm around his neck while her other hand came to rest on his smooth chest.

"I always win, because I have you." He murmured in her ear, arms sliding around her still flat stomach. "Is it bad that I can't wait until you have an outrageously huge baby bump?"

_Yes, it's bad. I can't believe that you WANT me to be fat. _"I dunno. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Uh, I dunno. I've got you, and that's enough for me."

"You've got to want something else." CJ said softly, dragging her finger across his collarbone gently. She knew that Seth wanted something new every week. Whether or not he actually bought it was on him, but that didn't stop him from wanting.

"I want that pretty kitty of yours to be wet and ready when I come home Wednesday morning." He whispered in her ear while sliding a hand down and over her covered mound. CJ, having been sexually unsatisfied since he left for the UK tour, couldn't help the way she pressed her face into his neck in an attempt to tell him what she wanted. She'd probably blame her hormones later, but she needed sexual interaction badly. "Is your pretty kitty wet and ready for me now?"

"Don't make me beg, Seth."

"I think I should."

"You're not in the position to be making demands, here." CJ reminded, picking her head up to look him in the eye. He only nodded and pushed the fabric of her bikini bottom to the side, one finger probing her wet entrance.

"You're not allowed to go this long without penetration ever again." Seth commented, feeling how tight she was. "I like you tight, but this is just bad."

"Just shut up and make me happy, Seth." CJ demanded, her head falling back onto his shoulder when he added a second finger. She knew that Dean would've bitten her for making a demand like that, but Seth just smirked and took the slow route to pleasing her. Slow thrusts of his fingers, hitting her spot each time, coupled with his thumb slowly rolling over her clit had CJ's heart racing and her mind was numb with pleasure. Seth's free hand moved from where it rest over her belly button up to her chest, massaging one of her all natural, D-cup, breasts through the warm material of her bikini top. At this point CJ was already overwhelmed with the many different things his hands were doing, and then he removed his hand from her breast to pull her unattended breast out of her top and pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh god." CJ breathed, her head falling back and her lips remained parted while her eyes slid shut, her senses being overwhelmed by everything Seth was doing.

"You like that, don't you, baby?" He whispered in her ear, obvious erection poking her thigh but he wasn't going to request that she take care of it because right now was about her. All CJ could do was nod, picking her head up to look Seth in the eye while his thumb started moving over her clit faster, his fingers hit her spot harder, and his nipple pinching turned into a rough massage of her breast when she pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

"Cum for me, baby." He whispered his demand against her lips, moving his head to nip her neck. "I know you're close. Just let it go and cum for daddy, baby."

CJ wasn't sure exactly of what sent her over the edge, but she was damn grateful for everything Seth just did for her. Seth liked the the way she looked when she orgasmed; the way her head lulled back and her mouth tried desperately to form words but no sound would come out, her body tightening around him in every way she could just turned him on more and he had to fight the urge to catch her off guard and just penetrate her right then. Instead of penetrating her, he fixed her top, making sure that her chest was properly contained before removing his fingers from her core and adjusting her bottoms to cover her. When her attention was back on him, he brought his fingers up to his lips, but only sucked her juices off of his middle finger. Like expected, she took his hand in one of her smaller ones and guided his forefinger into her mouth. She knew that he loved watching her lick and suck his fingers clean after he fingered her and she always made it good show, as if foreshadowing what was in the future for his rock hard length. But he wasn't sure that he'd last through a blow job and he really just wanted to be inside her, so that would have to wait until he got back from the Raw and SmackDown tapings.

"That's always so fucking hot, babe." Seth rasped, smirking when she released his finger with a pop and he guided her mouth to his for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." CJ whispered, and Seth almost couldn't believe his ears. He'd been waiting for her to utter those three words to him since he realized that he had fallen in love with her in July of last year, and now that he was hearing them, he almost couldn't believe it. "Can we go inside?"

"Of course, I want to go make love to you in our bed." That was all she needed to hear before she slid out of his lap and into the water heading for the edge closest to the back door with Seth hot on her heels. She was soon thrown over his shoulder and carried up to their bedroom. He shut the door behind them so the dogs wouldn't try to jump on the bed while they were having sex before he tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

Their lips met in a heated affair, moving in a passionate harmony while their tongues danced the most intimate of dances. Seth's hands worked nimbly to untie and remove her top, carelessly throwing it to the side while his head lowered to capture one of her hardened peaks in his mouth, his hand tending to her other. Her back arched into his touch, a contented sigh escaping her lips as her hand pulled the tie out of his partially wet hair and her fingers got tangled in his two toned locks. It wasn't long before his mouth moved south, fingers lightly gliding along the wet skin on her sides to her bottoms, untying the small black strings and tossing her bottoms in the same general direction as her top before he kissed his way back up her body and felt her fingers in the waistband of his briefs. He wasn't one to deny her what she wanted and, although getting the wet article of clothing was a difficult task, he worked quickly to get them off.

CJ looked up at Seth, seeing the love in his warm chocolate brown eyes as he lined his hard length up with her entrance. His free hand gently grasped her thigh as he slowly buried himself to the hilt inside her waiting heat, his eyes staying on hers the whole time. To her, this was so much different than any other time they had had sex. Usually she tried not to feel anything but the pleasure he was sending through her body in shockwaves with every well-timed thrust, but now she realized that Seth put so much more than just wanting to pleasure her into his movements. He was conveying his love to her whenever their sex was slow and sensual, he wasn't just tired like she had assumed those countless times in the past.

"I hope you're thinking about me, babe." Seth murmured in her ear, his slow pace never faltering, and she nodded. Her arms hooked under his and her hands gripped his shoulders as her hips started rising to meet his thrusts.

"Only about you." CJ whispered, her teeth grazing the beautifully tanned skin of his shoulder when his thrusts started hitting her g-spot repeatedly, wordlessly informing her that he wouldn't be lasting much longer. "Fuck, Seth."

"Come on, CJ." He encouraged her, the pace of his thrusts increasing as he grew nearer and nearer to his finish. He tapped her lips with his thumb, to which she got the hint and wet his digit so he could rub her clit and help her orgasm. "Cum for me again, baby."

The coil in her stomach tightened bit by bit and CJ felt like all of her senses were overloading. She could feel Seth's breath hit her face, her walls tightening around his length as his hips rocked into hers. She could hear her heart beating and the gentle rustle of the sheets beneath their bodies as they rocked together. She could still smell whatever cologne Seth had put on before his flight and the faint scent of chlorine from her bikini and his briefs.

"Seth, I'm-"

"I know, baby. Me too." He groaned into her neck, before peppering her skin in feather-light kisses as his hips slowed in pace until he felt himself begin to soften and he pulled out, flopping to lay beside her. "I love you so much, CJ."

"I love you, too, Seth." She whispered, rolling over to lay her head on his chest. "I fucking missed you, babe."

"I missed you, too." He mumbled, kissing her lips. "I'm going to hate leaving you in the morning."

"You're coming back Wednesday morning. Am I driving you to the airport?"

"Did you want to?" Seth asked, lightly dragging his finger up her side. "It would be nice to get an extra half hour or so of sleep in the car."

"Then I don't mind driving you." CJ spoke softly, running her hand down his bare chest. "I just want to make things easier for you to the best of my ability."

"Speaking of making things easy..." Seth trailed off, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger as he did so. "My mom wants to throw me a birthday party Wednesday night."

"That's fine. Or is there more involved on my end than being eye candy?"

"As far as my mom is concerned, we've been dating since you came back from your rib injury..."

"Okay...?"

"And I haven't told her about the baby..."

"What else..?"

"She wants you to go decoration shopping with her tomorrow afternoon and help her decorate on Wednesday."

"I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon."

"She wanted to go at about twoish." Seth yawned and CJ nodded.

"That's fine then. My appointment is at eleven."

"I'll text you her number before I leave. You'll update me after your appointment, right?"

"Yeah." CJ yawned, snuggling more into Seth. He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and smiled into her hair, pressing a gentle kiss to her scalp. "You've got to be exhausted now. After such a long flight and sex, I dunno how you're awake right now."

"Wanting to hear your voice just a little bit longer. I'll be asleep soon. I hear you're getting along well."

"Everyone here is nice. I had dinner with Mikaela last week and that was interesting. But I'm certain that everyone here is secretly Martha Stewart in disguise." His chuckle made its way to her ears in the form of a familiar low rumble in his chest, and she gave a small smile as his breathing started to even out. Her Sethie was sleeping, and she'd only stay with him for about an hour before she went to make or order some kind of dinner for them. But first, she had to have the cuddling she so desperately needed after two weeks away from her boyfriend. Her hormones were finally pleased and that pregnancy fatigue was pulling her in the same direction as her boyfriend. Only she had to get up in time for Salem, her new television addiction since the ninth season of Supernatural ended.

She only hoped she could sleep in peace.

* * *

**I'm always really insecure about my smut, was that terrible? If so, please let me know since I'm always trying to improve my writer's craft. Review or PM me about it if you have any tips for improvement, I'd really appreciate it. **

**Thank you to **_ArtisticLullaby, TaijiaK, ChrlleLew, angelsdee327, UntilNeverDawns, and Sarcastic Nightmare_** for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are awesome!**


	46. Monday

CJ hadn't told Seth about her thoughts ganging up on her, because when he was around she wasn't mean to herself. She was happy in the few hours that she got to spend with him, so she had no reason to worry. She was almost certain that she just needed a distraction and she'd be fine. The next couple days without him would be full of distractions so when he snuggled up to her in bed Wednesday morning, it'd be like he had been there the whole time and she was fine with that.

"Hey, babe? What's this box?" Seth called from the closet and CJ sat up in bed, glanced at the clock, and groaned when she saw it was four in the morning.

"What's written on it?"

"Pictures."

"Then I guess there's pictures in there." She mumbled, dropping her head back into the pillow and Seth looked over at her in uncertainty. "Why are you up at four if you only need to pack for two days?"

"Because my flight is at nine."

"That makes no sense."

"Should we open it?" Seth asked, pulling the large shoebox down from the closet shelf and holding it out to her prone form. She only picked up her head and blinked owlishly at him, to which he sat down beside her and set the box in his lap. "By the way, do you know where my Glamour Kills tshirt is?"

"The one with the pig?" CJ asked, rolling onto her back before she sat up and scooting closer to Seth.

"That'd be the one."

"It's neatly folded in the laundry basket on top of the dryer. I'm good at washing clothes, not at putting them away."

"I hate washing clothes and love putting them away, so I'll take care of that before I leave." Seth assured, tucking her into his side and kissing her head with a small smile. "Did you want to look through these? They're yours."

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt anything." She said softly, flicking the lid off the box and Seth's eyes scanned the pictures on top while CJ hoped they wouldn't find the one picture from her childhood that she didn't want to see.

"You were such a cute baby." Seth commented with a smile, picking up what was probably her only baby picture. "Such chubby cheeks."

"Shut up. I bet yours were chubbier."

"I was a fat baby, so probably." He agreed, lightly pinching her cheek as he put her baby picture to the side. "Is that your mom?"

CJ rest her head on him, taking the picture in question from him. She was about five at the time, it was probably her first day of school and she looked really excited while her mom just looked tired. But still, her mom was smiling.

"Yeah, that's my mom."

"You have her facial structure. Actually, if you really look, you look more like your mom than your dad."

"Thank you."

"How come I haven't met your mom yet? We've been friends for so long, and we've been to Canada so many times and I met your hockey star grandpa, so-"

"She died when I was sixteen." CJ cut him off, instantly stopping his rambling. For a moment, Seth thought that he was in trouble with her, but the small smile on her face told him otherwise. "It was- uh- it was AIDS. She got it when I was eight when she tried experimenting with drugs and ended up unknowingly sharing a needle. At least, that's what she told me. She didn't even know she was sick until it was too late to try treating it. I didn't even know she was sick until I was fifteen, which I found weird because I was her only child, but she had collapsed before I came home from school and I found her there. I felt pretty bad, too, because I was a royal pain in the ass up until I was fourteen." She let out a watery chuckle, and Seth rubbed her arm gently. "We were constantly fighting about whether or not Chris would come and see me. At first I thought she was always telling me that he wasn't coming back to hurt my feelings, but I found out that she was trying to protect me from the realization that he wanted nothing to do with me, because once I figured that out I tried killing myself."

"CJ-"

"I haven't tried since then, don't worry. I was fourteen, heartbroken, and stupid. She found me in time and I'll never forget the time we were sitting in the hospital together after my stomach got pumped and she asked me if my stomach hurt. I told her it did and she told me to remember the pain I was enduring to live, because dying would have hurt her so much more and she promised to kick my ass to across Manitoba next time I tried taking my life. I knew that she probably would, and I've never even considered it since then."

"Nobody knows this, huh?" Seth asked, knowing that that was probably her most sacred memory and she kept stuff like that close to her chest. He felt honored that she would share such sacred memories with him, and would never use them against her.

"Only Adam and his mom, and now you. Keep it that way."

"You have my word. Thank you."

"Maybe my prom picture is in here." CJ mused, setting the picture of her and her mom back in the box.

"Who'd you go to prom with?"

"Jay. Adam told me that if I didn't go to prom he'd stop teaching me to wrestle, but of course after moving to Toronto from Winnipeg I didn't really have friends so Adam and Jay surprised me by interrupting my history class with Kurt Angle to make a big deal out of Jay asking me to prom. They had this banner and brought me flowers and they had worked together writing this really cheesy poem about how awesome I'd be if I went to prom with him. Looking back, it was actually pretty embarrassing, but I was popular for the last couple months of school." The smile was back on her face and Seth couldn't help but smile. Adam was probably the best thing to happen to CJ, although he didn't know exactly how it happened, but he was glad it did. Adam probably saved her life without her even knowing it, and Seth was grateful for it.

"Look at that gorgeous picture of you three doing the five second pose." Seth laughed before reviving a gentle elbow in his ribs courtesy of his girlfriend. CJ was smiling again, and that was Seth's goal. She had just dipped into what were probably the most unpleasant memories of her life, and he just wanted to make her smile before he left.

"I am craving an egg mcmuffin and a hash brown thing from McDonalds." CJ mumbled, rubbing her stomach as she thought about how good McDonalds sounded to her.

"Seriously?"

"Are you judging me?"

"Not at all. Do you want to wait here, or do you want to come with me?" He asked as he stood, heading for the dresser to get pajama pants and socks.

"If only they delivered." She mumbled, rolling out of bed and landing on her feet, catching the zip up hoodie he tossed her since she was already dressed.

"That would only make the obesity problem in America worse, babe." Seth stated, taking her hand in his as they exited their bedroom.

"Very true."

* * *

"So, Miss Copeland, you say that you think you might be depressed?" Dr. Irene Thompson, the therapist CJ made an appointment with, asked and CJ nodded from where she stood by one of the large glass windows overlooking the courtyard in the center of the business park. "You aren't paying me to watch you nod and stare out the window for an hour, are you?"

"I'm not paying you. WWE is and, as much as Hunter and Stephanie have screwed me and my friends over this year, I don't have a problem with wasting their money." CJ corrected, glancing back to see Irene sitting up straight in her big leather chair, chino pant covered legs crossed, pen moving across the notepad in her hand while her green eyes held a look that screamed unimpressed. Whether it was her attitude or her willingness to just blow the company's money, CJ wasn't sure. She didn't care, either. "Not that your services are a waste, I feel like you're going to be a huge help with everything that goes on in my head."

"Care to elaborate?"

"It doesn't leave this room just because I'm famous?"

"Even if you were dirt poor and only here because you got lucky, nothing leaves this room. My note pads stay here, as do all my audio recordings."

"Good." CJ stated simply, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket and returning her attention back to the window. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You tell me." Irene suggested, tapping her pen against the pad.

"I'd rather not."

"That's not exactly how this works, but okay. Do you know if depression runs in your family?"

"My mom suffered from it, other than that I don't know." CJ spoke as she started walking around the edge of the room.

"Tell me a bit about yourself. All I really know is that you used to wrestle and have a dad who used to wrestle. Other than that, I need you to fill in the blanks."

"Contrary to popular belief, my father and I have a pretty nonexistent relationship."

"Would you like to expand on that?"

"He wasn't there, never was, and I've come to accept that."

"So you grew up without a male adult figure in your life?" Irene asked, watching CJ carefully as she walked near her desk. A picture of a guy in his graduation cap and gown caught the blonde's eye and she picked up the glass frame to closer examine it.

"Is this your son, Dr. Thompson?"

"You're avoiding the topic."

"Growing up my mother had several boyfriends in and out, all friendly individuals. There was no abuse of any kind, one even helped with my homework. That was until my mom died two weeks after I turned sixteen. Then a friend of my father's stepped in, took me to Toronto, and has been taking care of me ever since. Legally, I'm Christina Copeland. Being a Jericho just stuck with everybody else since I was born Christopher Keith Irvine Junior."

"So you have a close bond with-"

"Adam. He's my dad. Chris is just my sperm donor. So, to answer your question, we have a very strong bond. You could call him my Jiminy Cricket and Geppetto combined."

"You're a fan of Disney movies?" Irene asked and CJ shrugged as she set the frame down.

"I've seen a few but I wouldn't call myself a fan. I'm more into zombies and action than make believe."

"Interesting." Was all Irene mumbled and CJ scoffed quietly before investigating Irene's diploma. "NYU? Fancy."

"This isn't about me, Miss Copeland." The middle aged woman sighed and CJ looked at her.

"Shouldn't the first appointment be as much about you as it is about me? We haven't even scratched the surface, Dr. Thompson, and if you think I'm going to let you in deeper when I know nothing about you then you must have missed a class on guarded people."

Irene wasn't sure what to make of her newest client. The blonde was certainly different from her usual bunch. Instead of flopping onto the black leather chaise lounge chair and instantly dipping into what was bothering her like all the others, she opted for standing by the window and mumbling what she felt her issue was before commenting on the color scheme of the room. It was almost like she didn't want to be here, even though she made the appointment herself and wasn't forced by the WWE to make the appointment. Possibly embarrassed, most likely prideful, and definitely going to be a hard but to crack.

"How would you tell your boyfriend that you went to see a therapist?" CJ asked, having made her way back over to the window overlooking the courtyard and unknowingly selling Irene on being prideful.

"He doesn't know?"

"He's been in Europe the past couple weeks. He flew in last night and I dropped him off at the airport this morning for a couple shows and he'll be home on Wednesday. I didn't really have the time to tell him."

"I'd just be straight with him. Is he overprotective?"

"I guess."

"You're shutting down on me." Irene commented, writing that down on her notepad.

"We only have five minutes left."

"Might as well make the most of them. What about your relationship with your mom?"

"No." CJ said simply, her tone betraying that her mother was a sensitive subject(which was something Irene definitely wrote down).

"No?"

"No." She repeated, blue eyes like glaciers as they locked onto Irene's mossy green eyes. The older woman only nodded, making a note to open that can of worms when CJ was more comfortable with her. The blonde's attention returned to the window while Irene observed her for the last four and a half minutes of their session, knowing that as soon as the cow shaped egg timer that rest on the small table beside Irene's large leather chair went off that she would be out the door without much of a goodbye. Whether or not she made a second appointment was up to the young blonde, but Irene felt like she'd see her again next week since the blonde wasn't paying out pocket and Irene hadn't touched on her depression concerns just yet.

* * *

Like previously agreed upon with Seth's mom, CJ met her at a party store in town and was a bit put off when she was pulled into a hug. She had only met the woman a handful of times, and never before had she been hugged so enthusiastically by the woman. But she returned the warm gesture, seeing it as being accepted into the Rollins clan.

"You look so much healthier than the last time I saw you, CJ." She commented as they separated and CJ smiled, awkwardly patting her legging clad thigh.

"Thank you. It's that son of yours, he always wants me to feel my best." CJ commented as they entered the store, desperately wracking her brain in an attempt to remember his mother's name. She knew that she had been told her name some time in the past and was a bit embarrassed that she couldn't remember.

"We definitely raised him right. You'll be a dear and push the cart, won't you?"

"Of course. I've been on my knee so much today, I'm going to need it."

"Seth told me about your surgery, I'm glad to see that it was a success. When will you make your return to the squared circle?"

_Oh boy. Let's be convincing._ "I'm undecided on actually returning. If I do, it'll be around WrestleMania season." CJ half-lied as they made their way through the store. "So, what were you planning on getting?"

"Streamers, disposable cups and plates, a banner, and balloons." She listed and CJ nodded as they turned down the isle. "I've already ordered his cake and he demanded that I just have Subway cater since he didn't want me doing too much."

"He's a thoughtful one. But I'm pretty sure he mentioned some kind of dinner, or-"

"The family dinner is on Thursday night since he doesn't have a live event Friday night and will be home. Wednesday was good because Dean and Roman can fly in with Seth that morning and then head home and still get a couple days to themselves."

_I have to be near Dean? Fuck me. But not him. That would be bad. Fuck, I need Seth._

"Are you alright, CJ?"

"Ah- yeah. Yeah. Totally fine. My knee just started to flare a bit, but I'll be fine. I've wanted to have this bonding time with you since Seth and I got together." CJ covered, adjusting her stance for show as they looked at the streamers together, Seth's mom smiling over at her warmly. There was no question of where he got his big heart and warm eyes from and CJ loved this woman for it. "Blue streamers? Or the orange? I know he likes both colors, but I'm not sure what he likes more."

"I was thinking that we'd go with a blue theme, since there's so many different shades of blue and it's a nice summery color."

"I like how you think, momma Rollins."

"Please, call me Carla."

"Will do. And if you think about, blue could be used for any party, really."

"Fourth of July is right around the corner." Carla agreed with a nod, grabbing two rolls of three different shades of blue as CJ's phone vibrated in her coat pocket. Seth was calling her.

"You know, you're making it really hard for me to bond with your mom." She commented, smiling when she heard Seth chuckle.

_"I just wanted to check on you. I know how you can be."_

"I'll have you know that I'm just fine, Sethie. You act like I don't play well with others." CJ teased, continuing to follow Seth's mom to their next destination with tin the large store.

_"Mom has a tendency not to with my girlfriends, I was just making sure that she hadn't sunk her claws into you yet."_ Seth said lowly and CJ found herself surprised that such a sweet woman would be capable. But looks could be deceiving, she would know since she played that game well.

"Alright. I'll definitely look for that while we're out but the decorations are supposed to be a surprise so I can't be on the phone while we shop for them."

_"Alright. Be safe and remember that I love you, CJ."_

"I love you, too, Seth. Call me when you get to the hotel after Raw."

_"Sure thing." _Seth assured before she hung up and smiled at Carla.

"He's such a sweet guy." CJ sighed. Although her love for him was real, her lovestuck act was purely fake since she was trying desperately to stay on his mom's good side. Now that she was made aware of the fact that Seth's mom had a bitchy side, she wasn't sure that she wanted to experience it without Seth around to comfort her in person.

This would be interesting.

* * *

**Raw tonight was interesting to say the least. Cody's "skinny jean sellout" and "RK Blows" comments were absolutely golden and I love that Alicia Fox is going insane. She used to bore me and now she's slowly creeping into my heart as one of my favorite divas. My mom actually called me after the show to let me know that she didn't approve of my crush on Ambrose because she's convinced that he's a legit lunatic and I didn't have the heart to tell her that I'm actually kind of into that kinda thing haha.(This was not supposed to get this long. Oops)**

**Thank you to **_ArtisticLullaby, Sarcastic Nightmare, TaijiaK, UntilNeverDawns, and ChelleLew_** for reviewing the last chapter! I certainly appreciate it! **


	47. Happy Birthday, Seth!

"You look good, babe. Your boobs look bigger." Seth commented as CJ left the bathroom and she self-consciously looked down at her chest.

"That's 'cause they are. They're like swelling or something because I'm pregnant." She explained, gently adjusting her chest in the dress Seth's mom insisted she wear to the party while he watched hungrily. "They're tender, too."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He spoke softly, pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you for this morning, by the way."

"It was the very least I could do, and there's more where that came from." CJ promised, accepting his loving kiss on the lips with a smile, grinning when one of his hands slid down her back to grip her ass through the black material. "But not that."

"I know, I know. Strictly an exit. That doesn't stop me from wanting to grab your fine ass whenever I see it."

"If I didn't put so much effort into decorating your parents' house, we'd be in bed right now and not in attendance tonight." She whispered into his ear, smiling when he picked her up and carried her down the stairs.

"The temptation of the bedroom is too much for me to handle, babe. We should get going, though."

"We're already late. Your mom is probably going to blame me." CJ muttered as they made their way out the door, Seth stopping to lock the front door behind him before rushing to beat CJ to the passenger's seat of her car so he could open the door for her. "Such a gentleman."

"I try. Don't worry about my mom, babe. I'll handle her." Seth assured, kissing her temple before she got into the car and he went around to the drivers side. "Are you going to be alright with Dean being there?" He asked as he watched her buckle her seatbelt and followed her lead. She crossed her left leg over her right while she seemed to be in deep thought and he started the car, turning down the radio so she wouldn't be disturbed.

"I'll be fine. It's your birthday, Seth, you shouldn't be worrying about me." She said after a minute, gently patting his thigh.

"He hurt you, CJ. He may be family to me but that doesn't make it okay. If he starts something, tell me. Alright? This may be my day, but it won't mean shit if you're not having a good time, too."

"Alright. If your parents live literally two blocks away, why didn't we just walk?" She asked, watching as he skillfully parallel parked between a pickup truck and a jeep in front of the house CJ had just left two hours ago.

"I was thinking of you in those heels."

"I would've just taken them off. But it's fine, I appreciate you for being so considerate, Sethie."

"It's what I do. You're my world, CJ, and I just want you to be comfortable. Speaking of comfortable; if anybody gives you shit, you better let me know." Seth stated before they got out of the car and then opened his door. She followed his lead and then got out of the car, the sound of the doors shutting one after another filling the quiet streets as he made his way around to pull her into his side.

"I will. I love you, Seth."

"I love you, too." He murmured as they stepped onto the front porch, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before he opened the front door and they entered the house. A chorus of "happy birthday" wishes filled the house and Seth couldn't fight the grin on his face. "Thanks guys."

"There's my big man!" Carla cooed, pushing through everybody to cup Seth's cheeks in her hands. "Twenty eight years ago, I pushed you out of my-"

"Mom, we don't need to go there." Seth intercepted, leaning down to kiss his mother's cheek. "Thank you for this."

"For giving you life or this party?"

"Both."

"Thank CJ for all the decorating. She did everything that involved getting on the stool." Upon hearing this information, Seth looked down at CJ in slight irritation. Before she had left to help with the decorations he was pretty clear about not taking chances with balancing on that stupid wooden stool that his mom had been using for as long as he could remember, because it was wobbly and he didn't want to risk her falling and hurting herself or their baby. CJ only looked away, trying to find Roman.

"There's the big man. I'm going to go mingle, babe."

"We're talking about that as soon as we get home." Seth whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek and letting her go.

"You look great, CJ." Carla complimented as CJ walked away, waiting until the blonde was out of earshot before turning back to her son. "You know how to pick them. She seems like a bitch."

"Mom, I love her and I'm not going to listen to you talk shit about my girlfriend on my birthday, or any other day." Seth warned, looking his mother dead in the eye. He didn't understand why his mom would try to pick this fight on his birthday, but he wasn't going to let it ruin his day.

"I'm just saying, Seth, you should-"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, mom. I'm going to go say hi to my guests." Seth said, kissing his mother's cheek before making his way around the circuit of guests.

* * *

"Roman, how have you been doing?" CJ greeted when she was finally beside the Samoan after pushing through people to get to him.

"I've been good. You look great, CJ. How's the knee?"

"Better than it was before. I've been working it. How's road life?"

"I hate Evolution, but things are going to change on Sunday. Are you coming to Chicago for Payback?"

"Probably not. I feel it would be best for the team with such a big match, and I don't think I'm capable of being near Dean without slapping him." She rambled, pouring ice water from the pitcher sitting on the table into a paper cup. Her words concerned Roman, since he still didn't know what had happened between the two blondes that such a strong bond would have been torn to shreds in a matter of days. He wasn't going to pry, but he wouldn't mind if she told him since all Dean said in his drunken ramblings were "I fucked up" and "she probably hates my fuckin' guts".

"What happened between you two, anyways?"

"Something best explained on a day that's not supposed to be happy. Let Seth have his night." CJ said softly before taking a drink of her water while her eyes followed Seth around the room while he greeted and thanked his guests for coming. Roman only nodded as he took a drink of his beer before he spotted Dean talking to Seth's dad but those bright blue eyes were on CJ, who had no idea that he was staring at her.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but you should talk to him before we leave tomorrow morning. He's pretty torn up about it and it's obviously affecting you, so maybe you two need closure of some sort." He suggested, pale grey eyes watching her face while she thought about what he said.

"I'll think about it. Do you know anybody here?" CJ asked, realization setting in that she was surrounded by strangers, Roman, and Dean. She knew that she probably couldn't bother Roman all night, and hanging on Seth's arm was probably unacceptable, and she definitely couldn't talk to Dean for longer than a couple casual minutes.

_This is going to be tough._

* * *

Dean wasn't sure how he was managing a conversation with Seth's dad about the upcoming football season while plotting to get CJ alone and checking her out, but he was. Seth's dad didn't even notice that Dean wasn't giving him his undivided attention, but that wasn't a big deal. His dad didn't even want to be there, which was why he was talking to Dean. Dean was great at being a fly on the wall, so Seth's dad stayed near him to blend in with the wall. Dean didn't mind though, because the only reason he really came was the hope for just one chance to talk to CJ.

She was looking as beautiful as ever in that little black dress that ended somewhere between her mid-thigh and knee, what looked like four inch heels and her hair was pulled over her left shoulder, giving him the perfect view of her profile so he could look at her and hope to catch her eye. It was almost like pregnancy was making her glow, even though you wouldn't be able to tell she was pregnant due to the non-existent baby bump.

_So fucking beautiful._ He thought with a small smile as he laughed at Seth's dad's joke about the Bengals having no chance for yet another season and Dean made a joke about the Bears being in worse shape. Roman must have said something funny to her because she almost dropped her cup and he had this shit eating grin on his face. He missed hearing her laugh.

* * *

_"Dean are you up?" CJ asked quietly, looking over her shoulder in time to see one of his blue eyes open._

_"Yeah. What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. I just can't sleep." She mumbled, turning over in his arms and draping her leg over his hip._

_"You're worried about something. You've got that look in your eye." His observation made her sigh and he hesitantly pressed his lips to her nose. Comforting wasn't exactly his specialty, but he was going to try. "Talk to me, your highness."_

_"This thing with the Wyatts. I don't want to see you and the guys get hurt, and I'm even more worried about what could happen to me if the Wyatts hurt you."_

_"You don't need to worry. Those backwater, hillbillies aren't going to lay a finger on you. They could break every bone in my body, and I'd still stand strong to protect you." He assured, feeling pleased when she nodded and pressed her face into his neck. But when she started trembling in his arms, he grew concerned. "C'mon, sweets, don't cry."_

_CJ only pulled back, forcing him to let her lay on her back while he propped himself up on his elbow. He was surprised to see her laughing, since they were just having a pretty serious conversation, and especially laughing so hard. But he laid there, staring down at her with a raised eyebrow while she filled their once quiet hotel room with the sound of her laughter, waiting for her to regain control of herself. It wasn't an annoying laugh, so he didn't really mind her having a laugh._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"I'm sorry. I just got the mental image of you trying to use a fencing sword while in a full body cast and I just-" She snorted, something that caught him off guard and made her blush, which made him fall back on the bed beside her while he laughed. She wasn't expecting him to laugh at her snort but she ended up laughing with him about it until whoever was in the room next to theirs knocked on the wall and told them to quiet down._

* * *

_I'm an idiot for ruining such a great thing._ Dean scolded himself, nodding along to Seth's dad's suggestion about bringing back Mike Ditka to coach the Bears. It was then that CJ looked to excuse herself from her conversation with Roman to stand out on the back porch. This was the chance he was hoping for.

"Ditka would snap the Bears back into shape, but I need to get some air real quick."

"I'm going to grab a sandwich. It was good talking to you Dean."

"You too, sir." Dean agreed before stealthily making his way to the back door and shutting the sliding glass behind him. She looked to be shivering and Dean was quick to set his beer down on the patio table before shrugging out of his jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

"How did I know you'd follow me out here?" CJ asked quietly, not bothering to look up at him as he leaned against the wooden railing.

"Because you probably know me better than I know myself." He mumbled, glancing up from his sneakers to see that her gaze had drifted up to the setting sun. "I'm an idiot, your highness. I'm sure that nothing I could ever say would make what I did better, but I need you to know that I'm sorry I said what I said that night. I'm sorry about the slut in Jersey, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how much I loved you before I lost you to Seth."

"Dean, I-"

"I know you're with Seth and that it's an exclusive deal, and I'm not going to ruin that for you. But that's my kid and I want to be in their life. I need to be there both for you and the baby."

"There's more to this story that you don't know, Dean, and this isn't the time nor the place to discuss it." CJ said softly and Dean nudged her gently.

"CJ, I've got to know. Is there something wrong with the-"

"Bray Wyatt- I'm not sure if he's right but I know it's possible- said that I'm carrying both your baby and Seth's. He said that Abigail could sense these things. I won't know for sure until I go to the doctor for my first appointment next week, but that's what Seth and I are going off of until we know for sure." She explained quietly, her eyes never meeting Dean's concerned gaze. Her eyes stayed on the grass in front of her and not once did her gaze falter. She couldn't look him in the eye, she was certain that she would cry if she did. "I want you in your child's life, too, and I could never strip you of that."

"Thank you."

"I loved you, too, y'know. I still do. But there's also this love for Seth and I'm not at all sure what I want." I know I don't deserve either of you.

"Does he make you happy?"

_But he's not you._ CJ thought to herself as she nodded slowly. _He could never be you._

"I'm happy with him. There are some differences between that will definitely put bumps in the road, but what's a relationship without hardship?"

"It's all about how you guys work through it all." Dean mumbled, taking a sip of his beer. "So I've heard."

"Yeah." She agreed quietly, standing up straight before handing his jacket back. "Seth is going to be wondering where I'm at. Thank you for your coat, Sir Ambrose."

"It was my pleasure, your highness. One last thing?"

"Sure."

"Do you think we'll ever be as close as we once were?" He felt weak asking such a question, but he had to know.

"Maybe at one point down the road. It'll take a lot to get passed our more recent issue, but you were once my best friend Dean. We can do it."

"Thanks." Dean mumbled just as Seth popped up in the doorway and CJ headed back inside, leaving him to watch as Seth's arm was placed possessively around her waist and she was pulled into his side. It was hard watching them be together online, but it was much worse in person.

_At least you got to talk to her, Ambrose. Be happy about that._

* * *

After being paraded around the room and introduced to all of these people that were Seth's friends and family, CJ was tasked with lighting all twenty eight of the candles on Seth's birthday cake; twenty six of them were the traditional stick ones while the other two were shaped like a two and an eight. The only lighter in the house was the one Dean tossed to her and she had a hard time using it so Carla stepped in, mumbling about how useful CJ wasn't. But CJ didn't let it bother her, since Seth looked bothered enough while he watched his mom light the candles.

So CJ got her phone from Seth and took a picture of him waiting to blow out the candles before the lights were shut off and she set to adjusting the setting on her phone camera while everyone started singing. In her opinion, Seth looked so adorable with the paper cone hat on his head with the string keeping it attached obviously digging uncomfortably into his growing beard and cheeks. Then there was the faces he was making at her while she sang that amplified how adorable he looked. There was also how handsome he looked in that black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that really got her going and made her bite her lip to keep the thoughts of what she wanted to do to him when they got home at bay.

_Fucking hormones and Seth being hot. Fuck me._

"... Happy birthday to you."

"I don't know what to wish for since I already have everything I could ever ask for in all of you." Seth laughed and CJ smiled as she felt Roman nudge her gently. She knew that her making Seth happy was making the big man happy, since Seth more than deserved to be happy. She was relieved to hear that he and Dean were being civil even though there was a huge rift between them, but they were trying to fix it and that's what truly mattered.

* * *

"I need you to meet me upstairs in about five minutes." Seth whispered in her ear after he finished his cake and came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms tight around her waist so she could feel why. "It's important."

"Can't it wait? The last thing I need is your-"

"Mom isn't gonna find us, because she isn't gonna know. Baby, please. It's my birthday." Seth pleaded, placing a kiss behind her ear in a spot that he knew would turn her on, and CJ sighed but nodded which earned Seth spinning her around and pulling her into an enthusiastic kiss. "You're the best."

"I try."

Seth only grinned, kissing her again before going over to talk to somebody and CJ found herself in limbo because she wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't going to start a conversation and just leave abruptly a couple minutes into the conversation because Seth needed to get off so badly that he couldn't wait until they got home. But she wasn't complaining. His sex drive perfectly complimented when her hormones made her horny and she couldn't ask for much more than that.

CJ found herself growing anxious as it came time for her disappearing act, having already seen Seth slip up the stairs a couple minutes ago. She couldn't believe that she was about to go have some kind of sex with Seth in his parents' house during his birthday party while there were about twenty people downstairs and they were all there to see him. But she managed to make her way up the stairs without being noticed and made her way down the hall, but didn't know what room to enter. That is, until somebody covered her mouth and pulled her through the second door on the left.

Panic coursed through her veins as she was held tight to the person's chest and he began to shush her to calm her down. She knew it was Seth, but that didn't change the fact that he scared her.

"Baby, shhh. It was only me."

"You scared me, jerk." CJ scolded when he removed his hand, lightly swatting his arm while he locked the door. "Your room?"

"Yep. D'ya wanna come take care of the birthday boy?" He asked as he undid his belt and she lowered onto her knees while she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His jeans and briefs were pulled down to his mid thigh, freeing his erection and CJ looked up at Seth in mild surprise.

"How do you get this hard at a birthday party?"

"You're fucking hot and I was thinking of this morning when you- fuck." Seth cursed when her mouth closed around his head and he felt her tongue lapping at the precum leaking from his tip. "Shit, babe." He sighed when her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, running his fingers through her hair while he met her gaze. "There's nothing hotter than the visual of you with my cock in your mouth."

CJ only winked before relaxing and taking more of him into her mouth, inch by inch until he was in as far as she could take. What wasn't covered was attended to by her hand, squeezing and twisting with every slow bob her head made down his length. Her free hand gripped his thigh to keep her balance, nails digging into the taut skin while she watched Seth as she worked.

His hand never left her head and he wasn't trying to control what she was doing, but he was trying really hard to watch. Sometimes his head went back in ecstasy, but for the most part his eyes were on her.

_Hopefully this is a gift that gives back because I think my panties are ruined_. CJ thought to herself just before Seth stopped her and pulled her up to her feet. His mouth found hers in a searing kiss, his hand cupping the back of her neck to keep her mouth on his while his free hand brought her leg up to his waist.

"Move your panties." Seth demanded, his voice no louder than a whisper, and CJ nodded as her lips pressed to his once again while she obeyed his command. She felt his hand leave her thigh but she kept her leg around his waist while he guided himself into her wet entrance. He watched as her head fell back while he filled her slowly, kissing the skin of her neck that she exposed to him. "Be quiet and take it like a good girl, CJ." He mumbled against her skin, turning so that her back was against the wall before he slowly guided her other leg up and around his waist. She hiked her dress up a bit and Seth pressed his face into her chest as his hips started snapping mercilessly into hers. There was no controlled rhythm, just a shared goal: get off and get off quietly.

Seth was proud of CJ for releasing her inhibitions and taking this fucking like a champ while there were other people in the house. He was surprised that she hadn't made a peep since he first slid into her, and looked up from her chest to see that she had her back arched slightly and her head leaning back against the wall and he found himself enjoying the visual of her chest bouncing with every upward thrust his hips made, driving his length mercilessly into her pussy and not at all feeling bad about it.

"I'm not going to be walking right after this." CJ commented quietly and Seth smirked before she cupped his cheek and guided his mouth to hers. He felt her walls tighten around his length and let out a small groan at the tight fit, pushing through her orgasm until he came with a groan soon after, dropping his head onto her chest as he fought to recover.

"I love you so much, babe."

"I love you, too. Happy birthday, Sethie." CJ spoke softly, gently stroking his cheek. "How are we going to get back down there, and when can we go home?"

"Very soon. I've got it all figured out."

* * *

With Roman and Dean sleeping downstairs on the pullout in the living room, Seth and CJ couldn't get another round of sex in. Not that either was complaining, because she was worn out from bring pregnant and everything else she had to do that day and Seth didn't want to push her. She had given him a brief overview of how her conversation with Dean went earlier in the night and, although he was certain that Dean was plotting against him, he was glad that they at least talked and agreed to work on their problems.

At the end of the night, it was Seth who was holding her to his chest while she slept soundly and Dean was trying not to cuddle with Roman. Maybe down the road, he'd feel like Dean had redeemed himself enough to share a bed him and CJ, but that was a long way away. He knew that CJ wouldn't mind whenever that day came, but right now there was a smile on her face while she snuggled into his chest, and that's what mattered right now.

_Happy birthday to me._

* * *

**Pretty sure this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this sorry, and in honor of Seth's birthday, it was only fitting. I just want it to be Friday, because then Sunday isn't so far away. I'm so excited for Payback even though I really only want to watch The Shield and Bad News Barrett. **

**Thank you to **_ChelleLew, AshleighxAwesome, angelsdee327, UntilNeverDawns, Sarcastic Nightmare, and TaijiaK_** for reviewing the last chapter! **


	48. Questions

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

In.

Out.

The breathing exercises that she was doing with Seth were driving CJ nuts. She wasn't giving birth for another eight months, why were they practicing breathing? Another question on her mind was why were they practicing breathing exercises with some Sounds of the Rainforest bullshit playing in the background? If he was aiming for relaxing, he was going the absolute wrong direction. But she wasn't going to tell him that, since she didn't want to upset him before they went out to dinner with his parents.

"Put your diaphragm in it, babe."

"I'd rather put my diaphragm into other things." CJ muttered, rubbing her stomach. "When are you going to tell your parents that I'm pregnant?"

"Soon."

"Soon as in before it gets obvious or soon as in when I'm about to pop?"

"Damnit, CJ, soon means soon." Seth snapped, irritating the blonde sitting across from him in the backyard. "Babe, I'm-"

"Don't apologize, I'm being pushy and I'm sorry." CJ said softly, standing up and heading inside, giving Seth's head a gentle pat on the way in. He wasn't sure if she was pissed or sad, and he didn't know what to do about it. He hated not knowing how she was feeling, since half the time she probably didn't know what she was feeling or understand why she felt what she did. It was one of the few things that made their relationship hard, because he always knew what he was feeling and she never did. It was something that made him wonder how she'd deal with their kids when she was on an emotionally off day. Would she make it work or shut down? Hopefully the former but the latter was always an option that loomed over his head.

"What do you want for lunch?" CJ called and he shrugged, laying back in the grass.

"You're cooking?"

"I can." She stated, and Seth decided that he should go cuddle his woman and make his apology known.

"Don't ruin your appetite for tonight, sweetheart." He warned, smile playing on his lips as he made his way into the house and headed for the kitchen where he saw CJ leaning against the counter and looking at her phone.

"I don't really want to go." CJ said quietly, looking up at Seth as she set her phone down. She really didn't like the crestfallen look on his face, but she had to do what was best for her. "You should have a night with your family and food is starting to nauseate me so it might be best that I don't go."

"Babe, I don't want to just leave you here."

"How different would that be from when you're on tour?" CJ asked, not meaning to sound so bitter. But in all actuality, she was bitter. She didn't know why she didn't want Seth to feel bad, but she really didn't want Seth to feel bad about working or spending time with his family.

"I guess it wouldn't be any different." Seth mumbled, gently kicking at the counter. He really hoped that this was just a badly placed mood swing and that she really wasn't upset over him having to work or going to dinner with his family. "I wish I understood what you were upset about, babe."

"I wish you'd stop treating me like I'm fragile just because I'm pregnant!" CJ snapped, smacking the counter in frustration. "I get the whole 'precious cargo' thing, I do, but I'm capable of doing things on my own."

"I just don't think I'd feel right leaving you alone like this."

"Like what? I'm perfectly healthy, and you had no problem leaving me back in January when my ribs were broken."

"I spent the night with you!" Seth argued, not meaning to raise his voice but CJ was pushing his buttons with her false history.

"Bullshit! You were gone before I woke up and your side of the bed was ice cold." She debated and Seth groaned loudly as he made his way around to trap her against the sink before she tried walking away from him. "Just leave me alone, Seth."

"No, I'm going to make this right and figure out what the hell is going on with you. We were just fine last night and this morning, so I know it's not because you talked to Dean. Is it your hormones or something else?"

"Seth-"

"CJ, we can't have a healthy relationship if we keep letting shit slide. Talk to me, babe. Tell me how to make it better."

"You can't just expect to make everything better, Seth. Some things can't be made better."

"Maybe so, but they can be adjusted to make life better." Seth reasoned, delicately cupping net cheeks in his hands to endure that they made eyes contact. "I want to help you make those adjustments, babe, but I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared, Seth."

"Scared of what? My mom?"

"There's that, but I'm terrified that I'll be a bad mother." That's wasn't the full story but, until CJ knew what was going on in her head, all he needed was the very basics. "This is all so hard on me, because Heyman is going to be disappointed in me, management is going to be pissed that I'm not coming back, and I don't even want to get myself started on the fans."

"Fuck all of them and their opinions. Even my mom. What matters right now is us and Dean, since he's stepping up. We're going to be fine." Seth assured, pulling her into a hug. He felt her tears begin to soak into his shirt and rubbed her back soothingly with one hand, the other cradled the back of her head and kept it in place while he periodically kissed the top of her head. "I'm scared about being a bad parent, too."

"You are?"

"Damn right I am. In case you've forgotten, this is also my first rodeo." He spoke softly, offering a smile when she pulled back to look up at him. "I'm honestly terrified. I don't even know how to hold a baby, add in feeding and changing a diaper? Fuck me."

"I can teach you."

"See? You're already one step ahead." Seth praised, grinning when she smiled. "No more tears, babe, and please don't ever be afraid to talk to me about stuff that bothers you. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm-"

"If you say sorry, I swear to god, I'll spank you."

"Sorry." CJ mumbled and Seth smirked, carefully throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her up the stairs.

"I do believe that I warned you."

* * *

Once Dean got home to Vegas the first thing he did was go to sleep. He had to admit that he slept better knowing that CJ didn't totally hate him and wanted him in their child's life. He just didn't understand how exactly he'd be there for her while she was pregnant now that she lived with Seth.

_Things to consider._ Dean thought to himself as he swung his still denim clad legs over the side of the bed, cold bare feet hitting the sun-warmed hardwood soundlessly. Sleeping in his jeans wasn't something he did often, but it wasn't uncomfortable so he really didn't mind being dog tired and just taking his socks and shirt off before falling asleep. He knew that CJ would've had a problem with it, had she been there, and it made him look back at the empty side of his bed and wish that she was there; checking her texts and scrolling through her Twitter and Instagram feeds before asking him what he wanted to eat.

Sadly, he didn't have her there with him and was all alone in his apartment. So he ignored the screaming pain in his back that came from the buildup of so many botched moves and dives through the ropes and stood, feeling things in his back pop into place while he stretched a bit before making his way into his bathroom in search of his bottle of over-the-counter pain killers.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Dean couldn't help but grimace at how tired and miserable he looked. His hair was always a mess, bags beneath his eyes, and it seemed as though a frown was permanently on his face. He could blame work all he wanted, but he knew it was because he lost his woman. He opened the cabinet, grateful to not have to look at his reflection any longer, and grabbed the lone bottle in the cabinet. The bottle gave him some shit when he tried opening it the first time, but it wasn't long before he shook the two liquid gels into his hand and quickly swallowed them, filling up the cheap plastic cup with water from the tap to wash then down with. It'd be a while before they kicked in, but he'd come to terms with the fact that he did this to himself. Did he regret any of it? Never.

He remembered Roman suggesting that he get a massage while they were in Europe, and dismissing the idea because all he wanted was CJ's hands working his muscles. She had only done it a couple times, but he didn't want anybody else but her straddling his back and touching him. He missed her way too much, and every day he fought the urge to call her. But today, now that he knew that she didn't hate him, just might be the day that he called because he missed her.

He made his way out to the kitchen, scratching along the waistband of his briefs on his way. He had added an autographed picture of her in her gear with her championship to his wall, and it hung there proudly. He spent a lot of time sitting on his couch and drunkenly rambling apologies to her picture, sometimes he just stared at her and remembered all the times he got to peel her gear off of her body and pleasure her in the confines of their hotel rooms. Of course recalling those memories led to an erection that he had to take care of; most times he went to his bedroom but others he just sat on the couch and went for it. He could probably never tell her about that, and he knew that before the next time she came to his apartment, he'd have to take that picture off his wall and stash it somewhere so he didn't look like he was obsessed with her.

"What am I going to eat?" Dean asked himself, opening the fridge even though he knew that the only things in it were a six pack of beer and the sixteen ounce bottle of strawberry milk that he bought from a vending machine in the airport. "How did I not finish this?" He mumbled to himself, pulling the bottle of milk out of the fridge and opening the drawer where he kept his takeout menus and found one for the Thai place three blocks away that he and CJ ate at when she went to Vegas with him that one time.

* * *

"You'll be alright without me, babe?" Seth asked, looking back at CJ as he pulled his shirt over his head. She only stared at him as she ran a brush through her hair, holding the duvet over her chest. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't worry about me all night, Sethie. Have fun with your family and I'll be here when you get home." She assured, smiling when he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Will you still be naked?"

"I don't like walking around the house naked, so probably not." Seth pouted and she pecked his lips. "But when you get home you can get me naked again."

"Fuck, yes." He moaned, pressing his lips to hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth before she pushed him away. "Babe-"

"You're going to get all worked up and you don't have the time to take care of it." CJ reasoned, keeping her finger on his lips to silence him. "When you get home, I'm all yours."

"Can I ask you something, babe?"

"Anything within reason." She mumbled, unsure of anything he could ask that would make his face turn all serious.

"How are things going to work with you, me, and Dean?" Seth asked, watching as she set her bush to the side and place her hand on his.

"What do you mean?"

"If Bray is wrong, and it's only Dean's baby, what are we going to do?" Seth reworded his question, turning his hand over so he could hold onto her smaller hand. "I don't want to lose you, CJ, but I can't keep you away from Dean."

"Seth, I'm with you and I love you."

"But you also love him. I can see it in your eyes that you do." Seth commented and CJ dropped her head, unable to look him in the eyes. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, CJ. I understand. We're two totally different guys and together we're everything you need. I need to know what you want, though, because I'm not giving you up."

"Can we talk about this later, Seth?" She asked quietly, not expecting to ever have this conversation Seth and not having any idea what to say to him. She didn't want to upset him, but she just didn't have an answer.

"Of course. I know I kind of blindsided you with that, and I'm sorry, I just-"

"Sethie, it's fine, don't apologize. I'll mull it over while you're out. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know how much Dean would like this, since it gets cold in Iowa, but maybe he could come live here with us so he can be with you and his baby, because I don't want you to leave."

"That's really generous of you, Seth."

"If it'll make you happy, I'll do it." He assured with a smile, kissing her forehead before checking his phone for the time. "I gotta go. Don't be afraid to call or text if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Seth."

"I love you, too, CJ." He murmured, pressing his lips to hers before kissing her cheek. "See you in a couple hours."

"I'll be here." She mumbled as she laid down on her side, pulling the duvet up to her chin. Seth kissed her head one last time before patting her side and heading out.

I miss him already. CJ thought to herself when she heard the front door close downstairs. Kevin had jumped up to join her on the bed and she smiled, reaching for her phone on the nightstand. She had only one text and that was from Dean.

_'Do you have time to talk?'_

* * *

**Thank you to UntilNeverDawns, ArtisticLullaby, Sarcastic Nightmare, angelsdee327, Shel Grissom, TaijiaK, and Guest for reviewing the last chapter! **


	49. Behind the Pet Names

When Seth got back home he was slightly drunk and CJ had fallen asleep after talking to Dean for a couple hours. He was a bit disappointed to see that she had gotten into some pajamas, since all he wanted right now was to be buried in her warmth. They'd slept like that before, but even drunk Seth had a couple of his manners in tact. Only a couple, since he had flopped onto the bed to kick off his shoes, and even leaned back and used her as a support while he tried to get undressed.

"God, Seth, get off." CJ mumbled, moving so he would get the gist to get off of her.

"I can't get my pants off." Seth groaned and she sighed, but made no move to help him, since she didn't coddle drunk people. He got drunk and now that was his problem. "You could help."

"That's not my specialty, nor is it my problem. Just go to bed, Seth."

"This is not how a relationship works. Can I at least have a kiss?" Seth asked, leaning over her shoulder to which she scrunched her nose in distaste when she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"No, because you've been drinking."

"C'mon, baby, just one and I'll leave you alone."

"No."

"Babe, please? Just one. Don't be a bitch."

"Let me sleep."

"Gimmie a kiss. You would've kissed Dean, and you know it." CJ, upon realizing that she was out options, did the one thing that she knew would shut him up. She sat up, grabbed her pillow, hit him with it, then took it out of the room. Seth was in a state of shock, not expecting that assault out of his girlfriend and definitely not expecting her to abandon her bed to go sleep on the couch. But he was drunk and mad at her negligence so he didn't care about her sleeping on the couch.

Once CJ got comfortable on the couch, having not bothered with pulling it out into a bed, she pulled out her phone to text Dean. Their phone call about feelings had somehow turned into serenading each other to old rock songs and she had fallen asleep to Billy Joel's "Piano Man" in the style of Dean Ambrose which, in her opinion, wasn't a bad way to go out.

_**'Sorry I fell asleep on you'**_ Even though she was certain that being casual might send Dean a mixed signal, she needed to talk to somebody who wasn't drunk.

_'I don't mind. What woke you up?'_ His reply came five minutes later, and she felt like she possibly woke him up.

_**'Kevin wanting to play. He's a little ball of energy and Seth needs his sleep.'**_

_'And you don't? CJ you're pregnant. You should be getting your sleep too.'_

_**'I know. I'm just not tired I guess.' **_That was a lie. She knew that Dean would know that was a lie, and she knew for sure that he was calling her bluff when he called her.

_"That's bullshit and you know it."_

"Hello to you, too." She spoke softly, smirk playing on her lips as she tapped her feet on the arm of the couch. "You sound tired."

_"CJ, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing's wrong. Why does everyone assume that something is wrong with me?"

_"Because there's always something bothering you."_ Dean reasoned, his tone telling her that she wasn't allowed to argue his point. _"You carry the world on your shoulders and you're constantly bothered."_

"Dean, I'm fine."

_"You weren't fine earlier, and I know that whatever nap you had didn't fix it. Talk to me, CJ."_

_Fuck._ CJ thought to herself as Dean's side of the line went quiet and she looked up at the ceiling. A few moments of silence passed between them, she could hear Dean shuffling with something while she counted the little specks on the ceiling.

"I've been thinking about something Seth asked me earlier." She started, feeling that now was as good a time as any to talk to him about what was really on her mind other than her boyfriend that was currently an asshole.

_"He proposed, didn't he? Son of a-"_

"No." CJ quickly cut him off, knowing that it'd be a while before she ever got married and she'd probably prefer marrying Dean, who didn't have a large family to impress, over Seth, who had a mother with an opinion the size of Canada that felt like it was more important than the whole continent of North America. "It'll be a while before that happens."

_"Good. What did he ask?"_

"He wanted to know how things were going to work between the three of us, since you want to be supportive during the pregnancy and be a father to your child, and he's not giving me up if Bray Wyatt is wrong." CJ started, lightly drumming her free hand against her stomach. "I didn't know what to say, or what to do, because I've never really thought about it."

_"Did he have any grand suggestions?"_

"He said that he'd be willing to have you move to Iowa and live with us, but to be honest I don't think he could handle it."

_"He couldn't. Seth is way too possessive. Besides, it gets cold in Iowa during the winter and it snows there. I love you and our kid, but I can't do snow. I wouldn't want to live that close to Seth's parents, either. His mom is kind of..." _Dean trailed off, and CJ nodded. There was no way to describe how Seth's mom could get.

"Oh god, I know." She groaned softly. "The woman told me I was useless because I can't use a lighter."

_"Every time I see her she tells me that I need to quit smoking, not drink so much, and find a good woman to settle down with. Could you imagine the way she'd look at me when she found out that you, me, and Seth lived together because you had both our kids?"_ Dean asked and CJ nodded once again, not at all prepared for what would happen when she gave birth. Hopefully they didn't look too different from one another and both looked more like her than their fathers. _"Fuck us, right?"_

"She doesn't know I'm pregnant yet." CJ said quietly, looking over the back of the couch to make sure Seth wasn't nearby. The last thing she needed was for him to hear her talking bad about his mother with Dean, of all people. "He said that he'd tell her soon, but he leaves Saturday morning and I think I'm going to start showing soon."

_"I get this sinking feeling that she's going to hate you."_ Dean laughed and CJ nodded.

"Tell me about it. It's bad enough that my hormones confuse me more than I ever could, but add in a constant reminder that I'm a whore? Fuck me sideways."

_"I've done that to you already, it was so great."_

"I think that's how I got pregnant in the first place." CJ laughed, stopping to yawn.

_"Somebody is still tired." _Dean commented and CJ nodded, shifting to lay on her side. _"You can go to sleep, if you want to, CJ."_

"But I wanted to talk to you about what you thought we should do. I'm tired of you guys putting decisions on me already, and-"

_"I don't know. I'll think about it, okay? Make sure you tell Seth about not wanting to make all the decisions, and you put some thought into it too. No matter what Seth and I think, we both want what's best for you and only you know what'll be best for you right now."_

"You're right." CJ sighed, adjusting her pants. "This is just so hard, Dean."

_"I'm fuckin' miserable without you and if we could go back to that night, just so I could approach the situation differently, I definitely would."_

"I know, Dean. But we'd still be in this situation, only the tables would be turned. Being honest, I think this was the best way for all this to happen. I've been forced to look at things in ways I never would have though of." That was her way of saying that she never would have considered going to a therapist if she was with Dean, but she wasn't telling anybody about therapy just yet.

_"Are you saying that Seth is the better guy for you?"_

"No. It's hard to explain but I can tell you that I'll never be sure who the 'better guy' for me is. You're both two different guys who offer me two different things that I desperately need."

_"I know, honeybee."_

"Why do you call me honeybee?" CJ asked, hoping he would finally tell her. He always used to dodge the subject, so she was hoping he was guilty enough to just tell her.

_"Because I saw somewhere that honeybees have really small brains, but they also have this weird ability to learn and remember things."_

"So...it's because I have a tiny brain?" CJ asked, fighting the urge to laugh at the nervous stammering that came from the blonde on the other line.

_"Uh, well- fuck- that's- uh- definitely not how that was supposed to sound. That wasn't everything I wanted to say, either."_

"Please continue, then." She laughed, pressing her face into the couch to muffle the sound. She didn't want to wake up Seth.

_"And they're good at calculating shit, and you're always calculating your next move, y'know? Plus they're pretty cool and necessary for human life, and you're necessary for my life."_

"Did you fall asleep to Nat Geo one night?" CJ asked and he chuckled.

_"Maybe. Why did you call me honey badger?"_

"Because if I had to compare you to any animal, it'd be the honey badger. You're fearless, tough, smart, and vicious when you need to be. And you're cute."

_"You think honey badgers are cute?"_

"How could you not? And they're just so bad ass."

_"That bad boy thing gets all the ladies, I suppose you're just a victim of the stereotype." _Dean mused with a chuckle, and CJ yawned.

"How are you using such big words so late in the night?"

_"Stereotype?"_

"No, victim." She joked, smiling when Dean let out a hearty laugh.

_"I- ah- I hope our kid takes after you and is adorable as hell when he's tired."_

"Who said it'd be a boy?"

_"I'm hoping its a boy, because I don't think I could handle having a girl. Between the two of us and our great genetics, she'd probably be an eleven and I don't think I'll be in the mood to beat all those dirty boys away with a stick."_

"Dirty boys like you?" CJ asked with a smirk, yawning again as he laughed.

_"If she brought home a guy like me, I don't know what I'd do. Probably buy a gun and kick his ass, but still. This is why I want a boy."_

"I can understand."

_"What's it going to take to put you out for the night? Not that I don't love talking to you, but you should be sleeping, CJ."_

"Just keep talking to me. I'll be out soon. What did you have for dinner?"

_"Well, I woke up at around dinner time and drank the strawberry milk I bought at the airport, then I ordered some Thai food from that place you liked."_

"Thai sounds soo good right now. Holy shit."

_"Cravings?"_

"Mhm. Keep saying words, Dean. Please."

_"You got it, your highness."_

* * *

When Seth's internal clock woke him up at six thirty, he was surprised to see that CJ wasn't in bed. The blonde had never really been much of a morning person, her pregnancy only made her less of a morning person. So seeing that she wasn't in bed was surprising...until he remembered his actions from the night before.

_She really slept on the couch and I'm really a huge dick._ Seth scolded himself as he got out of bed, scratching his chest as he made his way out of the bedroom. He felt terrible about how he treated her and knew that she really didn't deserve it. It was bad enough that she felt bad about loving both him and Dean, but the comment he made probably only made her feel worse about it.

He tried his hardest not to make it sound like a stampede was coming down the stairs, but he was in a rush to make amends so whatever thuds were heard he'd apologize for later. Kevin trotted happily behind him, completely unaware of Seth's current distress as he followed the two toned man down the stairs and to the back door. Once Kevin was taken care if, Seth went into the living room to see CJ fast asleep on the couch with her phone in her hand and looking cold.

"Why didn't you grab a blanket, silly girl?" Seth asked quietly as he carefully picked her up from her position on the couch and cradled her in his arms. She stirred slightly, to which he shushed her like a parent would try to soothe a child back to sleep.

"Seth?"

"It's me, babe. I'm just carrying you up to bed. Go back to sleep."

"You were a dick last night."

"I know, and I'm sorry." He said softly as he started the ascent up the stairs and she nodded against his shoulder.

"If you do it again, I'll kick your ass." CJ warned, lightly slapping his cheek before she closed her eyes.

"I'll do better for you." He assured, laying her back down and tucking her in bed, being sure that she was in the spot that was still warm from where he was laying. "You had to be freezing down there, why didn't you grab a blanket?"

"I didn't think about it. Will you cuddle with me?"

"Of course, babe." Since her eyes were still closed, she couldn't see the relieved smile that spread across her boyfriend's features. Relief didn't scratch the surface of what he was feeling at being so quickly forgiven, but she'd most likely surprise him later in the day with some bullshit related to the incident. She always kept him on his toes. "Better?" Seth asked once she was locked in his warm embrace, her back to his chest.

"Mhm."

"Y'know, we never celebrated your birthday." He commented, feeling her shrug. "I didn't even get you anything."

"I was with Adam and Beth, we all went and got ice cream. You're the only person on the active roster who knows when my birthday is, so I'm not surprised nor do I care that it wasn't celebrated. Big parties in my honor aren't my thing."

"But-"

"Drop it, Seth." Her pajamas may have had ducks on them, but he knew damn well to take her seriously when she told him to drop a subject. He was just surprised to hear that she wanted nothing to do with her birthday. He couldn't understand why, but he would leave her alone about it.

Even if he wanted to throw her a party.

"How do you get drunk when you're at dinner with your family, anyways?" CJ asked and Seth bit back a chuckle.

"With my family, easily. Something has to make my mom's constant babbling about me getting married bearable. That's a while away for us, beautiful."

"We are so far from ready for that." CJ agreed, nestling back into Seth and smiling at the warmth he radiated. "You're always so warm and I like it."

* * *

**I thought getting the work that I brought home would take much longer than just an hour and drank some coffee and I couldn't sleep so there's going to be a lot of writing going on until I crash. Maybe an update on this one or another story of mine that I've been neglecting. I dunno.**

**Thanks to **_ArtisticLullaby, ChelleLew, Sarcastic Nightmare, UntilNeverDawns, Dixiewinxwrites12, TaijiaK, and angelsdee327 _**for reviewing the last chapter! And thanks to **_Guest _**for reviewing the chapter before the last one! I appreciate it!**


	50. What?

"Tell me about your relationship with Seth." Irene requested, staring down the blonde who was once again staring out the window. The therapist had done her research over the past week, discovering the very little of her personal life that was on the internet. The most important and obvious factor was her relationship with fellow wrestler Seth Rollins. He probably had a huge impact on CJ's emotions and she possibly wasn't even aware of it.

"He's my boyfriend and I love him. We live together." CJ stated, almost as if reading off an imaginary list that was on the window, making Irene shake her head as she made a note of it.

"What is he like?" Irene asked, noting the shrug and look of uncertainty on the blonde's features.

"He's funny, fun to be around, great in bed, attractive, loyal. Seth is one of my best friends." CJ mumbled, sighing when all she heard was the scratching of pen on paper.

"And he loves you?"

"He does. He's loved me longer than I've loved him."

"Did your heart once belong to another?"

"Ah- yeah. I guess you could say that. Currently my heart belongs to him and his best friend, but first it was wrestling."

"Wrestling?" Irene repeated, meeting CJ's gaze. The blonde simply nodded, a small smile on her face before she looked back to the window.

"Wrestling. At first I hated it, because it was why my dad was never home. Then I grew to love it once I realized how beautiful it was. I couldn't give up wrestling for a man, since I've seen so many careers ruined over crumbled relationships within the business, I just couldn't allow myself to get involved and then lose everything." The blonde elaborated, dropping her head to stare at her boots. Irene could tell that there was more to it, but she wasn't going to push just yet.

"What about Seth's friend that you say you also love?"

"Dean? He's... An interesting one. If you think I'm a tough patient, you should try an hour with him." CJ laughed, and for the first time CJ looked like she actually wanted to have a conversation about one of Irene's suggested topics. "He was my protector for a while, we ended up spending a lot of time together as a result, and he says he loves me and I feel like I love him. He makes me happy, he's- what's that word Cole likes to use? Eccentric. I've never met another man like him, and I doubt that I ever will."

"Something tells me that you're leaning more towards Dean than you are towards Seth."

"Yeah, I know I am. But things happened a certain way and I can't break Seth's heart again. I love him too much to hurt him again." Her voice dropped to being barely above a whisper, smile gone, and her feet set to kicking at the floor. "But when I have Dean, I want Seth. When I have Seth, I want Dean. I can't figure it out and it drives me nuts that I can't."

"You want to be with them both even though you feel that you can't have both."

"I know I can't. They're both too possessive to share me, regardless of the circumstance."

"You won't know until you try." Irene said softly, not budging from her seat. "Now, let's address your depression concerns before we get into anything else."

"It's weird really. When I'm alone, I'm so mean to myself. Like, verbally. I've never tried hurting myself, but I just get this really low self esteem and I feel like I'm worthless. But when I'm around other people, namely Seth, there's nothing like that happening aside from the usual pregnancy hormones."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." CJ said softly, tucking her hands into her zipup hoodie. "It's weird though. I've never really understood what I was feeling or why I was feeling what I was, being pregnant just scrambles my brain more with these fucking hormonal mood swings and- I just want to be in control again."

"In control?"

"I used to be independent. Ever since I got hurt back in January, I've been dependent on everybody but myself and I'm losing control of the situation and it's driving me crazy."

"Christina, look me in my eyes." Irene demanded, her suddenly strict tone surprising CJ into obeying. Upon seeing the tears falling down her cheeks, Irene stood and retrieved the box of Kleenex from her desk and gently dabbed at CJ's cheeks. "Listen very closely. You do have control and you are still that strong independent woman. You come to me alone, and I doubt that anybody knows you're here. That's independence. You came to me for help, not because you were forced to, that's having control of yourself. Your boyfriend is traveling a lot, leaving you at home, there's independence. You are carrying a child in your body, you control how you take care of yourself and that child. You may feel as though you've lost control, but you have not." She emphasized those last three words, trying to drive her point home to the young blonde. When CJ nodded, sniffling a bit, Irene smiled before going to sit down in her chair.

"What do we talk about now?"

"Whatever you'd like to speak about, Miss Copeland."

"You're going to be the death of me, Dr. Thompson."

"I certainly hope not." Irene mumbled, small smile still on her face as she wrote in the notepad. "I want you to try journaling your feelings. I know that you say you're never sure of what you're feeling, so I want you to record the time, what you think you're feeling, and what you feel triggered this feeling. All this week until you see me on Monday."

"Oh, uh, alright."

"And before you ask, there's no way you could possibly mess this up. It's how you feel about the situation, not how you think you should feel. When Seth comes home, hug him and let him know how much you love and care for him, and don't be afraid to tell him that you want to try being around both him and Dean romantically at the same time. Don't push, just suggest. Same time next week?"

"Uh, yeah. Thank you, Dr. Thompson." CJ mumbled as she made her way out of the office and Irene made her final notes once the door was shut.

_'Emotionally challenged and conflicted. Closer observation necessary.'_

"I'm going to figure you out, Christina Copeland."

* * *

_'Our world is about to change for the better babe.'_

When CJ got the text from Seth, she wasn't sure how to take it. Obviously he had good news, but was it news pertaining to Evolution backing off? Was his mom agreeing to be nicer? Did he finally tell his mom? She hated that he had been so vague, so she decided to call him.

_"Hey, babe."_

"Hey, Sethie. I got your text and it confused the hell out of me. Care to explain?"

_"You'll see on raw. Its one of those 'always darkest before the dawn' things, but the sun is coming up and she's lookin' beautiful."_

"Alright. I went to the doctor today."

_"Is everything fine with the babies?"_

"It was just basic medical history bullshit. Nobody in your family has history of genetic problems in birth, right? I said no, but-"

_"Nah, we're good there. Anything else?"_

"I've got some blood tests and screenings in a couple weeks to see if they have birth defects of any kind, and yeah. We're good."

_"Awesome."_ Seth breathed, chuckling a bit._ "I love you so much, CJ. I'm doing this for you."_

"Doing what?" CJ asked, concern flashing across her features as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. "Don't do anything stupid like you did last night, Seth. I still haven't recovered from that heart attack."

_"You'll see on Raw tonight. I just want things to be better for you."_

"Things are good for me, Seth. I don't understand-"

_"You will. I gotta go. I love you, baby."_

"I love you, too. Tell the guys I said hi."

_"I will." _Seth assured before hanging up, leaving CJ to look down at her phone in confusion.

_What the hell was he talking about? _She asked herself, grabbing the mail key off the hook and letting Kevin follow her outside. The Yorkie stayed in the yard and let CJ cross the street by herself, but yipped happily at Michelle as the brunette tended to her flowers.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Seth's paycheck. My paycheck. Bill. Shit. A letter from Adam? The fuck?" CJ mumbled to herself as she sorted through the mail while making her way back across the street.

"Oh, CJ!" Michelle called, successfully startling the blonde and grabbing the her attention as she stepped in the grass. "Are you always jumpy as hell?"

"Surprisingly, no. What's up?"

"Tonight I'm hosting a dinner-slash-wrestling-slash-baking night and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"It's not going to be a lot of people, right? 'Cause I don't think I can do-"

"It's just us two, Mikaela, and Sierra who just moved in across the street."

"Well then, when should I be over?" CJ asked with a smile, not at all mentally prepared for this but knowing that she was in desperate need of female friends. Michelle looked more than excited about her attendance, and CJ mentally prayed that she didn't have to autograph anything while she was there.

"Seven thirty. Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it. C'mon, Kev."

"Wear pajamas. It's one of those parties." Michelle called after CJ, who waved over her shoulder as she made her way to the front door. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was pretty excited to be invited to something. She just hoped that whatever happened on Raw wasn't so major that she'd be speechless. That would be bad.

_Why did Adam write me a letter? _CJ thought to herself as she tossed the other mail onto the counter and worked on opening the letter. _How does Adam even know where I live?_

_'Chrissie,_

_I know you're probably pissed that I wrote you a bullshit letter just to mail you a Subway gift card and a Babies R Us gift card, but fuck it. I'm bored as hell anyways._

_I'm proud of you for making the decision to be with Seth and stay with him even though you don't want to lose him or Dean. You've learned the final lesson: take a chance even if it means risking it all. You probably won't lose anything, because Seth is so in love with you it's crazy._

_I yelled at Dean after you called. I don't know if he snapped into shape or not, but I think I might have made him cry with that comment. Oops. He's lucky I didn't hunt his ass down. Talk to him and get things right between you two. Your babies will need their fathers, and hopefully they won't be at each other's throats around them. I know you'll figure that one out._

_Be safe in Iowa. Don't don't go cow tipping or do anything else that people from Iowa do for fun that sounds stupid sober but great drunk. Chances are, it's always a stupid idea. You shouldn't be drinking anyways. If I find out that you've been drinking, I'll kick your ass._

_Call or text me soon, kiddo. I'm never too busy for you and if you feel lonely I'm only a phone call or video chat away._

_Much love,_

_Adam._

_P.S. Beth and Lyric say hello. For some reason Beth thinks I'm giving her credit for the gift cards. _

_P.S.S. I'm not.'_

CJ wasn't sure why Adam's letter made her cry, but tears were dropping on the lined paper and she had to fold it up before it got completely ruined by her emotions. Next, she took note of her crying, why she felt like she was crying and recorded the time before taking the gift cards out of the envelope and taking a selfie with them and sending them to Seth.

_**'Guess what Adam and Beth sent?'**_

_'Babe that's so awesome. I love subway and I can't wait to shop for baby supplies with you. How much?'_

_**'25 for subway, 200 for BRU.'**_

_'Awesome. When you call later, tell him that I said thanks, too.'_

_**'I will. Be safe out there.'**_

_'I will. Love you'_

_**'Love you too.'**_

"Who said I was sharing?" CJ laughed to herself, setting the gift cards on the counter and heading up the stairs to dig out some pajamas.

* * *

Seth couldn't fight the smile on his face as he looked at the picture of her with the two gift cards. He could tell that she had been crying, but he wasn't going to ask why. She probably wouldn't tell him the truth about it anyway, since she lived in a world where she wasn't allowed to show weakness or let anybody into the inner confines of her mind if she felt they wouldn't understand(which was almost always). Boyfriend or not, she hardly ever let him in. He couldn't even begin to fathom the things she kept from him and, being perfectly honest, he didn't want to.

"Hey, Seth." Hunter called and he sighed, looking down at his phone one last time before turning it off and slipping it into his pocket and mentally apologizing to her before shit hit the fan for The Shield later in the night. Dean was probably going to call her and demand answers, and she wasn't going to have any for the eccentric blonde. CJ wasn't going to be able to contact him until he came home Thursday morning. He'd have answers for her by then, but until then she needed to be as in the dark as possible until he knew how to explain it so she would understand. "How's that girlfriend of yours?"

"She's good."

"I almost hit that, y'know." Orton commented from where he lounged on the couch in Hunter's office wearing only a tshirt and his wrestling trunks.

"You weren't anywhere close, but okay." Seth laughed, taking a tentative step back when The Viper tensed up.

"Calm down, guys. Randy you've got a girlfriend, Seth you have a girlfriend, and I have a wife. There's no competition in that category and if we're all going to work together, we need to push the matter of CJ Jericho aside and deal with the problem that is The Shield." Hunter quickly tried to defuse the tension between the two and Seth nodded. "Does she know, by the way?"

"No. Nobody knows, and nobody will see it coming."

"Good boy." Hunter laughed, patting Seth on the shoulder before gesturing to the steel chair in the room for Seth to sit down before leaning against the desk in the room and getting down to business. As much as Seth's mind was on the matter at hand, in the back of his mind he was worrying about CJ's reaction to all of this. He could only hope she'd understand that it was what he had to do, or hear him out at the very least.

* * *

**I wasn't the only one completely blindsided by Seth last night, right? Right? Like, I swore my heart started to break when he hit Roman that first time, and then it continued to gradually break until the curb stomp to Dean. My apartment was dead quiet after that because nobody knew what to say about that. Nobody expected Seth to be the one. I certainly didn't. I'm not ready to change my Words With Friends username yet.**

**Anyways, onto less saddening things... I'd like to thank **_TaijiaK, AshleighxAwsome, UntilNeverDawns, ChelleLew, angelsdee327, ArtisticLullaby, Sarcastic Nightmare, and MulishaMaiden_** for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate it!**


	51. Betrayal: A Great Topic for Girls Night

CJ was actually having a good time with these women. Michelle was a great host and cook, Sierra was just interesting in general, and CJ and Mikaela had already bonded slightly so she was comfortable. Despite the looks of confusion she got when she denied any kind of alcoholic beverage, nobody pushed her to reveal anything too revealing about herself until the one question she was expecting popped up.

"What's Seth like in bed?" Michelle asked, receiving a playful swat from Sierra while CJ giggled nervously around her glass of water. "If you saw the body on that man you'd be wondering, too."

"I have to say that Seth Rollins is one fine piece of ass." Mikaela spoke with a smirk, winking over at CJ who only sighed.

"It varies from day to day, but he's very active for the most part. He is well versed on pleasing a woman." CJ informed, smiling as the three women sitting at Michelle's dinner table with her chuckled.

"Define 'active'?"

"A lady never kisses and goes into detail when she tells." CJ teased, smile turning into a smirk when Michelle pointed at her.

"I like you."

"I get that a lot, it's weird." For the fifth time that night, the table erupted into laughter and CJ smirked as she took another drink.

_They like me...and I'm just being myself? Weird, but okay._ She thought to herself, hearing the Raw intro start and looking down at her phone. There was only one message on her phone, from Dean, asking about her doctors appointment. But CJ ignored it, deciding to wait until she wasn't among others to text him back. Dean was working anyways, and Batista leaving was more than beneficial to The Shield.

"Bet your man is happy about this, huh?" Sierra asked and CJ nodded with a smile as they all moved to the couch, each grabbing some kind of snack on their way.

"Anything negative revolving around Bluetista makes Seth happy. "

"What was he wearing last night anyways?" Michelle asked and CJ chuckled. "The only person out there in color, and he picks bright ass blue?"

"I wouldn't know. I liked simple-"

"You can't even say that with a straight face." Sierra laughed, making CJ laugh because her ring gear was anything but simple. You'd never lose her in a crowd and that was partially her point. That, and being a Jericho meant obnoxiously flashy. She was still grateful to this day that she wasn't forced to wear a lite-brite jacket. One was made for her and it was in her closet, but the only time she had ever worn it was to try it on. She couldn't be exactly like her father, and she didn't want to be. At this point, she wanted to be nothing like him.

"You okay?" Mikaela asked quietly and CJ nodded, smile still on her face. "Do you zone out a lot?"

"From time to time. Its no big deal." CJ dismissed her question, feeling her phone vibrate in her hand. She turned it over to see another text from Dean, but she ignored it because she didn't want to be rude. "Hey, Chelle, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left."

"Thank you."

Once she was secure in the bathroom, CJ unlocked her phone and went into her messages.

_'How was your appointment? The babies are alright? I wish I could've gone with you.'_

_'Are you busy right now?'_

_'**Appointment was fine. The babies are fine. I wish you could've gone too. I'm currently watching the show with some neighbors so I'd say that I'm a little busy. Can I call you after the show?'**_

_'Yes please. I miss your voice'_

_'**Call me after the show. I'll be waiting.'**_ CJ replied before flushing the toilet and washing her hands for show.

"CJ, what was working with Paul Heyman like?" Sierra asked as Paul Heyman mentioned both CJ's and Brock's wins at WrestleMania like he had been for the past couple months. The fact that he was proud of her was enough, but the constant mention of her victory made her swell with pride and boosted her ego.

"Probably the best thing ever. Yeah, he's shady, but the man taught me so much in such a short amount of time. It was great."

* * *

Upon reading the text from CJ, Dean couldn't fight the smile on his face. The night was going his way for once. Things with Seth were smooth, CJ wanted to talk to him, and Evolution was imploding. Everything was just so perfect, he was certain that nothing could bring him down.

"Let's go get food, Mr. Happy." Roman teased, ruffling Dean's hair as the blonde zipped up his vest.

"The world is going our way, Ro. I swear I heard birds singin' our praises this morning."

"Yeah, you sure it wasn't your hangover?"

"I didn't drink last night, surprisingly."

"I'm definitely in shock, Ambrose." Roman laughed, clapping Dean on the shoulder as they entered catering. Ever since they started defying The Authority, The Shield weren't seen as outcasts and were actually accepted by the rest of the locker room. Things were still rough with certain people who were constant targets of The Authority's punishment back in the fall, but it didn't bother Dean or Roman. Neither were in the WWE to make friends. "I wish I knew where Seth was, though."

"He's fine." Dean assured, putting some kind of meat on his plate and Roman shook his head. "He's almost thirty, for Christ's sake."

"And we're in the midst of a war. Half the locker room is in Triple H's back pocket, and we all agreed not to walk around an arena alone."

"Don't worry so much, mama bear." Seth cut in, reaching passed Roman to put some salad on his plate.

"See? Seth is fine. I told you, he's a big boy." Dean commented, heading for an empty table with his teammates following suit. "What are we going to do about Evolution?"

"For starters, we are going to stop talking with our mouths full." Roman scolded the blonde, who only shrugged in response. "I say we call them out. One of us is bound to have a match tonight so we can talk some smack beforehand. They're losing the war. Not us."

"And if they call down half the locker room?" Seth asked, knowing that wasn't going to happen but not wanting his teammates to suspect that there was something up with him.

"We beat 'em down." Dean commented, jabbing his index finger into the table gently while Roman nodded, approving smirk on his face.

"Seth, you'll grab a couple chairs and we'll be ready before they get to us." The Samoan elaborated, lightly elbowing Seth. The two toned man nodded, feeling a bit sick to his stomach over what he was about to do later in the night. He wanted to crawl into a hole, knowing that he was about to turn on his teammates in the simple matter of a couple hours. He was putting his relationship in jeopardy, knowing that CJ would in no way condone his actions. But it had to be done. Not just for him, but for her and the children she was carrying.

"You okay?" Dean asked, sensing that something was up with his teammate.

"I'm worried about CJ. I hate leaving her alone."

"She's watching the show with some neighbors. She'll be fine." Dean informed, not missing the puzzled looks from his teammates. "What?"

"She didn't tell me that she was talking to you again." Seth mumbled, picking at his salad in worry over losing his girlfriend to a better man.

"Keeping it casual. I need her in my life, but I'm not putting our brotherhood at risk and trying to get her in my arms again. She's your girl, Rollins, I'm not trying to take that away from you." Dean assured, keeping his gaze locked on Seth's. "Trust me."

"I do. Did CJ tell you about my idea?"

"Yeah, but I can't do Iowa. It gets cold and it snows. Two things I definitely won't do after Christmas."

"I don't want to be too far from my family, though."

"You're damn near thirty. I'm pretty sure your mom can handle you living in a different state. She did it once."

"I'll think about it and talk to CJ. She should get the final say."

"Don't leave it all on her, that shit drives her nuts." Dean warned and Seth nodded with a small chuckle. Both men were unaware of the way their Samoan teammate was looking between them curiously, both having forgotten to inform him of CJ's pregnancy and the current circumstances surrounding the blonde woman who successfully captured both of their hearts. As much as Roman wanted to ask what the hell they were talking about, there were more pressing matters to attend to. His curiosities could wait until after the show.

* * *

CJ absolutely loved when Dean was on the microphone. That deep voice, coupled with his high energy coming off of the big match from the night before, it was just so great to her. The women around her paid no mind to her unintentional swooning over Dean Ambrose and his magical mic skills while Roman was talking and bragging about their brotherhood. She always loved their brotherly bond and felt bad about coming between it at times, but she felt that bond would stand the tests of time.

And then Triple H came out talking about his Plan B. For a moment, CJ wondered if the Plan B was that stupid sledgehammer that Hunter made his signature, but then she saw Seth raise the chair as he walked forward.

"Seth, no." CJ murmured, standing when the steel chair made contact with Roman's back. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What!?" Michelle shouted in time with CJ, standing beside the blonde. Mikaela and Sierra were too in shock to say anything while Dean put two and two together, looking between his fallen comrade and the traitor within the ranks.

_He looks way too surprised for this to be planned. _CJ thought to herself, covering her mouth when Seth stared down Dean with such a cold look that she had never seen before on his face. _And Seth looks so upset. What the hell is going on?_

Eventually, all four women were on their feet, watching as Seth nearly bent the chair in half with how many times he struck Dean. CJ counted every strike with that first chair. He hit Dean twelve times, while Roman was only struck twice in the younger man's assault. And she felt like she knew what the second chair was for as soon as he picked it up. Even with the morning sickness and anxiety from being pregnant; she had never felt more nauseous than when she watched Seth look down at Dean, measuring his former teammate, friend, and _brother_, for the move he called Peace of Mind.

CJ found no peace of mind watching her boyfriend destroy his teammates and then hand the same chair that he stomped Dean's head into over to Randy Orton of all people. The man who months prior he got pissy over her talking about the Super Bowl with. She felt sick. She wanted nothing more than to be there to slap the shit out of Seth for selling out like this. Especially if _that_ was how he imagined their lives changing for the better.

She couldn't watch as Randy beat down Roman, and made the excuse of needing something to drink. She stared down the open bottle of wine, seriously tempted to drink a glass to help ease the pain in her heart caused by Seth's betrayal. But the thought of her unborn children and Adam kicking her ass pushed her to the sink, quickly turning on the cold water and filling her glass. She noticed the other three looking back at her in concern, and checked her phone to see that Adam had called her, she had five new messages, and a direct message on twitter, all received in the last five minutes. She could only imagine what social media sites looked like right now, so fresh off of Seth's betrayal.

"I- uh- I've got to deal with this. My dad is calling and-"

"Go ahead. We're all here for you if you need us." Michelle assured, pulling CJ into a hug that she didn't necessarily want.

"I appreciate it. Tonight was really fun despite my boyfriend being a traitor, we should do this again some time." CJ suggested, smiling as she stepped back.

"Definitely. We'll talk more later, you're getting a phone call." Michelle assured, Sierra and Mikaela calling their goodbyes as CJ slipped on her shoes before he slipped out of the house.

_"Chrissie, what the hell is Seth thinking?"_ Adam asked, making CJ sigh.

"I wish I knew. He sent me a hella vague text about how our lives are about to change for the better, but I feel like I'm about to be sick. I never thought that this was even a possibility." She explained as she let herself into the house, looking at the picture of her Seth, Dean, and Roman that was taken of them at some diner in Jersey while Adam rambled about possibilities. She couldn't help but wonder of she was the reason he so viciously assaulted Dean and then she began feel guilty.

* * *

"Ambrose, I need to look at your head!" Dr. Sampson called down the hall as Dean helped Roman rush down the hall after the Samoan was checked out. "You can't just-"

"It's gotta wait, Doc! We've gotta go!" Dean called over his shoulder, not bothering to look back as they headed for their locker room. They weren't going to change or shower, since they had to _go_. They knew exactly where they were going next, and it wasn't Cincinnati even though that's where SmackDown was being taped the following night. They had to talk to CJ and it was a five hour drive from Indianapolis to Davenport. They had to get to her before Seth did because Dean needed to know if she knew about Seth's betrayal and Roman had a key to Seth's house.

Honestly, Dean had so many questions for CJ. Some were related to Seth and others weren't. But he was just so mad about getting struck repeatedly with a chair and betrayed by somebody he once called a brother, he was forgetting that she was pregnant and didn't need him yelling at her. All he wanted was to punch a wall, but he'd white knuckle the steering wheel while he drove himself and Roman to Davenport so they could talk to CJ about her stupid boyfriend.

* * *

**I'm still a believer in The Shield. I still haven't come to terms with what Seth did, but I still believe in them as individuals and as a team. Watching the clip over while I wrote this chapter still hurt, though. But I am patiently(not all that patiently) awaiting SmackDown tomorrow in hope for some kind of answers as to why. **

**Thank you to **_Dixiewinxwrites12_**, **_Sarcastic Nightmare, Ubersassynova, ladyjade37, TaijiaK, Kdaniels270, ChelleLew, UntilNeverDawns, angelsdee327, Elle, and AshleighxAwesome _**for reviewing the last chapter! It was relieving to know that I wasn't the only person totally blindsided and hurt because of it.**


	52. Couples Therapy

Roman didn't know what song was playing on the radio. What he did know was that his head hurt and that Dean obviously liked it due to how loud the blonde was singing along. As much as Roman wanted to kindly ask Dean to shut the hell up, he saw that Dean was no longer white knuckling the steering wheel like he had been during the first hour of their journey. Seeing as they were three and a half hours in, he didn't know when in the last two and a half hours Dean had relaxed, but he didn't mind Dean relaxing a bit.

He was always so tense these days, a bit more erratic and unpredictable than usual, and it was beginning to worry the Samoan. All the dives and practically begging to be hit in matches fit the usual Ambrose demeanor, but it was almost to the point where he was intentionally putting himself in positions like he was begging for his body to be punished. Whether or not it had to do with what happened between him an CJ, Roman could only guess, but he had a pretty strong feeling that Dean's fuck-up that pushed her to Seth was probably the biggest dick move Dean had ever made in his lifetime of being a total asshole to people.

"What song is this, man?" Roman asked over the music; fighting a chuckle when the blonde's singing stopped immediately and he slowly turned his head to look at Roman, blue eyes wide and mouth agape with shock before he looked back to the road.

"Billy Idol. Rebel Yell. How you don't know this song, I will never know." Dean responded, shaking his head at his teammate before drinking some of his coffee that he got from a 7-Eleven before getting on the freeway in Indianapolis and then going back to singing along. It was amusing to Roman and, if his head didn't hurt so bad, he'd definitely be recording the blonde's sing-a-long and his little driving dance that consisted of slightly off-beat head bobbing, his fingers tapping the steering wheel along with the drum beat, and his torso was doing some odd switching from swaying and shimmying depending on the part of the song. Something that anybody who wasn't accustomed to seeing him dance while driving would see as Dean having a seizure. But to Roman, it was just Dean.

Yes, Roman's head hurt like a motherfucker and turning the radio would definitely help. But seeing Dean this relaxed was rare, and Roman wasn't going to put a damper on the blonde's version of therapy just yet. He needed all the relaxation he could get before this war got uglier than it already was. He'd gladly take two alive and put up with it for the next couple hours instead of ruining Dean's little slice of happiness.

"Fuck, yes. Red Hot Chili Peppers."

The radio almost never went Dean's way, somehow always finding the song he didn't want to hear at that moment in time. But tonight, the radio was on his younger brother's side and Roman was happy for the blonde. He could have put his headphones on to block out some of the noise at the very least, but listening to Dean sing along to the radio as if he could breathe properly without some kind of pain brought some peace to Roman while the realization of the new situation started sinking in.

It was now just him and Dean against the world. Their dog pack of three was now just a dog pack of two, and they lost their youngest. Now Dean was the pup of their pack and, although the blonde was wise beyond his years, Roman was going to see to it that this war didn't mess him up too badly. Dean may not want Roman mothering him, but that's what was going to start happening because they both needed to be in top shape so they could properly watch each other's backs. Roman needed to make sure that Dean was staying healthy; getting enough sleep, eating enough(and eating right), drinking and smoking less(neither habit had to cease completely since Roman knew Dean would go nuts without booze and nicotine), and keeping as level a head as possible. That last one would be hard, since Seth's betrayal probably royally mindfucked Dean, but Roman was up to the task.

But he had to make sure Dean was fully aware of what was going on. So Roman gingerly leaned forward, turning the radio down a bit to grab Dean's attention. Dean looked over at him cautiously, wincing with the Samoan as he shifted back into seat that was adjusted to an angle that didn't totally bother his back.

"Was it bothering you?" Dean asked, returning his gaze back to the road. Dean may have been a fast driver, especially on the freeway, but he didn't like keeping his eyes off the road for long. Roman appreciated that. Seth was always easily distracted and-

_Stop yourself there, Reigns. He's gone. No more Seth thoughts unless it's about beating answers out of him. _Roman scolded himself, knowing that thinking about Seth would get him nowhere with Dean at the moment.

"Ro?" Dean asked after Roman neglected to answer his question. "Fucking talk to me."

"You can turn it back up in a second. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Fire away." Dean mumbled, tentatively glancing over at Roman. His eyes snapped right back to the road ahead of them, his foot easing on the brake to gradually slow the car down from ninety miles an hour to sixty, since the tension was settling in.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were still with me. Seth left for god knows why and-"

"Like you said a few hours ago. We're brothers. Seth may have taken our trust in him and fucked us in the ass with it, but I'd never do that to you and I trust that you wouldn't do that to me."

"So you're aware that it's us against the world?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow when Dean looked over at him.

"It's always been me against the world." Dean mumbled with a shrug, looking back over to the road. "Having a partner will certainly make the battle easier."

"Not a partner. A _brother_."

"You're right. A brother." Dean corrected himself, nodding in agreement. Things fell silent between the two, Dean looking over at Roman who had his eyes shut tight in obvious pain, and the blonde decided not to turn the radio up in an effort to not make the Samoan's headache worse. He could hear the music just fine, anyways, it didn't need to be any louder.

* * *

CJ hadn't been able to sleep. After an hour of Adam assuring her that she wasn't to blame for Seth's betrayal, she had told him that she was going to bed. Only instead of going to sleep, she got in their bed and tried her hardest to get a hold of Seth. Phone calls, texts, FaceTime calls, she even sent him a direct message on twitter after ignoring the message from Natalya wanting to rekindle their friendship.

Even though in the back of her mind she knew this wasn't the case, she felt like she had lost Seth completely. Why else would he be completely ignoring her? She was always paranoid about him not wanting her because she was pregnant and her worst fear was slowly being realized and she could feel her stomach start to churn.

She didn't want to lose Seth. She needed Seth. She couldn't lose him because she loved him. He supposedly loved her which meant that he wouldn't leave her, especially after he waited so long to get her. She specifically remembered him telling her that he'd never give her up now that he finally had her. Hopefully this turn to the dark side didn't make him completely throw away his love for her. As much as she loved Dean, she couldn't imagine a life without Seth and his teddy bear ways.

It was three thirty in the morning, and she was certain that something was severely wrong with her. She was crying over a man, shaking and hyperventilating, instead of sleeping. She was losing control of her relationship, of herself, and she didn't know what to do. She was panicking, but she didn't know it.

She heard the faint sound of the front door opening and closing, and decided that she was hallucinating. She had to be. Seth wouldn't be home so soon, especially if he was ending things with her. So she did the only thing that sounded logical to her. She called her shrink.

Tapping her covered leg anxiously while the phone rang, CJ started praying for Dr. Thompson to answer her phone. Slowly but surely, her tapping hand gripped some of her wavy blonde locks right when the phone picked up.

_"Christina, is this an emergency?"_

"My stomach hurts, and I'm freaking the hell out." CJ whispered into the phone, looking to the doorway to see two figures in all black. "I think I'm hallucinating and I'm losing Seth and I can't stop shaking and I think I'm dizzy and I don't know what to do." She rambled, feeling herself get pulled into a strong set of arms and her phone was gently pried from her hands. Dean glanced at the screen before putting the phone up to his ear.

_"Christina?"_

"Uh, no. What can I do to help her?"

_"I think she may be suffering from a panic attack. Get her to the ER immediately. Don't ask any questions, just go." _Dean quickly hung up and looked to Roman, who was looking at CJ with concern.

"We have to get her to the ER." Dean informed, gently scooping CJ up and holding her trembling form close to his chest. "Deep breaths, sweetheart. We're gonna take care of you."

"Dean?" She whispered as he carried her down the stairs and he nodded, ignoring the screaming pain in his back while he carried her, focusing on keeping her calm and not dropping her. "My chest hurts."

"It's going to be okay. I promise." He whispered his assurances as he walked passed Roman, who was holding the door open. "You good to drive?"

"I'm good. She's priority right now." Roman spoke calmly, jogging ahead to open the passenger's side door open for Dean. Neither bothered with seatbelts, Roman just started the car and quickly backed out of the driveway.

"Fuck the speed limit." Dean instructed, smoothing her hair down and holding her head close to his heart in hopes that his heartbeat would calm her down just a little bit. He felt her tears soak into his shirt and buried his face into her hair, disappointed in himself for not being there earlier. He knew that there was nothing he could have done to get there faster than when he and Roman showed up, but that didn't quell his disappointment.

Five minutes later, Roman pulled into the ER entrance of some hospital and Dean quickly got out of the car. CJ was almost like a feather in his arms, an uncontrollably shaking feather, but easy to manage none the less as he rushed into the empty ER.

"Can I help you, sir?" The nurse at the reception desk asked and Dean carried CJ over.

"Yeah, she's having a panic attack and I was told to bring her here. She said that her chest and stomach hurt and that she was dizzy. I don't know what to do."

"I need you to fill out this form, and bring it back to me so we can get her into a bed and take a look."

"I'll be able to go back with her, right?"

"Of course." The nurse assured as Dean took the clipboard from her and he turned to face Roman, who took the clip board from him and stood in front of the desk with him while Dean told him what to write down. It wasn't too long before a doctor brought him to the back and he set CJ down in the exam table/bed. Roman couldn't come back with them, but he needed to sit down anyways so Dean was grateful.

"Don't leave me." CJ requested and Dean shook his head, taking her hand in his. He was in shock, having never seen her so desperate before, he couldn't help but comply.

"Even if you wanted me gone, I'd be right here beside you." He assured as the doctor came in and questioned her, took her blood pressure, checked her heart rate, made a stupid joke in an attempt to calm their nerves(it really only made her worry more and pissed Dean off), and confirmed that she was having a panic attack. He left for a few minutes, coming back with a pill in a cup that both blondes looked at curiously.

"She's pregnant. Is that going to-"

"It's a one time thing, unless her psychotherapist prescribes it, and it shouldn't have any ill effects on her or the baby."

"Thanks." CJ mumbled, quickly taking the pill and downing the glass of water. "This should calm me down?"

"It should. I'd like to keep you for the rest of the night to monitor your status and symptoms, and you should be able to go in the morning."

"Thanks, doc. What room will she be in?"

"208. The nurse will take you two there."

* * *

Roman and Dean were enjoying the silence of the hospital at four in the morning, Roman was sitting in a chair by her bedside and Dean had somehow been convinced by the woman to lay in bed with her. He knew it was wrong because she was still Seth's girlfriend, not his, but he couldn't deny her. He was certain that Roman had fallen asleep, and CJ was out as soon as her head hit his chest, so he got his phone out of his pocket so he could inform Adam and Seth about what happened. He didn't want to text Seth, but she was his girlfriend so he had to.

_'I know you probably want nothing to do with me after what I did to CJ but I had to take her to the ER because she was having a panic attack. They gave her some pill and are keeping her until the morning to monitor her symptoms but she should be released in the morning. I thought you would want to know sooner from me rather than later when she woke up and felt like calling.'_

_**'Thank you Dean. It means a lot that you still think of me even after everything I said to you'**_

_'I deserved every word.'_

"Dean?" CJ mumbled, glancing up at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I don't know why you were in Davenport, but thank you for being here."

"Ro and I wanted to know if you knew anything about why Seth turned dark side. I don't think you do, though."

"All he said was that our lives were about to get better. He didn't say how or why, and watching what he did to you guys was absolutely sickening." He could hear her heart rate start to increase as she spoke and quickly set to calming her down.

"Calm down, honeybee. I don't want you to have another panic attack." Dean knew that she found his voice soothing, so he'd use that to his advantage. "I let Adam know about this ER trip, and I was about to text Seth but-"

"No. He may still be my boyfriend, but I don't trust him right now."

"That's fair." Dean mumbled, stifling a yawn to the best of his ability. He didn't want to go to sleep now that he had CJ in his arms.

"Go to sleep, Dean."

"Will you be sleeping, too?"

"Yes." CJ mumbled, smilie on her face at the realization that he was still attached to her like she was to him. Only she was at a point where she was scared to be alone. She felt that if she would lose control again if she was left alone abs she didn't want that. She hated being vulnerable like this. "I need to go see my therapist tomorrow."

"Can I go with you? Or is that weird?"

"I don't want to be alone, Dean. Dr. Thompson should be fine with it."

"We can talk about it later. Get some sleep, CJ."

"Okay."

* * *

When CJ pulled Dean into Irene's office, it was an unexpected surprise for the therapist. But after her unexpected panic attack the night before, Irene just wanted the young blonde to be comfortable. So Irene just made a note of Dean's arrival before looking the dishwater blonde up and down. Simple jeans, a plain white tshirt, and a leather jacket, hair looking like he had just woken up from a nap, and eyes betraying just how tired he was as he took a seat on the chaise lounge chair and CJ went to her usual spot by the window. She stayed quiet, and Irene made sure to make notes of her posture.

Dean wasn't sure what was going on. He thought that you went to a therapist to talk, not stare out a window and let some shrink write about it. He was about to get up and get her, but Irene stopped him.

"Give her a minute. She'll start in the next minute or so." Irene said softly, noting how Dean fidgeted nervously as he looked around the room. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"I don't need therapy, lady. I appreciate the offer, but this is about her. I'm here to support her."

"Alright. But you are open to talk about things, as well. It may be her session but we spend about half of it staring at each other." Irene informed, shifting in her chair so she was leaning against the arm and facing CJ's back. "So, Miss Copeland, what happened last night?"

"I felt like I was losing control. I _was_ losing control. I'm losing Seth." She mumbled, tracing a pattern on the window while she spoke. Dean had never seen her do standoffish before, it worried him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Seventeen calls and about twenty three sent texts that haven't gotten a reply. I don't know where he is or what he's doing, I'd say that's lost. Not to mention the fact that he just betrayed two men that were _fucking brothers_ to him last night, why can't he be cheating on me as we speak?"

Dean wanted to answer her question to speak in Seth's defense, he really did, but he only shrugged. Irene made note of the obvious pain in Dean's eyes, mostly likely still hurting both physically and emotionally from Seth's betrayal. It obviously had hurt CJ just to see it happen, because she loved Dean and Seth, watching Seth strike Dean was probably too much for her to handle and made her snap.

"Who's to say that he won't turn on me? Turn me in to be a puppet of The Authority like they've wanted since April?" Her tirade continued and Dean had enough, standing and making his way over to the window to stand beside her. He forced her to face him and made sure that he had her eye contact before he spoke.

"That's not going to happen, because Roman and I won't let that happen. I'd take a thousand chair shots before I let him turn on you and those two babies you're carrying. I love you- and them- too much to let that happen, CJ. Okay?" Dean spoke firmly, CJ nodding slowly as the tears welled up in her eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry, sweetheart, but-" He stopped short when CJ wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest and letting her tears flow free.

Irene made note of the obvious trust CJ had in Dean, the way Dean wasn't sure what to do when she cried and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. When he adjusted to her openly needing his comfort in public, he kissed the top of her head and left his face there as his hand started gently caressing her back. He may not have liked seeing her cry and he may not have been sure of how to go about comforting her, but he knew how to comfort himself using her presence, which in turn comforted her. It was human, yet almost mechanical how they operated together, and it was almost beautiful to the therapist.

_'One probably won't function properly without the other in their life. My assumption is that Dean needs Christina like that, but she is also severely dependent on him.'_

* * *

Roman was tending to the dogs while Dean and CJ were out talking to her therapist. Once they were fed and watered, he got himself a glass of water when a gift card left on the counter caught his eye. It was colorful and instantly Roman was curious, since neither CJ nor Seth were "colorful store" people.

"Babies R Us? Why am I always the last to know things like this?" He asked himself, slamming the card back on the counter before pulling out his phone. Fully intent on angrily texting Dean until a knock sounded on the door.

Without even thinking about what it would look like to have him in Seth's house after Seth's betrayal, Roman answered the door shirtless and looked down at the woman who was on the doorstep.

"You're not CJ." She stated, looking around Roman for what he assumed was CJ.

"Neither are you. She's out right now."

"I made her cookies because last night really threw her for a loop. So, you can take these- and hopefully me- and tell her Michelle stopped by?"

"Uh, sure." Roman mumbled, scratching the back of his neck as he took the plate from the shorter brunette woman. "I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Thank you. Have a great day, Roman. I hope your back feels better soon." Michelle called as she cut through the yard to get back into hers and Roman chuckled as he reentered the house, looking down at the plate of cookies as he went. They looked good and so did the neighbor.

* * *

Irene felt like she had reached a breakthrough with CJ, and she had to give Dean credit where it was due. He relaxed CJ, calmed her down when she was getting hysterical, and just mellowed her out. Having Dean there made certain questions easier to ask, and she learned that both Dean and Seth were the fathers of her children. The care Dean had for CJ was heart warming to Irene, like he was a constant support even if there was one time where he wasn't as supportive as he would've liked to be. But that was the past and they were working toward a bright future.

"So Dean, knowing that CJ harbors feelings for both you and Seth, have you thought about the possibility sharing CJ with Seth?" Dean felt CJ tense up beside him as Irene asked this question, and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He never thought he'd be talking to a therapist about his love life.

"At first, no. There was no way in hell. But now circumstances are a bit different and I need to be with her. Not just for our child's sake but for my own, and I would share her with Seth. But it's not like she's some shiny toy on the playground, what she wanted would always come first."

Irene noted the way CJ slipped her hand into his and the small smile that appeared on his face when she did so. But as soon as it came, it was gone, and the seriousness of the situation came settling back in.

"Is there something wrong with me, Dr. Thompson?" CJ asked quietly, feet kicking at the carpet. Irene realized that kicking her feet was a nervous habit of CJ's, which was why she preferred standing over sitting. It was harder to kick your feet when you were standing on them, and now that she was sitting her feet were kicking away.

"In my professional opinion, last night was a result of too much stress on your body. Being pregnant, stressing out like this was bad. Luckily, you didn't collapse and fall on your stomach."

"What do you think stressed her out?" Dean asked, cautiously looking down at CJ. Her head was down, looking down at her lap, and he could tell that she was embarrassed about being unable to handle her stress levels. He'd assure her in the car that it was nothing to be ashamed about.

"Based on what she told me she was feeling, a number of things. Being alone, her fear of losing Seth, worry for you and your teammate after the assault, being pregnant in general, and ultimately, the feeling that she was losing control of her situation."

Dean only nodded, trying to figure out a way to help with those things. CJ's gears were obviously turning as well, but he wasn't sure what could be going through her mind at the moment as the egg timer beside Irene's chair started to ding and Irene gently bopped it to cease the noise.

"You still have to do that homework I told you to do yesterday, call me if you're undergoing another emergency, and try not to think too hard about this. You'll stress yourselves out." Irene instructed, looking to the blondes as they stood and CJ pushed Dean out of the room. They were an interesting couple.

* * *

**I don't know how this chapter got so long, but I couldn't sleep last night and I was really feeling the writing grind. So two chapters in two days isn't too bad, right?**

**Thanks to S**_arcastic Nightmare, andgelsdee327, Dixiewincerites12, UntilNeverDawns, Kdaniels270, and TaijiaK_** for reviewing the last chapter! **


	53. Comfort

After spending her subway gift card on dinner for her, Dean, and Roman, CJ was sitting in the recliner with Kevin in her lap while Dean laid on the floor and Roman laid on the couch with Lola sleeping on his legs. She wanted to know what their plan was, but felt it wasn't her place to ask since she was the girlfriend of the man who betrayed them. So she kept quiet, scratching Kevin behind the ears while she watched the shaky rise and fall of Dean's chest as he breathed. It was still difficult for him to take a deep breath, and he wasn't letting CJ verbally worry about him or tend to his injuries.

As many times as she'd been told it wasn't her fault by the two men in her living room, no matter how many times they told her that they had no bad feelings against her for this happening, she couldn't help but feel guilty for what had happened. Seth did it for her. Why? She didn't know. She wasn't sure she wanted to because she was sure that as soon as she found out she'd probably feel like strangling her boyfriend, and nobody wanted that.

The silence in the living room was deafening, and it was beginning to be too much for the blonde. So stood from her seat, not at all surprised when two sets of eyes immediately shifted to her. After her panic attack neither man was comfortable letting her do anything other than go to the bathroom by herself.

"CJ?" Dean asked, easing himself into a sitting position so he could make better eye contact with her.

"I was going to go to bed." She said softly, looking from Dean to Roman and back to Dean. She could feel the need to cry start to build up and she didn't want either of these men to see her vulnerable again after last night.

"It's seven thirty."

"I'm tired, Ambrose. You try being pregnant. This shit is tiring."

"When was I going to be told about you being pregnant?" Roman asked, picking up his head to look between the two blondes. Dean only shrugged and CJ stared down at him in shock.

"You mean, neither of them told you?" CJ asked, looking to Roman who only shook his head. "I thought they did. You asshole."

"I didn't even know if I would be allowed anywhere near my child after what I said, and I didn't think I had the right to just tell people that you were pregnant." Dean defended himself and CJ shook her head. "Was I wrong for butting out until I knew you didn't hate me?"

"No, you did the right thing. That doesn't explain why Seth didn't say anything." She mumbled, biting on the tip of her finger while Roman continued to look between the two.

"What happened between you two? If you don't mind my asking." Roman noticed the way Dean looked to CJ, almost as if asking permission to tell the tale. She shrugged, making it Dean's decision. He was the one who fucked up, it wasn't her place to tell everybody about it since he was obviously ashamed of his actions.

"I tried using her career as an excuse to get rid of the baby because I wanted to be with her but I was just scared about being a father." Dean admitted, totally catching Roman off guard. He knew it was bad, but he wasn't expecting that. "But I have apologized, am working towards a better relationship with that beautiful woman, and totally interested in being part of my child's life."

"At least you realized your mistake." Roman stated, watching CJ yawn. "You go up to bed, CJ. Sweet dreams, babygirl."

"Goodnight, guys." She called as she headed for the stairs, hearing their responses as she moved up the stairs, Kevin trotting happily behind her.

Once she was in pajamas, CJ got into her side of the bed and turned her phone over in her hands. After spending all day fighting the urge to call Seth, she couldn't help herself. She subconsciously kicked her feet under the blanket while she waited for him to pick up, but when she was sent immediately to voicemail she felt like screaming. But she wouldn't. Dean and Roman didn't need to know exactly how much she was thinking and how paranoid she was that Seth didn't love her anymore.

So she laid on her side, snuggling in the blanket while Kevin made himself comfortable curled up against her stomach. She just wanted to sleep, but now that she was in bed she didn't feel tired.

"This is fucking bullshit." CJ muttered to herself, putting her phone on the nightstand and shutting her eyes. Eventually she'd fall asleep. At least she hoped.

* * *

A couple hours later, Roman had fallen asleep on the couch and Dean decided that he'd go check on CJ. He made his way up the stairs slowly, trying not to further agitate his already sore body. As soon as he hit the landing he heard the familiar sound of her quiet sobs and felt the frown settle on his face. He didn't like hearing her cry, so he rushed down the hall to he best of his ability so he could comfort her.

Easing into bed behind her, he carefully pulled her into his chest and started to shush her, gently rubbing her side while he did so in an effort to calm her. It seemed to work, if the way her body gradually stopped shaking was anything to go by.

"What's the matter, beautiful?" Dean asked softly, continuing to rub her side.

"I don't think Seth loves me anymore."

"The guy is head over heels for you, CJ."

"Then why won't he answer his phone? He doesn't know you and Roman are here. What if something had happened?"

"Then you would've called me. I can't explain what Seth did, or why he's tormenting you like this. But I do know that I'm here with you now, and nothing is going to happen under my watch, okay?"

"I trust you."

"I trust you, too." Dean spoke softly, holding her tighter to him. "Go to sleep, CJ. You're sleeping for three."

"This might sound kind of silly, but will you sing to me again?" She requested, smiling when she felt Dean's smile against her shoulder.

"What do you want to hear, sweetheart?"

"Anything."

"I don't think that's a song." He joked, searching his memory for a song that he knew most of the words to that wasn't about sex, drugs, or rock 'n roll.

"Don't be a jerk."

"I've got one. I don't know all the words, but-"

"That's okay. Go for it."

"Are you an Elton John fan?"

"Yes." She yawned, boosting his self confidence a bit since she'd know the song. He wasn't somebody to he nervous about things, but CJ made him nervous. He didn't want to lose her again.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_" He started, much slower than the actual tempo in an effort to soothe her into sleep. He couldn't fight the smile on his face when she leaned back into him.

"_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_" CJ could see family life with Dean. A nice two story house in a warm state, a couple of big dogs, maybe a small one, and of course their child. But she remembered that was having twins, and her mental image quickly changed to involve Seth. It was still a lovely image to her.

"_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_" Even though his voice wasn't Elton John's, or anything close, it was still amazing to her. She felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy, Dean's hands and voice soothing her into the brink of sleep. Dean could feel her getting closer and closer to falling asleep. The fact that his voice was what she wanted to hear made him feel important and closer to her than he did earlier in the day.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_" He didn't know the rest of the song, but if she wanted him to he'd repeat what he knew over and over again until she was asleep. But it looked like that wasn't going to be a problem when he propped himself up on her elbow and saw that she was asleep. Probably not fast asleep, since her breathing hadn't completely evened out, but close. Very close. He didn't mind sticking around until she was asleep.

* * *

_"Good morning." CJ greeted, from where her head rest on Dean's chest, small smole on her face. Their bed was always so warm._

_"It's not a good morning until I get my kiss, babe." He teased, smiling when she scooted up to press her lips to his. "Very good morning. Do you think we have time before the little shits are up and moving?"_

_"Those are your children, misters." CJ laughed, lightly smacking his chest before nuzzling her face into his neck, eliciting a chuckle from the man in bed behind her._

_"They take after their mother." Seth teased, dragging his finger up her spine while Dean started twirling a piece of her hair around one of his fingers._

_"You wanted them." CJ argued, turning to look back at the two toned man while he still held onto her._

_"Yeah, but I didn't expect them to have such attitudes at three. Your children have attitudes." Seth argued as he scooted up, keeping his arms tight around her waist as his lips brushed along the shell of her ear._

_"But your children jump off of everything and don't expect to get in trouble." Dean teased, smoothing his hand down her back until his fingertips hit Seth's arm. "And your children, Miss Jericho, think it's okay to put other kids in The Walls at day care." He teased right back, pecking her lips and keeping his face close to hers._

_"I'm actually proud of that. It means they've learned something from me." She murmured, pressing her lips to his as they heard the thudding of little feet running down the hall. Like every other morning, the three ducked under the duvet to "hide" from their two children as they ran into the room. It wasn't too long before the two little bodies launched onto their parents and the triad laughed before escaping the blankets and pulling their son and daughter into embraces. Seth had the little boy, who had his father's messy blonde curls but his mother's blue eyes, while Dean had the little girl who had inherited CJ's wavy blonde hair and blue eyes._

_"I guess I should go make breakfast." CJ stated, smiling when both children leaned in to kiss her cheeks._

_"CJ wake up." Roman stated, making the blonde's eyebrows furrow._

_"When did Roman move in?"_

_"Time to get up. I made breakfast."_

* * *

CJ opened her eyes to see Roman standing over her, small smile on his face. She blinked up at him a couple times before she sat up and took a look around the room. Their current situation with Seth hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt like throwing up. But she wouldn't. Not in front of Roman.

"Sleep well?" The Samoan asked, watching as she carefully got out of bed and adjusted the drawstring on her plaid pajama pants. After her knee injury, Roman had always looked to make sure that she was steady even though she wasn't his direct responsibility. He made her his responsibility because he was the love interest of his brothers. She was his family because she was the woman Dean wanted to be with, and he had to be there for her.

"I slept fine. It took a bit to get me to sleep, but Dean was a huge help."

"That's good to hear. I'm flying home for some much needed R-and-R tonight. My mom is demanding it."

"I know you came here initially for answers about Seth, but I'm glad you were here Roman." CJ said softly, looking up at Roman as they walked down the stairs. The Samoan only smiled, gently patting her head once they were at the bottom of the staircase before she followed him to the kitchen and he handed her a plate.

"This is for Dean, and I'll bring yours out. Just sit down."

"So, C stands for Christina?" Dean asked as CJ set a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage in front of the blonde and she playfully tugged on his hair before heading back into the kitchen to get her plate even though Roman told her to sit down. "I meant to ask yesterday, but we were all a bit preoccupied."

"Here you go, babygirl." Roman said softly, handing her the plate before following her out with his own plate in his hand. The orange juice had already been poured by Dean, at least she assumed, and the three sat at the table for four. The empty seat at the table was driving CJ crazy. That's where Seth should have been sitting, eating and laughing with them. But instead he was god knows where doing god knows what, and it upset her.

"Christina, darlin', you need to eat." Dean spoke softly, shooting a cheeky grin at her when she glared up at him.

"I thought you were Christopher Junior?" Roman asked and CJ huffed, pointing her fork at the two men as she got mentally prepared to explain her name.

"This does not leave this table. Not even Seth knows this little piece of info about me. If I find out that either of you told I will not hesitate to stab you with this very fork."

"It will not leave this table." Roman assured, placing his hand over his heart. Dean held up the Boy Scout thing and CJ just stared him down.

"You were never a Boy Scout, Ambrose." CJ commented, staring down the father of one of her children. Dean only smirked, making a kissing noise at her and keeping his lips puckered in her direction.

"Can you tell us the story behind your name?" Roman asked and CJ nodded, resting her chin on her palm and smiling.

"I was born Christopher Keith Irvine Junior, but when Adam adopted me- I was sixteen at the time- he was wondering if I had ever wanted to change my name and I told him that I just wanted to be CJ. So we got my name legally changed to Christina Jeanette Copeland. When I got picked up by the WWE, they said that since I was Chris' kid and not Adam's that I was CJ Jericho and there'd be no arguing it."

"Christina Jeanette." Dean mumbled allowed, enjoying how her name felt leaving lips. Christina Jeanette Ambrose has such a nice ring to it. If only I was ready to get married. "I like it."

"It fits you." Roman agreed, smiling at the faint blush that dusted across her cheeks as she picked at her eggs.

"But I'm just CJ to you people. Regal always called me Christopher and it drove me up the fucking wall."

"Oh, Christopher, you need to run the ropes for another ten minutes." Dean badly imitated Regal's accent, making Roman and CJ laugh.

"That's shit he made me do all the time, too."

* * *

"Are you going home tonight, too?" CJ asked Dean as Roman unloaded his bags from the trunk of her car and Dean shook his head from where he sat in the passenger's seat.

"As much as I don't want to see Seth for fear of me killing him, I don't want to leave you alone." Dean mumbled, shifting in his seat in an attempt to get comfortable. Roman tapped on the window and waved his goodbye, since the three had decided beforehand that to avoid media attention they'd be as low key as possible about saying goodbyes.

"What are you doing about the rental you guys drove here?"

"Keeping it here until I leave. I'll drive it to the airport and check it in."

"Alright."

"Can I ask you something, CJ?"

"You just did." She teased, smiling as she turned on her turn signal and he chuckled. "But, sure."

"Actually it's two things."

"Okay?"

"What are you going to do about Seth?" He felt weird asking her this, but she had asked him and Roman and they answered honestly, so he was just evening the playing field.

"I'm going to ask why he turned, yell at him if I don't like his answer, probably cry, I might hit him, but I have to yell at him for not answering his phone." She listed, and he noted the way she gripped the steering wheel tighter. Out of instinct his hand gently rest on her thigh in an effort to relax her, not at all aware of what effect his touch actually had on her. "Next question."

"Can I start calling you Christina?"

"Why would you want to call me Christina? It's so long."

"Because I like it."

"Why?" She asked again, unable to wrap her head around why he'd want to call her Christina. Nobody had ever asked her that, either, so she was caught off guard by his question.

"I like the way it sounds leaving my mouth. I like that not even Seth knows this, so I'd be the only one calling you that. And I like the way you look at me when I say it." Dean explained, gently kneading her thigh. "When's the last time you got any sexual gratification, darlin'?"

"Thursday afternoon. I was punishing Seth on Friday and Saturday and I fucking regret it."

"You do?"

"My hormones are driving me crazy and have turned me into some nymphomaniac and it's fucking ridiculous."

"You need a good fucking."

"Tell me about it. But I couldn't do that to Seth." CJ sighed, keeping her eyes on the road to avoid Dean's surprised look.

"What can't you do to him? You haven't heard from him since fucking Monday."

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm still his girlfriend. What he did was wrong, _so very wrong_, but I can't fuck you in his house." She explained, stopping at a red light while Dean was feeling himself grow more irate with every word that he spoke. It wasn't that she was denying him sex that kissed him off, he could take care of himself if needed, it was the fact that she was so concerned about Seth's feelings. That pissed him off. "I can't cheat on him in his house, in the bed he sleeps in. It's disrespectful and I'm not about that kind of disloyalty."

"For starters, that's _your_ fucking bed. Secondly, as far as you're concerned, he could be plowing through ring rats as we speak. Thirdly, disloyalty? Disloyalty!? That's fucking rich, considering what he did to me and Ro!"

"Stop yelling at me!" CJ shouted, smacking the steering wheel. Dean was stunned by her outburst, but took a deep breath as he continued to knead her thigh in an effort to relax her some. "I get what you're saying, but if I sleep with you while I'm technically with Seth then I'm nothing but a two timing whore that's untrustworthy and I'd feel bad. Just fucking respect my decision, Ambrose."

"Alright. I'm sorry for arguing and I'm sorry for yelling. I never should have tried to push you nor should I have raised my voice at you. I just wanted to help you feel better and my pride is so severely wounded after what Seth did that I'm not thinking right." Dean spoke softly, keeping his tone even and his eyes downcast until she parked in the driveway. When he finally looked up at her, she saw the obvious pain in his eyes and realized that Seth didn't just hurt him physically, but Dean was silently suffering some emotional pain that he was shoving aside so that he could take care of her.

"Come on, I think there's something we should talk about, Dean." CJ said softly before getting out of the car and walking up to the front door. He followed behind, unsure of what she wanted to talk about but he was caught off guard when she pulled him into a hug once the door was closed. He did what felt right, holding her tight to him like she held him tight to her. "I've been so selfish."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"You've been taking care of me while I've been hurting, and I never thought about your pain."

"A few chair shots aren't going to kill me-"

"Not physically, Dean." CJ cut him off, cupping his cheeks in her small hands and making sure to maintain direct eye contact with him. "Your heart is hurting because of what Seth did, I can tell. Just talk to me."

"That bastard was my best friend and a brother to me, and he just... He just threw it all away like it was nothing to him." Dean muttered, dropping his gaze from her concerned eyes. "Like Roman and I meant nothing to him." He didn't know why he was tearing up, but he followed her into the living room and let her push him to sit down on the couch. He wasn't expecting her to straddle his lap, but he didn't mind when she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He took the liberty of resting his head on her chest, cracking a small smile when one of her hands found his head and started to pet him gently.

"Just let it out, Dean. Dr. Thompson says that crying it out can be a big help sometimes." CJ spoke softly, continuing to caress his head when she felt his hot tears on her skin left exposed by the camisole she was wearing. "Let it all out."

"I'm so fucking sick and tired of being treated like I'm nothing. I hold the title for two weeks short of a year and it gets taken from me in a fucking Battle Royal like it was nothing. I was too involved with The Authority and rarely defended the title so they treat the longest reign in recent history like it was nothing. Even the fucking fans. They all expect big things out of Roman, but I'm fucking nothing."

"You have fans. You must not see all the signs, but I do. You've got a decent sized fan base, and it's only going to grow since you've got a long career ahead of you." CJ quickly dismissed his last claim, continuing to pet his head while she forced him to look at her. He looked miserable, tears continuing to flow down his cheeks, but he was still one of the most gorgeous men she'd ever met. "Some of the fans probably don't understand, or are just scared, because you're a little off. But fuck them. I love watching you wrestle, hearing you on any microphone, it's fantastic."

"You think so?"

"I do." She confirmed before kissing his forehead. It wasn't long before his head was back on her chest and her other hand started to rub his back comfortingly. She was glad that he was confiding in her and that for once it was her comforting him and not the other way around.

"You treat me like fucking royalty in comparison, and I love you for it, Christina." Dean mumbled and CJ smiled, lightly scratching his scalp.

"I love you, too, Dean."

* * *

**Another unintentionally long chapter. I'm disappointed in Seth for not even having a legit explanation. Like, really? But its whatever. I'm patiently waiting Raw because Dean and Roman will have something to say and I cannot wait to hear their take on all of this. **

**Thank you to **_TaijiaK, angelsdee327, Sarcastic Nightmare, UntilNeverDawns, MulishaMaiden, and ChelleLew_** for reviewing the last chapter! **


	54. Bubble Buddies

Seth came home early Thursday morning as planned. It was three in the morning and he was a bit surprised to see a second car in the driveway, but chalked it up to Adam and Beth visiting and thought nothing of it. He had a lot of explaining to do, mainly about why his phone was off, and hoped to god that CJ was willing to listen. He knew that she was most likely asleep, since it was four in the morning, and looked forward to falling into bed beside her and holding onto her until she forced him to get off of her and explain himself.

Lola trotted over to him from where she was laying in her bed in the living room and he happily knelt in front of her to scratch behind her ears. A loving kiss to the muzzle and her excited face licking went on between the two for a minute before Seth stood up and sent her back to bed. He left his suitcase at the foot of the stairs, deciding to bring it up in the morning after he had properly explained things to CJ. He noticed another suitcase and duffle bag sitting in the living room and wasn't sure how to explain it, so he just continued up the stairs.

What he wasn't expecting was to see Dean sitting on the floor in his bedroom, leaning against the bed while CJ slept. Dean looked to be asleep and Seth knew that the blonde probably wasn't comfortable in his position with how badly his back probably hurt after all those chair shots on Monday. He also knew that this situation could end up being volatile if not handled properly.

"I see you're finally home." Dean commented, keeping his eyes closed and voice low as to not wake up CJ.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm doing what you should've been here doing. Taking care of her."

"She's perfectly fine on her own." Seth stated, trying to keep his tone even. He was suddenly nervous, having CJ fast asleep and a rising verbal confrontation with Dean. He didn't want to wake CJ or upset her.

"Really? She's fine on her own? So explain to me why when Roman and I got here she was having a panic attack and we had to take her to the ER? Is that how 'fine' she is on her own?" Dean asked, easing onto his feet and staring down the shorter man.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"How could she? She's been trying to get in contact with you since Monday night, and you haven't answered. How the hell are you going to explain that to her? Because she's slowly but surely convincing herself that you don't love her and, to be perfectly honest, I'm getting sick of telling her that you do just to keep her happy." The two men were officially toe-to-toe, Dean staring down Seth. Seth was trying his hardest to maintain a neutral front, but knowing that he had hurt CJ was slowly breaking his resolve.

The sound of her shifting in the bed made Dean's head turn to look back and Seth looked around Dean's slightly larger frame to see that she was still sleeping. She wouldn't be for long if they kept arguing while she was in the room, but neither man wanted to leave her alone.

"Are you telling me that I'm a shit boyfriend?" Seth asked, noting the way Dean shrugged as if he didn't care.

"I am. You'll be even shittier if you wake her up."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You don't know how hard it's been to get her to fall asleep these past couple days. I do. Don't take that away from her or our children."

"You're playing the fucking kid card!? You didn't even want them at first!" Seth growled before shoving Dean. The blonde only stood his ground and pushed Seth back, the younger man having to take a couple steps back.

"Shut the hell up!" Dean whisper-yelled, looking back at CJ as she stirred once again.

"You can stop trying and failing at being quiet, I'm up now." She mumbled, sitting up slowly and rubbing at her eyes. Seth watched as Dean moved to sit beside her on the bed, and he looked on in confusion when they whispered to each other. About a minute later, Dean got up and looked at Seth as he made his way out of the room. But he stopped at the doorway and looked over at Seth.

"Make her cry and I swear to god I will give you the ass kicking I owe you." Dean warned, pointing a finger at Seth. The younger man only chuckled, looking at Dean with a condescending stare.

"How are you even walking with how banged up you are?"

"Stop it, Seth." CJ warned before looking to Dean. The blonde only nodded before leaving the room, easing himself onto the floor beside the bedroom door. There was no way he'd let Seth hurt her again, so he was staying close. She asked him to give them the room, but she didn't say she wanted him far away. "I should let him kick your ass."

"You'd feel bad afterwards." Seth commented, slowly making his way over to the bed. She made no move to stop him, but once he sat down by her legs she pulled them up to her chest. "Don't be like that, babe."

"You've lost all right to call me anything but my name. Do you know how many times I called and texted you?" CJ asked, staring him down. "Do you? Because I lost count."

"My phone was off. It still is."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to deal with people calling me a sellout and asking me why."

"That's such bullshit! If you didn't want to deal with the reaction, then why would you sell out in the first place?" She asked, and to Seth it seemed like her eyes got colder. So he dropped his head, opting to look down at his lap instead of seeing how much he upset her. "I asked a question, Seth, and after all the emotional distress you've put me through I think I deserve an answer."

"Why I turned doesn't matter, CJ. What matters is that I did it, it's done, and things are about to get better for us."

"How!? All this has done us stress me our the point of a panic attack. You'd know that, had your phone been on and you were texting me back."

"I'm sorry, babe-"

"Don't call me babe, and don't say sorry like you actually care. If you cared, your phone would have been on."

"I thought you were a grown woman capable of being alone? That's what you said last week."

"I'm pregnant, dick! Anything could have happened and you wouldn't have known until now because your fucking phone was off."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked quietly, flinching when she kicked the blanket off and stood.

"I could have miscarried, Seth. I could've gotten hurt, I could've died, and you wouldn't have known."

"Fuck, CJ. I wasn't thinking, and-."

"Oh, you weren't thinking? That's pretty obvious. How do you think things are going to play out seven and a half months from now when I have these kids? 'Cause I'm totally going to want them growing up with their fathers at each other's throats."

"CJ-"

"How do I know that I can trust you, Seth? You turned on your best friends while you guys were on top of the fucking world, how do I know that you won't hand me over to The Authority any day now?" CJ asked, looking Seth in the eye. She was visibly furious, but he wasn't sure why he hadn't been slapped yet. He certainly deserved it after the last couple days he had.

"You can't fucking trust me, CJ. You can't trust anybody in this world! Didn't you learn that when your fucking father put a hit out on your career? Wanna know what I did while I was gone?"

"I would love to, Seth."

"After the show in Cincinnati, Orton and Hunter took me to a strip club and we all got head in the back room, Hunter's treat. Wanna know what else? I fucking liked it."

"As much as I love your honesty, Seth, I need a break from you."

"Are we breaking up?"

"No. I have to start trying to work through my issues in relationships. But I am going to go get a hotel room for the next couple of days, because I don't want to be anywhere near you right now."

"Really? After you probably fucked Dean but you can't be near me because I only got head?" Seth asked, standing and staring down at her. She wasn't sure if he was trying to intimidate her, but she was too angry to be intimidated.

"That's where you're wrong, because I didn't. He wanted to, and I definitely wanted to because I'm always wanting sex right now." CJ stated, hands on her hips as she and Seth glared each other down. "But I said no because I couldn't fuck him when I didn't know where our relationship stood. I was your girlfriend and I couldn't cheat on you because I thought that you'd never cheat on me. I guess I was wrong."

"Well, I'm leaving for house shows tomorrow afternoon so it's only one night. I have problems with you sleeping in a hotel, though."

"You lost the right to have problems, considering that you couldn't even stay faithful to me." CJ quipped, heading into the closet to grab her gym bag to throw some clothes into without really looking at what she was grabbing before grabbing socks, going into the bathroom for her hair and toothbrushes, and then leaving the bedroom. She almost tripped over Dean's legs, but his arms shot out to steady her before he stood.

"Where do you want me?" Dean asked softly, cupping her cheeks and massaging her skin with his thumbs. Seeing the tears in her eyes killed him, and he wanted to kill Seth. But he promised her that he'd save the fighting for the arenas, so he wouldn't go after his ex-best friend.

"Wherever you want to be." She mumbled before pulling away from him and jogging down the stairs. He couldn't fight the urge to follow behind her and grabbed his stuff as well.

"I'll follow behind in my rental and wait a few minutes before following you in." He decided, taking her bag and carrying it to her car.

"You can just throw it in the passenger's seat. I'll text you my room number once I'm settled."

"Alright." Dean sighed, wanting to kiss her but deciding against it, before walking around to put his bags in his car. He honestly felt bad that CJ had her trust in Seth violated, he expected to be dancing some happy jig but instead he hated how upset it made her. After everything she'd gone through, the very least she deserved was a faithful boyfriend. "I'll see you soon."

"Yep."

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime of sitting in his car, Dean finally got the text from CJ telling him what room she was in. He then took a moment to swap out the gear in his duffle bag for the last of his clean clothes before he grabbed the bag, out on his baseball hat, and entered the hotel. The concierge was too engrossed in her tabloid magazine to notice him making a beeline for the elevator, and he was grateful for it. The last thing he needed was to be spotted having a late night rendezvous with Seth's girlfriend in a hotel of all places. That just screamed "scandal" and wasn't on his to-do list.

He hesitated in front of the door, unsure of what side of CJ he'd see. She could either be really pissed, crying her eyes out, or that dangerous calm she adopted when she was furious. Honestly, he hoped it was the third one because he could go for some angry sex to release his frustrations and he knew she could too. Fuck anybody who heard them.

He knocked on the door, not wanting to just let himself in should the door be unlocked. When she opened the door she looked up at him and he made eye contact with her for a moment before asking to come in, to which she stepped aside and allowed him to follow her into the large room.

"It was all they had, but I'm not exactly complaining." CJ mumbled, throwing herself onto the large bed and grinning into the sheets when he followed suit. The two just looked at each other, Dean mirroring her tired gaze. "Will you have revenge sex with me?"

"No. Because you'd only feel guilty afterwards and I never want you to regret having sex with me."

"Dean-" She started to whine, but stopped when he sat up and rolled her onto her back.

"I never said that we weren't having sex, because I can't deny my queen what she wants. But it's not going to be revenge sex, alright?" She nodded and he pecked her lips with a small smile. "Did you scope out the bathroom?"

"No. Why?"

"Depending on the hotel, there's bubble bath stuff."

"I didn't peg you as a bubble bath kind of guy."

"I'm not." He spoke with a smirk, turning to face her. "But you, darlin', need to relax and a bubble bath is the way to go."

_I love this man._ CJ thought to herself, staying where she laid on the bed while Dean hopped off to go search the bathroom. _Crazy side and all, I love him._

She heard Dean make some kind of noise of excitement, one that she had never heard before out of any other human, and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the sound. The sound of the tub running followed and it wasn't long before he was joining her on the bed once again, this time pulling her into a sitting position.

"There's bubble bath. I think it might have been left behind by someone else but it smells really good."

"That's good. Shouldn't you be watching the water?"

"Nah, the tub is huge. It'll be a few minutes."

"Thank you for this, Dean." CJ herself wasn't totally sure what she was thanking him for, but she felt like he deserved thanks for everything he'd done for her.

"When you knighted me Sir Ambrose, it was then made my duty to not only protect you but to make sure that you were as comfortable as possible to the best of my ability. No thanks is necessary, your highness." He blew off her thanks with a smile, kissing the side of her head gently. CJ only smiled and leaned into his side, glancing into the bathroom to see that he was generous with the bubbles.

"How much of that bubble soap did you use?" She asked, standing and making her way into the bathroom. Dean followed behind, frowning slightly when he saw that he had definitely used too much.

"Too much, I guess."

"Don't pout, I'm sure it's fine." She spoke with a small smile, pulling her top over her head and throwing it back at Dean. He caught the garment before it hit his head, watching with interested as she pulled her pants and underwear down together and wrapped her hair up in a messy bun before stepping into the tub. Once she sat down he almost lost her in the towers of bubbles surrounding her, but that smile was hard to miss. "Stop watching and join me, Dean."

"I'm not-"

"Please?" A moment passed where CJ only pouted up at the blonde who was obviously going through some kind of internal conflict.

"If you tell anybody about this, CJ, I might have to fuck you in public." Dean warned as he started taking off his shirt and she pushed forward to the edge of the tub to reach for his jeans when he started struggling with the button. "What are you gonna do?"

"Get you in this tub faster." She stated simply, backing away when his pants were undone. One of her favorite things to do, other than stare at Seth's ass, was watch Dean take off his jeans. Whether or not he was trying to make it a show for her, she didn't know but it was always a sight to see. He didn't just let them fall into a pool around his ankles, he made sure to hold onto the waistband while he bent over and carefully pushed them and his briefs down his legs.

"Like what you see?" Dean asked, noting that he had caught her eye. CJ only nodded, biting her lip as he stood upright, proudly showing off his amazing body.

"I happen to love what I see, Sir Ambrose. Can you please get that fine ass in this tub?"

"So bossy." Dean teased, finally stepping into the tub and sighing as he eased himself into the warm water. "Feels so fucking good."

"On your back?"

"On my everything." Dean groaned, reaching over and turning off the water. "Come here."

CJ complied with his request, smiling when he draped his arm across her shoulders and tucked her into his side. The kiss to the top of her head was only icing on the cake as she relaxed into him, her hand starting to play with his free one. He only smiled, shutting his eyes and leaning back against the tub. He hadn't been so relaxed in such a long time, and had no clue that just soaking in a tub was going to put him in this place. Although he was sure that the woman who was currently comparing the size of her hand to his was a major factor in his state of relaxation.

CJ glanced up at Dean, smiling at the contented look on his face. Glancing around at the bubbles surrounding them, she scooped some into the hand that wasn't currently pressed against his and dropped them onto his head before laughing a bit when he opened one eye to look down at her.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"I felt you touch my head so I know you did something."

"I didn't do anything, bubble buddy."

"Bubble buddy?" Dean asked, looking over at her in uncertainty.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're surrounded by bubbles. I think that makes us bubble buddies." CJ stated, smiling when he removed his hand from hers to touch the little pile of bubbles she put on his head.

"Again, mention of this doesn't go to anybody but us."

"I might tell Roman, it might make him smile." CJ mused, grinning when he put bubbles on her head.

"But I thought we were bubble buddies?" He asked, smirk on his face when she cupped his cheek.

"Doesn't leave us."

"That's my girl." Dean whispered, pulling her into a kiss. CJ was more than just responsive, allowing him to move her into his lap as his tongue dipped into her mouth. Slow and sensual was his goal, although not his forte, but she was keeping the slow pace. Her arms slid around his neck while his thumbs massaged small circles into her back. Both ignored the slowly hardening part of his anatomy that was trapped between their bodies, Dean knowing that it was going to be more than worth it when he finally slid into her waiting heat.

"Dean," CJ breathed once their mouths parted and he only grunted as his mouth moved to nip and suck along her neck. "I need-"

"Patience, grasshopper." He mumbled against her skin, making sure not to leave a hickey even though he wanted to.

"Patience isn't one of my strong suits."

"You'll have to learn then, won't you? We've got all day and all night, Christina. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to go." He assured, pulling back to look her in the eyes. She only nodded, lightly kissing his nose before his mouth went back kissing her neck. His hands slowly slid up her sides to cup her breasts, thumbs circling her nipples until they became hardened peaks while his hands gently massaged her soft skin. "Have you ever had sex in a bathtub?"

"Never." CJ mumbled, smiling when he took the time to wash the bubbles off her skin before going back to playing with her.

"Something sexual that we have in common, and I'd gladly give my bathtub virginity to you."

"Please." She whispered, gasping when his mouth closed around one of her breasts, bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair while his now free hand slipped down to her waiting heat. He made no comment on how wet she was already, he just skipped all the pleasantries and pushed two fingers into her entrance while her continued to assault her chest with his hand and mouth. "Shit, Dean."

"I know, baby. I want you to cum, too." He murmured, abandoning her chest to kiss her lips. "Touch me, Christina."

"I love the way you say my name, Dean." CJ breathed, kissing him again while her hands started massaging his pecs, gently tugging on his nipples. He groaned softly into their kiss, not wanting her to stop. Every thing she was doing was going straight to his length, and he loved it. Especially when her left hand slid down his chest and wrapped around the base of his erection. Her hand pumped his length in time with his fingers' thrusts into her tight heat, their moans of pleasure resonating around the room as they continued to push each other closer and closer to their release.

"'Stina, baby, stop. I don't wanna cum anywhere but inside you." Dean groaned, wrapping his hand around hers to cease her movements. She nodded, keeping her hand on his member as his fingers slid out of her. Together, their hands guided his length to her entrance and she rest her forehead on his while his other hand gripped her hip to help ease her onto his shaft slowly. He had to be careful with her, since it had been a week since she was last penetrated like this and he was bigger than Seth. "Good?"

"Fucking great." CJ breathed, bringing her hands to his cheeks and kissing him. "I'm ready when you're ready."

"Sweetheart, I was born ready to make love to you in a bathtub."

"Really?"

"No, I didn't think I'd ever do this." Dean chuckled, pecking her lips. "But I'm glad it's you I'm doing this with."

It started out as a slow slide of her body against his, their hips grinding together as her arms wound around his neck. His hands stayed planted firmly on her hips, his mouth kissing where he could reach while her face was pressed into his neck. Feeling her angle her head back, Dean was caught off guard when she took his pierced earlobe into her mouth and he couldn't fight the moan that tumbled from his lips.

"Full of surprises, aren't you?" Dean asked, shutting his eyes and letting his head fall back against the edge of the tub.

"You love it."

"I love you." Dean mumbled as he bucked his hips up, catching her off guard and making waves around them in the tub.

"I love you, too, but you're going to end up making a mess if you keep doing that." She scolded before pressing her lips to his and forcing her tongue into his mouth. He let her lead the kiss, but started rolling his hips into hers on every downward thrust. She dropped her head onto his shoulder, panting into his skin as he pushed her closer to her release.

"Is my queen about to cum?"

"Fuck, yes." CJ moaned, her teeth grazing across the skin of his shoulder as waves of pleasure rolled through her. "I'm so close, Dean."

"Look at me when you cum." Dean requested, forcing her head up so his baby blues could stare into her icy blue eyes. "That's it, baby."

"Fuck, Ambrose."

"That's it." Dean groaned, keeping his eyes on hers and picking up the pace of his thrusts. He wasn't close to his release, but he'd push her to her first one and get her out of the tub for round two. He felt her walls clench around him, making her tight cavern impossibly tighter around his length and he stilled his movements when he felt her nails dig into the nape of his neck. It didn't hurt him, if fact, he welcomed the feeling. "How was your first in a week?"

"Do you really want to hear me sing your praises?"

"I'd love it. It'll do wonders for my pride."

"It was fucking wonderful and I think I'm going to need a second." CJ panted, grinning when Dean kissed her cheek.

"I know that you feel that I can definitely give you a couple more." He said with a chuckle, making her laugh breathlessly.

"I love you, Ambrose."

"Same to you, Copeland."

"We should get out of the tub, huh?" She asked, feeling Dean's arms wrap around her waist. He pouted and she couldn't help but kiss his lips with a small smile, forcing a smile onto his face. "We'll take another bath later, and maybe we'll actually bathe."

"Promise? This bubble bath thing is really therapeutic."

"I promise. But I really need you to fuck me senseless before you leave."

"What about Seth?" Dean mumbled, accepting the kiss on the lips that she planted on him.

"Fuck him. We're on a break and I'm really mad at him. He's not going to be getting this for a long time, and I'm going to need you to make up for it. Starting once we get out of the tub. Or a round two whenever you'd like."

"Gladly."

* * *

**Seeing the boys on Raw was much more exciting than I expected. Hearing Dean and Roman talk about Seth was probably the highlight of the night in my opinion. Cena was...unexpected to say the least. But that's just my opinion. **

**Thanks to **_angelsdee327, Guest, ArtisticLullaby, Guest, Dixiewinxwrites12, TaijiaK, UntilNeverDawns, Sarcastic Nightmare, MulishaMaiden, and ChelleLew_** for reviewing the last chapter!**


End file.
